Naruto RPG ver
by AoiKishi
Summary: Namikaze Naruto (23) dikirim oleh Human God setelah menjalin kontrak kerja menuju Razgrad World, sebuah dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang yang dibuat oleh bermacam God. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? Game RPG Theme Fic. (More Hero later)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **– When I thought of job hunting I ended up in a Parallel World**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ini adalah hasil iseng, ketika menterjemahkan Light Novel yang berjudul " **I'm a NEET but when I went to Hello Work I got taken to another world** " karya _**Katsura Kasuga.**_ Tapi, karena pas ngebaca fic itu Kishi ngerasa gregetan banget sama tingkah Main Charanya. (Maklum, Originalnya LN bertema Romance dan Comedy). Jadi, Kishi terjemahkan sendiri LN miliknya diwaktu senggang. Lalu, Kishi bikin versi Fic-nya.

Yang Kishi Pinjam dari Original LN cuma sistem RPG, dan sedikit dari alurnya. Isinya sangatlah berbeda.

Nah, perkenalan System [Skill Rank] dari RPG ini adalah:

 **Lv 1 Beginer**

 **Lv 2 Commoner**

 **Lv 3 Veteran**

 **Lv 4 First class / Top Tier**

 **Lv 5 Master**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Razgrad World, adalah dunia yang dibentuk oleh berbagai dewa. Sebuah dunia yang terbagi menjadi beberapa miniatur taman buatan masing-masing dewa.

.

Hmm.. dunia yang sudah kuciptakan dengan susah payah sudah hampir mengalami masa kehancuranya.

Sayang sekali kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, apakah kali ini aku akan memunculkan Hero lagi? Tapi, mencari seseorang Hero atau seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang cocok sebagai hero sangatlah merepotkan.

Ah, benar juga, kali ini aku akan mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada seseorang yang _'acceptable'_ dan _'fitting'_ sebagai hero. Oh, memakai setting seperti game juga cukup bagus? Hmm... mari kucoba.

.

Kemudian sang dewa mengirim penawaran pekerjaan kepada salah satu situs pencarian kerja 'Hello Work'. Menunggu seseorang yang beruntung untuk menerimanya. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, 23 years old. Saat ini merupakan NEET (belum dapat peekerjaan). Dan sedang mencari pekerjaan di salah satu situs di 'Hello Work' (situs pencari pekerjaan jepang).

Dengan santai aku mengklik dan membuka beberapa tautan yang terhampar dilayar monitor PC dikamarku.

Kemudian, aku menemukan sebuah tautan yang cukup aneh.

 **[Sebuah dunia penuh pedang dan sihir fantasy. Test play untuk miniatur Garden of Razgrad World. Waktu kerja yang panjang, disarankan untuk tinggal di tujuan pekerjaan. Gaji perbulan 250,000 Yen + persentase pembayaran]**

Melihat penawaran yang cukup menarik dan unik, aku pun mencoba untuk melakukan interview secepatnya. Mengirim _review_ dan data diri segera.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendatangi tempat pengajuan lamaran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku, dengan memakai pakaian biasa dan tidak lupa membawa surat-surat lengkap.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama diruang tunggu, aku dipanggil resepseonis dan dihadapkan sebuah ruangan.

Saat ini dihadapanku adalah seorang pria _dandy_ dengan pakaian suit yang rapi duduk di belakang meja dihadaparnku, dia pun memulai interwiewnya.

"Kau, namamu Namikaze Naruto bukan?"

"Benar, nama saya Namikaze Naruto"

"Hn, Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Naruto?"

"Ah, Silakan saja"

"Selamat datang diperusahaan Gaia Uni Corporation, Akulah yang bertanggung jawab disini, dan namaku Masashi Kishimoto. Karena Kishimoto terlalu panjang, panggil saja aku Kishi."

Eh? Ternyata dia pimpinan disini?

"Hmm, jadi mengenai pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan nanti. Apakah kau sudah mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Um, sepertinya aku sudah mengerti. Ini tentang menguji coba [Test Play] game bukan? Apakah aku ditugaskan untuk mentes sebuah game Online atau semacamnya?"

"Ya, semacam itulah. Lalu, apakah kau pernah bermain game bergenre RPGs?"  
"Ya, dan beberapa permainan bergenre lainya"  
"Hm, karena kau sudah berpengalaman, maka penjelasanya akan singkat. Ayo ikuti aku."

Sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, aku mengikuti Mr. Kishi berjalan dikoridor secara perlahan. Dalam perjalanan dia menjelaskan sebagian kecil dari fitur dan gambaran [ **Razgrad World],** sebuahduniayang menjadi objek Test Play kali ini.

Setelah selesai melakukan penjelasan singkat, Mr. Kishi berhenti berjalan dan menghadap padaku, seraya menyerahkan pena dan surat kontrak pekerjaan. Setelah membaca sekilas, Aku pun menanda tangani surat itu.

"Nah, baiklah, karena kau sudah mengisi surat kontraknya, aku akan segera mengantarkanmu ke Razgrad World sekarang juga?"  
"Eh, langsung sekarang juga?"

Eh? Apakah aku langsung mulai kerja hari ini? Tunggu, kenapa Kishi-san mengatakan 'mengantarkanmu ke Razgrad World'? Seakan-akan dunia itu benar-benar ada. Aneh, itu cuma dunia game bukan? Kishi-san cuma menjelakan tentang dunia untuk [Test Play] Game bukan? Apakah Kishi-san Stress karena terlalu banyak kerja, sampai berkhayal yang aneh-aneh?

Kemudian dalam sekejap semua yang ada disekitarku berubah. Aku pun yang masih berdiri dengan bingung di transferkan ke Razgrad World.

"Eh? Eh? Ehhhhhhh?"

Sekarang, yang ada disekitarku hanya hamparan penuh rumput. Kalau tidak salah, seharusnya aku masih didalam ruangan sebuah gedung yang ada dikota tempatku tinggal.  
.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai tutorial"

Suara dari Kishi-san tiba-tiba terdengar disuatu tempat, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Dimana aku sekarang?"  
"Dimana? Tentu saja di Razgrad World! Pertama-tama bisakah kau membuka [Menu]?"

[Menu]? Sesaat ketika aku memikirkan kata itu, tiba-tiba sebuah layar muncul dihadapanku.  
Nama, Level, Pekerjaan, Skill, Item dan Quest yang tersusun dengan rapi.

"Silakan pilih [Item]. pasti disana terdapat [Short Sword] bukan? Coba pilih dan pakailah"

Seperti apa yang diperintahkan, Aku yang masih 'blank' dan kebingungan mau saja mengikuti perintah dari Kishi-san. Aku memilih [Short Sword] yang ada di list [Item] dan tiba-tiba sebuah benda berbentuk pedang pendek polos muncul ditanganku.

"Sebagai special service kau akan memulai dengan mendapatkan Skill: Fencing Skill Level 2 dan Physical Enhancement Level 2. Nah, sekarang cobalah melangkah kedepan, Seekor Wild Rabbit akan muncul, coba kalahkanlah."

Kulakukan seperi apa yang dikatakan Mr. Kishi, dan benar saja setelah maju beberapa langkah seekor hewan seperti kelinci berukuran besar seperti anjing muncul dan tiba-tiba menyerang. Karena kaget, aku berusaha lari.

"Ah, tenangkan dirimu. Karena hewan itu cukup lemah dan bisa dikalahkan dengan satu kali serangan. Jangan takut!"

Ketika kelinci berusaha menyerangku, aku memberanikan diri untuk menebasnya.

Crasss..

Darah dari kelinci besar itu muncrat, lalu tubuh kelinci liar itupun terjatuh dan mati

"Sekarang, arahkan salah satu tanganmu kearah kelinci dan pikirkan untuk meng-[ _Harvest_ ]nya." (Harvest dalam bahasa indonesia: memungut/memanen)

Ketika aku melakukan apa yang disuruh Mr. Kishi, tiba-tiba saja kelinci itu menghilang

"Lihatlah pada bagian [Item]. [Rabbit meat] dan [Rabbit fur] sudah ditambahkan bukan? Jadi, untuk quest pertamamu. Kalahkanlah lima wild rabbit. Saat ini kamu sudah mengalahkan satu, masih tersissa empat ekor."

Oh, begitu? Jadi, ini game ternyata? Kelincinya benar-benar terlihat nyata. Sensasi berjalan, aroma tanah, angin dan lambaian rumput. Seolah-olah semuanya nyata! Apakah ini sebuah VRMMO? Akhirnya mereka bisa mengembangkan Virtual Reality Game!

(Tidak, Ini adalah Nyata) tiba-tiba suara Kishi-san terdengar langsung didalam kepalaku.

Tungguuuuuuu! Kenapa kau membaca bisa membaca pikiranku? Apakah ini telepati?

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ini bukanlah planet Earth yang kau kenal. Ini adalah Parallel World. Apabila kau mati disini, maka kau akan benar-benar mati. Hanya aku yang tahu cara mengembalikanmu kedunia asalmu. [Test Play] ini berjalan selama 20 tahun. Jika kau bisa bertahan selama 20 tahun dan berhasil menyelesaikan special events, kau akan bisa pulang ke jepang. Aku adalah administrator dari dunia ini. Anggap saja aku semacam God. Haha..."

…. (Diam...) 

Kemudian, dia mulai menjelaskan banyak hal padaku.

Dan dari pembicaraan dengan Kishi-Gami(God. Kishi), yang sebelumnya hanya Kishi-san(Mr. Kishi), Aku bisa memahami beberapa hal:

● Karena aku sudah membuat kontrak denganya, maka aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

● Apabila aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini maka aku bisa pulang keduniaku pada umurku saat ini.

● Gaji yang kudapat akan dihitung selama aku hidup disini. Ditambah bonus dari servis yang berhasil kulakukan disini. Kalau aku meninggal, maka gaji yang kudapat akan di transfer kepada keluarga yang masih hidup didunia asalku (aku memilih diserahkan untuk ibuku)

● Jika, dibiarkan saja pada keadaan seperti ini, dunia yang kutinggali saat ini akan hancur dalam waktu 20 tahun. Jadi, direkomendasikan kepadaku untuk tidak berdiam diri dan hanya tinggal disatu kota saja. [as in, not being a Hikikomori]

● Pada akhirnya, karena ini hanya [Test Play], maka aku bisa dengan bebas untuk tidak berfikir untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini (dengan kata lain asalkan aku survive selama 20 tahun. Dunia hancur bukan masalah).

 _Like the hell I am dead here!_

Meskipun aku mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak, semua tidak dikabulkan. Karena aku sudah melakukan persetujuan pada surat kontrak bukan?

" _Urgh_! Karena sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat. _Bring it on!_ Aku akan survive selama 20 tahun!" ucapku semangat  
"Fufufu.. sebenarnya kau sangat bersemangat bukan? Asal tahu saja, lamaran pekerjaan yang kutulis di situs tidak bisa dilihat oleh semua orang. Hanya mereka yang memiliki aptitude (bakat/kecocokan) yang dapat menerimanya. Bisa dibilang, kau akan tertarik dan bisa menyesuaikan diri hidup didunia ini. Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan Tutorial. Kau hanya perlu mengalahkan sisa empat ekor [Wild Rabbits]"

Tidak lama setelahnya, aku berhasil mengalahkan 4 ekor kelinci liar dan berhasil level up. Terdengar suara yang mirip seperti level up pada kebanyakan game biasanya.

Benar-benar seperti Game, meskipun aku akan benar-benar mati jika kehabisan HP disini.

.  
Namikaze Naruto - Human - NEET

Level 0 → 1  
HP 20/12+12 → 17+17 (34)  
MP 20/20 → 35  
Strength 3+3 → 5+5 (10)  
Stamina 4+4 → 5+5 (10)  
Agility 2 → 4  
Skill 8 → 11  
Magic Power 15 → 17

Skill Points 0P → 10P  
Fencing Level 2, Physical Enhancement Level 2, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language

Item 0 Gord  
Wild Rabbit Meat x5, Wild Rabbit Fur x5  
.

" _Congratulation (selamat)._ Sekarang, kau berhasil menyelasaikan Quest pertamamu, dan sebagai rewardnya, kau akan mendapatkan equipment standar didunia ini dan 2000 Gord. Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan Tutorial. Silakan pilih Skill."

Kupilih [Skills] yang ada di [Menu] disana terdapat deretan banyak daftar Skills yang tertampang.

"Kau bisa dengan bebas meletakkan skill points pada jenis Skills yang kau suka. Juga, jika Skills style yang kau pilih tidak memuaskan, kau bisa menggunakan [Skill Reset] yang tersedia, kau bisa melakukan redo sebanyak yang kau perlukan. Dengan batasan hanya bisa dilakukan sebulan sekali."

 _ **[Skill Reset]  
Sebulan sekali bisa mereset Skill dan mengembalikanya menjadi Skill Point**_

"Kau ingin mencoba bermacam Skill sebanyak-banyaknya bukan? Jadi, kau diberi kebebasan untuk melakukannya. Hmm... untuk kali ini, mari kita pilih salah satu. Aku akan merekomendasikan [Life Magic]." [TL note: Life as in daily life or livelihood]

 _ **[Life Magic]  
Satu Skill Point diperlukan untuk menggunakan skill ini. Skill set berupa: [Starting Fire], [Water Supply], [Clean Up], [Light].**_

"Karena dunia ini terlalu tergantung dengan sihir, maka Tisue toilet tidak ada didunia ini. karena itulah maka sihir ini sangat bermanfaat untuk manusia. Ya, apa boleh buat. Karena _level_ _teknologi_ didunia ini mirip pada middle ages."

 _ **[Clean Up]  
Untuk membersihkan kotoran dari tubuh atau benda **_

Jadi, ini sebagai ganti membersihkan sehabis keluar dari toilet?…

"Hmmm, Pedang yang kau pegang terdapat noda darah bukan? Coba gunakan [Clean Up]."

Hanya dengan memikirkan, untuk melakukan cast magic pada pedang yang ada ditanganku, tiba-tiba saja pedang itu berpendar. Woa! Mudah sekali! Noda darah dipedang hilang sekejap mata!

"Dan, itulah akhir dari Tutorial. Ada kota kecil tidak jauh didepanmu. Kau bisa menuju padanya dan mendaftar di Adventurer Guild. So, Semoga beruntung"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, keberadaan Kishi-Gami menghilang sama sekali.

"Hahh... karena iseng mencaripekerjaan, tiba-tiba saja aku berakhir di dunia lain. Apa boleh buat, aku harus bertahan hidup!"

.

.

.

Pertama-tama, saatnya memeriksa item yang kupunya

Items: 2000 Gord, Wild Rabbit Meat x5, Wild Rabbit Fur x5, [Water Bag], Normal Clothes, Boots, Knife, Beginner's Potion x10

Karena aku masih memakai pakaian _Casual_ dari dunia asalku, maka aku akan menggantinya dengan Item pakaian yang sudah tersedia di [Menu].

Aku pun, mengenakan set pakaian dan sepatu kulit yang ada. Meskipun pakaian terlihat kaku, tapi kainya cukup kuat. Sepatu kulitnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Hmm.. ukuranya pas. Pada list Item, set pakaian ini dinamakan sebagai [Normal Clothes], paling tidak, dengan begini aku tidak akn terlihat mencolok ketika berada di kota kecil yang akan kudatangi nanti. [Water Bag] hanya berupa wadah kulit berisi air segar yang nantinya bisa diisi ulang dengan [Water Supply].

Fyuh, paling tidak aku bisa merasa tenang sekarang.

"Saatnya menuju berangkat!"

Setelah berjalan 30 menit, akhirnya dinding kota bisa dilihat. Sepertinya kota kecil ini dikelilingi dinding yang cukup tinggi, apakah itu untuk menghindari monster bebas masuk kedalamya?

Ketika aku sudah berjalan dekat dengan gerbang masuk, terlihat dua orang Soldier (penjaga) yang memakai armor normal dan sebuah tombak untuk masing-masing. Dari tampang wajahnya mereka terlihat seperti _foreigners_ , sangat berbeda dengan jepang.

"Surat Identifikasi!"

Effect dari memiliki skill [Razgrad World Standard Language] sangat membantu untuk mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak memiliki surat Identitas? Coba kesini sebentar!"

Aku pun ditarik soldier-san menuju bangun kecil yang ada samping gerbang masuk.

"Bisakah kau menulis? Kalau bisa, tulis nama dan asalmu disini!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mengambil buku catatan kecil yang tersusun dari kertas kasar dan menyerahkanya padaku. Karena efek skill milikku masih bekerja dengan benar, aku bisa menulis dan membaca dengan mudah. Ketika aku memikirkan kata yang ingin kutulis dengan bahasa jepang, secara otomatis tanganku bergerak menyesuaikanya dengan hurup dari bahasa yang ada didunia ini.

"Hmm..? Namikaze Naruto? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama seperti ini."  
"Maaf, aku berasal dari desa lain, hehehe."

Sepertinya mereka puas dengan apa yang kukatakan. Mudah sekali!

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?"  
"Errr, Aku ingin mendaftar pada Adventurer Guild, jadi..."  
"Kau datang dari desa untuk menjadi adventurer?"

Soldier-san mengernyitkan matanya dan memandangku dengan merendahkan.

"Heh, biaya masuk kota 10 Gord. Jika kau bisa mendapatkan Surat identifikasi dari Guild kau bisa menunjukkanya nanti. Well.. aku cuma ingin tanya, kau tidak memiliki riwayat criminal bukan?"  
"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

Aku pun mengarahkan tanganku kesaku celanaku dan dengan cukup memikirkan tentang [Menu] dan [10 Gord] tiba-tiba saja 10 Copper coin (koin tembaga) ada ditanganku.

Hmm.., ini artinya 1 Copper setara dengan [1 Gord]? Lalu, aku pun menyerahkanya pada Soldier san, dan karena dia menerimanya begitu saja, artinya jumlah pembayaranya benar.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di kota Siory. Kau akan mengetahui posisi Guild jika kau terus berjalan lurus dijalan utama. Jangan mengayunkan pedangmu selama dikota mengerti? Pertarungan menggunakan sihir dan senjata dilarang. Kau harus mengingatnya!"

Hmm.., apakah itu artinya bertarung dengan tangan kosong dibolehkan? Entahlah.. Aku pun berjalan dan dengan selamat berhasil memasuki kota.

.

Didalam kota penduduknya cukup padat. Dikedua sisi jalan utama, samping-menyamping terdapat stan-stan yang menjajakan berbagai macam hal. Dari pakaian, makanan, buah-buahan, senjata, peralatan dan benda-benda unik lainya yang sangat langka bisa ditemukan didunia asalku. Bahkan, mungkin banyak yang tidak ada didunia asalku.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan santai, selama perjalanan aku disapa beberapa penjual yang menawarkan barangnya. Karena aku masih belum lapar, jadi cuma membeli 10 buah apel yang harganya 1 buah apel per [1 Gord]. Rasanya cukup manis sebagai cemilian yang bisa kugigit selama perjalanan menuju Guild.

Hmm... karena matahari masih tinggi, dan sepertinya malam masih cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Adventure Guild. Dan rencananya, setelah urusan selesai nanti aku akan pergi kepenginapan.

Selama perjalanan, aku memeriksa Status milikku kembali.

.  
Namikaze Naruto - Human - NEET

Level 1  
HP 34/17+17  
MP 25/35  
Strength 5+5  
Stamina 5+5  
Agility 4  
Skill 11  
Magic Power 17

Skill Points 9P

Fencing Level 2, Physical Enhancement Level 2, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic  
.

HP & MP sudah mulai kembali. Sepertinya memerlukan beberapa saat. Aku juga akan mencek yang lainya.

 _ **[Fencing Level 2]  
Skill dalam penggunaan kontrol pedang. Pada level ini setara dengan [Common Soldier].  
[Physical Enhancement Level 2]  
+100% bonus untuk Strength, Stamina and HP.**_

Hmm... sepertinya dua skill tadi adalah special service yang diberikan Kishi-san sebagai dasar. Kedua-duanya sangat bermanfaat, terlebih [Physical Enhancement Level 2], skill ini memberikan bonus + pada Strength, Stamina and HP. Mungkin aku akan menaikanya untuk level berikutnya?

Fencing Level 2? Hmm... nanti saja menaikkan levelnya.

Sedangkan Sihir? Untuk menggunakan Magic Skill Level 1 dari Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Healing Magic, dan lainya memerlukan 5 Points.

Sedangkan Magic Skill Level 1 dari Space, Spirit, Summoning, Dark, Light Magic, dan lainya. Memerlukan 10 points.

Hm... sepertinya pertama-tama aku akan meningkatkan Physical Enhancement sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena semakin tinggi levelnya, tubuhku akan semakin kuat dengan meningkatnya HP, Strengh, dan Stamina.

Yang artinya, semakin banyak HP, semakin kurang resiko terbunuh didunia ini. Semakin tinggi Strengh semakin kuat seranganku, dan semakin banyak Stamina semakain lama aku bisa bertarung dan bergerak. Keren, Skill ini benar-benar cheat! Hanya orang bodoh dan ingin cepat mati yang tidak memilihnya. Kalau ingin bertahan didunia yang penuh monster dan sangat tidak aman ini, skill ini sangat diperlukan untuk menjamin keselamatan diri!

Kalau, soal sihir, hmm.. nanti saja deh, mungkin aku akan memilihnya setelah mengerti cara kerja sistem sihir didunia ini. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada salah satu orang di Guild?

Yosh karena Skill Poin yang tersisa adalah 9, saatnya menaikan level [Physical Enhancement]. Hmm.. dari Level 2 menuju Level 3 memerlukan 3 point. Dari Level 3 menuju Level 4 memerlukan 4 point. Tapi, kenapa dari Level 4 menuju Level 5 memerlukan 10 point? Apakah Level 5 adalah limit dari level up skill?

Entahlah, lagi pula setelah menghabiskan skill untuk level up [Physical Enhancement Level 4], sisa poin saat ini adalah 2. Aku masih perlu 8 point untuk sampai Level 5. Hmm.. karena tersisa 2 poin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menaikkan menjadi [Fencing Level 3] yang memerlukan 3 point.

Setelah mencari-cari acak di daftar Skill, aku menemukan Skill yang hanya memerlukan 1 skill point untuk mendapatkanya. Sebuah Skill yang bernama [Clock]. Dengan menggunakan skill ini, jam, tanggal, bisa ditampilkan dimenu.

Well, meskipun bukan skill untuk bertarung, tapi cukup berguna. Hmm.. alarm juga bisa dipakai. Dan menurut skill ini, hari ini adalah tahun 613, bulan ke 9, dan hari ke 22, jam 17:08. Jika ini adalah jepang, maka saat ini adalah akhir dari musim panas? Kalau dipikir-pikir, cuaca saat ini seperti musim gugur, dimana cuaca yang ada cukup hangat.

 _ **[Clock]  
**_ _ **Tanggal**_ _ **& **__**Waktu**_ _ **bisa ditampilkan di Menu. Terdapat Fungsi Alarm.  
[Physical Enhancement Level 4]  
+200% bonus untuk Strength, Stamina and HP.**_

Kuambil, satu buah Copper coin dari [Item], lalu dengan menjepitnya dengan kedua telunjuk dan ibu jari, aku bisa sedikit membengkokanya dengan usaha keras. Whoaaa! Kekuatan macam apa ini? Apakah aku memiliki kekuatan seorang pegulat Profesional? Hebat, skill yang benar-benar keren! Padahal masih Levell 1, apa jadinya kalau aku naik level nanti? Hm... kalau diamati, entah kenapa meskipun tubuhku tidak bertambah tinggi, otot-otot mulai terbentuk dengan indahnya!

"Luar biasa! Aku belum pernah merasakan tubuh seringan dan sekuat ini!"

Tanpa sengaja aku beteriak kegirangan ditengah jalan, sehingga banyak orang-orang yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

Karena merasa malu, Aku pun menutup [Menu] dan bergegas berlari mencari bangunan Adventure Guild. Dari pandangan penduduk, sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa melihat [Menu]

'Semoga tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan memalukanku tadi'

.  
Namikaze Naruto - Human - NEET

Level 1  
HP 34/17+17→17+34 (51)  
MP 35/35  
Strength 5+5→5+10 (15)  
Stamina 5+5→5+10 (15)  
Agility 4  
Skill 11  
Magic Power 17

Skill Points 1P

Fencing Level 2, Physical Enhancement Level 4, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock

 _ **[Physical Enhancement Level 4]  
+200% bonus untuk Strength, Stamina and HP.**_

.

.

Tanpa, terasa aku sudah sampai didepat banguan yang bertuliskan [Adventure Guild], sementara bangunan disampingnya [Siory Trade Guild].

Karena tujuanku hari ini hanya untuk mendaftar, Aku pun memasuki bangunan Adventure Guild.

Didalamnya, banyak para Adventerer yang memiliki tampang sangar bertubuh besar dan terlihat kuat yang duduk santai diruang tunggu guild. Karena aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu, Aku pun langsung berlewat mencari bagian pendaftaran diruangan lain.

Setelah melangkah diruang berikutnya, aku menghampiri reception counter yang kebetulan sepi dan letaknya paling ujung saat itu. Ketika aku mendekat, aku bisa melihat gadis muda berumur sekitar 20 tahuan dengan pakaian rapi, wajah cantik, rambut biru gelap dan tubuh proporsional.

"Umm.. permisi. Namaku Naruto, lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto. Bisakah aku mendaftakan diri di Guild ini?

"Oh, pendatang baru rupanya. Namaku adalah Sona Sitri. Guild bisa mendaftarkanmu sebagai Adventurer dan memberikan Surat Identifikasi berupa kartu. Tapi, nanti ada pemeriksaan simple dengan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Asalkan kau tidak memiliki riwayat kriminal, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Jadi, bisakah kau menunggu sedikit?"

"Ba-baik, Sitri san"

"Cukup panggil Sona, pemuda imut sepertimu bisa memanggil namaku seperti itu. Fufu.."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis dicounter segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengisyaratkan kepadaku untuk mengikutinya.

'Ugh! Meskipun tubuhku kecil dibandingakan dengan para adventure disini (cuma 164cm), paling tidak jangan sebut aku sebagai pemuda imut! Perasaanku sebagai pria terluka!'

Tidak lama, setelahnya gadis counter menyuruhku masuk pada sebuah ruangan yang ada dilantai dua gedung ini.

"Selamat datang, di Guild Adventurer. Siapa namamu pemuda?"

Seorang paman tua bertubuh besar dan berambut botak menyambutku dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Na-namaku Namikaze Naruto."  
"Naruto? Aku adalah assistant guild master Kokabiel. Dan dia adalah 3rd Rank Truth Official Koneko. Jangan gugup! Kita cuma akan sedikit berbincang saja, gahahahahaha"

"3rd Rank Truth Official?"

Apa itu, apakan itu sebuah System Class di dunia ini?

"Umm? Kau tidak mengenal tentang [Truth Officials]? Dari desa mana kau datang?"  
"Ahh, sebuah tempat yang bernama Kyoto di Jepang."  
"Uhum, aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Well, tidak masalah."

Eh? Tidak masalah?!

"Truth Official adalah seseorang pemilik Magic Eye yang bisa melihat kebohongan, Seperti Koneko yang ada disini. Jadi, ketika kami bertanya, kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."  
"Apa bisa membaca pikiran?!"  
"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Aku hanya bisa mengetahui pasti tentang apakah kamu itu mengatakan kebenaran atau kebohongan" ucap gadis yang bernama Koneko

Huh, Suaranya cukup imut, kalau diperhatikan sekali lagi, dia cukup manis. Rambut pendek sangat sesuai denganya. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulit yang putih. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun? Ntahlah. Dan dia memiliki mata yang berbeda warna, apakah itu yang disebut [Magic Eye]?

"Jangan memandanginya terlalu banyak. Koneko itu gadis yang sangat pemalu!"  
"Ah, Ma-maf."

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku. Paman botak ini wajahnya cukup sangar dan menakutkan. Apa dia itu yakuza?

"Uh huh. Jadi, pertanyaanya. Apa kau memiliki riwayat Kriminal? Apakah kau mata-mata dari kota lain? Apa kau memiliki dendam dengan sesorang? Apa kau memeiliki seseorang yang kau benci sehingga kau ingin membunuhnya?"

Aku cuma bisa menjawabnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu persis apakah aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang kriminal. Aku bukan mata-mata. Rasanya aku tidak pernah ingat memiliki dendam pada seseorang. Dan aku tidak pernah membenci seseorang sampai berfikiran ingin membunuhnya.

Ketika ketika aku melirik Koneko, dia hanya melihat padaku dengan pandangan tanpa ekpresi. Apakah begitu cara fungsi Magic Eye miliknya?

Dan setelah itu, pertanyaan pun terus berlangsung dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting. Seperti alasan menjadi adventure, keinginan, cita-cita, dan lainya. Tidak lupa Kokabiel-san menjelaskan peraturan guild seperti tidak boleh berkelahi dengan sesama adventure, menaati peraturan kerajaan, dan lainya.

Assistan Guild Master Kokabiel juga menyarankanku untuk mengikuti latihan untuk adnventure pemula yang akan dilakukan 3 hari kedepan. Aku pun langsung menerimanya, karena ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk menilai, sehebat apa para adventurer yang ada secara langsung. Daripada harus repot memata-matai mereka latihan, Lebih baik aku ikut berpartisipasi dalam latihan. Sekalian menambah pengetahuan dan kemampuan Survival didunia baru ini.

Untuk 3 hari kedepan sebelum mengikuti pelatihan, aku akan melakukan banyak Grinding pada low level monster, menaikkan level, dan mengumpulkan sedikit dana.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesi tanya jawab pun berakhir. Dan aku diharuskan membayar 1 Silver coin (100 Gord) untuk mendapatkan surat Identifikasi, Guild ID sekaligus [Guild Card] yang diberikan oleh Sona Sitri yang sudah menunggu di ruang counter.

Setelah menulis nama, memberikan sample segel darah pada kartu, registrasi pun complete. Pada kartu hanya tertulis nama dan Rank F. Aku bisa menggantungkan kartu pengenal itu didadaku, karena disudutnya terdapat tali yang melingkar.

Sona-san juga sempat menjelaskan tentang Guild Rank Sistem padaku. Rank tertinggi adalah S, diikuti dengan ABCDEF. Tentu saja aku memulai dengan rank terendah, Rank F. Dengan menyelesaikan misi, aku bisa menaikan Ranking milikku.

Setelah keluar dari bangunan guild, aku mendapati matahari yang mulai memancarkan cahaya merah. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah hampir malam.

Aku pun bergegas menuju Inn yang disarankan oleh gadis counter. Saat itu, aku bertanya apakah ada Inn yang ada tempat untuk mandinya. Meskipun bisa menggunakan [Clean up] magic, aku tetap memilih untuk mandi. Entahlah, mungkin cuma kebiasaan, karena sudah terbiasa mandi setiap hari didunia sebelumnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, dan bertanya sekali kepada adventure yang lewat, akhirnya aku menemukan nama Inn yang disebutkan gadis Counter. [Igneel Pavilion], sebuah penginapan yang ternyata cukup mewah. Dengan bangunan bertingkat dua, dan beberapa penjaga yang menghadang didepanya.

Err.. apa aku salah tempat? Tempat ini terlihat cukup mewah. Hmmm... apa jangan-jangan Sona-san salah sebut nama penginapan? Hmm... tidak ada salahnya siih masuk dan bertanya.

Ketika aku melewati gerbang inn, entah kenapa para penjaga melihat kearahku dengan curiga. Ntahlah, asalkan mereka tidak menghentikanku artinya bukan masalah.

Lalu, ketika aku masuk kedalam ruangan, aku mendapati beberapa orang butler dan maid serta para pelanggan yang memakai pakaian rapi layaknya bangsawan.

'Hmm.. sepertinya aku mulai mengerti kenapa penjaga memandang kepadaku dengan curiga. Dan kenapa hanya penginapan ini yang ada tempat mandinya. Ternyata di era ini hanya orang kaya yang bisa mendapatkan kemewahan untuk mandi!"

Ah, sudahlah. Asalkan biaya permalam tidak lebih dari [1880 Gord] bukan masalah. Aku malas untuk repot-repot pergi mencari inn yang lain. Kalau memang mahal, aku akan mencari penginapan yang lain untuk besok.

"Um, permisi. Apakah ada kamar yang kosong?"

"Apakah anda memiliki uang? Mohon maaf, biaya sewa kamar adalah [200 Gord] dan untuk satu set porsi makanan biayanya [30 Gord]"

"Oh.. Cuma 200 Gord permalamnya, kukira lebih mahal. Syukurlah... Kalau begitu, ini sewa satu malam sekaligus untuk biaya makan malam ini dan sarapan besok. Um, ini uangnya" ucapku seraya menyerahkan 2 Silver Coin dan 60 Coper Coin.

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah. Tu-tunggu sebentar... um, ini kunci untuk kamar anda. Ruang 203 dilantai 2" ucap Butler yang ada dicounter, seraya menyerahkan kunci kepada seorang Adventure yang memakai pakaian yang sangat biasa-biasa saja. Dia cukup terkejut, karena tidak menyangka bahwa Adventure yang terlihat miskin ini ternyata cukup terpelajar, terbukti dengan dirinya bisa membayar uang pas dengan cepat. (Pada era ini, Kebanyakan masyarakat tidak bisa baca dan menghitung. Hanya sebagian yang bisa melakukan perhitungan complex)

"Um, apakah menu masakanyanya beragam? Kalau beragam bolehkah saya memilihnya? Dan kalau bisa antarkan nanti kekamar saya"

"Ba-baik, Um.. ini daftar dari menu set yang bisa kami siapkan. Da-dan, bisakah saya mengetahui nama anda. Saya memerlukanya untuk mengisi formulir tamu"

"Oh, aku lupa menyebutkanya. Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Hmm... dan untuk makan malam ini, aku memilih set Yellow Bird Steak. Lalu untuk pagi nanti, set Wild Rabbit Soup" ucapku seraya berjalan melewati tangga kearah kamar yang akan kutempati malam ini.

Hmm... 260 Gord, kalau dibandingkan dengan harga apel siang tadi yang kumakan (perbuah 1Gord), maka 260 Gord itu cukup mahal. Dan kalau tidak salah kata Sona terdapat Inn murah yang hanya memerlukan 20 Gord? Ah.. sudahlah, yang penting saat ini aku bisa mandi dan bersantai. Semoga fasilitas kamarnya tidak mengecewakan.

Kamar yang kutempati memiliki kasur yang terbuat dari bulu domba dan bantal yang cukup empuk. Mungkin, dikarenakan bantal itu terbuat dari kain yang berisikan tumpukan bulu dari sejenis burung yang belum kuketahui. Meskipun demikain, kasur ini tidak seempuk kasur milikku sebelumnya. Sedangkan kamar mandinya memiliki bak mandi selonjor. Sementara disekitarnya terdapat sabun klasik yang terbuat dari sari bunga dan farfum.

'Hmm.. bagaimana cara mengisi air dan menghangatkanya? Apakah perlu magic? Ahh... aku lupa kalau dunia ini adalah dunia yang kurang teknologinya karena telalu mengandalkan sihir. Sigh, apa boleh buat. Aku akan meminta kepada butler atau maid untuk mengurus soal kamar mandinya.' pikirku seraya keluar kamar untuk mencari maid atau butler terdekat.

Sebelum sampai menuju tangga kelantai satu, aku menemukan seorang Maid. Aku pun bertanya bagaimana cara menggunakan tempat pemandian dan berkata jujur karena aku belum pernah menggunakanya. Sang maid hanya tersenyum, lalu tanpa basa-basi membantuku untuk mengisi air dan menghangatkanya.

Ternyata benar, untuk mandi memerlukan energi sihir.

Lalu, ketika aku bertanya apakah ada cara lain untuk bisa mandi tanpa repot menggunakan sihir. Sang maid kembali terkikik geli. Mungkin karena menganggap pemikiranku cukup aneh. Tapi, meskipun demikian dia tetap menjawabnya. Dia berkata bahwa aku bisa mandi dengan menyewa rumah yang memiliki sumur.

'Ah! Benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? Hmm, mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyewa rumah yang ada sumurnya. Kalau tidak ada bak mandinya, mungkin aku bisa membuatnya atau memesanya dari blacksmith'

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Maid, Aku pun kembali kekamar untuk menikmati mandi air hangat.

"Hahhh... setelah menjalani hari pertama didunia baru. Menghabiskan waktu berendam adalah hal yang terbaik." Ucapku seraya menyandarkan diri dibak mandi.

Sementara itu, aku kembali memeriksa [Menu], kalau tidak salah siang tadi aku membaca ada quest yang bisa kulakukan. Karena sebelumnya masih sibuk, aku memutuskanya untuk melakukanya ketika bersantai.

 _ **[Let's write a report log!]  
**_ _Tulislah journal tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kau pikirkan pada hari ini. Jika kau menulisnya, secara otomatis notebook ini akan di laporkan pada [God]. Reward: Skill Point 10P._

 _Apa kau menerima Quest?_ _ **YES/NO**_

Heh... karena God tidak mau repot untuk mengawasiku setiap saat, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menulis sejenis diary yang akan dilaporkan padanya? Hmm.. cukup mudah. Aku pun memilih 'YES' dan mulai menulis pada layar Notebook yang tersedia di [Menu]. Setelah aku menyelesaikanya, tampailan Quest berubah dan Skill point yang awalnya tersisa 1 bertambah menjadi 11!.

 _ **[Let's write a report log!]**_ _Cleared!  
Jika memungkinkan, tulislah log ini setiap hari (recommended). God akan memeriksa journal yang kau tulis. Apabila kau menulis Request(permintaan) atau semacamnya , mungkin sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi tentang apa yang kau tulis!_

Skill Points 1P →11P  
Fencing Level 2, Physical Enhancement Level 4, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock

Untuk kerja dengan gaji perbulan sebanyak 250,000 Yen. Sepertinya perkejaan ini cukup bagus. Tambahan bonus dari Skill Points sangat menolong. Sekarang, apa lagi yang akan aku pilih? Hmm...?

Ah, Sepertinya aku akan memaksimalkan Physical Enhancement. Dengan ini, kemungkinan survive-ku didunia ini semakin bertambah!

Setelah memastikan level skill Physical Enhancement berubah menjadi Level 5, kekuatan tubuhku terasa kembali kembali meningkat.

Tidak lama kemudian, makanan yang kupesan datang. Ternyata Yellow Bird Steak yang kumakan rasanya hampir sama dengan Steak Ayam. Hanya saja masih banyak terdapat kekurangan terutama dari ragam jenis bumbu. Well, karena mereka mencampurnya dengan saus madu, kurasa ini sudah cukup.

Yosh, sudah kutentukan! Besok setelah melakukan misi aku akan mencari rumah yang bisa kusewa. Dengan begitu aku bisa dengan bebas memasak sendiri.

Dan karena aku tidak berencana untuk tinggal lama dikota ini, mungkin aku tidak akan lama menyewanya. Dua bulan untuk menaikan level dan mengumpulkan dana untuk perjalanan kekota berikutnya sepertinya cukup.

Hmm... sekarang aku sudah memiliki kekuatan tubuh yang cukup, untuk bertahan di dunia ini. Karena aku ingin survive sampai 20 tahun nanti, mungkin berikutnya aku akan mencari sihir untuk menyembuhkan dan bertahan.

Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan soal sihir kepada seseorang yang mengetahuinya di Guild! Sudahlah, mungkin besok aku akan melakukanya. Sekalian melakukan misi dari Guild.

Karena sudah merasa puas mandi dan makan, Aku pun menuju kasur yang cukup empuk. Tidak lama kemudian, Aku pun mulai terlelap.

.  
Namikaze Naruto - Human - NEET

Level 1  
HP 34/17+34→17+51 (68)  
MP 35/35  
Strength 5+10→5+15 (20)  
Stamina 5+10→5+15 (20)  
Agility 4  
Skill 11  
Magic Power 17

Skill Points 1P

Fencing Level 2, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock

 _ **Physical Enhancement Level 5  
+300% bonus untuk Strength, Stamina and HP.**_

.

'Oh, tidak rugi aku menghabiskan 10 Skill point untuk menaikkan skill Physical Enhancement menjadi Level 5. Aku mendapatkan bonus kekuatan tambahan 3 kali lipat kekuatan tubuh normalku! (+300% bonus to Strength, Stamina and HP). Ini benar-benar cheat! Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menggunakanya didunia yang penuh monster ini! Terimakasih Kishi-Gami -san!'

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2** **–** **Let's make a serious effort starting now.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok harinya, setelah mandi dan sarapan di penginapan, aku bergegas menuju guild untuk mencari informasi untuk sihir dan sekalian menjalankan Misi yang tersedia untuk Rank F di Guild.

'EH? Aku terlalu pagi ya? Pantas Butler dan maid merasa bingung ketika aku meminta sarapan di awal pagi. Ah, mungkin dikarenakan aku bisa tidur dengan cukup nyenyak di kasur empuk dan karena tubuh baruku yang memiliki stamina yang lebih besar. Serta mental yang penuh semangat ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku. Aku tanpa sengaja datang kesini terlalu awal'

Karena aku datang terlalu pagi (06.41), maka hanya sedikit orang yang muncul di Guild Adventure. Tanpa menunggu waktu Aku pun langsung menuju counter milik Sona Sitri-san.

'Um... sepertinya dia dan penjaga counter yang lain belum datang. Apa mereka masih dalam perjalanan atau masih tidur dirumah mereka? Hahh... apa boleh buat, aku akan melihat-lihat kesekitar Guild sebentar.'

Aku pun, memeriksa sekitar guild yang masih sepi. Dan akrhinya pandangan mataku tertuju pada papan pengumuman yang tertempel banyak selebaran bertuliskan beragam Misi, perekrutan Party adventure dari beragam Rank, dan juga berbagai macam pengumuman dari penduduk, kerajaan, maupun Temple/Kuil.

"Hoo... ternyata banyak juga informasi menarik yang bisa kudapatkan. Hmm.. ada pengumaman tentang orang yang hilang, krimnal dicari, status keadaan _front line_? Err.. apa ada perang? Atau mereka melawan sejenis pasukan monster atau iblis? Hoh... ada permintaan Dragon Subjugation di kota sebelah? Hmm... Kraken mulai menganggu pelayaran di kota Aquandia? Hm.."

"Naruto-san?"

"Eh!?" tiba-tiba saja aku terkejut karena ada yang memanggil namaku tepat dibelakang tubuhku. Dan secara tidak sengaja tubuhku merespon dengan mengarahkan tanganku untuk menjauh dan mendorong orang yang baru saja mengagetkanku.

"Kya!"

Kya? Eh? Dan Aku pun tersadar, ketika mendapati Sona-san yang berjalan mundur dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya didadanya. Err... mungkinkah sensasi lembut sesaat tadi adalah... tidak.. tidak.. tidak..! Pertama aku harus minta maaf pada Sona-san .

"Ma-maaf, Sitri-san. A-aku terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba memanggilku dari belakang."

"A-ah... tidak apa, aku juga yang salah karena sengaja berusaha mengkagetkanmu dan sudah kubilang cukup panggil aku 'Sona'. E-ehem... daripada itu, ada urusan apa Naruto-san datang pagi-pagi sekali? Bahkan aku baru saja sampai dari rumah kontrakkanku" Ucap Sona-san seraya berdehem, dan kembali pada posisi casualnya, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Meskipun ada sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya. Benar-benar profesional!

'Uh? Sepertinya Sona-san berusaha menghindari soal ketidaksengajaanku menyentuh benda lembut miliknya. Ehem.. sebagai pria gentlemen, aku harus mengikuti alur pembicaraan ini'

"A-ah.. Ma-maaf Sona-san . Aku datang terlalu pagi, karena itu aku mengisi waktu dengan memeriksa informasi yang tertulis dipapan pengumuman ini. Hari ini aku, berencana untuk melakukan Misi pertamaku sebagai Adventure"

"O-oh.. benar juga. Naruto-san kan baru saja mendaftar sebagai adventure disini. Hmm... aku menyarankan misi mengumpulkan Herb yang merupakan bahan dasar Potion penyembuh dan antidote. Atau misi memburu [Wild Rabbit] yang sering bermunculan diluar hutan yang ada disekitar kota."

"Hmm.. mengumpulkan herb dan berburu Wild Rabbit. Apakah aku bisa mengambil keduanya sekalian?"

"Oh, bisa saja. Kan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau bisa saja memburu monster yang kau temui ketika berburu atau mencari Herb. Karena Guild Card, akan secara otomatis mencatat Monster yang kamu kalahkan dalam perjalanan. Dan kalau kau membawa tubuh mereka untuk dijual, itu akan merupakan bonus tambahan. Kebanyakan para advenure pemula juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Mereka mencari herb, sekalian berburu Monster level rendah seperti [Wild Rabbit]. Tapi kau jangan terlalu terbawa suasana untuk berburu kelinci liar itu, karena mereka itu sering berkelompok"

"Ah, benar juga maaf aku kelupaan. Um, jadi apa artinya Wild Rabbit itu cukup berbahaya?"

"Tidak juga. Meskipun serangan mereka lemah dan kalau sendirian mereka cukup mudah dikalahkan. Tapi, kalau berkelompok, mereka cukup ditakuti warga normal. Mereka adalah tipe monster sangat mudah berkembang biak. Mereka hanya menyerang manusia yang lebih lemah dari mereka, seperti halnya menyerang anak kecil dan menganggu usaha bercocok tanam milik penduduk".

"Hooo... jadi mereka hewan penganggu ya..."

"Dan juga kamu harus hati-hati disaat berburu nanti. Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dari kota. Karena, biasanya Goblin, Orc, dan monster lainya bisa muncul. Terutama kau jangan mendekat kearah hutan besar lebat yang ada di bagian utara kota. Karena kau itu masih pemula, maka akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau sendirian kesana. Bisa-bisa kau tersesat nantinya."

"Te-terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Um, tentu saja, karena akan sangat disayangkan kalau kehilangan adventure muda dan imut sepertimu. Fufu..."

'Ugyaaaa! Jangan panggil aku imut.. kumohon...!'

Menghiraukan teriakan mentalku, Aku pun kembali bertanya kepada Sona-san .

"Ehem... apakah Sona-san tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sihir?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Tentu saja aku bisa. Hampir semua orang bisa melakukannya. Jangan-jangan Naruto-san tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir?"

"Err.. bukan begitu, err... saat ini yang kubisa hanya [Living Magic] dasar seperti membersihkan benda _**[Clean Up]**_ , menyalakan api kecil untuk membakar kayu _**[Starting Fire]**_ , penerangan untuk malam _**[Light]**_. Ya.. seperti itulah. Aku tidak memiliki sihir hebat untuk pertarungan"

'Bukanya tidak bisa mendapatkanya siih. Aku bisa saja menggunakan Skill Point untuk menggunakanya secara langsung. Tapi, aku belum bisa menentukan sihir apa yang akan kupilih nanti. Jadi, saat ini paling tidak aku ingin tahu kriteria sihir apa yang bagus dan ingin mengetahui pengetahuan dasar tentang sihir dunia ini'

"Ooh, tentu saja [Living Magic] adalah sihir yang pastinya digunakan setiap hari. Hampir semua manusia bisa dengan mudah menggunakanya. Hmm... bagaimana ya? Sihir untuk melawan monster yang bisa kugunakan cuma sihir berelemen Air dan Angin. Dan maaf, aku kurang pandai dalam menjelaskan soal sihir secara detail."

"Ah.. tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang sihir secara umum kok. Kalau itu memang rahasia, aku tidak berhak memaksa Sona-san untuk menjelaskanya"

"Ufufu... kamu lucu sekali. Siapa bilang sihir itu rahasia. Semua orang bisa menggunakanya loh. Hanya saja, itu tergantung pemahaman dan imajinasi pengguna. Ehm... bagaimana menjelaskanya ya... Ah, begini saja. Besok aku akan memperkenalkan temanku yang cukup pandai soal bermacam element Magic. Dia adalah Adventure yang bergabung dengan Party Rank B [Dawn's Battleaxe]. Kalau dia bersedia, aku akan mengatakanya padamu"

"Um.. apa tidak masalah memperkenalkan orang sehebat dia yang berada di Rank B? Aku ini di Rank F yang paling dasar loh"

"Tenang saja, kalau cuma berbincang sebentar` tidak masalah kok. Kau cuma perlu mentraktirknya di salah satu rumah makan yang enak"

"Ah.., kalau begitu baiklah. Terimakasih bantuanya Sona-san . Aku akan berangkat melakukan misi"

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan memaksakan diri" ucap Sona-san seraya melambai kearahku yang menjauh dari Guild Adventure.

.

Sebelum keluar dari Kota, masih ada satu hal yang perlu ku lakukan. Yaitu membeli perlengkapan seperti armor, senjata dan lainya. Saat ini, aku masih mengenakan pakaian biasa dan pedang pendek biasa yang kudapatkan dari Kishi-Gami-san.

Dengan hanya peralataan seadanya seperti ini, aku merasa tidak aman jika pergi langsung berburu tanpa persiapan yang matang. Aku masih memiliki sisa 1630 Gord.

Dengan uang yang kupunya aku pergi menuju toko Senjata dan Armor yang disarankan oleh Sona-san kemarin sore. Toko ini jaraknya tidak jauh dari Adventurer Guild. Ditoko ini tersedia berbagai macam persedian untuk kebanyakan Adventure yang mengunjungi kota.

Ketika aku masuk kedalam toko, aku langsung melihat banyaknya susunan armor dan senjata yang terjejer rapi dirak dan dinding toko. Lalu, seorang paman tua normal yang berpakaian seperti pebisnis.

"Apa yang kau cari hari ini pemuda?"

Hei! Bukankah ini seharusnya hari dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang Dwarf pendek berjenggot dan bekulit gelap? Ini dunia fantasy bukan? Kenapa toko ini tidak sesuai dengan imajinasiku? Kenapa tidak ada nuansa fanstasynya sama sekali!

"Ermm, Aku ingin Armor yang ringan dan kuat. Juga pedang yang berbahan dasar kuat. Apa kau memilikinya?"  
"Permisi, apakah kau ini pemula? Jika kau ini pemula, aku menyarankan kamu untuk membeli complete set dari leather armor ini? Bagaimana? Set ini cukup popular dan tidak terlalu mahal. Dan kalau soal senjata, aku menyarankan pedang ini. Senjata ini memiliki durability yang cukup tinggi. Kalau mau, kau bisa mencoba mengayunkanya."

Hm... armornya bukan masalah, sementara ini aku masih Level 1. Dan tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan masuk kedalam hutan. Dan pedang ini. Hmm... terlalu ringan. Kalau bisa aku ingin pedang yang lebih besar dan berat.

Ketika aku meminta pedang dengan kategori yang kusebutkan, penjaga toko membawaku kesudut lain ruangan toko. Disana, tersandar beberapa jenis pedang besar [GreatSword] dan [Broadsword]. Pedang-pedang berukuran panjang dengan beragam ukuran antara 1 meter sampai satu setengah meter. Bahkan aku yang sekarang ini akan merasa cukup kesulitan mengangkatnya.

Hmm.. tapi pedang-pedang ini benar-benar terlihat keren! Sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan, sebagai pedang cadangan sepertinya ini cukup. Dan kalau aku naik level, aku akan semakin mudah mengayunkanya.

"Ojii-san, aku beli armor yang kau rekomendasikan tadi, dua Tas kulit untuk barang bawaan dan pedang yang ini" ucapku seraya memegang sebuah pedang besar yang sering dikenal dengan Bastard Sword. Berukuran panjang 125 cm, dan lebar 20 cm yang terbuat dari besi.

"Um.. benarkah anak muda? Sepertinya Iron GreatSword yang kau pilih itu terlalu besar dan berat untukmu?"

"Tidak masalah, ini cuma untuk pedang cadangan. Lihat, aku memiliki pedang lain di pingganggu bukan?"

"Um.. baiklah, Satu set Armor seharga 200 Gord, dua tas kulit seharga 40 Gord dan Iron GreatSword seharga 450 Gord"

Aku pun membayar, sejumlah apa yang diminta Ojii-san. Aku langsung memakai Leather Armor set ditubuhku, kemudian menggantungkan satu tas kulit yang sering kulihat dibawa para Adventure disamping tubuhku, dan memasukkan tas yang lain serta GreatSword kedalam [Item] milikku.

Setelah beberapa kali melihat beberapa Adventure diGuild Adventure menggunakan kemampuan menyimpan dan mengeluarkan benda besar kedalam box dimensi seperti [Item] milikku. Aku merasa tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi menggunakan kemampuanku didepan umum. Sepertinya, hal seperti ini tidak terlalu langka didunia ini.

'Fyuh.. dengan begini persiapan selesai. Ah, mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa bumbu masakan untuk memanggang [Rabbit Meat] yang sebelumnya kudapatkan untuk makan siang. Dan beberapa kantung buah apel untuk cemilan sambil berjalan ketika berburu dan mengumpulkan Herb nanti'

.

'Hmm... hari ini aku menghabiskan 690 Gord untuk peralatan, 20 Gord untuk buah apel dan 50 Gord untuk bermacam bumbu dapur. Ternyata, bumbu masakan cukup mahal. Sedangkan uang yang tersisa 870 Gord. Errr... apa aku terlalu boros dalam menghabiskanya?'

'Biarlah, kalau uangnya tidak cukup, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan malamku di penginapan murah. Karena, menurut apa yang kudengar dari tante penjual bumbu-bumbu dapur. Terdapat Inn yang bernama 'Dragon Breath Pavilion'. Disana aku bisa menghabiskan hanya 20 Gord untuk permalam dan sarapan pagi. (Sesuai perkataan Sona). Dan kalau setelah misi nanti aku memiliki uang sekitar 900 Gord, aku akan pergi untuk menyewa rumah yang ada didekat dinding kota bagian utara selama sebulan. Karena paman penjual buah apel mau berbaik hati mengatakan padaku bahwa ada bangunan yang cukup nyaman dengan harga terjangkau. Arigatou Apel Ojii-san!'

Sementara diriku sibuk berfikir yang tidak-tidak, akhirnya diriku sampai ditempat tujuan berburu kelinci liar yang ada di luar gerbang kota bagian barat.

"Yosh! Saatnya berburu! Hahaha! Tunggulah aku para hewan kecil, aku akan mendapatkanmu!" ucapku pada rerumputan tinggi disekitar.

Dan seakan-akan menyahut tantangan dariku. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul 5 ekor [Wild Rabbit] dari semak-semak dan semuanya langsung melompat kerahku.

Hal yang kulakukan tentu saja berlari menjauh dari mereka. Karena kalau aku maju menyerang, aku akan dikeroyok mereka. Sambil berlari, sesekali aku menebas kearah Wild Rabbit yang berusaha mendekat kerahku dengan [Short Sword] yang kupunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, 5 [Wild Rabbit] berhasil ku kalahkan dan kusimpan kedalam [Item]. Selagi mengunyah apel ditangan, aku kembali berburu kelinci dan sesekali memetik daun yang merupakan herb yang diperlukan Guild untuk misi Rank F.

Beberapa kali aku menemukan Wild Rabbit yang berjalan seorang diri. Terkadang mereka terdiri dari 2, 3, atau 4 ekor. Terkdang bahkan aku harus lari dari Wild Rabbit yang berjumlah 5, 6, 7, atau lebih.

Sesekali aku menggunakan [Clean Up] magic pada pedang pendek yang kupegang atau apel yang akan kukunyah. Dan terkadang aku bersitirahat untuk duduk sambil mengumpulkan Herb disekitar dengan santai.

Melawan [Wild Rabbit] ternyata cukup mudah. Dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku bisa mengalahkan 4 ekor tanpa kesulitan. Sekali tebas, seekor atau kadang-kadang dua ekor Wild Rabbit yang melompat sekaligus kearahku bisa kubunuh.

Dan satu kali aku pernah digigit oleh seekor kelinci liar yang tidak sempat kuhindari. Apa boleh buat saat itu mereka mengeroyokku dengan jumlah 7 ekor. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha berlari menjauh, aku tidak sempat menghindar dari seekor kelinci yang berlari dari arah berlawanan.

Meskipun gigitanya sakit, entah kenapa tidak lama kemudian lukanya sembuh dengan cepat. Sepertinya tubuh baru ini memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhku didunia sebelumnya. Atau, mungkin saja apel yang kumakan ini memiliki efek untuk membantu meningkatkan penyembuhan. Entahlah... yang penting setelah mengalahkan [Wild Rabbit] yang ke 21, aku mendengar nada yang sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

Aku level up menjadi Level 2!

.  
Namikaze Naruto – Human - NEET

Level 1 → 2  
HP 67/17+34→27+81 (108)  
MP 52/52  
Strength 5+15→7+21 (28)  
Stamina 5+15→7+21 (28)  
Agility 4 → 6  
Skill 11→14  
Magic Power 17→22

Skill Points 1→11P  
Fencing Level 2, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock.

Items  
870 Gord + Wild Rabbit Meat x26, Wild Rabbit Fur x26, Heart Leaf x21 dan lainya...  
.

.

Untuk survive di dunia ini dan memulai karirku sebagai Adventurer, pertama-tama yang harus kulakukan adalah Level up. Karena itulah saat ini masih berburu kelinci liar.

'Hmm... apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal masih jam 11.30 (sudah 4 jam berburu sejak berangkat dipagi hari)'.

'Karena Staminaku masih banyak, Lebih baik kulanjutkan sebentar lagi, mungkin cukup sampai jam 2 siang nanti. Setelah itu, aku akan memasak daging kelinci yang kudapat untuk makan siang. Lalu, setelahnya pergi ke Guild, menyerahkan item hasil buruan, kemudian menuju Agen penyewaan rumah. Yosh! Semangaaaat!'

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tepat ketika jam menunjukkan jam 2 siang. Aku akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan kelinci liar yang ke 48. Ditambah dengan 5 kelinci yang kudapat ketika latihan bersama Kishi-gami san dihari sejumlahya, maka totalnya adalah 53 ekor. Jadi saat ini aku sudah mengumpulkan 53 [Wild rabbit meat] dan 53 [Wild rabbit fur] juga 40 [Heart Leaf]

'Hm... ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba memasak daging kelinci. Apalagi dialam terbuka.. hohoho.. ini pengalaman pertama yang mendebarkan! Di Kyoto, aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini' Batinku seraya menyalakan api dengan munggunakan Life Magic [ _ **Starting Fire**_ ]. Meskipun awalnya apinya sangat kecil, lama-kelamaan apinya membesar dengan cepat karena kayu yang kering.

Saat ini, aku duduk dibawah naungan pohon yang cukup rindang yang ada disekitar hamparan padang rumput tempat Will Rabbit biasanya muncul. Tapi, karena hari ini aku sudah memburu sejumlah besar dari mereka. Untuk sementara mungkin mereka tidak akan ada disekitar sini.

'Apa, aku memburu kelinci liar terlalu banyak? Ah, mungkin tidak masalah, dengan begini penduduk akan lebih nyaman dalam mengelola tanaman gandum yang mereka tanam. Hmm... apa masih belum matang ya?'

Sesekali aku membalik 2 buah daging kelinci yang sudah dibumbui dan ditusuk dengan ranting kayu yang di sterilkan dengan Living Magic [Clean Up]. Sihir ini, benar-benar sihir yang multifungsi. Tidak hanya membersihkan noda darah di pakaian, tubuh dan pedang pendek yang kupakai. Sihir ini juga bisa untuk membersihkan benda-benda lainya.

'Hm.. karena terlalu sering memakai [Living Magic] hari ini, jumlah MP yang tersisa hanya setengah lebih sedikit. Apa yang terjadi jika aku kehabisan MP? Apakah aku akan pingsan? Tubuh akan menjadi lemah? Atau cuma mendapat kelelahan mental? Entahlah, mungkin nanti akan kutanyakan kepada teman yang akan diperkenalkan oleh Sona-san '

'Ah, sepertinya yang satu ini sudah matang? Uwaa... panass... nyam... nyam... Umaiiiiii (enaak)...! Ini pertama kalinya aku makan daging seenak ini. Hm... padahal ini daging yang kudapat kemaren. Aku ingin menghabiskanya terlebih dahulu, karena takut daging ini akan busuk kalau kelamaan ditinggal didalam [Item]. Kenapa masih terasa segar? Apakah ini artinya benda yang disimpan didalam Item tidak mengalami pembusukan? Dengan kata lain, waktu tidak berjalan untuk benda yang disimpan didalamya? Hmm... ini menari-"

Kresekk.. kresekk...

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan dengan suara semak-semak yang bergerak cukup jauh disebelah kananku (sekitar 5 meter). Sambil masih menggigit daging kelinci dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kananku perlahan menggapai pedang yang sebelumnya kusarungkan dipinggang. Bersiap, kalau-kalau [Wild Rabbit] menyerang.

Kresek.. kresek.. kresekk...

"""""Gaboo...! Gaboo..!?"""""

'Uwaaaa... ternyata 5 goblin bersenjata tongkat dan batu tiba-tiba muncul. Kenapa mereka bisa muncul disini, padahal jarak hutan dengan tempatku bersantai ini cukup jauh loh. Seharusnya mereka tidak mungkin berjalan jauh kesin-i?'

Snif.. sniff...

Tiba-tiba saja arah pikiranku terhenti ketika mendapati para goblin mengendus-ngendus kesekitar.

'Shit! Ternyata Goblin bisa tertarik dengan aroma masakan? Gawat!' batinku seraya mengambil Daging kelinci satunya yang masih ada dipemanggangan memasukkanya kedalam [Item]. Lalu, dengan cepat aku mengambil wadah air minum dan menumpahkanya keperapian untuk memadamkan api. Bisa bahaya kalau nanti terjadi kebakaran.

"""""Grr... Gaboo..!""""

'Glek, seperinya mereka mulai menyadari keberadaanku!'

Dengan cepat aku melemparkan sisa potongan daging yang sudah kumakan setengahnya pada kumpulan goblin. Dan dengan bodohnya 2 orang dari mereka langsung berusaha mengambil dan saling berebut. Sementara 3 Goblin yang lainya berlari kearahku dengan senjata batu dan tongkat mereka.

Aku melompat mundur, kemudian melemparkan buah apel kesalah satu dari 3 Goblin yang berlari. Lemparanku berhasil mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya berhenti sesaat. Sementara itu, dua goblin yang sudah mendekat dan sampai diarea seranganku langsung kutebas dengan pedang pendek milikku.

Tebasan yang kulakukan berhasil membunuh satu goblin dengan mengenai lehernya. Sementara goblin yang berhasil mengindar dengan bergulung langsung kutendang dengan kuat. Goblin yang tidak sempat bangkit langsung terlempar karena tendangan ku.

Sementara itu, aku kembali berlari mengarahkan tebasanku kepada Goblin yang sempat terhenti karena wajahnya terkena lemparan buah apel. Monster yang satu inipun langsung menerima ajalnya saat itu juga.

Lalu, dua goblin bodoh yang sebelumnya memperebutkan daging sisa akhirnya selesai menghabiskan daging kelinci. Mereka yang menyadari bahwa dua temanya tewas, berusaha lari kearahku.

Namun, aku menjauh dari mereka berdua, dan berlari kearah goblin yang sebelumnya terlempar karena tendangan. Ketika aku menemukanya, dengan cepat aku menebaskan pedangku kepada Goblin yang kesakitan dan masih terjatuh itu sehingga membunuhnya.

Sekarang tinggal 2 goblin yang masih mengejarku. Sampai saat ini semuanya sesuai dengan strategiku.

Dengan tangan kiri yang kosong, aku kembali melemparkan beberapa buah apel untuk mengecoh sekaligus menahan laju mereka. Sementara diriku berlari kesamping mengambil kesempatan dan membunuh salah satu dari Goblin yang terdekat.

Jrasssh...

Goblin itu mati karena tidak bisa menghindar dari seranganku. Sekarang, tinggal satu goblin yang terlihat ketakutan dan berlari sekuat tenaga kearahku dengan membabi buta. Mungkin karena melihat teman-temanya kubunuh, dia menjadi putus asa sehingga tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti insting liarnya.

Namun karena serangan nekatnya itu, arah serangan dan tujuanya menjadi mudah dibaca. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menangkis, kemudian menghindar kesamping, dan melakukan tebasan untuk menghakhiri hidupnya.

Jrashh!

Goblin terakhirpun mati. Tapi...

Srekk... srekk...

"Groaaaaa!"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba dari semak yang tidak jauh dibelakangku muncul 3 goblin. Dengan tongkat dan pisau batu mereka berlari cepat kearahku.

'Shit! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada goblin yang lain?'

Disaat-saat terakhir, aku berhasil melakukan tebasan kearah belakang dan menggores salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, 2 Goblin yang lain menyerangku dari kanan dan kiri.

Scrath!

Trankk..!

Satu tebasan pisau batu berhasil mengenai lengan kiriku. Sementara tangan kananku yang memegang pedang berhasil menangkis serangan Goblin lainya. Lalu, aku pun langsung melompat mundur.

"Hosh.. hosshh..."

Untunglah senjata mereka hanya terdiri dari batu, tangan kiriku cuma sedikit biru karena lebam.

'Shit! Ini tidak lucu! Tiba-tiba muncul diakhir pertarungan! Game macam apa ini?'

'Ok, tenang! Ini bukan Game! Ini adalah dunia nyata! Dan kau tidak boleh mati hanya karena Goblin! Pikikirkan, apa penyebab mereka datang kesini? Dan apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka bertiga. Tapi, itu akan memakan waktu tambahan. Dan mungkin saja ada goblin lain yang mencium aroma masakan dan menuju kesini? Oke! Jadi, kalau begitu jawabanya hanya satu! Aku harus lari dari tempat ini secepatnya!'

Aku dan 3 Goblin dihadapanku saling memandang tajam satu sama lain. Mencari celah untuk menyerang.

Splashh!

Kali ini aku tumpahkan air yang ada diwadah minum kearah depan untuk mengejutkan para Goblin. Dan aku langsung berlari kearah kiri menuju kota dengan cepat.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Kulemparkan semua buah apel kearah belakang dengan harapan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Terus berlari tanpa menoleh balik. (Seandainya menoleh kebelakang saat itu, Naruto akan melihat beberapa Goblin lainya yang muncul dari semak-semak)

Kuhiraukan teriakan goblin yang semakin menjauh. Dan menfokuskan untuk lari dan terus berlari...

.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, aku bersandar dibawah pohon. Mengamati keadaan sekitar dan memastikan tidak ada monster. Lalu, aku memeriksa status [menu] ku.

'Hosh... hoshh... hm... cuma memar sedikit, dan HP-ku juga berkurang 10%. Untuk jaga-jaga aku akan meminum [Beginer's Potion]'. Fyuh... tadi itu benar-benar menakutkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melawan monster yang berbentuk sub-human. Pandangan mata mereka sangat menakutkan. Kukira diriku yang akan mati tadi. Hosh... hosh...'

Akhirnya, setelah adrenalin mereda, aku terduduk dengan tangan yang gemetar. Aku menatap kearah pedang, dan pakaian armor yang dipenuhi dengan cipratan darah. Lalu, aku teringat pada Goblin yang telah kubunuh satu persatu.

'I.. inikah yang namanya membunuh? Tidak.. tidak...! Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah berkali-kali membunuh [Wild Rabbit]? Apa bedanya Wild Rabbit dengan Goblin? Mereka kan sama-sama monster? A-apakah karena Goblin berbentuk manusia kerdil yang jelek, sehingga aku mengira mereka adalah manusia? Tidak.. tidak.. tidak! Aku harus tenang! Mereka adalah monster! Kalau aku tidak fokus, bisa saja aku yang akan mati. Uegh... Ueegh, ohokk.. Lebih baik aku menjauh dari sini, siapa tahu masih ada Goblin yang lain disekitar'

Setelah muntah, Aku pun berjalan perlahan kearah kota.

Untuk beberapa menit aku tidak mendapati Wild Rabbit, mungkin karena aku sudah membasmi sebagian besar didaerah sini. Sehingga Wild rabbit yang lain belum berdatangan.

Lalu ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan gerbang kota, 2 ekor Wild Rabbit muncul dihadapanku seolah-olah mengejek jiwa pengecut yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bagian terdalam tubuhku beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku pun menerima tantangan mereka, dan berhasil mengalahkanya tanpa luka. Kali ini aku kembali menjadi lebih kuat, mungkin dikarenakan beberapa saat yang lalu telah level up menjadi level 3? Aku sempat memeriksanya ketika bersandar dipohon. Sepertinya, saat itu aku tidak mendengar suara peringatan level up karena tekanan Adrenalin melawan Goblin.

'Hn.. hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan 2 level. Yah, kalau mengikuti template Game, player akan mendapatkan Level up dengan mudah diawal permainan. Namun, setelah cukup lama, menaikan Level terasa lama dan membosankan.'

'Hahh... sudahlah, yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah pulang kekota. Dan menghilangkan stress yang menumpuk dipikiranku saat ini. Hm... 21 Skill point ini mau dipakai untuk apa ya? Mungkin, aku akan memikirkanya nanti setelah pikiranku cukup tenang'

Setelah memasuki kota, dan karena hari masih siang (jam 14.33). Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan sambil menenangkan diri dari pengalaman baru yang cukup mengerikan ini.

Selagi aku masih ingat dengan jelas tentang apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Selama perjalanan, aku menulis pengalamanku ini di Notebook untuk laporan kepada Kishi-gami-san dihari keduaku ini. Dan beberapa menit setelah selesai menuliskan pengalamanku, aku mendapatkan balasan dari Kishi-Gami-san yang bertuliskan:

" _Itu benar-benar pengalaman yang menarik. Jadi, kali ini aku akan memberikanmu bonus. By Kishi."_

Bonus yang diberikanya adalah Magic Item bernama [Ring of Magic Power].

Cincin ini berbentuk biasa saja, tanpa hiasan apapun. Bahanya pembuatanya pun tidak kuketahui. Dan karena aku tidak memiliki Skill [Analyze], jadi aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa effect dari cincin ini.

Tetapi, setelah mencobanya, tiba-tiba nilai dari maximum MP milikku menjadi dua kali lipat, yang awalnya 72 menjadi 144. Dan recovery dari MP milikku meningkat lebih cepat. Sepertinya cincin ini memiliki effek bonus [MP+100%] dan [Magic Power recovery up].

.

.

"APA KAU BILANGGGG? KAU MEMASAK DITENGAH SARANG MONSTER, BAHKAN SAMPAI BERHADAPAN DENGAN KUMPULAN GOBLIN DIHARI PERTAMAMU? APA KAU WARAS?"

"A-a-ampun! Maafkan aku Sona-san . Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu sangat berbahaya. Dan aku tidak memasaknya ditengah sarang monster kok. Aku memasaknya cukup jauh dari pinggiran hutan"

"ITU SAMA SAJA BODOH! GOBLIN BERKELIARAN DIPIGGIRAN HUTAN DAN MEREKA MENYERANG SECARA BERKELOMPOK!"

"Ta-tapii..."

"KAU MASIH BERANI MEMBANTAH, HAHHH? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR SEPERTI INI? APA KAU MASIH BELUM SADAR DENGAN KESALAHANMU BODOHHHH!"

"Gyaaaaa! Ampuuun! A-aku minta maaf! Aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi! Maaaf...!" ucapku seraya [Dogeza] (duduk sembah sujud) didepan counter milik Sona Sitri-san.

Entah kenapa, bukanya menghiburku yang sebelumnya ketakutan setelah mengalami pertarungan mati-matian untuk pertamanya kalinya. Dia malah memarahiku habis-habisan. Hahh... ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" ucap paman botak asisten Guild Master, Kokabiel-san.

Kemudian, Sona-san menghampiri asisten Guild, Kokabiel-san. Dan masih dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dia menjelasakan kesalahan fatalku tentang memasak seorang diri ditengah padang rumput yang berdekatan dengan piggiran hutan lebat yang biasanya digunakan untuk berburu oleh Adventure Rank D atau sekelompok party Rank E.

Ya, Goblin adalah Monster buruan dari Adventure Rank-E. Karena meskipun mereka lemah, mereka menyerang berkelompok, dan mereka memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang lebih bervariasi daripada [Wild Rabbit]. Mereka juga bisa mempelajari strategi kerjasama yang simple.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sona-san . Sibotak... errr.. maskudnya Kokabiel-san hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengikuti apa yang dilakukan para adventure lainya. Karena para adventure disekitarku sudah lebih dahulu tertawa sejak awal semenjak mereka mendengarkan kecerobohanku. Lebih tepatnya ketika aku melakukan Dogeza dan dimarah-marahi oleh Sona-san .

'Hiks... Hilang sudah kepercayaan diriku sebagai Adventure. Mungkin aku akan melakukan ritual Hikikomori seperti didunia sebelumnya setelah menyewa rumah nanti. Hiks..'

"Hahaha.. Hah... Hah... Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Kau, Naruto! Ikut aku keruangan atas!"

Dengan lunglai, aku mengikuti Si botak Kokabiel-san. Sementara dibelakangku Sona-san berjalan mengikuti untuk mencegah diriku kabur.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdapat empat orang yang berhadir di ruangan yang sebelumnya aku pernah melakukan Interview ketika memulai sebagai Adventure. Saat ini, yang duduk disana adalah aku, Si botak, Sona-san , dan Koneko-chan.

"Ahahaha... sudah lama aku tidak menemui hal segila ini. Bocah, kau benar-benar memiliki mental baja yang patut di acungi jempol. Dengan seorang diri bersantai dan memasak di tempat berkumpulnya para monster. Kalau kau mengikuti party yang terdiri dari 5 orang atau lebih, mungkin ini bukan masalah besar. Tapi, kau melakukanya sendirian, bahkan dihari pertamamu melakukan misi sebagai Adventure. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari pengetahuan umum soal berburu? Hahaha"

'Ughh.. terus saja menjelekanku.. hikss..'

"Ti-tidak. Sebelum sampai dikota ini, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupan sebagai Adventure"

"Hahh~... Ku akui, kau benar-benar beruntung masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah melakukan kesalahan seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Lain kali jangan pernah membawa makanan beraroma kuat atau memasak ditengah tempat berkeliaranya monster kalau kau seorang diri. Ini sama saja seperti memancing monster untuk mengejarmu dengan berkelompok. Meskipun mereka monster, mereka masih memiliki Indera penciuman, penglihatan, pendengaran, dan lainya" Jelas Sona-san .

"Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya." Ucapku dengan tertunduk.

"Hahh... sudahlah, sini perlihatkan kartu ID Guild milikmu. Aku ingin tahu, monster apa saja yang kau lawan seharian ini"

Dengan kaku, aku ragu-ragu menyerahkanya kepada Sona san.

Grep!

Sona-san menarik kartu ID Guild dengan cepat.

"I...ini...? Be-benarkah ini pengalaman pertamamu berburu?"

"E-eh? Be-benar. A-apakah kali ini aku dimarahi karena terlalu banyak memburu kelinci?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah ini pertama kalinya?" tanya Sona-san sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Be-benar?" Jawabku dengan nada bingung.

Sementara itu Sona-san melirik kearah Koneko chan.

"Benar, dia tidak berbohong" ucap Koneko dengan nada datar.

"Buh. Uhyahyahyahyahyahyahyahyahya, ha~"

Kokabiel tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras.

'Sial! Suara nyaringya membuatku kaget!'

Barulah setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Kokabiel akhirnya berhenti dari gelak tawanya.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan hal konyol seperti ini. Gahahahahaha. Kau orang yang benar-benar menarik. Tanpa tahu apa-apa melakukan misi seorang diri, memasak diwilayah penuh monster, dan kembali pulang setelah mengalahkan banyak monster dihari pertamanya. Hahaha... aku bahkan hampir tidak mempercayai hal ini terjadi."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukanya."

"Ahaha.. sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah-berlalu. Pergilah ke tempat Sona untuk mengambil reward dari hasil buruanmu hari ini."

Aku hanya bisa diam, dan berjalan mengikuti Sona-san yang masih memegang kartu ID milikku.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, setelah mendapatkan reward: (65 Wild Rabbit Meat x 25 Gord) + (67 Wild Rabbit Fur x 25 Gord) + (43 Heart Leaf x 5 Gord) + (Subjugation 5 Goblin x 10) = 1625+1675+215+50 = 3565 Gord.

Jadi, total uang yang kumili hari ini adalah 3565 Gord ditambah sisa uang (870 Gord) adalah 4435 Gord.

'Uwaa.. tidak kusangka bisnis menjual daging kelinci liar cukup menguntungkan. Hm... mungkin lain kali aku tidak harus membunuh banyak Wild Rabbit. Tapi..., kalau aku tidak banyak membunuh mereka, maka untuk menaikan level memerlukan waktu yang lama. Umm... bagaimana ini? Kalau aku memiliki Kartu ID Guild, maka semua monster yang kubunuh akan dicatat secara otomatis.'

'Ughhhh...~ sudahlah... karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini apa boleh buat. Selain itu, kalau aku membunuh banyak monster, itu artinya keamanan penduduk disekitar kota juga akan semakin baik. Jadi tidak ada yang dirugikan. Aku cepat mendapatkan level Up, dan kehidupan penduduk menjadi lebih aman.'

"Oh, selagi masih belum malam. Aku akan pergi ke tempat penyewaan rumah sewaan" ucapku seraya berjalan dengan malas keluar menuju ruang tunggu Guild.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba beberapa orang bertubuh besar berhenti didepanku.

"Yo, Suicidal Rookie. Apakah kau senang dengan usaha bunuh dirimu? Hahaha!"

"Gyahaha... memasak diwilayah musuh seorang diri kemudian dikejar oleh kawanan Goblin benar-benar cerita yang menggelikan"

"Woi.., bukankah ini hari pertamamu? Kenapa kau tidak bersantai seperti pemula biasanya bocah. Hyahaha...!"

'Hah? Apa yang dikatakan mereka? Apa mereka cuma membesar-besarkan soal kecil seperti itu? Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa aku bisa kembali selamat setelah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak sengaja seperti itu?' batinku seraya menatap malas 3 orang dan beberapa orang lainya yang duduk disekitar ruangan tunggu Guild yang bisa dibilang cukup luas.

Setelah menatap mereka sesaat, aku hanya diam dan berjalan menghiraukan mereka yang masih terpingkal

'Hah... terserah kalian saja, aku tidak peduli' pikirku, seraya berusaha mengarah pintu keluar.

Ya, aku berusaha melakukanya namun gagal, karena seseorang menepuk pundakku dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Woi, bocah. Kenapa kau diam saja? hahh? Apa kau sudah berani kepada seniormu? Kau baru saja mendapatkan banyak uang setelah misi hari pertamamu bukan? Ayo... traktir kami minum-minum malam ini. Gya hahaha...!"

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali, saat ini aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah dan bersantai untuk menghilangkan stress yang baru kudapat. Terimakah untuk ajakanya" Aku pun berlalu membiarkan Adventure-san yang masih berusaha mencerna perkataanku.

Tidak lama setelah aku keluar, barulah kehebohan kembali terjadi didalam Guild. Seperti perkataan:

"Haha.. Bocah baru itu tidak menanggapi perkataanmu Silver"

"Diamkau Kreuk, Awas saja nanti bocah baru itu!"

"Ahaha! Bocah baru itu benar-benar pemberani!"

"Benar-benar Rookie yang tak takut mati!"

"Bocah baru itu Imut"

"Fufufu... pemuda menarik"

Dan lain sebagainya. Untunglah Naruto sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Guild, sehingga tidak mendengar gelak tawa dan perkataan-perkataan para Adventure

.

.

Sore itu, aku sangat beruntung karena Agen penyewaan Rumah masih bisa menerima pelanggan.

Lalu, ketika aku menanyakan bangunan yang cukup besar dengan harga murah yang ada di dekat gerbang utara kota dan disewakan seharga 900 Gord perbulan. Petugas pun langsung tahu tentang bangunan yang kumaksud, dan dia segera mencarikan lampiran surat-suratnya.

Setelah menandatangani kontrak, membaca persyaratan dan peraturan tentang penyewaan rumah. Serta diakhiri dengan pembayaran uang. Aku pun menapatkan kunci dan peta rumah yang akan kutempati.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesuai dengan apa yang digambarkan dengan Ojisan penjual apel. Ternyata rumah ini cukup besar. Aku pun langsung masuk dan memeriksa fasilitas rumah ini.

Rumah bertingkat 2, dengan 3LDK. Disertai dengan bathub, taman dan sumur (meskipun digunakan untuk berbagi kepada tetangga lainya).

Benar-benar Jacpot! Karena kebanyakan orang di dunia ini, pada umumnya para penduduk menggunakan fasilitas pemandian umum seperti sungai, danau, sumur atau ruang mandi besar bagi orang kaya.

'Yayy! Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai dengan berendam air hangat!'

Itulah, apa yang kuteriakan didalam hatiku untuk sesaat.

Ya... itu hanya sesaat karena aku menyadari bahwa ruangan rumah yang akan kutempati itu penuh debu. Meskipun lantai, jendela dan pintunya masih bagus. Tapi, karena ditinggalkan selama beberapa bulan oleh pemiliknya. Maka debu pun menumpuk.

'Ugh... tinggal ditempat yang berdebu bukanlah gaya hidupku!'

'Hmm.. jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah malam ini aku menginap di Inn? Tidak.. tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh terburu-buru untuk mengambil keputusan! Aku melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. SIHIR! Yah, Saat ini aku hidup didunia fantasy yang penuh dengan sihir. Dan ada satu sihir yang sangat berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Living Magic [Clean Up]! Aku jenius! Karena saat ini aku sudah naik level 3, dan Max MP-ku naik menjadi [144], juga karena MP milikku sudah penuh karena tidak dipakai beberapa saat ini. Sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan sihir ini untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan dirumah.'

"Saatnya beraksi! Bersiaplah para debu kotor! Aku akan membasmi kalian Huahahaha! [Clean Up] Activate!"

Bruk!

Sesaat setelah seluruh rumah dipenuhi dengan cahaya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhku kehilangan kekuatan. Aku pun terjatuh keatas lantai dan hilang kesadaran.

'Shit! Sepertinya ini ide yang buruk'

Itulah yang terlintas dipikiranku disaat terakhir sebelum pingsan dihari kedua aku hidup didunia ini.

.

.

.  
Namikaze Naruto – Human - Swordsman

[Titles] Suicidal Rookie

Level 2 → 3  
HP 108/27+81 → 37+111 (148)  
MP 1/52 → 72+72 (144)  
Strength 7+21→ 9+27 (36)  
Stamina 7+21→ 9+27 (36)  
Agility 6 → 8  
Skill 14→17  
Magic Power 22 →27

Skill Points 21P  
Fencing Level 2, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock.

Items  
3535 Gord + Roasted Wild Rabbit Meat x1, Iron Great Sword 1x, Apple x13, dan lainya. (rempah-rempah, etc)

 **Equip: [Ring of Magic Power] MP+100% dan Recovery Magic Up.  
**.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3** **–** **Lets Learn Magic!**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesaat setelah menyewa rumah, aku mencoba membersihkanya dengan sihir. Namun, ada batasan dalam penggunaan sihir didunia ini, yaitu MP. Ketika MP habis, kau akan kehilangan kesadaran, seperti halnya yang terjadi padaku tadi malam.

Ketika aku bangun, diriku mendapati ruangan yang masih gelap gulita. Cahaya matahari belum menampakkan kehangatanya

Menurut tampilan di menu, ini adalah hari ketiga aku berada didunia baru ini. Saat ini jam menunjukkan jam 05.02 pagi hari.

'Ugh... kepalaku sakit. Gara-gara aku pingsan di sore hari, akhirnya aku terbangun dipagi buta seperti ini? Hahh... merepotkan'

'Hm... sepertinya HP dan MP-ku sudah full. Hoaaahhhm~... meskipun aku tertidur dilantai, sepertinya HP dan MP recovery masih aktif?'

'Ugh.. entah kenapa perutku tiba-tiba sakit, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku melakukan ritual alam'

Dengan menggunakan Life Magic [Light], tiba-tiba saja muncul bulatan kecil yang berada sekitar1 meter diatas kepalaku. Cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi sebagian ruangan kamar layaknya lampu lilin.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Aku pun bergegas pergi menuju toilet untuk melakukan ritual alam dipagi hari seperti kebiasaanku didunia asalku

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah merasa lega karena selesai melakukan ritual alam. Aku pun mencuci tangan dan lalu menggunakan sihir Life Magic [Clean Up] keseluruh tubuh.

'Fyuh, akhirnya lega.. Hm.. kali ini apa yang akan aku lakukan? Karena masih terlalu pagi (05.40), aku bingung harus melakukan apa?'

Untuk mengisi kebosanan, aku mencoba memeriksa seluruh bagian rumah dengan bantuan bola cahaya kecil yang selalu mengikutiku sebagai pencahayaan. Karena masih kurang terang. Aku kembali menggunakan Life Magic [Light], akhrinya terkumpul 4 bola kecil yang cukup menerangi setiap penjuru bagian yang kulewati.

Ternyata semuanya sudah bersih, tanpa ada debu sedikitpun. Meskipun diakhiri dengan pingsan. Ternyata usahaku untuk menggunakan [Clean Up] pada seluruh rumah tidaklah sia-sia

Setelah puas memeriksa detail semua ruangan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa hari ini aku akan membeli barang-barang perlengkapan rumah tangga yang bisa kudapatkan didunia yang memiliki teknologi terkebelakang ini. Dimulai dari perlengkapan tidur seperti kasur, bantal, selimut, piring kayu, cangkir kayu, teko, sendok, pisau dapur, dan beragam peralatan lainya. Semoga aku bisa mendapatkan mereka semua.

Kruyuukk...

'Mungkin karena semalam aku tidak sempat makan malam, dan ini sudah saatnya makan pagi. Perutku mulai terasa lapar'

Aku pun, berjalan menuju beranda yang ada dilantai dua. Lalu duduk ditepi pagar pembatas yang ada didepan jendela. Setelah duduk santai, sambil menikmati pemandangan pagi yang gelap di Siory City. Aku pun membuka menu [Item].

'Hmm..., kalau tidak salah masih ada Wild Rabbit Meat panggang yang belum kumakan sebelumnya. Ah... sepertinya air yang ada ditempat air minum benar-benar habis setelah kutumpahkan kearah Goblin untuk melarikan diri.'

Setelah mengisi kembali wadah air minum dengan Life Magic [Water Supply]. Aku mengambil daging kelinci panggang yang masih panas, karena sebelumnya aku meletekkanya kedalam [Item] setelah mengambilnya langsung dari pemanggangan sebelum melawan para Goblin. Dengan santai, Aku pun memakanya.

.

.

.

Karena aku belum membeli kayu bakar, Shampo, Sabun, dan persiapan mandi lainya. Aku memutuskan pergi menuju Guild tanpa mandi dan hanya bermodalkan Sihir [Clean Up] yang kulakukan pada seluruh tubuhku. Terutama gigi, karena aku baru saja selesai makan.

Seperti sebelumnya, bangunan Adventure Guild masih sepi. Karena aku bosan dirumah, aku memutuskan pergi ke Guild, meskipun masih jam 6.23 pagi.

Karena tidak mendapatkan informasi yang baru di papan pengumuman, Aku pun bertujuan untuk pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kota.

Sebelum aku keluar dari pintu Guild, kali ini aku mendengar suara kecil yang memanggilku.

"Naruto-san."

Aku pun berpaling, dan mendapati Koneko chan yang sedang menuruni tangga dari lantai 2. Dia masih dalam Piyama miliknya, dengan rambut kusut berantakan.

"Pagi Koneko-chan, kenapa memanggilku? Apa ada yang kau perlukan?"

"Unn..." Gumam Koneko dengan tubuh yang bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri tidak stabil.

Sepertinya, dia masih setengah tidur. Aku pun menghampirinya, menarik tanganya, menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang tersedia dipinggir ruangan. Lalu dengan perlahan aku merapikan rambutnya dengan tanganku.

"Ummuuu..." Koneko hanya bergumam tidak jelas disela-sela proses merapikan rambut.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Yosh, sekarang rambut Koneko-chan sudah rapi. Apa kau masih ngantuk?"

"Unn... sudah tidak lagi. Lapar..."

"Eh? Lapar? Maksdunya sarapan?"

"Umu... bersama Naruto-san"

"Umm... Etto... baiklah, kalau begitu. Koneko-chan harus mengganti baju dulu. Aku akan menunggumu didepan pintu Guild"

"Humm.." angguk Koneko seraya berjalan menuju lantai dua.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Koneko keluar dengan pakaian biasanya. Seperti Priest atau Miko versi Barat. Karena dia masih mengantuk, Aku pun menggunakan [Clean Up] magic padanya.

Sepertinya itu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih segar.

Kami berduapun pergi menuju rumah makan terdekat dari Guild.

Nama rumah makanya adalah [Kitty Pur], disana kami berdua bertemu dengan Sona-san yang sedang sarapan dengan dua orang gadis lainya.

"Sona-san , selamat pagi" ucap Naruto

"Eh? Naruto-san, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sona mengalihkan seraya perhatianya dari makanan yang hendak disuapnya.

"Naruto sarapan bersamaku" sahut Koneko.

"Eh? Koneko chan?" ucap Sona ketika menyadari adanya Koneko yang menuntun tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ahaha... begitulah... karena aku bangun terlalu pagi, aku akhirnya pergi menuju Guild. Dan kebetulan bertemu Koneko-chan yang ingin makan pagi. Jadi, sekalian saja"

"Oh, jarang-jarang Koneko-chan mau makan bersama orang lain. Hmm, sudahlah. Didepanku ada kursi kosong, silakan"

"Terima kasih Sona-san " ucapku.

Kami berdua kemudian duduk didepan Sona-san yang masih menikmati sarapanya. Aku pun memperbolehkan Koneko san untuk memesan sesukanya. Aku juga memesan masakan yang sama dengan apa yang dipesan Koneko.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berdua selesai makan. Dan diberikan Dessert berupa potongan buah melon dan minuman yang terbuat dari sari buah yang mirip seperti peach.

"Naruto-san, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Ini kuperkenalkan. Mereka berdua adalah temanku. Keduanya Adventure dari Rank B." Ucap Sona seraya mempersilakan dua gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hmph, namaku adalah Rias, Mage dari party [Dawn's Battleaxe]"

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Xenovia, aku menempati posisi Knight di Party [Dawn's Battleaxe]"

"Koneko"

"Ah, Namaku adalah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Adventure yang baru memulai karirnya 2 hari yang lalu"

"Oh, jadi kau yang dirumorkan sebagai 'Suicidal Rookie'. Yang berani sendirian memasak ditengah kerumunan para Goblin. Dihari pertamanya melakukan misi?"

"Ugh.. rumor itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Sebenarnya tidak separah itu" bela Naruto

"Tapi, itu memang benarkan, kau melakukan memasak ditengah wilayah Monster?" Sungut Sona-san .

"Hahh~... aku kan belum tahu bahwa ada larangan memasak dialam terbuka. Ah, lebih baik kita hentikan rumor tidak jelas ini"

"Hum.. sebagai gantinya, kau harus mentraktirku untuk sarapan pagi ini" ucap Sona.

"Tentu, aku akan mentraktir kalian berempat untuk sarapan pagi ini. Silakan pesan yang kalian mau"

"Benarkah?" tanya Rias

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memesan Extra Dessert" ucap Xenovia.

"Ah, Aku juga" ucap Sona.

"Tambah, Green Frog Steak dan Roasted Wild Rabbit" ucap Koneko

"..." Rias diam

"Rias-san, kau juga boleh memesan apa yang kau mau" ucapku

"Hmph.. baiklah, aku akan memesan dua Extra Dessert sekaligus" Ucapnya.

'Ahaha... kenapa wanita sangat suka dengan apa yang namanya [Dessert]? Apalagi yang manis-manis? Apakah mereka sangat menyuakainya? Hm... kalau ada waktu, mungkin ada baiknya aku bereksperimen masakan dengan bahan yang ada didunia ini. Kukuku... sepertinya menarik' pikir Naruto.

.

"Kalau, begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bertanya tentang sihir yang ingin kau ketahui Naruto-san? Rias inilah orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada dirimu siang nanti."

""Eh?"" ucap Naruto dan Rias bersamaan.

"Benar Rias-chan. Naruto lah orang yang ingin tahu tentang sihir secara umum" ucap Sona

"Eh? Jadi orang berpenampilan rakyat jelata ini yang ingin mengetahui tentang sihir?" ucap Rias,

"Ya, orang berpakaian rakyat jelata inilah yang ingin bertanya" ucap Naruto kembali dengan sedikit nada tidak senang. Meskipun dia memakai [Normal Clothes] bukan berarti dia miskin.

"Hmph... kalau begitu. Mulai saat ini, kau akan memanggilku Sensei"

"Baik, Rias Sensei."

"Lalu, Sihir apa yang kau ketahui saat ini?"

"Saat ini, hanya [Life Magic]"

"Ahahaha... itukan pengetahuan sihir mendasar yang sudah diketahui secara umum? Ahahaha"

"Um, baiklah, aku akan mulai bertanya Rias sensei. Pertama, apa saja element Sihir?"

Riaspun mulai menjelaskan tentang Sihir Element dasar seperti: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Healing. Element gabungan seperti: Metal, Ice, Blaze, Thunder, Gravity, Sound, dan lainya. Juga Rare Element seperti: Space, Spirit, Summoning, Dark, Light , dan lainya

Dia juga menjelaskan sifat umum dari berbagai tipe Sihir. Kriteria sihir Pasif, Active, Suport, Ritual, dan lainya.

Dia juga menjelaskan tentang kelemahan dan kekuatan masing-masing dari elemen.

Setelah penjelasan singkat selama hampir satu jam, Aku pun bertanya

"Rias Sensei, apakah tidak mengapa menjelaskan tentang sihir ditempat umum seperti ini?"

"Fufufu.. tentu saja bukan masalah, yang kujelaskan tadi hanya versi simplenya. Dan tentu saja itu sudah diketahui semua orang secara umum. Karena sihir sudah menjadi kehidupan sehari-hari. Sehingga kalau kau bertanya tentang bagaimana penjelasan suatu Sihir, tentu mereka akan bingung. Ini sama halnya seperti kau bertanya bagaimana cara manusia bernapas? Bagaimana cara manusia berfikir? Jawabanya tentu sudah diketahui, tapi menjelaskankanya cukup sulit bagi orang tidak terpelajar, karena hal itu sudah mendarah daging untuk semua orang"

"Whoaa... Rias sensei memang hebat! Apa Sensei pernah bersekolah disekolah Sihir?"

"Ya, aku adalah keturunan bangsawan yang melahirkan banyak Mage berbakat, tentu aku juga pernah bersekolah ketika kecil. Saat ini aku berumur 16 tahun, sudah dua tahun aku menjadi adventure dan sampai pada peringkat B. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Adventure tingkat S. Seperti para Hero yang diceritakan dimasa lalu"

"Eh? Hero? Apakah itu artinya Raja Iblis juga ada?"

"Tentu, apa kau tidak pernah membacanya? Aku sudah sering membaca cerita mereka sejak kecil. Dan tentu saja Raja iblis dan Hero itu ada beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu. Meskipun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa itu cuma cerita, aku mempercayainya."

Hmmm... jadi, Rias menjadi Adventure karena terinspiarasi dari para Hero?

"Terima kasih atas penjelasanya Rias Sensei. Ini sangat membantu"

"Hmph, sudah sepatasnya Adveture Ranking B, membantu Ranking yang lebih rendah. Bukan masalah besar. Ohohoho..."

.

.

Setelah membayar semua makanan dengan total harga 440 Gord. Aku pergi ke Guild untuk mencari misi yang bisa kuambil.

Hmm... hanya memburu [Wild Rabbit] dan [Herb] seperti biasanya.

Setelah itu, aku keluar dari Guild dan pergi menuju jalan kota bagian timur, dimana banyak toko dan kios kecil yang menyediakan bermacam hal. Dari bahan mentah, pakaian, peralatan dan lainya.

Bahkan, terdapat toko yang menjual Slave.

'Hee.. didunia ini ternyata masih ada sistem perbudakan? Tapi harganya terlalu mahal, sekitar 40.000 dan 50.000 Gord'

Saat ini aku harus fokus untuk menaikkan Level. Untuk bertahan hidup didunia penuh monster ini!

Setelah menghabiskan 2570 Gord, untuk peralatan rumah tangga. Uang yang tesisa dikantongku adalah 525 Gord.

Ternyata barang-barang rumah tangga cukup mahal. Apalagi satu set [Bed] yang terdiri kasur yang terbuat dari susunan kain Wool dari [Blue Ram], satu selimut dan satu alas. Semuahnya seharga1000 Gord.

Sementara barang lain yang kubeli, seperti: buah-buahan, sayuran, berbagai bumbu masakan, lemari pakaian, lampu tidur, kertas, pena, tali, piring, ember, teko, wajan, sendok, pisau, kayu bakar, sabun, shampo, kulkas dan perabotan rumah lainya menghabiskan 1570. Kulkas yang ada didunia ini hanyalah kotak yang terututup padat yang diisi oleh bongkahan ES.

.

Setelah memasukan semuanya kedalam slot [Item], aku mulai berjalan menuju Gerbang kota bagian utara.

Tujuanku hari ini adalah memilih sihir element dasar yang akan kugunakan untuk melawan Orc, Boar, Wolf, Spider, dan lainya. Karena kalau aku cuma memburu hewan kecil seperi [Wild Rabbit] dan [Goblin] maka waktu yang diperlukan untuk menaikkan level akan menjadi lebih lama. Yang artinya aku masih berada diposisi terlemah untuk waktu yang lama.

Sembari berjalan, aku memeriksa [Menu]. Disana aku masih memiliki 21 Skill Point sama seperti jumlah kemarin. Dan... Eh? Tunggu, sejak kapan aku memiliki Skill [Magical Burst]? Rasanya aku tidak pernah menggunakan point untuk memilihnya. Dan skill point masih tetap berjumlah 21.

Hmm... **[Magical Burst]: Skill yang memperkuat satu Spell sihir dengan mengkorbankan 99% dari semua MP**? Umm... kenapa skill seperti ini tiba-tiba muncul? Apa gunanya setelah menggunakan skill aku langsung pingsan seperti malam tadi.

Eh? Pingsan? Tunggu! Malam tadi kan aku pingsan. Dan seingatku, aku tidak menemukan skill ini dimalam hari. Itu artinya skill ini tiba-tiba muncul, diantara aku bangun dari pingsan sampai sekarang. Dari penjelasanya, Skill ini berkaitan dengan menggunakan 99% dari seluruh MP. Hmmm... mungkin ini berkatian dengan aku pingsan setelah menggunakan seluruh MP milikku untuk menggunakan sihir [Clean Up]?

Dan kalau skill ini bisa muncul tiba-tiba, ada kemungkinan Skill lain bisa muncul atau dipelajari tanpa harus menggunakan system point juga!

Kalau itu benar terjadi, maka akan benar-benar menarik! Mungkin aku akan menulis laporanya pada Kishi-gami san nanti malam.

Oh, kembali para topik sihir element mana yang akan aku pilih?

Karena target monster berada didalam hutan, maka sihir element api bukan pilihan yang tepat. Aku masih belum ingin membakar hutan.

Kalau element Air, maka akan lebih efisien jika menggunakanya ditempat yang kaya akan air, begitupula halnya dengan Es. Karena kalau menggunakan kedua jenis sihir ini ditempat yang tidak ada airnya, maka kekuatan serangnya akan menurun.

Kalau Element Angin, karena banyak pohon-pohon besar yang akan menghalangi arah angin, ini akan menyebabkan area penggunaan Sihir terbatas.

Hmm.. yang tesisa dari element dasar adalah Earth dan Healing.

Sihir tanah, cocok digunakan di hutan, karena sudah jelas, penggunaanya akan mudah, karena kebanyakan musuh didaratan. Sedangkan healing, akan sangat berguna jika sedang terluka atau terkena racun. Tapi, tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang.

Hmm... untuk mendapatkan level 1 dari Earth Magic dan Healing Magic memerlukan 10 Point (masing-masing 5 point). Lalu, level 2 Healing dan level 2 Earth memerlukan 4 Point (masing-masing 2 point). Kemudian untuk level 3 dan level 4 Fencing memerlukan 3 dan 4 Point. Jumlah point yang dipakai adalah (5+5)+(2+2)+(3+4)=21 point. Dengan ini aku menghabiskan semua Skill Point yang baru kudapatkan.

 _ **[Earth Magic Level 2]: (1) Earth Wall, (2) Earth Bullet, Earth Lance**_

 _ **[Healing Magic Level 2]: (1) Heal (Small), (2) Heal, Detoxification**_

 _ **[Fencing Level 4]  
Skill dalam penggunaan kontrol pedang. Pada level ini setara dengan [Top Class Knight].**_

[Earth Wall] sama dengan Sihir [Fire Arrow] yaitu sihir dasar yang menggunakan sedikit mana (3 MP), dan hampir mendekati [Instant Casting]. Bedanya, Earth Wall digunakan untuk bertahan, sedangkan Fire Arrow untuk menyerang musuh dari jauh. Kedua sihir ini bisa digunakan secara beruntun atau sekaligus.

[Earth Bullet] dan [Earth Lance] sama persis dengan [Fire Ball] dan [Firel Lance], keempat sihir ini memerlukan waktu Casting lebih lama. Memerlukan waktu untuk mengumpulkan elemen menjadi sebuah serangan. Earth Bullet dan Fire Ball digunakan untuk Blunt Attack (serangan kasar). Sedangkan Earth Lance dan Fire Lance, digunakan untuk Piercing Attack (serangan menembus)

Dan dengan [Fencing Level 4], tubuhku bisa bergerak otomatis bagaikan gerakan seorang petinggi dari Ksatria kerajaan. Dengan kata lain, tebasan yang semakin cepat, dan akurat tanpa memberikan kesia-siaan.

.

.

.

Selama perjalan dari kota menuju hutan, aku hanya berhasil mengalahkan 14 [Wild Rabbit]. Entah, kenapa menyerang mereka secara berhadap-hadapan menjadi lebih susah. Apakah mereka bisa merasakan aura kehadiran musuh yang lebih kuat?

Pantas saja Sona-san menjelaskan kalau [Wild Rabbit] itu hanya menyerang musuh yang lebih rendah dari mereka seperti anak-anak dan Beginer Adventurer. Itu artinya, 2 hari yang lalu aku yang masih Lv 2 mereka anggap lemah. Sehingga mereka berani menyerang.

Tapi, karena hari ini aku sudah Lv 3. Hanya sebagaian kecil dari mereka yang berani menyerang. Sisanya akan berusaha lari bahkan sebelum bertemu muka denganku. Hahh... dengan kata lain, [Wild Rabbit] adalah monster yang hanya suka membully musuh yang lebih lemah dari mereka?

'Ah, sudahlah. Karena hari masih siang [12.26], artinya aku masih memiliki waktu sekitar 5 jam untuk berburu sebelum malam tiba.'

'Saatnya mencek keadaan: HP dan MP masih full, [Short Sword] masih dalam keadaan baik, [Iron GreatSword] sudah disiapkan si Slot [Item] teratas. Yep! Semua sudah siap!'

Baru beberapa belas langkah masuk kedalam hutan, aku sudah menemukan dua grup Goblin berjumlah 12 ekor, dan dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa Orc yang patroli.

Dengan berlari secepat tenaga aku menghampiri kerumunan Goblin, membuat mereka terkejut. Menebas beberapa ekor goblin terdekat, melemparkan buah apel kesalah satu mereka (sudah kubeli pagi tadi), dan menyerang memutar dari samping, tebas, tebas, hindar, lompat dan tebas.

Ketika aku hampir terkepung, kugunakan 2 [Earth Wall] tepat dibawah kaki beberapa Goblin. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul dua balok tanah berukuran tinggi 1 meter, lebar 1 meter, dan tinggi 1 meter. Hal ini membuat mereka terlambung sesaat diudara. Dan kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk menebas beberapa ekor dari mereka yang sempat terkejut. Lalu menghampiri goblin terdekat yang baru saja mendarat dari jatuhnya. Menebas dan membunuh mereka dengan cepat. Setelah Melompat dan menghindar, goblin terakhir berakhir dikalahkan.

'Ternyata efek dari [Fencing Lv 4] benar-benar hebat. Menyerang, memparry, atau menghindar dengan bantuan pedang menjadi lebih mudah. Seakan-akan ada yang menggerakkan tangan dan kuda-kuda kakiku! Mungkin nanti aku akan menaikkanya menjadi Level 5! Dan dengan bantuan Sihir, ternyata pertarungan menjadi lebih mudah. Kenapa aku baru mempelajarinya sekarang?'

"Groaaaa...!"

Sepertinya para Orc yang partoli mendengar keributan yang kubuat. Kali ini 7 ekor makhluk seperti babi humanoid berlari mendekat kearahku.

'Hmm, sepertinya mereka terdiri dari 2 party, apa mereka sedang berburu? Tapi, meskipun cukup banyak, aku yang sekarang tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah!'

Dengan menggunakan [Earth Lance], yaitu sihir yang memunculkan tanah lancip secara tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah aku berhasil menembus 2 tubuh Orc. Meskipun tidak mati sekaligus. Mereka sudah terluka sangat parah, dan akan mati kalau dibiarkan saja beberapa saat kemudian, selain itu mereka juga akan kesusahan untuk melepaskan tubuh dari tanah lancip yang masih menusuk mereka.

Sementara itu, 5 Orc lainya meraung dan berlari kearahku dengan cepat. Dengan memunculkan [Earth Wall] pada tanah yang kupijak dari arah agak miring, aku berhasil melemparkan diriku keudara, tepat kearah pohon besar. Pada kesempatan ini, aku menusukkan pedang pendekku pada pohon sehingga membuatku tergantung disana. Dari ketiggian ini, aku bisa leluasa menembakkan [Earth Bullet], yaitu bola tanah yang berotasi dengan cepat meluncur kearah Orc yang ada dibawah bagaikan peluru canon.

Dhuar...!

Dhuar...!

Dhuar...!

Dhuar...!

Dhuar...!

Dhuar...!

Meskipun dua tembakan meleset, Empat Orc berhasil dihantam oleh peluru tanah [Earth bullet] lainya yang mengenai berbagai macam tempat ditubuh mereka, seperti kepala, perut, dada dan kaki. Meskipun tidak mati, paling tidak beberapa tulang ditubuh mereka patah. Dan membuat mereka susah bergerak.

Pada kesempatan ini, kucabut pedang yang menancap dipohon, dan melompat kearah para Orc yang sekarat lalu menghabisi mereka. Sementara Orc terakhir yang ingin melarikan diri terjerembab jatuh bergulung-gulung, karena dia tersandung [Earth Wall] yang kumunculkan sebagianya saja. Lalu dengan menebasnya, 7 Orc pun berhasil ku kalahkan.

'Fyuuh~ buruan pertama berhasil ditaklukkan sesuai strategi buatanku!'

Setelah memasukkan semua mayat monster Orc dan Goblin kedalam [Item] Aku pun berjalan kembali menelusuri hutan. Pertarungan sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 25 menit.

Aku bukanya bermaksud mengumpulkan mayat mereka, aku melakukanya karena tidak ingin ada monster yang lebih ganas muncul karena tertarik dengan darah atau sisa mayat para monster.

Paling tidak, aku sudah belajar dari Sona-san . Karena dia memaksaku untuk mengingat peraturan-peraturan yang perlu diingat ketika berburu monster.

Dia mengajarkan padaku secara paksa tentang kriteria, kelemahan, kebiasaan monster-monster dalam menyerang adventure, supaya aku bisa menghindar dan lari darinya. Tapi, tentu saja aku malah menggunakan informasi ini untuk melawan para monster.

Meskipun aku Rank-F, atau bukan, mereka hanya kumpulan Exp yang diperlukan untuk Level Up. Kukuku..

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menemui 7 ekor Goblin dan dengan mudah aku membasmi mereka. Berikutnya aku bertemu 4 ekor Orc dan menghabisi mereka dengan sihir. Tidak lama kemudian 8 Goblin muncul dan kukalahkan dengan mudah dengan bantuan [Earth Wall]. Berikutnya aku melawan 9 Orc, dengan [Earth Wall], [Earth Lance], dan [Earth Bullet] aku berhasil membasmi mereka.

'Hmm... HP-ku berkurang sedikit karena mendapat goresan dari serangan para goblin. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Sementara itu MP milikku yang awalnya 144 sekarang tersisa 82. Dengan sambil memakan buah apel, regenerasi HP dan MP bertambah sedikit.

Dari Rias, aku mendapatkan pengetahuan bahwa kalau memakan buah yang manis akan sedikit mempercepat Recovery MP.

Lalu, dari Sona-san dia mengetahuinya dari Onee-chanya yang bekerja sebagai Healer di [Temple] yang ada dikota. Bahwa dengan meminum teh kental pahit akan mempercepat regenerasi MP. Dan jika memakan langsung daun teh kering, maka regenerasi MP akan menjadi jauh lebih cepat.

'Karena saat ini aku hanya memiliki buah apel, maka aku akan menggunakan ini saja, sekalian cemilan menunda lapar. Mungkin nanti aku akan mencari daun teh dan membuat teh kental didalam botol untuk jaga-jaga. Hmm... suara apa itu?'

"Grrrrr..."

Terdengar suara geraman dari binatang liar hutan.

'Shit, sepertinya itu adalah Serigala abu-abu [Grey Wolf] jenis serigala yang kebanyakan hidup ditepian hutan. Mereka cepat dan menyerang secara berkelompok.'

Dengan perlahan aku mundur dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Karena pada levelku yang sekarang, melawan mereka secara berkelompok akan susah. Karena itulah, aku berjalan kembali menuju luar hutan.

Kalau melawan Orc dan Goblin yang gerakan lambat, aku masih memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk menang. Tapi, kalau melawan sekelompok serigala. Aku tidak bisa menjamin 100% kemenanganku.

Walaupun aku ingin cepat menaikkan level. Tapi, satu-satunya jiwa yang kumiliki ini jauh lebih berharga. Karena pada dasarnya level lah yang kugunakan untuk melindungi jiwa yang kupunya.

Tidak beberapa lama aku sampai ditempat aku masuk hutan beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Hmmm... mungkin aku akan menyisir tepian hutan dan masuk melewati jalur lainya.

.

3 jam kemudian, Setelah beberapa kali melawan Orc dan Goblin, akhirnya aku mendapat Lv Up 4!

Dan juga, aku mendapatkan beberapa skill baru tanpa harus menggunakan point! Yaitu: [Evasion], [Throwing Technique], dan [Ninja Walk]. Sepertinya benar apa yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Kalau aku melatih tubuh ku sampai batas tertentu, maka aku akan mendapatan skill yang berkatian dengan apa yang kulatih itu.

Karena aku selalu belajar menghindar sejak melawan kelinci, akhinya aku mendapatkan Skill [Evasion]. Dan [Throwing Technique], tentu aku mendapatkanya ketika berlatih melempar buah kearah monster. Sedangkan [Ninja Walk], kudapat karena aku selalu berlatih berjalan dengan ujung kakiku untuk mengurangi suara ketika menghampiri musuh.

.  
Namikaze Naruto – Human - Swordsman

[Titles] Suicidal Rookie

Level 3 → 4  
HP 144/37+111 → 47+141(188)  
MP 75/72+72 → 89+89 (178)  
Strength 9+27→ 11+33 (44)  
Stamina 9+27→ 11+33 (44)  
Agility 8 → 10  
Skill 17 → 19  
Magic Power 27 → 32

Skill Points 0P → 10P  
Fencing Level 4, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock, Magical Burst, Earth Magic Level 2, Healing Magic Level 2, Evasion Level 1, Throwing Technique Level 1, Ninja Walk Level 1

.

'Fyuh, sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. Seingatku besok ada pelatihan untuk Adventure Beginner, jadi sore ini aku akan sedikit bersantai.'

Aku pun berpaling, seraya berjalan menjauh menuju pinggir hutan dengan melewati jalan yang yang kugunakan sebelumnya. Namun...

Dharr... Draarkk.. Dhaaar...!

Tiba-tiba saja, tanah yang kupijak bergetar dan terdengar beberapa pepohonan yang tumbang tidak jauh dibelakangku, tepatnya dari arah hutan.

'Apa lagi ini? Padahal aku baru saja ingin pulaaaa... Gyaaa!'

Ketika aku memalingkan tubuhku kebelakang, aku langsung kaget, dan dengan gerakan cepat memunculkan [Earth Wall] dari bawah kakiku, sehingga membuatku terlempar sedikit keudara. Pada detik berikutnya, seekor babi hutan liar berukuran besar seperti Truk, dengan dua gading tajam, bulu hitam yang keras, berlari menghantam tempat aku berada sebelumnya.

Untung aku masih sempat menggunakan Earth Wall, kalau tidak, mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang. Atau paling tidak, diriku sekarat dengan banyak tulang patah setelah ditubruk dan terhempas berkali-kali oleh tubuh besar babi hutan liar [Wild Boar Forest] ini.

Dhuaaarr!

Karena, [Wild Boar] ini mengambil jalur tempat aku berdiri sebelumnya, maka tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung [Earth Wall] dan terguling berkali-kali sebelum menghantam sebuah pohon dan merubuhkanya. Sementara [Earth Wall] yang dihantamnya langsung terhambur menjadi bongkahan tanah kecil seketika.

Dengan menggunakan[Earth Wall] yang lain, aku mendarat diatasnya, supaya mempermudah usahaku untuk melarikan diri nantinya.

"Kenapa sih, padahal aku sudah ingin pulang untuk hari ini. Kenapa kau harus muncul mengkacaukan hariku? Ugh.. merepotkan!"

Sepertinya [Wild Boar] ini muncul karena terganggu dengan kebisigan yang kubuat ketika memburu para monster.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku, babi hutan liar yang sebelumnya terguling, mulai bangkit, lalu mendengus, dan berusaha bersiap untuk menubruk musuh incaranya.

GROaaaaa!

Dengan cepat, babi liar itu berlari kearahku. Namun, kali ini aku sudah bersiap. Tidak seperti sebelumnya diserang dari belakang.

Tangan kiriku kemudian melemparkan [Short Sword] kerah babi yang melesat. Namun tanpa acuh babi liar itu terus melaju, menghiraukan pedang pendek yang terpental karena tidak bisa menembus bulu kulitnya yang tebal dan keras.

"Cih.. keras sekali kulitnya!"

Diwaktu yang sama tangan kananku mengambil [Iron Great Sword] yang ada di [Item]. Sebelumnya ketika masih Level 2, aku mendapati kesulitan untuk menebaskan pedang besi besar berukuran panjang 125 cm, dan lebar 20 cm ini. Tapi, karena kekuatanku dan skill berpedangku yang meningkat drastis di level 4, dengan menggunakan kedua tangan, aku bisa mengayunkan pedang besar ini dengan cukup mudah.

Bruakk!

Tuiiingg!

Dengan mengandalkan timing, aku menggunakan jumlah MP yang lebih banyak untuk memunculkan 5 [Earth Wall] pada babi liar.

Dua [Earth Wall] pertama dimunculkan dalam bentuk satu balok persegi panjang berukuran tinggi 2 meter untuk menahan laju monster. Meskipun begitu, dengan mudahnya babi liar itu menghamburkanya. Tapi, itu sudah cukup membuat gerakanya sedikit melambat. Sementara itu, satu [Earth Wall] berikutnya sudah menunggu untuk membuatnya tersandung sehingga tubuh besar babi liar kehilangan momentum geraknya, membuatnya bergulung sesaat, sebelum menggunakan dua [Earth Wall] terakhir untuk melambungkanya 2 meter keudara. Meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi dikarenakan berat badan tubunya, itu sudah cukup membuat babi liar itu tidak bisa berlari diudara.

"Heaaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakku seraya melompat dengan mengayunkan pedang [Iron GreatSword] secara Horizontal sekuat tenaga.

Zrahshhhhh!

[Wild Boar] raksasa itupun mendapat luka lebar menyamping di perut bagian bawahnya sedalam 1 meter. Sehingga membuat darahnya menciprat kemana-mana.

Bruk!

[Wild Boar] itu pun terjatuh dan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Hosh... hoshh... hossh... benar-benar menakutkan. Apa-apaaan dunia ini? Isinya cuma hal yang mengerikan semua. Heh? Tidak ada Level Up ya? Padahal kukira monster raksasa ini memiliki Exp yang banyak. Hah..~ sudahlah."

[Wild Boar] sebenarnya merupakan musuh yang cukup berbahaya. Diperlukan sekelompok Party Rank D untuk mengalahkanya. Karena kulit bulu hitamnya sangat kuat, sehingga sihir tingkat rendah dan tebasan dengan pedang biasa hanya memberikan sedikit damage. Untuk mengalahknya beberapa orang harus menahan geraknya, sementara yang lainya mengincar bagian lemah dari tubuhnya, seperti: mata, mulut, perut bagian bawah, dan bagian dibawah ekornya.

Kebetulan saja aku bisa menghentikan geraknya, sehingga bisa mengalahkanya dengan satu tebasan terkuat milikku pada bagian perutnya yang defensenya lemah.

Aku pun, memasukkan [Wild Boar] yang sudah mati itu kedalam [item] dengan menggunakan **[Harvest].** Sehingga dalam sekejap, muncul 3 jenis item baru di daftar list [Wild Boar Fur] [Wild Boar Meat], [Wild Boar Head].

 **[Harvest]** atau panen adalah kemampuan pertama yang berada diluar Skill list yang diberikian Kishi-gami-san kepadaku. Itu dicontohkannya pertama kalinya padaku ketika mengambil mayat kelinci dan memisahnya menjadi [Meat] dan [Fur] diakhir Tutorial. Yang kulakukan untuk mengaktifkan kemampuan ini adalah cukup mengarahkan tanganku pada benda hasil buruanku dan dengan mengimajinasikan bahwa aku akan [mengharvest/memanennya], kemudian memasukkannya kenadalam [Item]

[Harvest] hanya bisa dilakukan kepada monster yang kuburu sendiri.

Sebelumnya, dikarenakan malas, aku dengan asal-asalan memasukan monster yang kubunuh. Tapi, setelah itu aku kebingungan menemui kelinci Rabbit yang kumasukkan didalam [Item] berupa [Wild Rabbit Corpse], tidak berubah menjadi [Wild Rabbit Meat] dan [Wild Rabbit Fur] seperti biasanya. Ternyata dengan meng-imajinasikan atau me-mikirkanya membuat hasilnya berbeda.

Dengan menggunakan kemampuan ini, aku bisa memilih apakah membiarkan hasil buruanku dalam keadaan [Corpse/Utuh], atau memisahnya menjadi beberapa bagian penting seperti [Meat/Daging], [Fur/Bulu], [Fang/Taring], [Claw/Cakar], [Tail/Ekor], [Head/Kepala] dan bagian lainya tanpa perlu repot melucutinya secara langsung.

Seperti yang kuharapkan dari kemampuan cheat yang diberikan [Kishi-gami-san].

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku menemui beberapa [Wild Rabbit] dan akhrinya mendapat Level Up yang kedua di hari ke tiga ini. Ternyata setelah melawan [Wild Boar] raksasa itu aku hampir naik batas Level Up. Aku tidak pernah mengira bisa naik level 5 dalam tiga hari. Kupikir, aku akan mendapatkanya setelah sesi [Beginer Training] yang dilakukan Guild. Mungkin ini cuma keberuntunganku saja. Fyuuuh~

Kali ini, Sona-san tidak berteriak-teriak lagi didepan umum setelah melihat hasil kartu ID Guildku (dia hanya memberiku senyum yang mengerikan). Karena akan merepotkan, jadi sebelum menyerahkan kartu milikku pada Sona-san . Aku meminta kepadanya berjanji untuk tidak berteriak atau memarahiku.

'Namun, tetap saja sesudahnya aku diseret paksa menuju ruang Kokabiel-san. Untuk di ceramahi habis-habisan (lagi) oleh Sona-san . Sementara aku hanya bisa diam dalam duduk Seiza. Hiks..'

Setelahnya aku mendapatkan reward dari Adventure Guild dan Siory Trade Guild berupa: [21 Wild Rabbit Fur x25] + [Subjugation 31 Goblin x 10] + [Subjugation 24 Orc x50] + [24 Orc Meat x 250] + [1530 kg Wild Boar Meat x 15] = 525+310+1200+6000+22950=30.985 Gord

Sementara itu, Siory Trade Guild juga memberikan harga yang berbeda untuk bagian tubuh lainya dari [Wild Boar] untuk keperluan pembuatan potion, seperti: gading, tulang, lemak, otak, lidah, telinga dan lainya. Semuanya dijumlahkan menjadi 23.759 Gord

"Ahaha.. tidak kusangka total pendapatanku hari ini adalah 54.744 Gord"

"Baka! Kau cuma mendapatkan kesialan saja ketika bertemu [Wild Boar]. Kau cuma beruntung masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang! Biasanya yang bisa menangkap montster yang sering melaju seperti [Wild Boar] ini hanya party yang terdiri dari 5 atau lebih dan memiliki Tank yang mampu menahan serangannya. Atau Party yang memiliki Mage berbakat dan serangan sihir berkekuatan besar!"

'Jadi normalnya, para adventure mendapatkan sekitar 9000 Gord ya?(total harga Wild Boar [Meat, Tusk, Bone, etc] 46709 : 5 orang = 9341Gord)'

"Ma-maaf, sebenarnya juga aku ingin pulang saat itu. Tapi, seperti yang kuceritakan sebelumnya. Babi hutan liar ini tiba-tiba saja berlari dari arah belakang dan hendak menabrakku. Ketika melihat kecepatan larinya, aku memperkirakan dia akan mudah mengejarku. Jadi apa boleh buat, terpaksa aku membunuhnya"

"Apa boleh buat katamu! Aghh.. sudahlah, sepertinya logic milikmu benar-benar berbeda dari Adventure pada normalnya" ucap Sona-san seraya meminjit pelipisnya

"Naruto setahuku selama 2 hari ini kau selalu bisa mengumpulkan banyak monster. Bolehkan aku tahu caranya?" tanya Kokabiel-san

"Hm, tidak masalah. Aku melakukanya seperti biasa, berangkat pagi hari dan berburu sampai sore. Yang kulakukan tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya membunuh setiap monster yang kutemui. Ya, hari ini aku melewatkan segerombolan 9 [Grey Wolf] siih. Soalnya dari yang kudengar melalui Sona-san : mereka itu cepat, menyerang berkelompok, serta kadang-kadang mereka akan memanggil kawanan lainya denggan 'lolongan' mereka"

"Hanya itu? Benarkah?" Tanya botak-san

"Benar"

"Hmm…" Kokabiel-botak-san menggumam seraya memandang kepada Koneko.

"Naruto tidak bohong" jawab Koneko

"Um.. Naruto, sepertinya ada yang janggal dari ceritamu"

"Hm, yang mana Sona-san ?"

"Apa yang kau maksud membunuh setiap monster yang kau temui?"

"Tentu saja seperti seperti yang kukatakan, aku cuma membunuh monster yang kutemui kok"

"Apakah kamu pernah mencari, mengintai, atau melakukan pengamatan pada monster sebelum menyerang?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus seperti itu? Aku langsung mendatangi mereka kok"

""Hahhhh…~ "" Sona-san dan Kokabiel san menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Eh? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Sepertinya, cara berburu monster milikmu dengan kebanyakan Adventur lainya sangat berbeda. Kau tahu, mereka biasanya membagi tugas dalam Party menjadi beberapa bagian, seperti: Scout (pengintai), Attacker (penyerang), Devender (penahan), Supporter (pendukung), Balancer (penyeimbang), dan semisalnya. Jadi, biasanya mereka mengirim Adventure yang memiliki gerakan cepat untuk meneliti musuh yang ada dihadapan mereka. Lalu membiarkan Adventure yang memiliki ketahanan tinggi dan serangan cepat untuk maju melawan monster. Sementara itu Balancer dan Supporter bisa membantu di barisan belakang, entah itu menyerang atau membantu anggota yang terluka"

"Hee... kedengaranya merepotkan"

"Ini dilakukan untuk menambah keselamatan Adventure dalam melakukan misi. Selain melakukan serangan dengan kombinasi kerja sama tim. Istirahat juga sangat diperlukan setelah melawan monster. Kau tidak tahu monster apa yang akan menunggu didepan, jadi kau harus selalu dalam keadaan siap dan prima setiap saat"

". . . ."

"Hum, kenapa diam? Sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan yang lain? Benarkan Naruto?"

"Errr.. Ahahaha... Tidak ada kok bota-.. Kokabiel san"

"Hei, Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Bukan hanya melakukan kesalah kau juga hendak memanggilku dengan 'botak' bukan?"

"Ti-tidak kok"

"Naruto, Guilty (bersalah)!" ucap Koneko chan sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kearahku

"Urgh..!"

"Nah, Koneko chan mengatakan kau berbohong. Cepat katakan pada kami Naruto-kun. Sebelum kau mendapat hukuman dari ku. Fufufu..." ucap Sona-san dengan seringainya

"Hu-hukaman dari Sona-san ? Apakah tubuhku akan di *piiip* atau *piiip* atau *piiiiip?"

"Ba-baka! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu! Cepat katakan!" ucap Sona-san seraya memukul kepalaku, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Keparat kau bocah! Apa yang kau katakan didepan Koneko chan? Hahhh?"

"Waa! Maaaf, aku tidak sengaja mengatakanya! Maaaf.. baik aku akan mengatakan kesalahanku yang lainya"

Setelahnya, aku mengatakan kepada mereka, selain aku tidak pernah memeriksa dan mengintai musuh yang ada didepan, aku juga tidak pernah beristirahat setelah pertarungan.

Aku pun dimarahi habis-habisan setelah itu. Tapi, aku berusaha membela dengan mengatakan bahwa aku memakan buah sambil berjalan. Tentu saja Sona-san mengatakan bahwa itu tidak cukup.

Apa boleh buat, tubuhku ini memiliki kekuatan stamina 4 kali lipat dari originalnya dengan bantuan Skill [Physical Enhancement Level 5]. Belum lagi ditambah, levelku yang semakin meningkat. Dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang aku bisa cukup percaya diri melawan 10 Orc lebih. Dan sendainya nanti aku mendapatkan boost kecepatan, mungkin aku bisa yakin melawan 10 [Grey Wolf] tanpa terluka.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kemampuan cheat yang kumiliki. Jadi, wajar saja mereka mengkhawatirkan aku yang memiliki tubuh rendah dan terlihat tidak berotot besar ini sendirian melawan musuh dengan jumlah besar.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, akhirnya aku bisa pulang kerumah.

Setelah merebus air panas diluar rumah dengan mengambil air sumur dan meletakkanya di kuali tanah liat berukuran cukup besar yang baru kubeli. Aku mengisi bak yang ada di mandi dengan air dingin.

Sementara menunggu air mendidih, aku masuk kedapur untuk memotong beberapa sayuran (wortel, kentang, etc) dan memotong kecil daging kelinci yang sudah dibersihkan. Lalu mencampurkan semuanya bersama rempah-rempah dan susu kedalam kuali lainya untuk membuat Kari kental. Di waktu yang sama, dengan menggunakan tungku lainya, aku memanggang beberapa tusuk sate daging kelinci potongan besar dengan campuran bawang, jagung, jamur dan lainya.

Inilah alasan aku tidak menjual 21 [Wild Rabbit Meat] dari hasil buruanku kepada Guild, karena aku merencanakan daging kelinci sebagai daging Favoriteku untuk saat ini. Entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai rasanya yang manis dan renyah ketika dipanggang. Berbeda dari tekstur daging monster lain pernah kucoba ketika sarapan bersama Koneko sebelumnya.

Karena aku cukup suka kecap, aku juga sudah memfragmentasikan sejumlah kacang kedelai di sudut dapur. Mungkin beberapa hari kemudian siap diolah.

Dan karena aku menemukan cabai dihari sebelumnya, maka aku membuat sambal dengan campuran bawang, jeruk, gula, dan garam. Untuk sementara, ini saja yang bisa kubuat, karena bahan-bahan lainya belum kutemukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sejumlah Barbekyu daging kelinci sudah matang, kumasukkan semuanya ke [Item] untuk menjaga suhunya supaya tetap hangat ketika dimakan nanti. Setelah selesai memasak 12 tusuk barbekyu, Air dikuali yang kugunakan untuk mandi akhirnya mendidih. Dengan bantuan wadah lain aku menuangkanya kedalam bak mandi sampai suhunya menjadi hangat dan sempurna.

Sementara menunggu kari masak, aku mengabiskan waktuku untuk mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mematikan api dari tungku, dan memasukkan Kari yang sudah matang kedalam slot [Item]. Sesudahnya, aku kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk bersantai dan berendam. Dengan menambahkan air panas yang masih tersisa di slot [Item] aku menjaga suhu bak mandi tetap hangat.

Sambil berendam aku menuliskan catatan harian di notebook untuk Kishi-gami-san.

Sesudah mandi, aku berpakaian dan menuju dapur.

Mengambil peralatan makan, dan minum aku kemudian menuangkan kari kental dari kuali, kemudian mengembalikanya lagi kedalam [Item] supaya tetap panas. Setelahnya aku mengambil salah satu dari banyak roti hangat yang kubeli sekaligus kemarin dari slot [Item]. dengan tenang aku memakan kari dengan roti.

'Padahal, aku ingin memakan nasi bercampur kari. Tapi, karena didaerah ini beras adalah barang langka yang dibawa oleh pedangang dari timur. Maka, malam ini aku hanya bisa menikmati seadanya.'

Dengan bantuan sambal, Aku pun makan dengan khidmat. Setelah memakan kari, aku melanjutkanya dengan Barbekyu daging kelinci yang ditaburi dengan tirisan jeruk sehingga membuat baunya sangat harum.

Karena sudah kenyang, dan mulai mengantuk, Aku pun menghiraukan tentang 20 Skill Point dan beberapa Skill yang baru kudapat hari ini.

Aku pun tidur nyenyak di Futon baruku yang jauh lebih nyaman dari kasur yang kupakai di Inn [Igneel Pavilion] sebelumnya.

.  
Namikaze Naruto – Human - **Swordsman**

[Titles] Suicidal Rookie

Level 4 → 5  
HP 183/47+141 → 60+180 (240)  
MP 167/89+89 → 109+109 (218)  
Strength 11+33 → 14+42 (56)  
Stamina 11+33 → 14+42 (56)  
Agility 10 → 12  
Skill 19 → 21  
Magic Power 32 → 36

Skill Points 10P → 20P  
Fencing Level 4, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock, Magical Burst, Earth Magic Level 2, Healing Magic Level 2, **Evasion Level 1, Throwing Technique Level 1, Ninja Walk Level 1, Presence Detection Level 1** ,

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4** **–** **Training Begins!**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brakkkkk!

"Naruto ~ kau ada didalam?"

"Naruto saaan~"

Drap-drap-drap-Ckeklek!

"Naruto~ kau diamana?"

"Naaa~ruuu~toooo~ saaannn~?"

Drap-drap-drap-drap-Ckeklek!

"Naru- KyAAAAAAA! Hentaiii!"

"Ohok!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan cukup keras menghantam perutku dan memaksaku untuk bangun.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.. Ap-apa yang- Kyaaa! A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini Rias sensei, Xenovia san?" ucapku yang langsung menutupi tubuh bagian atasku dengan selimut.

Ya, karena panas, tadi malam aku melepaskan pakaian polos yang biasanya kupakai. Cuma bagian atasnya kok. Jadi tanpa sengaja, pagi ini bentuk tubuhku ter-ekspose untuk dunia.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan tidak berpakaian seperti itu didepan ladies?" ucap Rias yang menutup wajahnya dengan jari-jari yang renggang.

"Fufufu... tubuh Naruto-san terlihat Sexy"

"Heiii! Kalian lah yang mendobrak masuk kedalam kamarku! Jadi jangan salahkan aku!"

""Maaf"" ucap keduanya.

"Hah~.. bisakan kalian berdua keluar, aku ingin bergati pakaian" ucapku seraya mengacak rambuku.

Setelah mereka keluar, Aku pun memakai kaos dan menggunakan [Clean Up] magic. Aku tidak mengganti celanaku, karena aku tahu dua orang gadis itu masih mengintip disela-sela pintu. Dan selain ituuu... aku tidak punya pakaian lain selain pakaian normal yang diberikan Kishi-gami-san dihari pertama.

'Ughh... Dari semua hal, kenapa aku melupakan soal pakaian saat membeli peralatan rumah kemarin? Padahal aku sudah membeli lemari baju. Kalau tidak ada isinya percuma saja kan? Ah~... sudahlah mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa set hari ini' batinku seraya mengarah kearah pintu dan membuat kedua gadis diluar gelagapan.

Setelah melihat jam yang tertera pada menu (08.35), Aku pun membuka pintu

Ceklek!

Setelah aku keluar dari kamar tidurku yang terletak dilantai dua. Aku mengajak mereka turun untuk sarapan bersama. Namun, mereka berkata bahwa mereka sudah sarapan sebelumnya.

Sambil, mendengarkan alasan mereka untuk repot-repot datang kerumahku. Aku menyibukkan tanganku untuk menyalakan tungku, memanaskan wajan. Menuangkan sedikit minyak Zaitun yang merupakan barang langka bawaan Merchant yang sering berkunjung kedaerah timur tengah. Lalu setelah panas, aku melempakran dua roti kering berbentuk bundar kedalamnya. Setelah cukup lama aku mengangkatnya, lalu memasukkan potongan keju, tomat, bawang, daging panggang diselah-selah roti panggang. Setelah itu, aku menyajikanya diatas piring saji

"Oh, jadi itu yang menyebabkan kalian datang kesini? Pertama kuucupkan terima kasih karena sudah menyampaikan pesan Sona-san dan Kokabiel-san. Baiklah, setelah sarapan aku akan pergi menuju Guild. Kalau kalian sibuk, kalian bisa pergi terlebih dahulu. Atau..." aku terdiam ketika melihat kedua gadis dihadapanku yang menatap kearahku dengan tajam -Oh, bukan- melainkan mereka menatap tajam pada Hamburger Sanwitch yang baru saja kubuat. Mungkin karena aroma minyak zaitun yang harum dan aroma dari potongan daging kelinci bakar

"Hahh...~ kalau kalian mau, aku akan memberikanya pada kalian"

""Benarkah?"" ucap keduanya senang

"Ya"

Setelah itu, aku memotong sarapanku menjadi dua, dan memberikanya pada kedua gadis yang mengunggu dengan mata berbinar.

""Terima kasih Naruto!/Naruto-san"" ucap mereka sambil makan dengan bahagianya.

Untunglah, api di tungku masih menyala. Aku pun membuat 3 porsi sarapan kali ini.

Sementara menunggu sarapan, aku mengeluarkan 3 Barbekyu yang kumasak malam tadi. Kemudian mengambil 3 cangkir kayu, dan menuangkan susu domba segar yang kemudian kucampur dengan Madu dan potongan kecil buah Apel dan Leci. Karena gula sangat mahal dan langka, orang didunia ini menggantinya dengan buah dan madu.

'Hmm.. seperinya minuman ini akan lebih enak jika kubuat didalam Kulkas?'

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, tepat puku 10.00 Aku, Rias dan Xenovia tiba Adventure Guild. Para Adventure pemula lainya sudah mulai melakukan pelatihan.

"Hei, Kau! Siapa namamau Kadet!"

"Namikaze Naruto Pak!"

"Kau terlambat! Dan dihukum lari 10 kali putaran sekarang juga!

"Ya Pak!"

Setelah itu, aku diberikan benda yang mirip seperti kalung tahanan, yang ternyata itu adalah [Slavery Collar] yang membuat orang yang memakainya akan taat terhadap perintah yang disuruh.

Instruktur pelatih yang bernama Azazel, mengatakan bahwa dia akan melepaskan kalung itu seminggu kemudian setelah pelatihan usai.

Latihan yang menurut anggota lainya seperti latihan di neraka, tidak terasa apa-apa untuk tubuhku. Latihan ringan yang hanya terdiri dari lari membawa pemberat ini, hanya menambah kejengkelan yang menumpuk dikepalaku karena ejekan dan perintah tidak jelas yang diberikan instruktur padaku.

Meskipun Instruktur dikabarkan sebagai mantan adventure rank A, aku tidak merasa puas tentang latihan dasar ini. Dihari pertama aku mencoba bersabar melihat bagaimana perkembangan pelatihan ini.

Namun, karena efeknya kurang, dihari kedua aku meminta usul untuk diberikan pemberat yang lebih untuk latihan lariku. Karena pemberat dihari pertama tidak terasa apa-apa. Dan itu hanya akan membuang waktuku.

Meskipun awalnya para peserta lain menertawakanku, mereka akhirnya terdiam. Ketika melihatku berlari dengan menyeret batu besar berdiameter 140 cm yang diikatkan ketubuhku.

'Yep, dengan begini sedikit terasa'

Sementara mereka latihan mengayun pedang besi biasa, aku menggunakan [Iron Greatsword] milikku yang diikat dengan gulungan rantai untuk menambah beratnya.

"Oi Oi, benarkah pemuda kecil itu Beginer Adventure?" Tanya instruktur Azazel kepada Kokabiel-san. Saat ini mereka berdiri dipinggiran lapangan latihan memperhatikan para adventure pemula mendapatkan tugas 500 ayunan pedang.

"Ya, itu benar. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki rasional dan cara berfikir seperti kebanyakan Adventure lainya. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia sangat kuat. Lihat saja, bagaimana postur dan gerakanya yang tajam"

"Hm.. tapi, dari tadi dia selalu saja merengek"

"Ya, Karena menurutnya latihan ini biasa-biasa saja. Itukan yang dikatakanya sebelumnya?"

"Che, baiklah, kalau itu yang diminta. Aku akan melatihnya secara Khusus. Akan kuperlihatkan latihan neraka yang sebenarnya".

Instruktur Azazel pun berjalan menuju Naruto.

.

.

"Hei, Bocah, kenapa kau ikut latihan untuk Adventrure pemula ini?"

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, Naruto menghentikan ayunan pedangnya.

"Karena aku baru mengenal dunia Adventure selama dua hari ini. Pak!"

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pedang, kuda-kudamu bagus. Dan kau memiliki tubuh yang cukup kuat? Bukankah itu sudah cukup sebagai persyaratan menjadi Adventure, bocah?"

"Meskipun aku ahli menggunakan pedang dan memiliki kekuatan, aku tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang nyata. Jadi, Aku ingin mengetahui harus sehebat apa untuk menjadi adventure yang sebenarnya pak! "

"Kuhahaha! Jawaban menarik bocah. Dengan kata lain, kau ingin melihat bagaimana pertempuran yang sebenarnya? Haha.. jawaban yang menarik!"

"Terima kasih pak!"

"Baiklah, meskipun aku sudah tua dan pensiun. Aku memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam bertarung. Apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Ya Pak!"

"Jawaban yang tepat! Mulai hari ini kau akan mendapatkan latihan spesial langsung dariku. Ambil kotak yang berisi tumpukkan pedang besi tumpul yang ada digudang kemari!"

"Ya Pak!"

.

Setelah mengambil tumpukkan pedang tumpul, Instruktur menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu senjata yang familiar untukku.

Karena, instruktur memilih pedang bertipe [Broad Sword] yang merupakan bentuk pedang kebanyakan prajurit barat. Aku pun memilih yang serupa. Karena aku ingin tahu, bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang ini secara maksimal dengan memperhatikan dan meniru gerakan Instruktur nantinya.

Dalam latihan ini, pihak guild sudah menyediakan healer yang akan menyembuhkan tubuhmu. Jadi meskipun tidak sampai mati, patah satu atau dua tulang dalam melakukan latihan bukan masalah.

Aku akui, aku benci sakit. Tapi, aku lebih benci lagi jika aku kesakitan dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin mati didunia ini. Aku akan Survive didunia ini lebih dari 20 tahun!

Jadi, sementara aku mendapat pelajaran gratis, kenapa tidak kumanfaatkan?

.

Latihan dihari kedua milikku ini sampai pada titik baru.

Aku melakukan latihan dengan bertarung langsung melawan Instruktur Azazel!

Meskipun dia masih belum bersungguh-sungguh, aku masih bisa dikalahkanya. Aku yang merupakan tipe power bisa ditahan dan ditekanya yang memiliki tipe Technique dan Speed.

Berkali-kali aku dikalahkan dan disembuhkan oleh gadis healer bernama [Serafall] yang kebetulan bertugas di Temple kota ini.

Setelah kalah sebanyak 20 kali, instruktur Azazel menyuruhku menambah pemberat yang ada ditanganku. Dengan alasan supaya aku tidak terlalu tergantung dengan kekuatan saja. Aku disuruh untuk bertarung menggunakan taktik dan tehnique.

.

Dihari ketiga aku diajarkan bertarung tanpa senjata. Disuruh belajar mengetahui gerak tubuh lawan. Dan diajarkan untuk menghindar dan menangkis dari bermacam senjata.

.

Dihari-hari berikutnya terdapat bermacam latihan praktek senjata secara langsung yang dilakukan oleh Intruktur kepadaku.

Pada hari keenam, aku disuruh latihan melawan peserta lainya sekaligus. Ini bertujuan untuk melatihku dalam melawan musuh yang berkelompok.

Tentu saja aku masih memakai banyak pemberat. Selama seminggu penuh, pemberat ini tidak pernah lepas dari tubuhku.

Dan hasilnya meskipun bersuaha menggunakan teknik dan taktik aku tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan semua orang.

Ya, karena selalu saja aku kalah ketika melawan Instruktur yang juga ikut bergabung dalam pertarungan. Meskipun tua, dia memiliki gerakan yang efisien dan tepat.

.

Dihari ketujuh akhirnya kami semua dibebaskan dari [Collar Slavery] yang ada dileher kami.

Setelah memberikan ucapan selamat kepada seluruh peserta. Instruktur Azazel dan Asistant Guild Master Kokabiel menyuruhku untuk menemui mereka dilantai dua bangunan Adventure Guild

.

Ketika aku masuk, aku langsung dihujani oleh dua misil hidup yang menghantam perut dan dadaku. Untunglah semua pemberat sudah dilepaskan, sehingga Koneko-chan dan Sona-san tidak kesakitan ketika menghantam tubuhku.

"Narutou-saan~"

"Narutou~"

"Ahaha... terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena pelatihan ringan seperti itu?"

"Pelatihan ringan apa katamu? Kau yang paling sering pergi ke bagian pengobatan. Apa kau gila?" ucap Sona-san yang sudah melepaskan pelukanya, dan memasang pose ibu-ibu marah dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Ahahaha... maaf, aku terbawa suasana Sona-san . Oh, Koneko-chan, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku mentartirmu masakan enak?"

"Benarkah?" ucap Koneko mengangkat kepalanya sementara tangan masih memeluk pingganku.

'Kyaa.. imutt!' batin Naruto

"Tentu. Tapi setelah ini. Oke?", ucapku seraya melepas pelukanya dan berjalan kesofa yang ada ditengah ruangan. Disana Azazel Sensei, dan Kokabiel-san sudah menunggu.

"Namikaze Naruto"

"Ya Pak!"

"Apakah kau tahu, kenapa kau dipanggil kesini?"

"Tidak pak!"

"Hmm.. saat ini kita dalam keadaan santai, hentikanlah jawaban datar dengan nada bosan seperti itu. Aku tahu, kau sengaja menjawab dengan pendek karena bosan dengan pelatihan bukan?" ucap Azazel sensei.

"Ahaha... bukan begitu Azazel sensei. Saat itu aku malas, jadi aku selalu menjawab seadanya saja. Karena pelatihan sebelumnya hanyalah latihan Fisik, maka aku mengistirahatkan Fikiranku dengan fokus pada hal lain yang lebih menarik."

"Ya, itu sama saja dengan melamun dan bosan bukan?"

"Haha, tapi latihan praktek bersama sensei menarik kok. Aku banyak mendapatkan ide dalam bertarung"

"Hoho... benarkah? Tapi, menurut pengamatanku, ketika bertarung kau terlihat menahan diri. Apakah karena style bertarungmu tidak sesuai dengan pelatihan?"

"Umm, ya... kurang lebih seperti itu. Karena aku juga menggunakan sihir dalam bertarung"

"""EH?""" Sona-san , Sensei, dan Botak-san terkejut mendengar penjelasanku.

"Um... Kenapa terkerjut?"

"Ahahaha! Ini benar-benar menarik. Aku memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan [Rune Knight] atau [Mage Knight] di Ibukota Kerajaan. Tapi tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar sepertimu. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya memiliki kekuatan rata-rata dan kekuatan sihir yang cukup besar. Sangat jarang berserker sepertimu yang bisa menggunakan sihir" ucap Sensei

"Gyahaha...! Itu benar, kukira kau cuma ahli dalam pedang. Karena kudengar dari Sona-san kau hanya bisa menggunakan [Life Magic]"

"Ah, itu benar. Karena aku baru-baru ini saja belajar menggunakan element lain"

"Oooh.. jadi itu alasanmu bertanya kepada Rias-chan. Tapi, tentu berlatih sihir cukup sulit untuk Naruto yang ahli pedang bukan?" tanya Sona-san

"Tidak juga, malah sangat mudah" (Karena aku pakai cheat)

"Hum... menarik. Sepertinya Naruto adalah tipe orang yang penuh bakat." Ucap Azazel

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan saja kok. Hehe.."

"Jadi, Sihir element apa yang Naruto-san pelajari" tanya Sona-san .

"Saat ini aku bisa menggunakan Healing Magic dan Earth Magic"

"Eh? Bisa menggunakanya? Artinya Naruto-san sudah mempelajarinya dan bisa menggunakanya dalam waktu singkat." Tanya Sona kembali

"Um... sepertinya begitu"

"Hmmm..., kedua element sihir yang kau pelajari merupakan pasangan sihir yang langka. Biasanya, Healing mage memiliki bakat lain dalam sihir Air dan Es. Kalau Earth Mage kebanyakannya memiliki sihir Tanaman dan Gravitasi. Sedangkan-" Ucap Sona-san terpotong karena-

"Ehem... untuk pembicaraan bakat Sihir milik Naruto bisa kalian bicarakan berdua nanti. Saat ini ada pembicaraan serius yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Namikaze Naruto, maukah kau menerima tugas sebagai [Knight] di ibukota kerajaan?" ucap Azazel Sensei.

"..., Maaf sensei, aku masih belum siap. Kalau bisa, aku ingin bersantai sesaat di kota ini dan meningkatkan pengalamanku terlebih dulu. Aku masih belum siap untuk maju di front line."

"Oh, kau sudah mengerti tentang pertarungan di [Front Line]? Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Tapi ingat, kalau kau sudah merasa yakin. Kau bisa membicarakanya kembali padaku"

"Terima kasih atas pelatihan yang kau berikan, Azazel Sensei"

"Ahaha... bukan masalah, melatih mu sangat menyenangkan. Sendainya tanpa pemberat yang selalu ditambahkan, mungkin aku bisa kau kalahkan dalam adu kekuatan"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tehnik dan pengalaman sensei jauh lebih banyak dariku"

"Hmm... kalau begitu sekarang adalah giliranku. Selamat Namikaze Naruto kau berhak mendapatkan kenaikan ranking Adventrure. Dari Ranking F, kamu langsung dinobatkan menjadi Ranking D" ucal Kokabiel-san kemudian

"E-eehh? Bukanlah lompatanya terlalu banyak bota-err... Kokabiel-san?"

"Hei! Kau memanggilku dengan botak lagi kan? Mengakulah!"

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja mengatakanya. Umm... yang lebih penting, kenapa aku langsung dinaikkan menjadi Ranking D?"

"Hmm... sebenarnya, sejak awal meletakkan dirimu yang berada di Rank F adalah kesalahan besar untuk Guild. Kalau dilihat dari pencapaiamu dari sepuluh hari yang lalu. Kau adalah Adventure Rank F yang mencetak rekor dengan memburu monster-monster yang ditujukan untuk Rank yang lebih tinggi. Kau ingat dengan [Wild Boar] yang kau dapatkan seorang diri bukan? Seharusnya monster itu ditujukan untuk Party Rank D"

"Itu hanya kecelakaan yang tidak dikira, aku tidak bermaksud melakukanya"

"Dan setelah menilai dari tingkah lakumu. Kami memperkirakan: besar kemungkinan dikemudian hari kau akan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jadi, karena itulah petinggi yang ada di Ibukota memutuskan bahwa kau diangkat menjadi Adventure Rank D"

"Eeehh.. kenapa harus seperti itu. Itu hanya kecelakaan karena [Wild Boar] itulah yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu."

"Selain itu, aku tanya sekali lagi. Benarkah kau sebelumnya belum pernah mendapat pelatihan sebagai Adventure? Atau mungkin kau pernah diajarkan menggunakan pedang oleh seseorang?"

Mendengar ini, Naruto hendak menjawab dengan sedikit kebohongan. Tapi, karena Koneko ada disini, kemungkinan besar kebohonganya akan langsung terbongkar.

"..., um..., benar. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah dilatih sebagai adventure atau dilatih menggunakan pedang."

Kokabiel kemudian melihat kearah Koneko, dan Koneko hanya mengangguk.

"Hahhh... meskipun demikian, faktanya kau telah mengalahkanya seorang diri. Selain iu, kenaikan Rank ini hanya untuk percobaan sementara. Untuk menentukan apakah kau layak mendapatkan rank ini atau tidak? Jadi, seandainya kau tidak menyelesaikan 3 misi Rank D dalam sebulan. Maka rank milikmu akan diturunkan menjadi E."

"Dan... memangnya apa yang kudapat kalau naik Rank D?"

"Um.. tentu Naruto-san akan semakin terkenal" jawab Sona-san

". . . . ."

"Mouuu! Jangan diam saja!"

"Um.. aku tidak tertarik dengan popularitas."

"Memang apa salahnya kalau kau terkenal, tidak rugi juga kan?" balas Sona-san

'Ugh... kalau semakin terkenal, artinya semakin banyak yang akan mengetahuiku. Dan artinya persentase kemanan diriku semakin berkurang'

"Dan, kalau kau bisa mendapat Rank A, kau akan memiliki pengaruh seperti keluarga bangsawan loh"lanjut Sona-san

". . . ."

"Jangan pasang muka suram seperti itu! Mouu! Paling tidak, semakin tinggi Rank yang kau punya, maka semakin banyak misi yang bisa kau ambil. Dan artinya, kau akan semakin kaya"

"Tidak tertarik"

"Mouuu! Ughhh..!" ucap Sona-san gregetan

"Ahahaha... kau benar-benar menarik bocah. Hmm... lebih baik kau terima saja. Siapa tahu nanti kau memerlukannya untuk informasi. Semakin tinggi Rankmu di guild. Maka pengaruhmu semakin besar. Sehingga memudahkanmu untuk mencari berbagai Informasi" ucap Azazel sensei.

Hmm.. Informasi ya? Seperti berguna?

"Baiklah, saya akan menerimanya. Terima kasih bota-ehem.. makudku Kokabiel san"

"Graaaa! Dasar bocah! Aku memiliki sedikit rambut! Jadi, jangan sebut aku dengan Botak!"

"Maaf.. ahaha..."

Kemudian, Sensei dan botak-san kembali melakukan melanjutkan pembicaraan untuk beberapa saat. Sementara aku meninggalkan mereka berdua, lalu mengajak Sona-san dan Koneko-chan untuk makan di rumah makan yang mereka suka.

Aku juga memberikan Kari dan Barbekyu Kelinci yang kumasak seminggu sebelumnya. Tapi, karena berada didalam slot [Item] maka keduanya masih hangat.

Sepertinya, mereka berdua lebih menyukai makanan buatanku daripada makanan yang ada direstoran yang kami kunjungi.

Hmm... sementara mereka menikmati masakanku, aku memeriksa menu milikku.

Setelah melakukan pelatihan dengan praktek bertarung melawan Azazel Sensei, semua status milikku meningkat drastis. Dan bahkan banyak skill-skill baru yang muncul bersamanya.

Tenyata, walaupun aku sudah meletakkan 10 point skill untuk mendapatkan [Fencing Level 5] sejak hari kedua pelatihan dimulai, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Instrukur Azazel.

Mungkin pengalaman bertarung memang diperlukan. Dan menyalahkan pemberat badan atas kekalahan diri sendiri, hanyalah alasan untuk pengecut!

'Mulai saat ini aku akan meningkatkan level dan kemampuanku untuk bertahan hidup didunia ini!'

.

Namikaze Naruto – Human - Swordsman

[Titles] Suicidal Rookie

Level 5  
HP 443/114+342 (456)  
MP 314/158+158 (316)  
Strength 31+93 (124)  
Stamina 32+96 (128)  
Agility 22  
Skill 25  
Magic Power 41

Skill Points 10P  
Fencing Level 5, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock, Magical Burst, Stamina Recovery Enhanchment, Guts, Earth Magic Level 2, Healing Magic Level 3, Evasion Level 2, Throwing Technique Level 3, Ninja Walk Level 2, Stealth Level 2, Presence Detection Level 3, Shield Level 1, Spearmanship Level 1, Hand-to-Hand Combat Level 2, Archery Level 1, Magic Sensing Level 1, Common Magic.

 _ **[Fencing Level 5]  
Skill dalam penggunaan kontrol pedang. Pada level ini setara dengan [Master Swordsman].**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Stamina Recovery Enhancement]  
mempercepat recovery HP dan Stamina. Menambah Effek penggunaan medicine dan potion.**_

 _ **[Guts**_ _ **]**_ _ **  
Meskipun seharusnya HP berkurang menjadi 0, HP tetap tersisa 1. Hanya satu kali dalam sehari.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Besok harinya aku memutuskan untuk bersantai dirumah dan setelahnya berkeliling kota Siory. Meskipun aku sudah tinggal selama11 hari didunia ini, yang kulakukan hanyalah berburu monster dan latihan.

Jadi, hari ini aku akan bersantai!

Setelah bangun tidur, aku melakukan kebiasaanku seperti aktifitas pagi di toilet, mandi, dan sarapan.

Dikarenakan masih terlalu pagi untuk berkeliling kota. Dan karena toko-toko belum banyak yang buka, maka aku mengisi pagiku untuk memasak berbagai macam hidangan dirumah.

Setelah terbiasa memakan hidangan kaya rasa di era modern. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kurang puas dengan hidangan yang 'kurang bumbu' dan 'standar' didunia ini. Aku tersadar akan hal ini setelah mencoba berbagai macam hidangan ketika mengajak makan Koneko dan Sona-san kemarin hari.

Lalu, tanpa terasa aku telah menghabiskan 5 jam untuk memasak dan hampir menghabiskan bahan-bahan mentah yang sebelumnya sudah kubeli. Meskipun terdapat beberapa produk gagal, aku berhasil membuat kembali masakan yang kugemari. Tidak rugi aku menghabiskan waktuku hidup sendiri sebagai NEET.

Dan hasil dari karyaku adalah [2kg Fried Potato], [25Piece Fried Rabbit Meat], [8piece Steak Rabbit], [4kg Spiced Pasta], [2kg Mixed Salad], [1largepot Soup Rabbit], [1largepot Special Curry], [4 Cheese Pizza], [3 Special Pizza], [2 Vegetable Pizza], [2liter Honey Appel Juice], [5liter Cold Honey Milk], [8bowl Cold karamel Pudding], [Mayonaise], dan [Papper Sauce]

Fyuuhh... dengan teknik multi tasking milikku, aku bisa menghasilkan banyak hidangan dengan waktu yang sedikit. Karena semua bahan bisa kuambil langsung dari [Item] jadi dapurku tidak penuh. Yang kulakukan cukup memotong bahan, lalu memasukanya kedalam 2 kuali besar untuk [Soup Rabbit] dan [Special Curry]. Sementara menunggu mereka matang, aku mulai meracik, menggoreng dan memanggang sekaligus. 'Alarm' dari skill [Clock] sangat membantu untuk timing yang tepat.

'Aah..~ seandainya aku punya pelayan yang bisa kuajarkan resep masakan-masakan dari dunia asal. Pasti aku tidak akan repot seperti ini. Aku juga rindu dengan beras dan hidangan laut (ikan, udang, kepiting, cumi, etc). Sayang sekali hanya ada ladang gandum disekitar kota. Sedangkan laut berada cukup jauh dari sini.'

Setelah memastikan semua masakan cukup seminggu ini tersusun didalam [Item], aku menggunakan hampir setengah dari MP-ku untuk membersihkan seluruh dapur dengan [Clean Up].

'Dengan ini aku bisa bermalas-malasan untuk tidak masak selama beberapa hari kedepan. Hmm... karena sudah siang, aku akan berkeliling kota sekaligus menstok ulang bahan mentah makanan yang sudah menipis.'

Uang yang kupunya saat ini berjumlah [55099 Gord]. Mungkin itu cukup untuk hidup santai selama beberapa bulan, dilihat dari cara hidupku yang boros. (sisa sebelumnya 525+penjualan Wild Boar dll 54.744 – mentraktir Sona-san dan Koneko-chan 170)

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai dipusat perbelanjaan kota Siory. Pasar klasik yang dipenuhi beragam toko, stan, dan kios.

'Pertama-tama, aku akan mencari buku-buku tentang sihir atau sejenisnya. Setelah itu barulah aku akan membeli gandum, susu, keju, madu, stok roti hangat, bermacam buah-buahan, beragam bumbu dan sayur-sayuran. Kalau soal daging sepertinya aku masih punya banyak. Um... kalau peralatan rumah dan mandi sepertinya sudah lengkap. Ups, jangan lupa beberapa set pakaian untukku! Sebelumnya aku tidak sempat membelinya karena pelatihan langsung dimulai'

'Kalau dilihat-lihat, pakaian yang kukenakan ini sudah mulai lusuh karena terlalu sering dibawa ke pertarungan. Hn.. ada sobekan dibeberapa bagian. Ugh... ini gara-gara aku kurang memperhatikanya. Hmm... seperinya juga aku memerlukan sepatu bertempur yang lebih bagus. Mungkin, aku juga perlu memberli senjata baru? Oh! Aku juga masih memiliki kulit [Wild Boar] mungkin cocok digunakan untuk armor atau mantel?'

(Kalau dilihat dari luar, penampilan Naruto yang sekarang memang pantas disebut rakyat jelata)

.

Dua jam kemudian, aku telah menghabiskan 770 Gord untuk berbelanja berbagai keperluan rumah tangga dan dapur. Tidak lupa menghabiskan 500 Gord untuk 5 set pakaian normal murah yang baru. Satu set terdiri dari kaos polos lengan panjang dan celana panjang polos.

'Hahh ... sayang sekali tidak ada buku menarik yang dijual. Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya menuju toko Armor dan Senjata!'

.

Ditoko Armor dan Senjata aku membeli 2 buah 'One-Hand Sword' berkualitas tinggi. Terbuat dari Darksteel dengan bentuk seperti 'Knight Sword' yang panjang sekitar 1 meter seharga 10.000 Gord (perbuah 5000 Gord). Meskipun cukup berat untuk orang normal, bagiku pedang ini sangat ringan. Dan yang paling penting adalah pedang ini memiliki ketajaman serta durability yang tinggi. Percuma aku membeli senjata yang patah karena tidak bisa menahan dari kekuatanku bukan?

'Yosh, mungkin dengan dua pedang ini aku bisa menembus pertahanan satu atau dua [Wild Boar]. Kali ini aku juga akan mencoba [Dual Wielding Sword Style]. Dengan memiliki Skill [Fencing Level 5], tentu melakukanya akan mudah. Tinggal diriku saja yang harus membiasakan diri untuk kombinasi menangkis atau menyerang dengan kedua tangan.'

Dan berikutnya adalah Armor. Aku membeli set [Dark Red Armor] yang tediri dari pelindung badan, helm, sepatu, dan pelindung lengan. Semuanya terbuat dari kulit Troll, yang cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan dengan kekuatan menengah. Aku memilihnya, karena armor ini cukup ringan dan tidak menimbulkan suara seperi armor metal. Harganya adalah 3000 Gord.

Di Toko Armor, aku juga membeli 10 pisau lempar kecil seharga 500. Dan satu set Armor pemberat tubuh (sekitar 80 kg), berupa potongan-potongan lempengan besi padat yang diletakkan di kedua pergelangan tangan, betis, dan tubuh. Mereka dihubungkan dengan tali kulit supaya mudah dilepas dan dipasang. Armor pemberat ini dijual seharga1500.

Ketika penjual bertanya kenapa pemberat langsung digunakan? Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Latihan Pasive'

'Karena, dengan memakai ini dibawah pakaian normalku, aku bisa melatih tubuh selama dikota untuk membiasakan dengan beratnya. Tentu saja aku akan melepasnya ketika berburu monster nanti'

.

Total pengeluaran secara keseluruhan hari ini adalah 15.770 Gord. Jadi uang yang tersia 39.329 Gord.

.

Semua benda yang sudah kubeli kumasukkan kedalam slot [Item]. Karena, kalau membawa barang sebanyak itu akan merepotkan. Jadi, saat ini aku yang hanya berpakaian biasa. Berjalan santai dengan tangan kosong dipinggiran jalan utama kota untuk menikmati sore hari. Sesekali melirik kesekitar untuk melihat-lihat orang berlalu lalang.

'Haahh~ setelah terbiasa melakukan latihan dan berburu monster setiap harinya. Ketika tiba-tiba menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai seperti ini malah terasa membosankan. Rasanya teringat kembali tentang Nostalgia disaat-saat aku masih tidak ada kerjaan (NEET) dulu. Tapi sayang sekali, kali ini pekerjaan yang tertulis di [Menu] milikku adalah [Swordsman]. Itu artinya aku bukan [NEET] lagi. Huahahaha-'

Bruk! (Kyaa!)

Karena melamunkan yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku berlajan menuju persimpangan gang yang ada dibelakang bangunan kota (back alley) yang cukup sepi. Adapun gadis kecil baru menabrakku dan terjatuh ketanah adalah [Beastkin] yang memiliki telinga kucing.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ma-ma-maaf.. Aku tidak melihat anda.. maafkan ak-kya!"

Tiba-tiba saja anak gadis itu diseret dengan rantai yang terhubung pada kedua tangan dan kakinya

"Hei! Jangan menimbulkan masalah padaku! Sudah berapa kali kau terjatuh dan keluar dari barisan hahh?" ucap seseorang berpakaian set pebisnis mahal dan mantel hitam yang memegang rantai.

"Heii... tuan, dia kesakitan karena terjatuh. Kenapa anda malah membentaknya?"

"Heh, apa masalahmu? Apa kau sadar dia ini adalah budak! Terlebih lagi dia ini memiliki kelainan penglihatan. Perlakuanku ini masih dalam hal kewajaran!"

". . . . ." sebelumya aku tidak sempat memperhatikan sekitar, kini baru menyadari bahwa di jalan yang hendak kulewati terdapat segerombolan laki-laki dan wanita yang berpenampilan sama dengan anak gadis ini. Mereka semua hanya memakai sehelai pakaian dengan rantai dikedua tangan dan kaki mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku yang salah.. ma-mafkan hiks.. aku..." ucap gadis kucing memohon maaf

"Sudah! Cepat berdiri!" ucap sang penjual budak, seraya menyeret dan memaksa gadis untuk berjalan menjauh menuju barisan para budak lainya.

"Ba-baikk.."

"Cih! Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kenapa aku harus mengurus budak cacat seperti kau? Kalau kau tidak laku dalam seminggu ini, aku akan mengirimmu ketambang atau rumah lacur. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu lagi bayar untuk biaya pemeliharaanmu"

Karena lorong gang cukup sepi dan hanya terdapat suara rantai bergemerincing di tanah. Maka aku masih bisa mendengarkan perkataan penjual budak walaupun mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dariku.

'I-ini bukan urusanku. Aku bukan Hero yang selalu menolong orang dalam kesusahan. Aku hanya manusia normal. Normalll…'

Dari kejauhan si gadis kecil berjalan tertatih dibarisan paling belakang. Lalu, karena penglihatanya yang buruk. Secara tidak sengaja, dia kembali menabrakkan wajahnya ketubuh budak lain yang ada didepanya. Namun pria budak yang ditabrak malah mendorong gadis kecil itu menjauh.

'A-aku tidak melihatnya. Aku juga sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus orang lain'

Gadis budak yang didorong itu terjatuh kembali. Dengan tubuh kecilnya dia berusaha berdiri. Tubuh yang jauh lebih kurus dari budak-budak lainnya menandakan adanya perbedaan perlakuan dalam pemeliharannya antara dirinya dan budak lain. Tentu yang dimaksud bahwa kemungkinan besar dia mendapatkan perlakukan yang lebih buruk.

'Ugh.. kadang-kadang dunia itu tidak adil. Tidak semua orang itu bisa mendapatkan kebahagian'

Meskipun sudah terjatuh, gadis kecil itu kembali dibentak oleh penjual budak. Lalu dengan sedikit bergetar tubuh kecilnya berusaha berdiri.

'A-aku tidak memilki tanggung jawab terhadap setiap penderitaan orang lai-SHIT! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!'

"Tunggu!" Teriakku seraya berlari mengejar penjual budak yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Tunggu kubilang!"

"Hn? Pemuda yang tadi? Apa maumu! Apa kau masih ingin menganggu pekerjaanku? Hahh?"

"Ti-tidak.. A-aku cuma mau membeli budak. Bisakah kau menjualnya padaku?"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku bisa menjual mereka asalkan kau memiliki uang."

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku memiliki 39.000!"

"Hahaha! Mana cukup uang itu untuk membeli seorang budak. Harga pasaran untuk budak adalah 40.000 sampai 50.000. Dan sebagian dari mereka bahkan lebih mahal karena memiliki kondisi khusus."

Ya, meskipun aku tahu harga pasaran, tidak salahnya kan aku bertanya?

"Ta-tapi, aku hampir memiliki 40.000, bukan?"

"Maaf, pemuda. Aku ini seorang pedagang. Tentu aku akan lebih mementingkan keuntungan daripada hal lain. Pergi dan kumpulkanlah uang. Setelah itu kembalilah padaku." Ucap sang penjual budak seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

'Ugh.. ternyata memang tidak bisa. Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan memburu lebih banyak mons-' alur pemikiranku terhenti oleh penjual budak yang berpaling menghadapku

"Hei pemuda!"

"Ada apa penjual-san?"

"Hmm... aku memiliki satu produk gagal yang harganya dibawah 40.000. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membelinya."

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung

"Kebetulan kau sudah bertemu denganya. Lihat gadis [Beastkin] yang ada dipaling belakang. Aku bisa menjualnya seharga 35.000 kalau kau mau."

"Oh..., eh? benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, daripada aku mengirimnya ke tambang atau rumah lacur dengan hanya mendapatkan setengah harga. Menjual kepadamu lebih menguntungkah. Haha..! Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini memiliki jiwa pebisnis sejati!"

"Baiklah, Deal!"

Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan masih memihak padaku, dengan begini paling tidak aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Walaupun hanya untuk satu orang.

"Hohoho... baiklah. Diujung jalan ini adalah [Broughal Company], toko milikku berdiri. Kita akan melakukan transaksasinya disana. Hei penjaga! Bawa yang lainya ketempat mereka lewat pintu belakang!"

Lalu, empat Penjaga yang sebelumnya mengawal didepan dan dibelakang barisan para budak mengangguk.

Sementara itu, penjual-san berjalan cepat mendahului yang lain menuju toko miliknya. Aku pun berusaha mengikutinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju toko[Broughal Company], aku bertanya kenapa para budak diarak dijalanan seperti itu. Penjual-san pun menjelaskan bahwa dirinya baru saja sampai dikota ini dengan membawa barang bawaan berupa para budak yang berasal dari cabang toko diluar dikota. Dia berjalan karena lorong ini cukup sempit, sehingga dia meninggalkan kereta kudanya dipenitipan yang ada diluar didekat gerbang kota.

Ketika sampai ditoko, sementara menunggu budak sampai dikandang mereka. Penjual-san memberikan penjelasan informasi tentang kepemilikan budak. Selama ada tato segel, mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri, mereka secara absolute tidak bisa menyakiti masternya. Dan meskipun master bisa memerintah semaunya, ada batasan mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatau yang benar-benar mereka benci. Di dunia ini, hanya golem yang menurut dengan perintah sepenuhnya, karena mereka tidak memiliki emosi kontrol yang bisa lepas kendali. Menjaga dimalam hari adalah tugas umum para budak, jadi mereka tidak bisa menolaknya kalau master memerintahkan mereka. Meskipun budak itu milik masternya, tapi mereka juga milik pemerintahan. Jadi dilarang melukai mereka tanpa alasan. Memukul mereka dua atau tiga kali diperbolehkan. Apabila budak diperlakukan dengan buruk, maka budak itu bisa melakukan komplain pada toko yang menjual mereka. Perkataan budak tidak bisa ditahan, jadi mereka bisa bebas berbicara. Membunuh budak juga dilarang, jika Master melakukanya dia akan dipenjarakan oleh pemerintah. Jadi, kalau Master bosan pada budak mereka, jangan buang begitu saja, bawalah ketoko budak, mereka akan membelinya kembali dengan harga yang ditentukan.

'Hmm... peraturan budak didunia ini lebih baik daripada kehidupan budak di beberapa novel yang pernah kubaca'

Setelah membayar 35.000 Gord. Penjual-san menggambar tato segel dipergelangan tangan budak beastkin yang dikenalkan dengan nama [Hinata].

Berikutnya, penjual-san menyuruhku untuk memberikan setetes darah diatas tato segel tersebut dengan bantuan jarum yang akan ditusukkan dijariku

Ketika darahku menyentuh tato segel, cahaya redup muncul diatasnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah [menu] muncul dihadapanku. Bukan milikku, tapi menu milik [Hinata]. Disana tertulis dengan jelas, Level, HP, MP, Skill Point, dan rincian status lainya.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5** **–** **This is not Date!.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah selesai melakukan transaksi, aku dan [Hinata] keluar dari toko.

Aku hanya berjalan perlahan dengan diam seraya memperhatikan [Menu] milik Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata mengikuti suara langkahku dari belakang dengan perlahan.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata terjerembab dengan wajah yang jatuh ketanah.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ma-maaf, tuan. Aku selalu terjatuh. Aku baik-baik saja" senyumnya seraya bangkit berdiri dengan pandangan mata yang tak terfokus kedepan.

'Sepertinya dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan tersenyum menghadap dinding. Hahh..~'

Setelah melihat kembali pada [Menu] milik Hinata. Sepertinya aku mengerti penyebab dirinya yang sering terjatuh:

 _ **[Eyesight Degradation]**_ _Mengurangi Agility and Efek Skill_

Sepertinya Skill inilah yang membuatnya dirinya susah untuk berjalan dan bergerak.

Dia bisa selamat sampai saat ini karena adanya skill yang lain:

 _ **[Sturdy]**_ _Mengurangi damage yang diterima tubuh. Menambah Recovery HP._

Dengan skill ini, tubuhnya menjadi lebih kuat, dan HPnya yang hilang karena terbentur perlahan-lahan pulih kembali.

.

Aku pun berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan berkata

"Hinata, mulai sekarang aku panggil aku [Naruto]"

"Ta-tapi.. tuan.."

"Hm... kalau Hinata memanggilku dengan tuan, maka aku akan memanggil Hinata dengan tuan puteri. Apakah Hinata mau? Hm?"

Mendengar pernyataan ini Hinata menjadi panik dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ti-tidak Tu-"

"Hn?

"Tidak Naruto-sama"

"Hahh.. kalau kau menambahkan 'sama', maka aku akan menambahkan 'hime'. Nah, bagaimana Hinata-hime?"

Alasanku memaksanya memanggil namaku dengan panggilan normal adalah: karena aku akan repot kalau dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan' atau sejenisnya didepan umum. Aku yang hidup di dunia yang tidak mengenal perbudakan tidak akan langsung terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Langka' semacam itu. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang suka dirinya dipuja-puja dengan sebutan yang mewah.

Selain itu, alasan aku membelinya cuma ingin membantu meringankan beban hidupnya. Dan melihat dirnya yang gelagapan dengan muka merah, sudah cukup sebagai hadiah untukku.

'Haha... dia benar-benar menggemaskan'

"Ja-ja-jangan panggil aku seperti itu Tu- Na-Naru-... Naruto-san!" Hinata yang panik dan bingung akhirnya mengakhiri perkataanya dengan terpaksa.

"Naruto-san? Hmm... ok, tidak masalah. Haha... Hinata gadis yang baik" Ucapku seraya mengelus rambutnya dan membuatnya sangat senang, terbukti dengan ekor kucingya yang bergerak dengan riang.

'Hee... dia juga memiliki ekor ternyata? Hm, kenapa dia tidak pakai alas kaki? Aku baru menyadarinya'

"Selain tidak mengenakan sandal, kau juga sering tersandung ya? Hmm... bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"A-aku sudah terbiasa berjalan tanpa alas kaki Na-Naruto-sam-n. Ja-jadi tidak perlu khawatir"

"Hmm... tidak bisa begitu! Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Kau akan kugendong dipundaku!"

"E-e-eeeeh?"

"Kenapa? Ini perintah loh"

"Ta-tapi... "

"Hnnn? Apa jawabanmu?

"Ba-baik.. hiks..."

"Hei..hei.. kenapa kau malah menangis"

"Hikss.. ti-tidak.. ini pertama kalinya ada yang mau menggendongku.. hiks.."

"Ya, sudah cepatlah... naik dan berpegang pada pundakku."

Aku pun berpaling membelakangi Hinata.

"U-umm... Ta-tapi... Naruto-san itu tuanku... ja-jadi..." ucap Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau ingin digendong didadaku seperti tuan putri?"

"Ja-jangaaaaan!" Hinata pun langsung melompat kepunggungku.

Dan sensasi kenyal pun memenuhi jiwaku! Meskipun tubuhnya pendek, dada Hinata cukup berkembang loh.

.

.

.

[Hinata Pov]

Ketika aku masih kecil, aku menghabiskan hariku seperti anak-anak normal lainya. Saat itu, aku masih bisa melihat dunia dengan normal seperti orang lain.

Lalu, pada suatu saat, aku mulai sering terjatuh, dan pandangan mataku memburuk. Priest-sama yang berkunjung kedesaku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku. Mulai saat itu, sebagai ganti penglihatanku yang buruk, sedikit demi sedikit pendengaran dan penciumanku menjadi lebih tajam.

Meskipun begitu, karena keadaanku ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan normal. Sehingga akhirnya aku menjadi beban dikeluargaku.

Lalu, suatu hari, aku dijual menjadi budak. Karena keluargaku mendapatkan kesusahan disaat gagal panen yang melanda desaku. Keluargaku tidak bisa menyokong diriku yang selalu tidak tidak berguna ini. Ketika aku berfikir bahwa keluargaku bisa bertahan dengan uang yang didapat dari menjualku, Aku pun berusaha menahan perasaan sedihku karena dijadikan budak.

Setelah dijual, kehidupanku tidak terlalu buruk. Meskipun tidak banyak, aku mendapatkan makanan rutin dipagi dan malam hari. Bahkan, aku dibolehkan untuk mandi diwaktu-waktu tertentu.

Namun, belum ada yang mau membeli diriku yang tidak berguna ini.

Sampai, suatu saat Onee-chan yang juga seorang budak muncul dikehidupanku. Dia mengajarkanku berbagai hal. Seperti cara berperilaku untuk menarik perhatian pembeli dan cara menyenangkan laki-laki dan bermacam hal lainya yang harus dilakukan sebagai budak.

Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada yang mau membeliku. Karena diriku tidak berguna serta memiliki pandangan buruk dan selalu saja terjatuh.

Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang, tiba-tiba penjual-san berkata akan menjualku kepertambangan dan rumah lacur jika aku tidak laku dalam satu minggu.

Aku pun ketakutan, aku tidak ingin dijual ketempat pertambangan. Penjual-san sering bercerita tentang bagaimana mengerikanya tempat itu, dikelilingi lubang gelap dan disuruh bekerja dengan paksa sampai kelaparan, atau tentang adanya gas beracun yang akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan. Aku yang selalu jatuh dan tidak berguna ini pasti akan mati dengan cepat disana.

Aku juga tidak ingin dijual kerumah lacur, dimana orang-orang tidak dikenal akan memakai tubuhku.

Saat itu aku putus asa, dan pasrah akan takdir kejam yang akan kulalui nanti.

Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang yang mau membeliku datang tanpa diduga.

Aku mengenal suaranya, dia adalah orang yang sebelumnya menanyakan keadaanku ketika terjatuh.

Dia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara selama ditoko penjualan budak. Dia hanya mendengarkan dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan penjual-san.

Aku benar-benar lega, aku benar-benar tertolong.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada yang mau membeli diriku yang tidak berguna ini.

Aku harus berusaha membuatnya senang. Supaya aku tidak ditelantarkan atau dijual lagi ke perbudakan.

Setelah proses pemasangan tato segel, Aku pun keluar bersama tuan baruku.

Aku berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk mendengarkan langkah kakinya yang berjalan didepanku.

Namun, aku kembali terjatuh.

Tuan baruku kembali menayakan keadaanku. Suaranya yang lembut dan tenang penuh dengan nada cemas.

Aku tidak ingin merepotkan, karena itulah aku langsung berdiri dari jatuhku.

Aku tidak ingin membebani tuanku. Aku harus berguna untuknya. Aku harus menguatkan diriku. Aku harus selalu tersenyum.

Anehnya, Tuanku menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan normal. Awalnya aku kaget dan berusaha menolaknya. Namun, karena dia memaksa, Aku pun menurut.

Meskipun hanya bercanda, aku sangat senang ketika tuanku memanggilku 'tuan putri'. Ini pertama kalinya untukku.

Lalu, ketika dia mengelus kepalaku, aku benar-benar saaaaaangat senang. Gerakan tanganya yang lembut penuh perhatian. Hal ini juga merupakan pertama kalinya untukku. Ketika ada orang lain yang mengelus rambutku selain ibuku disaat aku kecil.

Tanpa sengaja air mata keluar karena tuanku sangat perhatian padaku.

Baru sebentar bersamanya, dia telah memberikanku banyak pengalaman pertama yang menyenangkan. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga tuanku akan memberikanku pengalaman pertama lainya yang menyenangkan.

Lalu, Karena tuanku mengetahui aku yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki dan sering terjatuh, dia memerintahkan ku untuk menaiki punggungnya.

Meskipun malu, Aku pun menurutinya.

Aku berpegangan pada bahunya dan membenamkan wajahku yang memanas dipunggunnya dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan.

Karena aku tidak sepenuhnya buta. Jadi, kalau sedekat ini aku bisa melihat wajah tuanku dari samping.

Dia memiliki rambut lurus yang lebut, suara yang tenang, nafas yang teratur, suara detak jantung yang indah dan aroma tubuh yang khas.

Kuharap nanti aku juga bisa melihat bagaimana rupa tuanku dari depan.

Aku ingin melihat dan selalu mengingatnya, selamanya.

.

.

.

'Hmm... pertama-tama aku akan pergi ketoko baju untuk mencarikan Hinata beberapa pakaian lengan panjang.'

'Untung lah penjual-san hanya menjual Hinata dengan harga 35.000. Sehingga aku masih memiliki sisa uang sebanyak 4329. Dan, kalau dipikir-pikir dia bisa saja menetapkan harga yang lebih tinggi. Sepertinya penjual-san itu orang yang cukup baik. Hanya saja dia terlalu terpaku dengan keuntungan... Ah, kita sampai ditoko pakaian'

.

.

.

[2 jam] kemudian, Aku berhasil membeli 5 set pakaian imut (plus 5 set Bra dan Pansu) yang beragam untuk Hinata. Terima kasih untuk tante penjaga toko yang terlihat senang ketika memberikan pilihan pakaian lengan panjang yang manis untuk Hinata.

'Fyuh~ dimana-mana membeli pakaian wanita itu lama. Ini gara-gara tante penjaga toko yang merepotkan!'

Setelah melakukan [Clean Up] pada seluruh tubuh Hinata dan seluruh set pakaian yang kubeli untuk menjamin kebersihanya. Aku pun menyuruh Hinata untuk memakai pakaian yang sudah dibeli dikamar ganti Toko.

Sehabis Hinata mengenakan pakaian pilihanya, set [Chinese Style] lengan panjang. Aku pun memerintahkanya menaiki punggungku untuk kugendong. Lalu, kami berdua pun pergi ketoko lain untuk membelikan sepatu yang pas ukuranya untu Hinata.

Dengan mengenakan lengan panjang, tato segel yang ada dilengan Hinata tertutup sepenuhnya.

Total semuanya adalah (5 Set pakaian=1000)+ (sepatu kulit 'Stylis' =125)=1125 Gord.

Masih tersisa 3204 Gord.

.

.

Setelah membeli sepatu, Hinata akhrinya bisa berjalan dengan tenang disampingku.

Lebih tepatnya aku bisa merasa tenang melihat Hinata berjalan dengan menggandeng tanganku. Mengendongnya dipunggungku benar-benar berbahaya. Berbahaya untuk mental virgin-ku!

Aku menggandeng tanganya, karena khawatir kalau-kalau dia terjatuh ketika berjalan.

Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan 'date' disore hari atau semacamnya.

Bukan berati aku kegirangan karena bergandengan tangan dengan gadis manis bertelinga kucing!

Sekali lagi, itu kulakukan bukan karena alasan aku masih virgin!

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, tepat ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Akhirnya kami berdua sampai kerumah yang sudah kusewa beberapa hari ini.

Setelah masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dikursi kayu yang ada diruang tamu. Hinata bertanya dengan bingung.

"Um.. Naruto-sam-n, I-ini dimana?"

"Ingat, kau harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak memanggilku dengan [-sama] atau [Tuan], kau mengerti?"

"Ba-baik, Na-Naruto-san"

"Hmm... duduk saja dengan tenang. Ini adalah rumah yang ku sewa. Tempat tinggal kita saat ini"

"E-eh, jad-jadi... apa yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang? A-aku-aku..."

"Psstt.. tenanglah sebentar." Ucapku seraya duduk disamping Hinata.

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto san?" Hinata tergagap dengan muka memerah, ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk melihat matanya dari dekat.

'A-apakah tuanku akan melakukan [Itu] kepadaku disini? Sekarang juga? Kyaaa! Wajah tuan sangat dekaat!'

"Hm... Hinata, apakah penyakit dimatamu bisa disembuhkan?"

"E-eh? Ma-mata?"

"Ya, kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti tidak ada yang berubah"

"U-umm.. Priest-sama yang mampir kedesaku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menyembuhkanya'

'Ternyata Naruto sama cuma ingin memeriksa keadaan mataku? Hiks..'

"Kalau begitu boleh kucoba sesuatu untuk menyembuhkanya?"

"Um?"

"Pejamkan matamu, aku akan mencoba menggunakan Healing Magic untuk menyembuhkan matamu.

"Ba-baik"

Aku pun melakukan semua Spell Healing yang kubisa [Heal (Small)], [Heal, Detoxification], dan [Regeneration, Cure Disease].

'Hmm.. Skill point yang tersisa adalah 10. Aku memerlukan 14 Skill point untuk mendapatkan [Healing Magic Level 5]. Mungkin setelah level up nanti aku akan menaikanya'

"Sekarang coba buka matamu, apa matamu sudah baikan?"

"Be-belum. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya"

"Maaf, Karena tidak bisa menyembuhkanya"

"Ti-tidak apa, aku sangat berterima kasih karena Tuan-

"Ehem!"

"Ka-karena Naruto-san sudah mencoba untuh menyembuhkanya. Ma-maaf, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi" ucap Hinata menunduk.

'Hmm... tapi, kenapa efek healing magic tidak berfungsi? Apakah karena levelnya tidak mencukupi? Hmm... kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya lagi nanti setelah menaikanya pada Level 5. Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti, matanya tetap tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh sihir penyembuh? Karena yang dialami Hinata bukanlah 'Debuff' seperti [Blind], [Distortion], [Dazed], [Fatamorgana] atau efek semacamnya yang disebabkan faktor luar (sihir, racun, etc). Menurut yang tertulis di[Menu], penyebab Hinata menjadi seperti ini adalah Skill [Eyesight Degradation] yang membuatnya mendapat gangguan penglihatan... umm... Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Skill? Ah, benar! Itu disebabkan oleh Skill! Jadi karena itulah matanya tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh sihir. Namun, karena penyebabnya adalah Skill, maka terdapat kemungkinan besar dia bisa sembuh jika mendapatkan skill lain yang bisa membalikkan atau membatalkan efek Skill miliknya ini! Kau jenius Naruto!'

Sementara Hinata kebingungan melihat aku yang awalnya terlihat serius berdiam diri menjadi tersenyum aneh dengan girang, aku memeriksa [Skill List] untuk mencari Skill yang kemungkinan bisa membatalkan efek [Eyesight Degradation].

Ya, aku yakin bisa memberikan skill tambahan kepada Hinata. Karena ketika pertama kalinya aku melihat [Menu] miliknya, aku menyadari dia yang saat ini level 3, memiliki bonus Skill Point sebanyak 15. Kemungkinan besar, manusia atau mahkluk didunia ini akan mendapatkan 5 Skill Point perlevel nya jika dia menjadi [Slave] milikku. Umm... ini cuma perkiraan logic milikku saja untuk sementara ini. Mungkin nanti aku menemukan kemungkinan baru yang lain seperti [Pet], [Sub-ordinate], atau semacamnya.

'Oh! Ketemu! Hmm... [Clairvoyance], [Dragon Eyes], [Future Eyes], [Hawk Eyes], [Owl Eyes], [Mind's Eyes], [Snake Eyes] ummm... dan [-Eyes] lainya'

'Hmm... semuanya memiliki efek yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat element, melihat gerakan musuh, melihat malam hari, melihat masa depan, melihat suhu disekitar dan lainya. Tapi... untuk melawan efek [Eyesight Degradation], Skill yang paling memungkinkan adalah [Hawk Eyes], Skill yang menambah kemampuan mata untuk melihat lebih jauh. Selain itu, Skill Point yang diperlukan cuma 5. Kalau ini gagal, yang kuperlukan adalah menambah Skill Point milik Hinata dan mencoba lagi!'

Ok, dimenu milik Hinata, kugunakan 5 Skill Point untuk memilih Skill [Hawk Eye]!

.

Hinata – Beastkin – Naruto's Slave

Level 3  
HP 18/18  
MP 5/5  
Strength 12  
Stamina 6  
Agility 11  
Skill 7  
Magic Power 3  
Loyalty 85

Skill Points 10P  
Eyesight Degradation, Sturdy, Hearing Detection Level 3, Smell Detection Level 2, Hawk Eyes

Equipments  
Chinese Style Clothes

 _ **[Hawk Eyes]**_ _Menambah ruang penglihatan pada mata_.

.

". . . ." kualihkan pandanganku pada Hinata, menunggu bagaimana responya.

Pertama dia menatap kearahku dengan bingung karena tidak mengerti kenapa aku menatapnya dengan intens, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, lalu dia terkejut.

"A.. A.. Ahhhh! Tuaaaaan! Mataku! Mataku bisa melihat dengan jelas!" ucapnya seraya melompat dan memelukku.

Untunglah, sudah malam. Jadi tidak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan yang dapat meyakitkan matanya. Lilin kecil yang dipojok ruangan berada cukup jauh dan hanya bisa menerangi sebagian ruangan.

"Hiks.. Hiks... mataku sembuh.. hikkss.."

"Yaa... yaa... tenangkanlah dirimu sejenak. Sepertinya tidak sia-sia karena efek dari sihir penyembuhanku memerlukan waktu untuk bekerja. Bagaimana? Apakah kau senang?" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan

"Hiks... Terima kasih Naruto-sama. Hiks... Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Aku sangat senang... Terimakasih telah mengabulkan keinginanku untuk melihat wajah Naruto-sama. Terima kasih... Uwee..."

Aku pun menepuk-nepuk kepalnya dengan pelan, sekali-kali mengelusnya, dan membiarknya memelukku sampai tangisnya reda.

". . . ." tidak lama kemudian, aku tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata sebelumnya

"Hn? Melihat wajahku? Tunggu! Kau kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan '-sama' lagi!"

"A-ah? E-eh... Ma-maaf Tu-.. Ma-maaf Naruto-san!" ucap Hinata dengan panik, blushing, kemudian melepas pelukanya, mundur, berdiri, dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

Sebentar-sebentar menangis, sebentar-sebentar panik, sebentar-sebentar memerah.

'Hah..~ Mood wanita itu hebat sekali bisa berubah dengan cepat. Tapi, untunglah Hinata masih bisa memperlihatkan emosinya. Tidak seperti budak yang dulu pernah kuimajinasikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, mata sayu, nafas terengah, tubuh dirantai, dan terdapat cairan putih menempel dimana-man- tunggu! Itukan [Sex Slave] yang ada dianime yang kutonton!'

'Tenang Naruto! Meskipun dia resmi sebagai budakmu, dia masih memiliki perasaan. Meskipun kau masih virgin, jangan memaksakan kehendaku untuk memaksa dirnya untuk memenuhi cita-citamu!'

'Tapi, ini kesempatan! Saat ini dia milikku! Dan kau hanya berduaan dengannya dirumah ini'

'Tunggu! Agghhh! Tidak~~'

Kruyuuuukkkk~~~

Kemudian, terdengar suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar.

'Fyuh~ akhirnya aku tersadar dari cobaan mental yang menyerangku'

"Ma-maaf... Naruto-san. Ma-maaf... karena aku tidak sopan"

"A-ah, ti-tidak masalah... kau tidak perlu melebih-lebihkanya. Bukankah normal kalau perutmu kosong akan menimbulkan bunyi?"

"Ma-maaf... padahal Naruto-san sudah berbaik hati untuk menyembuhkan mataku"

"Sudahlah, kembali ketempat dudukmu. Aku akan mempersiapkan makanan"

"Umm.. adakah perintah yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak perlu, semuanya sudah siap kok"

Aku pun mulai mengeluarkan peralatan makan kemeja yang ada didepan kami

"E-eh? Ba-bagaimana Naruto-san memunculkan semua ini?"

"Hm? Kamu tidak pernah melihat orang yang menggunakan Space Magic?"

Setahuku, Adventure lain juga terkadang menggunakannya.

"Ti-tidak, sewaktu kecil aku tinggal didesa beaskin. Kami para beastkin tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir"

"Hoo~ aku baru mengetahuinya. Ok baiklah, semua sudah siap!" ucapku seraya meletakkan Pizza Keju yang akhirnya melengkapi berbagai hidangan yang menutupi seluruh permukaan meja.

Saat ini, permukaan meja yang berukuran lebar 130 cm dan panjang 210 cm telah dipenuhi oleh sebagian besar hidangan yang kupersiapkan tadi pagi. Fried Potato, Fried Rabbit Meat, Steak Rabbit, Spiced Pasta, Mixed Salad, Soup Rabbit, Special Curry, Cheese Pizza, Honey Appel Juice, Cold Honey Milk, Mayonaise dan Papper Sauce.

'Umm... apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Ah, sudahlah anggap saja ini pesta perayaan selamat datang untuk Hinata dan kesembuhan matanya'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm... Hinata, apa kau tidak mau makan?"

"Bo-Bolehkan saya makan?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hahh...~ kenapa kamu bertanya, aku kan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu!"

Hinata kemudian mengambil sepotong Pizza yang ada di pinggir meja, lalu memindah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk dilantai.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau duduk dibawah?"

"Ta-tapi, Tu-Naruto-san adalah tuanku. Dan aku adalah budak.. Ja-jadi..."

"Hinata... kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa pendapat dan peraturan orang lain. Ingat, meskipun kita terikat kontrak sebagai tuan dan budak. Aku menganggapmu sebagai partner baruku, bukan sebagai budak. Karena itulah aku memaksamu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan normal"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ta-tapi..."

"Hei... aku tidak memarahimu.. Hinata, mulai saat ini kau harus bisa bersikap tegas dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Ya.. mungkin kau tidak bisa langsung berubah. Tapi aku akan mengajarkanmu sedikit demi sedikit tentang kehidupan. Kalau kau melakukan kesalahan aku akan menegurmu, dan kalau aku melakukan kesalah, kuharap kau juga menegurku. Kalau kau mengerti, sekarang kembali duduk dikursi dan makanlah?"

Meskipun Hinata masih belum cukup mengerti, dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan tuanya.

"Nyam..! A-apa ini Na-Naruto sama! I-ini benar-benar enak!"

"Hei! Jangan tambahkan '-sama'! Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang coba steak daging kelinci ini, pasti enak"

"Nyam..? Nyamm! Nyaaaaamm!" sementara itu, Hinata kelupaan dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya, karena masakan tuanya benar-benar enak! Belum pernah dia memakan benda seperti ini.

'Apakah ini surga? Apakah artinya aku sudah mati? Jadi, apakah Naruto-sama adalah Malaikat? Apakah dia Tuhan? Hiks..'

"Hikks.. nyam... hikks.. nyam.. nyamm..!' Daging Kelinci goreng yang renyah dan hangat melesat masuk kedalam mulut Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Hikss... Terima kasih Naruto-sama... Hikss... ini makanan paling enak yang pernah.. hiks... kumakan... " ucap Hinata seraya mengalirkan air mata.

"Hahh~ apa sebegitu tidak enaknya makanan sebagai budak? Makanlah sesukamu, ini adalah hari perayaan untuk menyambut kedatanganmu dirumah ini dan merayakan kesembuhan matamu"

"Huaaaa... nyamm... huuu... nyamm.. huu..nyem... hiks..." Hinata menangis sambil memakan steak hangat renyah dengan bumbu yang meresap kesetiap gigitanya

"Hei, pilih salah satu, mau makan atau menangis?"

'Apakah ini mimpi? Apa kah semua yang terjadi padaku selama ini mimpi? Aku dijual menjadi budak oleh orang tuaku, selalu dimarahi, selalu ketakutan, selalu sendirian, tidak pernah ada yang mau membeliku? Apakah semua itu mimpi? Bukan hanya bisa melihat kembali, tapi aku mendapat kesempatan untuk memakan sesuatu yang benar-benar lezat'

"Hiks... nyam... apakah Naruto-sama itu malaikat? Semuanya sangat lezat..nyam.. hiks.. terima kasih 'Tuhanku'.. hiks.. nyem.. hiks.. huu.. "

"Dan sekarang kau mulai meracau. Apakah levelku naik dari Tuan menjadi Tuhan?' ucapku seraya mengambil gelas kayu, lalu dengan cepat menuangkan susu bercampur madu segar dan menyerahkanya pada Hinata yang tersedak.

Setelah itu, aku membiarkan Hinata makan hingga puas. Tidak lama sesudahnya, Hinata tertidur karena kekenyangan serta kelelahan mental dan fisik.

Aku pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan meletakanya dikasur tempatku tidur. Sementara aku tidur dilantai dengan menggunakan kantung tidur/Sleeping Bag.

'Sepertinya besok aku akan membeli kasur baru, dan perlengkapan keseharian tambahan lainya untuk Hinata'

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6** **– Which erotic game is this?**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok paginya, aku terbangun terlebih dahulu (02.51) lalu mendapati Hinata deman dan sakit perut. Namun setelah berkali-kali menggunakan [Heal, Detoxification], dan [Regeneration, Cure Disease] akhirnya keadaan tubuhnya membaik dan nafasnya menjadi tenang.

Sepertinya, terlalu banyak makan itu tidak baik. Meskipun aku belum pernah menemukan orang yang mati kekenyangan. Aku pernah membaca bahwa tubuh bisa saja demam karena mengalamai perubahan drastis. Sistem immune dalam tubuh berusaha melawan dan menyesuaikan dengan perubahan mendadak yang didapatnya.

Setelah mengelap keringat ditubuh Hinata dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena keringat. Aku pun tidur kembali, karena masih terlalu pagi (03.12).

Karena ngantuk, dan melakukanya dalam setengah tidur, aku tidak mempermasalahkan menelanjangi Hinata dan memakaikan pakain yang baru padanya. Yang kuinginkan adalah tidur kembali.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi menjelang, aku bangun dan melakukan rutinitasku seperti biasanya.

Setelah sarapan, aku membuatkan makanan lunak [Cereal Honey Ginger] untuk Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas dikamar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Padahal aku ingin mencoba memasak [Chicke Porridge] atau [Risotto Ringo], tapi sayangnya beras tidak ada!

Karena Hinata belum bangun, aku memasukkan Cereal kedalam slot [Item] dan memulai latihan pagi.

Pertama melakukan gerakan pernggangan tubuh, kemudian [Jogging] berkeliling disekitar lingkungan tetangga, diikuti [Push-up 100x], [Sit-up 100x], [Squat 100x] dan dilanjutkan mengayunkan [Iron Greatsword] 100x.

'Hmm.. padahal aku ingin mengambil misi di Adventure Guild hari ini. Tapi karena Hinata masih tertidur, aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Kalau kutinggalkan sendirian, takutnya dia kebingungan atau malah ketakutan'

Setelah melakukan latihan, aku kembali mandi berendam Air hangat untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelahnya aku kembali kekamar, dan membangunkan Hinata. Karena terlalu banyak tidur juga tidak baik. (sudah jam 09.54)

"Hinata.. bangun~"

"Umm..."

"Hinata... kau sudah baikan?"

"Ah? Kami-sam-"

Plik!

Kujentikan jariku ke kepala Hinata yang hendak memelukku setelah memanggilku dengan 'Kami/God'

"Oi..~ kau masih mengigau?"

"Ittai~ Ah? Naruto-san?" tanyanya seraya memegang dahinya yang sedikit memerah

"Aku baru saja mimpi dikeluarkan dari toko budak, bertemu [Kami sama], diperikan penglihatan dan makanan lezaat. Setelah itu aku merasa tidak enak badan dan demam. Tapi, tenyata aku sehat-sehat saja. Apakah aku mimpi?" lanjutnya

"Hahh... kau tidak mimpi, kau sakit karena kebanyakan makan. Sudahlah, apakah kau ingin makan sarapan? Atau mandi terlebih dulu?"

"Eh? Mandi?"

"Ya."

Kemudian, kuantar Hinata ke kamar mandi, dan kuajarkan kembali cara mandi yang benar. Karena apa yang diajarkan Onee-chan yang ada di tempat perbudakan salah semua. Juga aku mengajarkan cara menggunakan toilet dengan benar.

Tentu aku melakukanya sambil menutup mata dengan handuk.

Setelahnya, Hinata memakan sarapan yang sudah kubuat sebelumya.

Lalu, aku mengajaknya keluar rumah untuk membeli kasur baru, selimut, aksesoris kamar dan perlengkapan keseharian lainya untuk Hinata. Pada akhrinya aku menghabiskan 2105 Gord untuk keperluan lengkap Hinata. Tenyata perlengkapan dan aksesoris perempuan lebih mahal dari laki-laki.

Sehabis membeli perlengkapan, aku pergi menuju Guild untuk menyapa Botak-san, Koneko-chan dan Sona-san . Sekaligus mendaftarkan Hinata sebagai Adventure Rank-F, akupun kembali membaya 100 Gord untuk pendaftaran. Awalnya aku mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah keluarga jauhku. Namun, Koneko chan bisa mengetahui bahwa aku bohong. Dan akhrinya aku terpaksa mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian, mereka mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada Hinata. Setelah mereka mendengar tentang sekilas kehidupanya, Sona-san kemudian memeluk Hinata diantara dua dadanya yang kenyal (Aku tidak iri loh). Dan Koneko-chan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku tidak bisa memberitahukan cara menyembuhkan penyakit Hinata. Setelah itu, merekapun tidak mempermasalahkanya. Karena, yang penting Hinata bisa melihat. Dan itu sudah cukup baik untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak berniat jahat padanya.

Kemudian, ketika jam makan siang tiba, aku mengajak Kokabiel-san, Koneko-chan dan Sona-san untuk makan siang bersama kami di rumah makan yang ada didepan Guild, [Kitty Pur]. Tempat biasanya Sona-san membeli Breakfast dan Lunch. Tidak lupa memberikan mereka sebagian hasil masakanku yang masih tersisa. Minus 397 Gord.

Dari 3204 Gord yang kumiliki, setelah membeli perlengkapan Hinata, mendaftarkanya sebagai adventure, dan mentraktir Koneko-chan dan lainya, sekarang yang tersisa dari uangku hanya 602 Gord

Sore harinya, ketika pulang menuju rumah. Kami berdua berjumpa dengan Rias Sensei dan Xenovia-san. Mereka berdua sangat senang ketika kuajak makan malam dirumahku. Dan mengharapkan untuk mendapatkan hidangan yang lebih lezat dari sarapan yang dulu pernah mereka dapatkan.

Setelah keduanya pulang, aku membantu Hinata merapikan dan menyusun kamar barunya yang terletak disamping kamarku yang terletak dilantai 2.

Setelah menyuruhnya untuk tidur, ketika aku hendak keluar dari kamar. Hinata tiba-tiba berkata padaku.

"Na-Naruto-san... umm... tidak, Naruto Kami-sama... Kumohon, jangan buang aku. Meskipun aku tidak berguna, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku akan membayarnya dengan tubuh dan jiwaku. Asalkan aku bisa bersama dengan 'Kami-sama'!"

"Hei.. hei... apa kau masih tidak enak badan? Kepalamu sakit?" tanyaku, sementara Hinata menjawabnya dengan gelengan cepat.

Kemudian aku menghampirinya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuhan/Kami'? Panggilan itu lebih mengerikan daripada 'Tuan/Sama'."

"Ma-maaf Naruto-san, a-aku tidak bermaksud... hanya saja..."

"Ahh... Tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak akan membuangmu. Dan aku juga tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya akan tidur dikamar sebelah. Kau mengerti?"

"Ba-ba-baikalah. Kalau itu yang Kami-sama.. umm.. m-maksudku Naruto-san inginkan. Aku akan melakukanya! Apapun itu!"

"Yosh.. yosh... Hinata memang gadis yang baik dan penurut. Nah, aku keluar dulu. Selamat tidur"

.

.

Setelah aku kekamarku, aku menulis laporan harianku di [Notebook] dan mengirimnya kepada [Kishi-gami-san] seperti biasanya.

Ketika melihat ulang [Menu] milikku, aku baru menyadari mendapatkan Skill baru: Cooking level 3. Karena aku tidak melawan monster beberapa hari ini, aku kelupaan membaca detail [Menu] milikku.

Sementara itu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di[menu] milik Hinata hari ini.

[Title] Fanatic of Naruto-isme

Loyalty: 101

'Heck? Apa-apan ini? Sejak kapan ada Naruto-isme? Apa itu sejenis agama baru? Dan juga, kenapa sebutanya [Fanatic]? Bukankah sebutan mereka biasanya [Follower]? Kuharap ini bukan hal yang buruk?'

'Hahh...Sudahlah, aku ngantuk. Mungkin itu cuma Title tidak jelas seperti yang pernah kudapatkan. Selain itu status Loyalty-nya adalah 101. Itu artinya ada nilai yang lebih tinggi dari itu. Mungkin, aku saja yang terlalu paranoid'

Setelah itu, Naruto pun tidur.

Tanpa mengetahui batas maximal [Loyalty] hanyalah100. Hinata bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih dari itu karena kombinasi dari status Pekerjaan miliknya [Naruto's Slave] dan Title uniknya [Fanatic of Naruto-isme]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, beda dari hari-hari biasanya. Aku dibangunkan oleh suara kecil dari isak tangis Hinata.

Ya, Hinata menangis.

Dia menangis dalam keadaan tidak memakai sehelai kainpun ditubuhnya.

Dan penyebabnya adalah aku.

Tidak! meskipun penyebabnya adalah aku, yang melakukan kesalahan adalah Hinata!

Ya, dia yang bersalah!

Dia bersalah karena telah mengikat badan, kedua tangan dan kedua kakiku keranjang kayu yang ada dibawahku.

"Huu... Hiks... Sakiit.."

"Hi-Hinata, da-dari mana kau mendapatkan tali ini?"

"Hiks... Na-Naruto-san. I-ini sakiiit... hikss..."

Tidak! bukan saatnya menanyakan tali yang mengikatku, tapi tanyakanlah keadaan Hinata yang duduk diatasku!

"Ka-kalau sakit, kenapa tidak di lepas -kuh- saja?"

"Ahn~ Me-meskipun sakit, a-aku harus melakukanya. Onee-chan yang bilang padaku.. hiks.."

Woi! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada Hinata yang masih polos 'Onee-chan' mesum! Kenapa kau mengajarkan Hinata untuk memasukkan miliknya kepada millikku! Akhh~

"Hyan~... Ah... Ta-tapi.. Sakitnya Akh~ mu-mulai berkurang.. akh..."

"Ke-kenapa kau –ugh- me-melakukan ini padaku?"

"Uhmm~... Onee-chan bilang, –kyah- kalau Tuanku tidak melakukanya padaku, artinya dia tidak menginginkanku.. Ahnn... Ja-jadi aku harus.. ahh.. melakukanya... hnn... A-aku tidak.. akh.. ingin dibuang... Hyan.. Ah..." ucap Hinata yang mulai mempercepat tempo masuk mundurnya.

Ugh... tidak salah lagi, saat ini aku tidak bisa bergerak, dan Hinata melakukan [Itu] kepadaku ketika masih tidur!

'Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Adakah cara untukku melepaskan ikatan ini? Bagaimana, seandainya nanti ada orang jahat yang menangkapku seperti ini? Saat itu, aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa? Bagaimana ini?'

'OI! Bukan itu yang harus kau pikirkan otak bodoh! Sekarang Hinata sedang memperkosamu! Dia telah merenggut keperjakaan yang kau pertahankan selama 23 tahun!'

Karena rasa sakitnya mulai hilang, sepertinya Hinata mulai keenakan.

"Ahh~ Na-Naruto-sama~h... I-ini enak~ ah~ ahh~ ahnn~ ahhhhhhh!"

Sepertinya ini Klimaks pertamanya. Mungkin karena staminaku tubuhku yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, bisa membuatku bertahan dan belum mengeluarkan benihku kedalamnya. Bi-bisa bahaya kalau aku mengeluarkanya?

"U-Umm.. Hi-Hinata... apakah ini sudah cu-cukup?"

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... Ma-masih belum.. Na-Naruto-san belum mengeluarkanya kan? Hyah~~ 3" wajah Hinata yang ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah dan kedua payudara mengeras mulai membangkitkan gairah iblis yang ada didalam tubuhku!

'Uggghh... kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak bisa menahanya!Ta-tapi, ini terlalu cepat! Perkembanganya terlalu cepat! Kenapa dia bisa memutuskan hal seperti ini dihari ketiga? Aku tidak mengerti cara berfikir budak dan budaya orang didunia ini!'

"U-um... ka-kalau begitu, bisakah –ugh- me-melepaskan ikatanku? Ahh~"

Ya, dengan begitu aku bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Ah... Ah... ti-tidak bisa. Naruto-Kami-sama adalah tujuanku. Aku tidak ingin lepas darimu~h.. hya.. annhh... ah.. ahhh~... Na-Naruto-san~ Ah.. Naruto-san..." Hinata kembali berusaha membuat benteng mentalku runtuh denga suara erotis dan gerakanya.

'Oi, oii! Kalau aku kami-sama, bukankah seharusnya kau mematuhi perintahku? Shit, apakah ini yang terjadi pada orang yang terlalu fanatik terhadap Idol atau objek pujaanya? Uhg- aku tidak bisa menahanya lagi. Ka-kalau begini terus, aku akan mengeluarkanya-eh?'

Ketika aku memejamkan mataku karena sudah hampir tidak tahan lagi, Hinata yang melihat wajahku menghentikan gerakanya.

"Hiks... hiks... apakah Naruto-sama membenciku? Kenapa Naruto-sama tidak ingin melihatku? Hikss.. Meskipun Naruto-sama membeliku, aku tidak pernah diberi tugas. Kenapa sebagai budak aku tidak boleh memanggilmu [Tuan], apakah Naruto-sama tidak mengakuiku sebagai budakmu? Hiks.. Meskipun Naruto-sama selalu baik padaku, apakah itu hanya karena kasihan padaku? Hiks.. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak berguna dan aku tidak memiliki kemampuan ataupun bakat."

"..." untuk sementara, aku akan mendengarkan curhatan yang ada dihatinya

"Tapi, Naruto-sama... bukan... Naruto-Kami-sama sangatlah baik, Naruto-Kami-sama mengembalikan penglihatanku, memberiku makanan surga, memberikanku tempat tinggal yang nyaman, membelikanku pakaian bagus, dan memberikan banyak pengalaman yang berharga. Ta-tapi... a-aku sangat tidak berguna... hiks... aku takutt... aku takut ini cuma mimpi... hiks... aku... tidak ingin dibuang lagi seperti yang pernah keluargaku lakukan padaku... Setelah mendapatkan semua ini.. a-aku.. aku sangat takutt... hiks.. a-aku... a-aku ingin berguna untuk Naruto-Kami-sama..."

'Hahh~ sepertinya ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Kesalah pahaman yang kompleks antara dua pihak. Aku yang terbiasa hidup didunia modern, dan Hinata yang hidup dengan budaya dan pemikiran dunia ini. Ternyata, aku memang tidak bisa langsung merubah cara berfikir orang dunia ini dan memperlakukanya seperti yang ada didunia asalku. Aku terlalu naif, aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Kalau aku terus melakukan kesalahan yang sama, aku tidak akan bertahan selama 20 tahun didunia ini. Aku harus mengerti kedudukanku didunia ini. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan pemikiranku pada orang lain. Bahkan budak yang seharusnya menaati semua perintahku kebingungan karena perlakuanku yang sangat berbeda ini. Hahhhhh~ ini benar-benar kekalahanku. Aku tidak memahami apa itu budak, aku tidak mengerti perasaan mereka, dan aku telah...'

"Hinata..."

"Hikss... Na-Naruto-san?"

"Pernahkah kau berfikiran kalau mengikat Tuanmu dan memaksanya melakukan hal seperti [ini] padanya akan membuatmu di benci?"

JDARRRR! Background petir menyambar ada dibelakang Hinata.

"U..uuu... hiks.. hiks... uweee... " Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, menangis dan tertunduk tidak bergerak, tanpa menyadari bahwa milikku mulai mengeras dan membesar didalamnya

'Dan aku juga baru sadar! Karena panik, aku lupa menggunakan kemampuan yang diberikan pertama kalinya oleh Kishi-gami-sama! [Harvest], yaitu kemampuan memasukkan benda mati hasil buruanmu kedalam Slot [Item] dengan mengarahkan tanganmu padanya. Kenapa aku tidak mencobanya? Asalkan aku bisa memegang benda mati, aku bisa memasukkanya ke slot [Item], bukan?'

Setelah itu, aku menyentuh tali dengan telapak tanganku. Dan dalam sekejap, semua tali yang terhubung menghilang kedalama slot [Item].

"Hikss... ma-maaf... ma-maafkan aku Na-Naruto-san.. hiks... hiks..." ucap Hinata dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Hahh... berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakanya. Aku hanya bercandak kok. Lihat, aku bisa dengan mudah membuka ikatan ini bukan?"

Mendengar ucapanku, Hinata menengok kearahku. Dan dengan wajah polosnya dia memasang raut bingung ketika melihat diriku yang terlepas dari ikatan tali.

"Hiks... ta-tapi... Apakah Na-Naruto-san membenciku?" tatapnya dengan mata basah. Sedangkan tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan suara kecil ketakutan itu menambah erotis keadaan saat ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci Hinata? Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan membuang dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bukan?"

"Hiks.. be-benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi karena kau sudah mengikatku, dan itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik. Maka, aku harus menghukum-mu. Menghukum Hinata yang sudah menjadi gadis nakal? Kuku..."

"E-eh? Hiks.. ma-maaf Naruto-san.. hiks... aku mohon... maafkan aku... hiiks... Aku akan melakukan apapun... Kumohon... ma-maafkan ak-Kyah!" ekspersi Hinata yang terlalu imut telah merobohkan pertahanan akhir milikku.

Setelah itu, aku mengganti posisiku menjadi diatas Hinata. Waktu untuk menghukum gadis nakal pun dimulai.

Iblis buas yang sudah lama kutahan, akhirnya mengeluarkan amarahnya. Dia melumat seluruh tubuh Hinata. Dari bibir, lidah, telinga, tengkuk, dada, perut, dan seluruh bagian sensitifnya. Dia juga menumpahkan cairan miliknya didalam maupun diluar berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

Aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi.

Sekitar Satu jam lebih telah berlalu, akhirnya aku berhenti ketika menyadari Hinata mendapat status [Fainted]. Karena panik, aku yang sudah sadar kembali, langsung menggunakan healing magic berkali-kali padanya. Dan, tidak lupa menggunakan [Clean Up] pada tubuh Hinata. Semoga sihir ini juga membersihkan benih-benihku yang mengisi tubuhnya.

'Ah~~... sepertinya hari ini aku akan libur lagi'

Setelahnya, aku mengisi waktu untuk menenangkan diri dengan berendam di air hangat. Meng-instropeksi kesalahan yang telah kulakukan.

Seandainya aku memperlakukan Hinata seperti budak sebagaimana mestinya dari awal, mungkin tidak berakhir seperti ini. (mungkin)

Tapi, yang terjadi tetaplah terjadi. Lagipula, Hinata telah berumur 15 tahun, yang menurut peraturan didunia ini sudah dianggap dewasa.

Setelahnya aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan memasak dan mencoba berbagai macam resep makanan. Ketika aku menyadari tidak ada lagi bahan mentah yang bisa kumasak, cahaya bulan di malam hari pun menyambutku dari jendela dapur yang terbuka. Sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh bahan masakan yang ada. Dan menghasilkan segudang makanan serta minuman untuk dua atau tiga minggu lebih.

'Ah... tanpa sadar, tubuhku bergerak otomatis dengan sendirinya. Kebiasaan buruk yang muncul ketika stress datang menimpaku ini sering membuat adik dan ibuku marah ketika dirumah. Kalau mereka tidak menghentikanku, tanpa sengaja aku akan menghabiskan seluruh bahan masakan dikulkas. Sedangkan ayahku tenang-tenang saja. Dia malah senang dengan banyak makanan dan cemilan yang didapatnya'

'Hah~ aku mulai rindu dengan mereka'

Tap.. tap... tap...

"Na-Naruto-san...?" ucap Hinata yang menengokkan kepalanya kedalam ruang dapur dengan malu-malu.

Akhirnya, dia terbangun dari pingsanya setelah 10 jam berlalu. Aku merasa bersalah kalau mengingat akan hal itu. Tapi, setelah menggunakan sihir penyembuh, seharusnya tubuhya tidak merasakan sakit karena kejadian sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

Dengan patuh, Hinata berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Hmm... baiklah, mari kita mulai dari awal. Hinata, kau adalah budak yang telah kubeli. Selama ini aku memaksakan cara pemikiranku kepadamu. Dan memerintahmu tanpa bertanya tentang pendapatmu sebelumnya. Jadi aku benar-benar meminta maaf akan hal itu"

"I-itu tidak benar! Na-Naruto san tidak pernah memaksaku! Malah sudah semestinya Hinata melakukan apa saja yang Naruto-Kami-sama perintahkan!"

'Hahhhh~ kenapa [Naruto-isme] harus ada sih?' pikirku

"E-ehem! Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bertanya. Adakah yang ingin Hinata inginkan sebagai budak?"

"Umm.."

"Katakanlah semaumu"

"Aku ingin memanggil Naruto-san dengan 'Naruto-Kami-sama' karena Naruto-san adalah tuhan yang telah-"

"Ok, Stop sampai disitu! Hinata.. bisakah kau memanggil tuanmu dengan sesuatu yang pantas?"

"Naruto-san adalah tuhan yan-"

"Oke.. oke... coba cari panggilan yang lain. Kumohon.."

"Umm... Naruto-sama?"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-san?"

"Naruto-sama?"

"Ughh... baiklah.. baiklahh.."

'Shit! Kenapa peraturan hukum budak didunia ini memberikan mereka kebebasan untuk berbicara? Merepotkan!'

"Adakah permintaan lain yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin Naruto-sama mengajarkan banyak hal padaku"

"Banyak hal? Seperti?"

"Um... memasak dan bertarung melawan monster"

"Hmm... kalau memasak tentu akan kuajarkan, karena kalau Hinata bisa membantu aku tidak akan repot lagi. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin melawan monster?"

"Karena Koneko-chan dan Sona-nee chan bilang bahwa Naruto sama sangat hebat dan berbakat! Aku ingin menemani Naruto-sama kapanpun dan dimanapun!"

'Ooh, kalau tidak salah, ketika makan siang bersama-sama. Koneko-chan dan Sona-san bercerita dengan melebih-lebihkan tentang aktivitasku sebagai adventure pemula yang menggemparkan. Hmm... tapi, kalau Hinata menjadi lebih kuat aku juga akan semakin mudah berburu monster. Dan yang terlebih penting, Hinata bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri walaupun aku pulang kedunia asalku 20 tahun kemudian'

"Hmm... baiklah, besok aku akan mulai mengajarmu masak dan mengalahkan monster. Adakah hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

"Apakah Naruto-sama akan membuangku?"

"Hm..? kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menjagamu dan melatihmu menjadi lebih kuat"

"Terima kasih Naruto-sama. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan darimu" ucap Hinata seraya berlari memelukku.

Kruyuuukkk~~~

"Hmm... apakah artinya kau tidak ingin makan masakan buatanku?"

"Aku mau!"

Setelahnya kami berduapun makan malam dengan santai.

Malamnya, setelah menulis laporan pada [Kishi-gami-san], aku akhirnya bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang di kasur hangatku.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, aku mendapati diriku diikat diranjang milikku (lagi). Dengan Hinata yang duduk diatas tubuhku (lagi)

'Oi! Dari mana dia mendapatkan tali ini?'

"Hinataa... apa maksudnya ini?"

"Akh... ahkh.. ah... Aku ingin Naruto-sama menghukumku.. ahnn... iyahh~~ 3"

'Persetan! Aku akan menyerangnya kali ini!'

Setelah memasukkan tali kedalam slot [Item] milikku. Aku mulai menghukum Hinata.

Sepertinya karena suatu alasan Hinata menjadi ketagihan melakukan [itu]. Namun, karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa padaku. Maka yang bisa dilakukanya adalah mengulang perbuatanya seperti hari sebelumnya.

Tapi, kali ini aku tidak membuatnya sampai pingsan. Jadi, setelah membuat Hinata 5 kali klimaks, aku menghentikanya dengan alasan: hari ini aku akan mulai mengajarkan cara memasak dan berburu monster padanya.

Setelah memberikan [Healing Magic] dan [Clean Up], aku pun memulai aktifitas harianku. Tidak lupa, kali ini Hinata ikut mandi bersamaku.

Setelah makan pagi, kami berdua pergi menuju Adventure Guild.

"Pagi Sona-san "

"Pagi Naruto-san, tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat (08.18)" ucap Sona-san .

"Oh, beberapa saat yang lalu aku datang terlalu pagi karena bangun terlalu awal. Jadi, karena saat itu aku bosan, jadi aku datang kesini"

Ya, beberapa kali sebelumnya aku datang terlalu pagi, sehingga aku hanya bertemu sedikit Adventurer lain saat itu. Namun, kali ini aku bisa melihat mereka dimana-mana. Ada yang menunggu teman mereka, berbincang, membersihkan senjata, memeriksa persiapan dan lainya.

"Heee... itu artinya ada sesuatu hal yang tidak membuatmu bosan pagi ini?"

"Be-begitulah. Aku harus membersihkan rumah, memasak untuk Hinata dan semacamnya. Ah, ini aku membawakan 3 pudding buah yang kau suka. Simpanlah didalam kulkas supaya rasanya lebih enak"

'Kuharap Sona-san tidak menyadari hal lainya...'

"Ah! Terima kasih Naruto-san. Hmm... meskipun aku merasa aneh ketika mendengar kau memasak untuk budak milikmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memprotesnya. Karena masakanmu benar-benar lezat tanpa tanding! Akupun ingin memakanya setiap harinya!"

"Sona-Onee sama, mulai saat ini aku akan belajar memasak dari Naruto-sama"

"Oh, kerja bagus! Aku mendukungmu Hinata-chan! Belajarlah yang giat!"

"Hahh... sudahlah. Sona-san , hari ini aku cuma mengambil misi rank-F untuk Hinata. Kami akan berburu [Wild Rabbit]"

"Ah, ide bagus. Dan aku hanya menyarankan, mungkin sudah saatnya kau masuk kedalam party. Beberapa hari ini, banyak Adventurer yang menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengajakmu kedalam partynya"

"Hm? Kalau mereka bertanya lagi, katakan aku akan menolaknya. Aku lebih senang sendiri. Sudah dulu, kami akan berangkat"

Akupun keluar dari guild bersama Hinata. Aku sengaja mengatakan penolakanku dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Pastinya sebagian besar Adventure yang ada diruangan itu mendengarnya. Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot lagi mengatakanya berkali-kali.

Setelahnya, aku pergi ketoko Armor dan Weapon. Disana aku cuma membeli complete set [Leather Armor] yang ukuranya pas dengan Hinata. Set ini terdiri pelindung badan, sarung tangan dan sepatu tempur. Aku tidak membeli senjata baru, karena aku masih memiliki [Short Sword], walaupun sudah menjadi sedikit tumpul.

[Leather Armor] set milik Hinata menghabiskan 450 Gord, harganya sedikit lebih mahal dari armor set pemula yang dulu pernah kubeli, tapi modelnya lebih bagus.

Dengan ini sisa uang yang kumiliki adalah 152 Gord.

'Keadaan keuanganku mulai menipis. Kali ini aku harus mendapatkan banyak buruan!'

.

.

Seperti yang sudah umum diketahui dalam RPG game, melakukan party memiliki banyak keuntungan dan kerugian. Karena itulah aku akan memeriksa sistem didunia ini.

[Pertama], apakah bisa melukai teman didalam party?

Aku memeriksanya dengan meminta izin kepada Hinata untuk menggores ujung jarinya dengan pisau kecil yang kumiliki.

Hasilnya, tangan Hinata sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Tentu setelahnya kusembuhkan dengan [Heal].

Setelahnya, Hinata kuberi [Perintah/Order] untuk menggores tanganku dengan pisau. Ya, dia harus kuperintah untuk melakukanya, karena sebagai budak, dia tidak bisa melakukanya dengan kehendak sendiri.

Dan hasilnya adalah tanganku juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Beberapa detik kemudian, luka milikku menghilang sepenuhnya tanpa [Heal], regenerasi tubuh ini memang benar-benar hebat!

Jadi, meskipun sudah termasuk didalam party, bisa saja memberikan luka satu sama lain. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menggunakan sihir skala besar, jangan sampai aku membunuh temanku sendiri.

Yang [Kedua], tentang bagaimana sistem pembagian Exp?

Hasil dari percobaan yang kudapat adalah:

Hinata tidak mendapat Exp ketika aku membunuh [Wild Rabbit] seorang diri.

Hinata dan aku mendapakan Exp ketika: Dia kusuruh sedikit menusuk [Wild Rabbit] tanpa membunuhnya, lalu setelah itu akulah yang membunuh monster itu. Ataupun sebaliknya: pertama aku yang membuat monster itu sekarat, lalu Hinata yang akan menghabisinya.

Aku hanya mendapat sedikit Exp ketika Hinata kusuruh membunuh [Wild Rabbit] tanpa bantuanku. Itu artinya, meskipun aku bersantai, aku mendapatkan sedikit Exp setiap kali party milikku membunuh monster. Tapi, karena Hinata adalah budakku, aku tidak bisa memastikan hal itu akan berlaku dengan Adventure lain yang bergabung bersamaku.

Pada akhirnya, kami berhasil memburu 59 ekor [Wild Rabbit]. Sebagian besar dari mereka mati dengan cara Hinata memberikan sedikit luka pada mereka, dan aku yang menghabisinya.

Meskipun cara ini tidak menambah pengalaman nyata dalam bertarung. Paling tidak, cara ini sangat efektif unutk menambah level Hinata.

Hari ini Hinata naik menjadi level 4, dan memiliki 15 Skill point. Aku menggunakanya untuk mendapatkan skill [Physical Enhancement Level 4]. Pada level 1 diperlukan 5 point, level 2 memerlukan 2 point, level 3 memerlukan 3 point, dan level 4 memerlukan 4 point. Jadi, yang tersisa adalah 1 point.

.

Hinata – Beastkin – Naruto's Slave

[Title] Fanatic of Naruto-isme

Level 3→ 4  
HP 15/18 → 28+56 (84)  
MP 5/5  
Strength 12 → 16+32 (48)  
Stamina 6 → 10+20 (30)  
Agility 11 → 15  
Skill 7 → 10  
Magic Power 3  
Loyalty 103

Skill Points 1P  
Eyesight Degradation, Sturdy, Physical Enhancement Level 4, Hearing Detection Level 3, Smell Detection Level 2, Hawk Eyes.

 _ **[Physical Enhancement Level 4]**_ _+200% bonus untuk Strength, Stamina and HP._

.

'Hebat!... kemapuan fisiknya benar-benar bertambah pesat! Dalam satu level saja, status dasar Strength, Stamina, dan Agility meningkat 4 point! Ditambah bonus dari skill Physical Enhancement, maka statusnya semakin bertambah hebat! Tapi, [Magic Power] miliknya tidak berubah sama sekali. Pantas saja Hinata bilang padaku bahwa para [Beastkin] tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Hmm... jadi, mungkin percuma kalau nanti aku memberikan dia Skill Magic untuk serangan.'

Reward hari ini adalah: (59 Wild Rabbit Fur x25 Gord) + (50 Wild Rabbit Meat x25 Gord) = 2725 Gord

Ditambah uang dari sisa membeli Armor 152 Gord, maka total uang yang kumiliki hari ini 2877 Gord

.

Setelah makan malam, aku kemarku untuk menulis laporan untuk [Kishi-gami-san].

Setelahnya aku ingin langsung tidur, namun Hinata masuk kekamarku dengan wajah memerah. Lalu dengan suara kecil, dia memintaku untuk menghukumnya.

Malam yang kuhabiskan dengan kesendirian selama ini pun kuakhiri mulai malam ini. Karena, sejak malam itu Hinata selalu tidur bersamaku.

.

.

.

Besok harinya, setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas pagi. Aku melatih Hinata dasar-dasar bertarung dipekarangan rumah. Dimulai dari cara memegang senjata yang benar, serta cara penggunaaknya. Setelahnya aku melakukan sparring ringan dengan pedang kayu yang kubuat dari ranting salah satu pohon yang pernah dirubuhkan oleh [Wild Boar] ketika aku berburu Orc sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Pada jam 10.00, kami berdua mengunjungi Guild. Setelahnya dilanjutkan menuju toko armor dan senjata. Kali ini aku membelikan Hinata set busur panah kualitas menengah [Elven Bow] yang harganya 1500 Gord. Dan juga membelikanya 10 pisau lempar kecil dan sabuk kulit yang digunakan untuk menyimpanya seharga 575 Gord. Ditambah 100 anak panah bermata besi [Iron Arrow] seharga 200 Gord. Dan 50 anak panah bermata baja [Steel Arrow] seharga 250 Gord.

Pagi ini, aku menghabiskan 2525 Gord dan menyisakan 352 Gord.

Meskipun aku memiliki sedikit uang, aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanya. Karena aku masih memiliki berbagai macam makanan yang cukup untuk 2 minggu lebih.

.

Hari ini kami berburu di bagian timur kota Siory dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Yaitu dengan cara menangkap [Wild Rabbit] dengan memerangkap mereka didalam susunan beberapa [Earth Wall], kemudian aku tangkap mereka satu persatu, setelahnya kubiarkan Hinata melukainya, lalu setelahnya aku akhiri nyawa mereka.

"Naruto-sama, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Kenapa kita berburu kelinci dengan cara seperti ini? Aku tidak suka melihat kelinci liar itu menggigit tangan Naruto-sama! "

Ya, meskipun terkadang kelinci liar itu menggigitku ketika menangkapnya, itu bukan masalah untukku. Karena luka sekecil itu bisa sembuh dengan cepat, dan seandainya gigitanya banyak, aku bisa menggunakan [heal] untuk memulihkanya dalam sekejap. Bagaimanapun juga, Sihir penyembuh benar-benar cheat dalam dunia ini!

"Ah, ini cuma latihan kecil. Sebelumnya aku ingin membiasakanmu dengan melukai monster. Karena aku takut kau belum siap untuk melawan dan membunuh mereka" ya, ini cuma alasan.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membiarkan Hinata yang berburu, tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama dan tentunya stamina Hinata akan lebih cepat terkuras.

"Ta-tapi.. mereka menggigit tangan Naruto-sama! Aku tidak suka melihat gigi tajam mereka menyakiti tangan mulia milik Naruto-sama!"

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini aku akan membiarkan Hinata yang melakukanya"

Jadi, yang kulakukan mulai saat ini adalah mengurung [Wild Rabbit] dengan [Earth Wall] dan membiarkan Hinata membunuh mereka semua. Sesekali aku mengunakan [Heal] dan [Clean Up] pada Hinata.

Sepertinya hari ini aku dan Hinata tidak mendapatkan Level up.

Reward hari ini adalah: (42 Wild Rabbit Fur x25 Gord) + (40 Wild Rabbit Meat x25 Gord) = 2050 Gord

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, aku tidak menyerahkan semua [Wild Rabbit Meat]. Aku menyimpanya sebagian untuk cadangan bahan mentah.

Jadi, ditambah uang dari sisa membeli senjata sebelumnya 352 Gord, maka total uang yang kumiliki sekarang 2402 Gord

.

.

Besok paginya aku melatih Hinata cara menggunakan panah dan cara melempar Pisau. Aku sudah menyiapkan 3 [Dummy] berupa potongan batang pohon dengan gambar Bull's Eye padanya.

Setelahnya kami berburu [Wild Rabbit] seperti biasanya.

Reward hari ini adalah: (35 Wild Rabbit Fur x25 Gord) + (30 Wild Rabbit Meat x25 Gord) = 1625 Gord

Kali ini lebih sedikit dari hari sebelumnya, karena Hinata lah yang memburu mereka semua. Aku hanya menggunakan [Earth Wall] untuk mengurung para [Wild Rabbit]

Jadi, ditambah uang dari hari sebelumnya 2402 Gord, maka total uang yang kumiliki sekarang adalah 4027 Gord

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok harinya, setelah latihan pagi Aku dan Hinata pergi untuk mengambil misi Rank D.

.

[Rank D] Subjugation 15 Orc. Each 50 G. Orc Meat 250 G

[Rank D] Subjugation 15 Grey Wolf. Each 50 G. Grey Wolf Fur 100 G. Grey Wolf Fang 50 G. Grey Wolf Meat 100 G

[Rank D] Subjugation 10 Spider Forest. Each 100 G. Spider Forest Silk 100 G Spider Forest Poison 100 G. Spider Forest Meat 100 G

[Rank D] Subjugation 10 Young Troll. Each 100 G. Young Trol Skin 150 G. Young Troll Meat 200 G.

[Rank D] Subjugation 2 Wild Boar. Each 500 G. Wild Boar Meat [Appraised]

.

"Umm.. apakah aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekaligus Sona-san ?"

"Eh? Ini cuma list persyaratan memenuhi misi Rank-D. Kau tidak harus menyelesaikanya dalam satu hari. Selain itu, kebanyakan yang melakukan misi ini adalah satu atau dua party yang bekerja bersama-sama. Dan rata-rata mereka menghabiskan waktu antara 2 sampai 5 hari untuk menyelesaikan satu misi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Gunakalah waktumu untuk bersantai sesekali."

"Ok, terima kasih atas informasinya Sona-san . Hinata, ayo kita berangkat."

"Baik, Naruto-sama"

.

Hari ini, kami berburu ditepian hutan, terkadang kami bertemu kumpulan Goblin. Meskipun mereka dirujukan untuk Rank-E. Kami pun membantainya, karena bagiku mereka adalah kumpulan Exp.

Meskipun Hinata kurang mahir dalam menggunakan panah, itu sudah cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Bahkan, terkadang ada juga anak panah yang mengenai satu atau dua Goblin.

Ketika bertemu dengan Orc, kuperintahkan Hinata untuk berusaha mengenai masing-masing dari mereka semua, walaupun hanya satu anak panah. Karena tujuanku menyuruh Hinata memanah mereka bukanlah untuk membunuh, melainkan membiarkan Hinata mendapatkan bagian dari Exp ketika giliranku tiba untuk membunuh mereka. Dengan menggunakan 2 pedang baruku, membunuh sekelompok Orc sangatlah mudah.

Meskipun kami tidak berhasil menyelesaikan satu misi hari ini. Paling tidak, aku dan Hinata mendapatkan level Up.

Setelah level up, aku mendapatkan tambahan 10 Skiill Point, sehingga total Skill Pointku adalah 20. Kali ini, aku menggunakan 14 Skill Point untuk menaikkan Presence Detection Level 3 menjadi Level 5. Karena, kupikir untuk survive didunia ini, diperlukan skill yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan musuh atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan disekitar. Sekarang aku bisa mengambil keputusan yang lebih baik (lari, siaga, sembunyi, etc) dalam menghadapi kehadiran seseorang atau sesuatu dengan batas jarak 1000 meter disekitarku. Sisa Skill point adalah 6.

Sedangkan Hinata memiliki 6 Skill Poin. Rencananya aku ingin mengupgrade [Physical Enhancement Level 4] miliknya menjadi Level 5. Tapi, aku membatalkanya, karena sekarang ini aku memerlukan Hinata dengan skill tempur yang memadai. Karena itulah, aku mengupgrade skill [Archery Level 1] yang baru didapatnya menjadi [Archery Level 3] dengan menghabiskan 5 point. Jadi, Skill Point yang tersisa miliknya adalah 1.

Adapun monster yang berhasil kami buru hari ini adalah: 13 Orc. 11 Gray Wolf. 4 Spider Forest. 5 Young Troll. 21 Goblin. 9 Wild Rabbit.

Dan Item yang di[Harvest] dari para monster adalah: 13 Orc Meat, 11 Gray Wolf Fur, 11 Gray Wolf Fang, 11 Gray Wolf Meat, 4 Spider Forest Silk, 4 Spider Forest Poison, 4 Spider Forest Meat, 5 Young Troll Meat, 5 Young Troll Skin, 9 Wild Rabbit Fur, 9 Wild Rabbit Meat, 21 Goblin Corpse.

Meskipun ada sebagian orang yang memakan daging Goblin, aku tidak akan menjualnya. Karena menurut Koneko rasanya sangat tidak enak dan menjijikan. Karena itulah aku hanya menyimpanya, dan mungkin nanti akan kugunakan daging mereka untuk memancing monster lain.

.

Namikaze Naruto – Human - Swordsman

[Titles] Suicidal Rookie

Level 5 → 6  
HP 453/114+342 → 132+396 (528)  
MP 207/158+158 → 176+176 (352)  
Strength 31+93 → 34+102 (137)  
Stamina 32+96 → 35+105 (140)  
Agility 22 → 24  
Skill 25 → 28  
Magic Power 41→ 45

Skill Points 6P  
Fencing Level 5, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock, Magical Burst, Stamina Recovery Enhanchment, Guts, Earth Magic Level 2, Healing Magic Level 3, Evasion Level 3, Throwing Technique Level 3, Ninja Walk Level 3, Stealth Level 3, Presence Detection Level 5, Shield Level 1, Spearmanship Level 1, Hand-to-Hand Combat Level 2, Archery Level 1, Magic Sensing Level 1, Common Magic, Cooking Level 4

.

Hinata – Beastkin – Naruto's Slave

[Title] Fanatic of Naruto-isme

Level 4 → 5  
HP 75/28+42 → 38+76 (114)  
MP 5/5  
Strength 16+24 → 20+40 (60)  
Stamina 10+15 → 14+28 (42)  
Agility 15 → 19  
Skill 10 → 13  
Magic Power 3  
Loyalty 106

Skill Points 1P  
Eyesight Degradation, Sturdy, Hawk Eyes, Focus, Physical Enhancement Level 4, Hearing Detection Level 3, Smell Detection Level 2, Archery Level 3.

 _ **[Archery Level 3]**_ _Skill dalam penggunaan panah. Pada Level ini setara dengan [Veteran Archer]._

 _ **[Focus]**_ _menambah effect and akurasu dari penggunaan skill._

.

'Aku akan menjual item yang kudapat nanti saja, sekalian menambah sisa monster yang harus diburu untuk menyelesaikan Misi/Quest'

'Tapi, yang lebih penting dari hal itu adalah Hinata yang mendapatkan 2 Skill sekaligus tanpa bantuan Skill Point, yaitu: [Archery Level 1] dan [Focus]. Aku memang pernah mengajarkan cara memanah. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengajarkan cara fokus. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memunculkan skill itu selain dengan Skill Point. Ini benar-benar misteri!'

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Skill [Hawk Eyes] bisa di non-aktifkan. Pada saat itu, Penglihatan Hinata kembali pada asalnya. Jadi, Hinata yang sadar akan hal ini, berusaha selalu menggunakan Skill [Hawk Eye] setiap saat. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemberian penglihatan baru dari tuanya. Dia tidak ingin mengkecewakan tuanya.

Hinata bisa mendapatkan skill [Focus], karena 'selalu' menggunakan Skill [Hawk Eye] dan karena keadaan Hinata yang sangatlah penurut dan mau melakukan apa saja perintah Naruto. Jadi, ketika diajarkan sesuatu oleh Naruto, maka Hinata akan memfokuskan dirinya untuk bersungguh-sungguh dalam memperhatikan dan mempelajarinya.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – First Camp!**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok paginya aku dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu seperti biasanya.

Dan sarapan kali ini adalah Roti Bakar Special yang bahan-bahnya terdiri dari roti, keju, madu dan beberapa potongan kecil buah-buahan. Sekali-sekali aku mencoba resep sarapan ala barat. Minumnya adalah susu domba yang sudah direbus bercampur sedikit madu potongan buah Leci.

'Hmm... setelah meningkatkan Skill Archery milik Hinata menjadi Level 3, sisa pointya yang tersisa adalah 1. Apakah harus kugunakan sekarang? Atau disimpan untuk nanti? Memang siih ada beberapa skill yang hanya memerlukan satu point. Contohnya adalah [Clock] dan [Life Magic].Tapi...'

Sambil mengunyah sarapan milikku, kutatap Hinata yang terlihat gelisah ketika memakan sarapan kali ini. Sesekali dia memeriksa lapisan roti yang kubuat. Well, kupikir bukan karena masalah rasanya, tapi karena Hinata adalah Cat Beastkin yang kebanyakannya mereka lebih suka daging daripada makanan manis. Bukan berarti mereka membenci yang manis-manis loh.

'Tapi... kalau tidak salah beastkin tidak bisa menggunakan sihir? Itu menurut apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Hmm..., bagaimana kalau seandainya dia kuberikan Skill Magic. Apakah dia tetap tidak bisa menggunakannya? Ah, kenapa tidak kucoba saja dengan memberikan [Life Magic]? Lagipula, Skill ini hanya memerlukan 1 Point untuk mendapatkanya. Jadi aku tidak akan rugi.'

Akupun memilih Skill [Life Magic], dan menggunakan 1 Skill point tersisa milik Hinata padanya. Sehingga sisa Skill Point miliknya adalah 0 [Zero].

"Hinata, apa kau tidak suka sarapan kali ini? Apakah terlalu manis?"

"Um... tidak, masakan buatan Naruto-sama sangat lezat. Hanya saja, kenapa hari ini tidak ada daging? Biasanya setiap kali sarapan, Naruto-sama memasukkan potongan daging kedalam roti, bukan?"

Aku cuma penasaran bagaimana respon Hinata terhadap resep serba manis baruku. Ternyata memang sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Lalu, aku pun mengambil 3 [Wild Rabbit Barbecue/Sate] dan memberikanya untuk cemilan tambahan pada Hinata.

"Ini, ambillah. Ingat Hinata, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau bebas mengatakannya padaku. Jangan malu-malu. Aku pasti akan senang untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu. Asalkan itu sebatas kemampuanku. Oke?"

Ya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata terlalu Pasif dengan hanya menunggu perintahku, kali ini, aku tidak akan memaksanya berubah secara drastis. Aku akan mengajarkanya sedikit demi sedikit bagaimana hidup yang normal, bukan sebagai budak. Aku masih kurang bisa menerima sistem perbudakan. Karena bagiku dia itu manusia yang sama-sama menghirup udara didunia ini.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-sama!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar dan ekor yang bergoyang.

'Ah... meskipun begitu, dia benar-benar seperti binatang piaraan yang imuuuut...'

Kami berdua pun melanjutkan sarapan.

Setelah Hinata menghabiskan semua roti dan sate milikya. Seperti biasanya, dia mulai mencuci perabotan yang habis kami pakai. Awalnya, aku hanya menggunakan [Clean Up] untuk membersihkan semua piring, gelas, dan perabotan memasak lainya lalu kuletakkan kembali kedalam slot [Item]. Tapi, Hinata bilang itu saja tidak cukup. Meskipun dengan sihir aku bisa menghilangkan noda, tapi sihir tidak bisa menghilangkan bau tidak sedap. Karena itulah, mencucinya dengan air bersih dan sabun sangat diperlukan.

Jadi, oleh sebab itulah semenjak hari [Itu], hari dimana keperjakaanku direnggut, pekerjaan bersih-bersih sehabis makan dan mencuci pakaian sehari-hari, diserahkan pada Hinata. Dia terlihat sangat senang ketika mendapatkan pekerjaan simple seperti itu dariku.

'Hm, dengan memberikan skill [Life Magic] pada Hinata, mungkin akan membuatnya lebih senang. Dia bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti kebanyakan penduduk lainya. Dia tidak perlu lagi meminta bantuanku menggunakan [Clean Up] dengan malu-malu setelah habis buang air kecil dihutan seperti biasanya. Well..., meskipun aku suka melihat wajah Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. Fufu...'

Setelah bersih-bersih, kami berdua bersiap-siap, untuk pergi berburu. Menambah jumlah monster untuk melengkapi persyaratan Quest Rank-D yang belum terselesaikan tempo hari.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang utara kota, aku mengatakan akan mengajarkan Hinata cara menggunakan [Live Magic]. Tentu saja, Hinata menjelaskan kepadaku kembali bahwa ras mereka [Cat Beastkin] tidak bisa menggunakanya. Tapi aku berhasil mendorong kepercayaan dirinya dengan mengatakan "Hinata itu spesial, kau pasti bisa melakukanya kalau percaya padaku dan bersungguh-sungguh".

Aku tidak membohonginya, aku cuma meyakinkan bahwa dia bisa menggunakan skill yang sudah kuberikan padanya.

Setelah itu, aku memberikan contoh dan cara peng-imajinasian sihir [Clean Up] serta pengucapan kata yang benar. Aku pun menyuruh Hinata untuk mencoba menggunakan life magic [Clean Up]. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai mencobanya, dan, ternyata dia bisa berhasil melakukanya pada percobaan pertama kalinya.

Hinata pun sangat senang dan seperti biasanya dia melompat, kemudian memelukku.

Mengajarkan jenis [Life Magic] lainya pada Hinata cukup mudah, karena dia sudah sering melihat penduduk lain menggunakanya untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Tapi, karena MP miliknya sangat sedikit, setelah 3 kali menggunakanya (karena terlalu semangat), dia pun pingsan. Karena itulah, aku menggendong Hinata yang pingsan sambil berlalan menuju gerbang kota.

Melawan [Wild Rabbit] sambil menggendong Hinata sangatlah mudah, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah melempar pisau kearah mereka atau menebas mereka ketika mendekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata terbangun dari pingsanya. Sepertinya, MP-nya sudah sedikit terisi.

"E-eh? Naruto-sama, a-apa yang terjadi?"

Akupun menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang pingsan karena kekurangan MP.

"Nah, begitulah. Jadi, untuk sementara, kau jangan menggunakan sihir sebelum kuberi izin, mengerti?"

Ya, untuk sementara ini MP miliknya sangat sedikit. Mungkin dengan menggunakan [Life Magic] secara teratur akan menambah jumlah Max MP. Karena aku bisa melihat [Menu] miliknya, aku bisa mengetahui persis sisa MP miliknya. Atau, dengan mengandalkan Level Up, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan MP tambahan?

"Ba-baik Naruto-sama."

Setelah itu, aku dan Hinata berburu seperti biasanya.

Sore harinya akhirnya kami berhasil melengkapi persyaratan menyelesaikan 3 buah Quest dari Rank-D.

Hari ini kami membunuh, 16 Orc. 15 Gray Wolf. 7 Spider Forest. 4 Young Troll. 27 Goblin. 6 Wild Rabbit. Kalau ditambahkan dengan jumlah buruan monster dihari sebelumnya, maka totalnya adalah: 29 Orc. 26 Gray Wolf. 11 Spider Forest. 9 Young Troll. 48 Goblin. 15 Wild Rabbit.

Reward yang kudapat dari Guild adalah: [ **Subjugation 29 Orc** x 50G], [29 Orc Meat x 250G], [ **Subjugation 26 Gray Wolf** x 50G], [26 Gray Wolf Fur x 100G], [26 Gray Wolf Fang x 50], [26 Gray Wolf Meat x 100G], [ **Subjugation 11 Spider Forest** x 100], [11 Spider Forest Silk x 100G], [11 Spider Forest Poison x 100G], [11 Spider Forest Meat x 100G], [Subjugation 9 Young Troll x 100G], [9 Young Troll Meat x 200], [9 Young Troll Skin x 150G], [9 Wild Rabbit Fur x 25G]= 25.175 Gord.

Ditambah dengan sisa uang sebelumnya, maka totalnya 29.202 Gord

Well, meskipun aku memiliki banyak uang, aku tidak terlalu senang. Karena hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan level up.

'Hm..., semakin bertambah level, exp yang kudapatkan dari melawan monster yang ada dipinggir hutan tidaklah banyak. Lalu, karena aku harus pulang setiap harinya, maka aku tidak bisa melakukan 'Monster Grinding' dengan puas. Ditambah lagi, monster yang ada dipinggiran hutan sangatlah terbatas, mengingat banyak Party Adventure lain yang juga berburu atau camping/berkemah disekitar hutan.'

'Hmmmm... tunggu! Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak berkemah seperti mereka? Kalau tidak salah, monster akan lebih aktif dimalam hari bukan? Dan kalau aku berkemah, aku bisa memburu monster lebih jauh masuk kedalam hutan! Ide yang brilian!'

Karena Hinata sudah memiliki [Archery Level 3] dan aku memiliki [Presence Detection Level 5] sepertinya tidak akan terjadi masalah.

Malam harinya pun kuceritakan rencanaku pada Hinata, dan dia langsung memberi kata 'setuju' pada ide milikku.

Sepertinya, Hinata sangat percaya dengan kemampuanku. Dia juga terlihat bersemangat.

.

.

Besok harinya, aku tidak pergi menuju Guild dan langsung menuju gerbang utara kota. Karena paling-paling misi yang ada di Guild masih sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Asalkan aku membunuh monster dalam jumlah tertentu, maka [Guild Card] akan mencatat dan menghitungya. Lalu, setelah melakukan laporan dan penjumlahan [Quest Point], kalau kau memenuhi persyaratan dan sampai pada batas point tertentu, maka kau akan naik Rank.

"Selain itu, kalau aku minta izin terlebih dulu, tentu aku tidak akan diperbolehkan."

Pagi ini, aku memeriksa kembali peralatan untuk berkemah didalam slot [Item] milikku. Selimut dan Kantung tidur yang kubeli sebelumnya masih ada. Sisanya... umm... sepertinya lengkap. Karena aku masih punya banyak stok makanan yang tersedia. Peralatan makan dan masak juga ada. Well..., sepertinya itu cukup.

Sebenarnya aku sempat kepikiran untuk membeli kantung tidur tambahan untuk Hinata. Tapi... kalau aku melakukanya, aku tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk menyuruhnya tidur bersamaku. Uehehe...

'Ups! Tidak! Ini tidak baik. Pikiran buruk menyerang mentalku! Itu tidak baik Aku tidak boleh memutuskanya berdasarkan pikiran anehku. Aku harus menenangkan diriku dan kembali focus…! Focus! Tarik nafaaass... Focus...! Ok, sekarang aku sudah fokus dan tenang. Saatnya berangkat!'

Yep, ternyata aku memang tidak perlu [Sleeping Bag] tambahan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hampir satu minggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan selama ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Saat ini kami telah tiba di pusat hutan besar yang ada di bagian utara kota Siory, yaitu didekat danau luas yang ada ditengah-tengah hutan.

.

Dihari pertama, Hinata naik menjadi Level 6, sedangkan aku naik menjadi Level 7. Karena Hinata mendapatkan 5 Skill Point tambahan, kugunakan semuanya untuk Skill [Archery Level 4] dan [Clock].

Dihari kedua, kami berdua tidak mendapatkan level Up.

Dihari ketiga, aku berhasil menemukan markars [Orc], dan kami berhasil membasmi mereka semuanya. Lalu, pada malam harinya Hinata akhirnya mendapatkan Level 7 dan mendapatkan 5 Skill Point setelah mengalahkan sekumpulan kelompok [Gray Wolf] yang berada disekitar tempat kami istirahat.

Di hari ke empat, setelah berburu banyak monster, kebetulan saja aku naik level menjadi level 8 setelah mengalahkan [Wild Boar] yang kebetulan sedang santai memakan rerumputan dan ranting.

Dihari kelima, kami berdua tidak level Up.

Dihari keenam, setelah melawan banyak monster yang berkeliaran disekitar danau, kami melawan [Wild Bear] yang kutemukan disalah satu gua didekat danau. Setelah menang, aku naik level menjadi Level 9. Hinata juga mendapatkan Level up menjadi level 8 dan mendapatkan tambahan 5 Skill Point. Karena total Skill Point Hinata adalah 10, maka kugunakan semuanya untuk menaikan Skill Archery Hinata menjadi Level 5.

.

Lalu, malam hari sebelum hari ketujuh pun tiba...

Sampai saat ini, kami berdua sudah menyelesaikan persyaratan menyelesaikan 11 misi Rank-D, yaitu: **[Subjugation 63 Orc]** Sebagian besar didapat ketika kami menemui salah satu markas Orc di hari ke-2. **[Subjugation 50 Grey Wolf]** karena, kebanyakan dari mereka cukup banyak berkeliaran setiap malam harinya, **[Subjugation 24 Spider Forest]** Well, kalau kau pergi cukup dalam, kau akan sering menemukan merka bergantung atau membuat sarang diatas pohon besar, **[Subjugation 21 Young Troll]** terkadang mereka melakukan patroli bersama dengan Orc dipedalaman hutan. Total Reward yang akan kuterima nanti ketika kembali ke Guild adalah **55.950 Gord**.

Bukan hanya monster Rank-D yang kami kalahkan. Ada pula pemasukan lain yang berasal dari luar Rank-D, seperti : [13 Wild Rabbit Fur x25G], [Subjugation 138 Goblin x 10G], [Subjugation 18 Monitor Lizard x 150G], 18 Monitor Lizard Skin x 150G, Monitor Lizard meat 250G, [Subjugation 16 HarpyForest x 150G], [16kg HarpyForest Feathers x 350G], [Subjugation 16 Crawler x 200G], [16 Crawler Meat x 150G], [Subjugation 9 Troll x 600G], [9 Troll Skin x 250G], [9 Troll Meat x 100G]. Total Reward tambahan yang akan kuterima nanti ketika kembali ke Guild adalah **33.755 Gord**.

Seandainya tidak ada adventure lain yang berkeliaran dihutan, mungkin kami bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak monster.

Sementara itu, benar-benar tidak kusangka, tidur didalam hutan ternyata tidaklah sesulit yang kubayangkan. Pertama-tama dengan kemampuan Presence Detection, kupastikan tidak ada bahaya atau monster yang berbahaya didekat kami (kalau perlu kumusnahkan semua musuh disekitar sebelum istirahat). Lalu, setelahnya aku menggunakan sekitar 24 [Earth Wall] untuk membangun ruangan kotak perlindungan sementara. (diperlukan 72 MP)

Dengan dinding tanah disekitar, hangat api yang digunakan untuk memasak tidak menyebar, dan angin malam yang bertiup disekitar tidak menerpa tubuh secara langsung. Sementara itu, cahaya dari api unggun atau Life Magic [Light] akan terlindungi oleh dinding setinggi 2 meter dari 4 arah, sehingga adventure lain atau monster tidak akan mudah menemukan tempat persembunyian ini.

"Naruto-sama, kenapa besok kita harus pulang ke kota? Hinata lebih suka tidur dihutan bersama tuan seperti ini"

"Hmm? Kenapa? Apa karena kalau di kota kau tidak bisa main gelap-gelapan dan tidur sambil memelukku seperti ini?"

Mendengar ucapanku, wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Namun, karena cahaya yang sangat redup dari sihir [Light] aku hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang menempelkan wajahnya kedadaku untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

'Haha... Hinata memang sangat manis kalau digoda'

"Ehem, ya ada alasan bagus kita perlu ke kota. Seperti memperbaiki senjata yang rusak, mencari senjata baru yang lebih bagus dan menjual hasil buruan yang kita dapat."

"Bagaimana dengan sarang naga yang Naruto-sama temukan diseberang danau?"

"Tentu, kita akan memburunya setelah membeli peralatan baru. Menurut cerita Sona-san, daging Naga sangatlah enak loh. Kita harus mendapatkanya!"

"Benarkah? Lebih enak dari [Wild Boar] dan [Wild Bear] yang kita dapat sebelumnya?"

"Hmmmm.. mungkin saja? Jadi, lebih baik kita tidur dan beristirahat untuk perjalan besok."

"Baik, Naruto-sama!"

Selama seminggu ini, kami benar-benar beruntung bisa menemukan 1 [Wild Boar] dan 1 [Wild Bear]. Karena biasanya dua binatang besar ini, cukup langka dan jarang ditemui para adventure. (terima kasih pada Skill Presence Detection milikku)

[Wild boar] ditemukan dihari ke-4 dengan menggunakan Presence Detection ketika dia sedang memakan rerumputan dan ranting pohon. Kami memberikan serangan kejutan padanya, sehingga dia tidak sempat lari.

Lalu, aku menemukan [Wild Bear] di hari ke-6. Saat itu dia sedang tidur didalam salah satu gua, di dekat danau luas yang terdapat ditengah-tengah hutan.

[Wild Bear] adalah monster Rank-C berbulu coklat dan putih. Ukuranya 2 kali lebih besar dari [Wild Boar] (sekitar dua kali ukuran truk). Dia memiliki bulu dan cakar yang sangat keras. Sampai-sampai, [Iron GreatSword] milikku patah ketika menahan serangan cakaranya. Namun, dengan pengorbanan pedang besarku itu, aku berhasil menghentikanya sesaat dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata mengenai kedua matannya dengan anak panah [Steel Arrow]. Setelah matanya tertusuk panah, kami biarkan dia mengamuk sesaat (karena kalau mendekati monster ukuran seperti itu disaat mengamuk sangat berbahaya). Setelah dia lelah, barulah aku menyeranganya kembali.

Walaupun sudah menggunakan bermacam [Earth Magic], pertarungan melawanya cukuplah sengit, sampai-sampai aku mendapatkan beberapa luka. Namun, pada akhirnya aku berhasil menancapkan 2 [Darksteel Sword] kedalam dimulutnya setelah menahan gerakanya dengan [Earth Prison] (memunculkan beberapa pilar tanah untuk menahan gerakan musuh), salah satu Sihir element tanah level 3 yang kudapat tanpa menggunakan point ketika naik level 8 sebelumnya.

Hinata yang sebelum melawan [Wild Bear] sudah dua kali naik level menjadi Level 7 dan memiliki [Archery Level 4]. Kini, setelah berhasil mengalahkanya, dia kembali naik level menjadi Level 8 dan akhirnya memiliki Skill Point yang cukup untuk mendapatkan [Archery Level 5]. Sehingga ketepatan dan keakuratanya dalam menggunakan panah mencapai level [Master].

Rencana sebelumnya ialah menaikkan [Physical Enhancement Level 4] miliknya menjadi Level 5. Tapi, setelah melalui banyak pertarungan langsung ketika berburu monster. Ternyata aku lebih membutuhkan kemampuan panah Hinata sebagai Support-ku ketika aku bertarung berhadapan melawan monster. Dengan ini, berburu dan level Up menjadi lebih mudah.

Setelah mengalahkan [Wild Boar], aku juga mendapatkan Level Up. Selain mendapat tambahan 10 Skill Point, aku sangat senang karena mendapatkan 2 Skill baru setelah bertarung habis-habisan melawan beruang besar ini.

Di level sebelumnya aku mendapatkan [Earth Magic Level 3] karena terlalu sering menggunakan [Earth Wall] atau dikarenakan membuat bangunan dari [Earth Wall] (entahlah aku tidak tahu pasti). Dan di Level ini, aku mendapatkan [Herculean Strength] dan [Sprint], mungkin dikarenakan aku melawanya dengan mengandalkan seluruh kekuatanku dan karena banyak berlari cepat ketika bertarung? Atau dikarenakan aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatan dan kecepatan untuk menusuk beruang pada serangan terakhir? Entahlah, aku tidak sempat memperhatikan [menu] milikku ketika bertarung.

.

Namikaze Naruto – Human - Swordsman

[Titles] Monsters Hunter

Suicidal Rookie

Level 8 → 9  
HP 593/168+504 → 186+558 (774)  
MP 207/212+212 → 230+230 (460)  
Strength 44+132 → 50+150 (200)  
Stamina 45+135 → 51+!53(204)  
Agility 32 → 36  
Skill 35 → 39  
Magic Power 53 → 57

Skill Points 26P → 36P  
Fencing Level 5, Physical Enhancement Level 5, Skill Reset, Razgrad World Standard Language, Life Magic, Clock, Magical Burst, Stamina Recovery Enhanchment, Guts, Earth Magic Level 3, Healing Magic Level 3, Evasion Level 3, Throwing Technique Level 3, Ninja Walk Level 4, Stealth Level 3, Presence Detection Level 5, Shield Level 1, Spearmanship Level 1, Hand-to-Hand Combat Level 2, Archery Level 2, Magic Sensing Level 2, Common Magic, Cooking Level 4, Herculean Strength Level 1, Sprint Level 1

 _ **[Earth Magic Level 3]: (1) Earth Wall, (2) Earth Bullet, Earth Lance (3) Earth Prison, Earth Pit**_

 _ **[Herculean Strength Level 1] Temporary Double Strength. Limit 5 minute. Cooldown 10 minute.**_

 _ **[Sprint Level 1] Temporary Double Agility. Limit 5 minute. Cooldown 10 minute.**_

.

Hinata – Beastkin – Naruto's Slave

[Title] Fanatic of Naruto-isme

Level 7 → 8  
HP 115/58+116 → 68+136 (204)  
MP 8/9 → 11  
Strength 28+56 → 32+64 (96)  
Stamina 22+44 → 26+52 (78)  
Agility 27 → 31  
Skill 19 → 22  
Magic Power 7→ 9  
Loyalty 112

Skill Points 0P  
Eyesight Degradation, Sturdy, Hawk Eyes, Focus, Physical Enhancement Level 4, Hearing Detection Level 3, Smell Detection Level 3, Archery Level 5. Life Magic, Clock.

 _ **[Archery Level 5]**_ _Skill dalam penggunaan panah. Pada Level ini setara dengan_ _ **[Bow Master].**_

.

Selain [Life Magic], Skill baru yang didapatkan Hinata adalah [Clock]. Skill ini sangat berguna untuk menyesuaikan timing dan gerakan kami dalam melakukan serangan terhadap musuh.

Ketika mendapatkan Skill ini dihari pertama berkemah dihutan, awalnya Hinata kebingungan dengan tulisan aneh kecil transparan yang muncul didalam pikiranya. Tapi, aku pun berhasil menenangkanya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sihir waktu yang kuajarkan padanya. Namun, Hinata kembali bingung, karena dia tidak bisa berhitung dan tidak mengenal angka. Setelah beberapa hari mengajarkanya angka dan cara penerapan tanggal disela-sela berburu monster, Hinata akhirnya mulai mengerti cara penggunaanya. Tapi, dia masih perlu diajarkan penambahan, pengurangan, dan perhitungan simple lainya. Bisa saja aku memberikan Skill [Arithmetic], tapi akan lebih hemat Point dengan mengajarkan secara langsung.

'Lalu, dengan membuat Hinata belajar, aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranya dari aktifitas Sex yang semakin rutin dimintanya. Bukanya aku tidak senang melakukanya ataupun tidak sanggup melayaninya. Tapi aku takut dia akan 'broken' karena terlalu sering kupakai. Se-se-sepertinya aku juga yang salah karena pernah beberapa kali terlalu ganas padanya, sehingga membuatnya ketagihan. Salahkan staminaku yang berlebihan!'

.

.

Hari ke tujuh pun tiba...

Pagi harinya, setelah selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap. Aku menggendong Hinata dipundakku dan berlari cepat menelurusi hutan. Tidak lupa menggunakan [Sprint] setiap kali cooldownya selesai. Dibantu dengan [Presence Detection] untuk mengetahui keberadaan disekitar dan [Earth Wall] untuk melompat atau melemparkanku sesekali keudara, aku bisa dengan mudah menghindari bertemu pada adventure dan menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu melawan monster.

Biasanya, Jarak tempuh antara danau besar yang ada ditengah hutan dan kota Siory adalah 2 hari berjalan kaki dengan mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah ada. Tapi, aku berhasil memperpendeknya menjadi kurang dari 4 jam saja dengan mengambil jalan pintas secara lurus.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan kota, aku berhenti berlari. Dan menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Sepertinya Hinata sangat senang ketika berada dipunggungku ketika berlari cepat, mungkin dia tipe gadis yang suka wahana menegangkan seperti naik Jet Coaster, Sky Diving, atau semacamnya.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, setelah menimbulkan kegaduhan dan diberikan banyak pertanyaan diruangan Kokabiel-san. Aku kembali kecounter bersama Sona-san yang masih memasang raut tidak suka, karena aku selalu membuatnya khawatir dan terkejut dengan kebiasaan aneh berburuku.

'Well, sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sambutan seperti ini.'

Sesudah mengambil reward yang kudapat di [Adventure Guild], aku pergi ke [Siory Trade Guild] untuk menjual seluruh daging [Wild Boar] dan bagian yang diperlukan lainya (gading, tulang, lemak, dll). Aku juga menjual sebagian daging [Wild Bear] dan bagian lainya (cakar, tulang, lemak, dll).

Alasan kenapa aku menjual sebagian saja dari [Wild Bear] dan menyisakan 300 kg, karena Hinata sangat suka rasanya yang kuat dan kekenyalan dagingnya yang sangat cocok untuk steak dan sup. Bukanya aku tidak suka [Wild Bear Meat], Aku memakanya kok. Hanya saja, aku lebih suka rasa daging yang ringan dan renyah seperti daging kelinci yang cocok untuk gorengan dan panggangan. Ya, selera orang memang berbeda.

Total pendapatan hari ini adalah: Guild Reward + [Price of Wild Boar and Wild Bear] = 89.705 + [41.500+82.700] = 213.905 Gord.

Ditambah dengan uang sisa sebelumnya 29.202G. Maka total keseluruhan uang yang kumiliki saat ini adalah: 243.107 Gord (24 Koin Emas , 31 Koin Perak, 7 Koin Tembaga).

.

Kokabiel-san juga mengingatkanku kembali untuk mengambil [Guild Card] besok hari, setelah Upgrade rank yang disetujui oleh kantor Guild Ibu kota kerajaan [Englande].

Ya, itulah salah satu dari tiga nama kerajaan terbesar yang ada di benua tengah ini. Kebetulan kota Siory berada dibawah kekuasan kerajaan Englande. Adapun kerajaan besar lainya adalah [Afryka] dan [Euroka].

'Hn... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama yang mirip dengan ketiga kerajaan ini? Hmm.. mungkin cuma perasaanku saja'

Kokabiel-san berkata, aku akan dinaikan menjadi Rank C, dan Hinata menjadi Rank D.

'Padahal delapan hari sebelumnya aku masih Rank-D. Hmm..., kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku yang baru level 9 ini bisa diakui memiliki kemampuan Rank C? Mungkinkah karena Skill [Physical Enhancement Level 5]? Karena Skill ini memambah HP, kekuatan dan stamina sebanyak tiga kali lipat. Yang artinya, meskipun aku baru level 9, aku memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan [Kekuatan Dasar/Basic Status] dari level 36? Kalau tidak salah, ketika aku masih Level 1 [Strength] milikku adalah 5 Point, lalu ketika aku membeli Hinata, dia yang saat itu Level 3 memiliki [Strength] 12 Point. Kalau dibandingkan aku yang sekarang memiliki 200 Point, mungkin ini hal wajar jika aku dianggap sebagai orang yang cukup kuat? Hmmmm... entahlah, terlalu merepotkan untuk dipikirkan.'

.

[To Be Countinued]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[The Answer of Questions]

.

Laffayete: Um... kalo soal [Item] sebagian besar berasal dari Original LN-nya. Tapi, karena sebagian besar masih belum diterjemahkan ke english, jadi nanti ditutupi dengan [Item] dari LN lain. Valhalla? Hmm... karena ini settingnya Paralel World, kayaknya gak ada deh (mungin). Didunia ini tidak mengenal yang namanya [Class]. Tapi, kalo orang yang memiliki kemampuan dan Skill seperti (Tanker, Mage, Wizard, Witch, Healer, Priest, Soldier, Knight, Warrior, Rogue, Thief, Assasin, Monk, dll) banyak kok. Um, char lain juga bakal muncul, tapi tidak bisa sekalian. Sampe chap 9 nanti cerita naruto di kota awal. Kalo di LN anggap aja Vol 1-2. Nah, setelahnya char baru semakin banyak bermunculan, setelah penyerangan pertama.

.

KitsuneBoy17: Patner baru? Tentu nanti setelah kekota berikutnya.

.

Shirou von Einzbern: Um, [FateDragon Cheater]-nya masih belum selesai, maaf. Chap berikutnya adalah: Arc-Pertemuan Tiga Faction.

.

Luu Nyang Sang: Pairnya harem, tapi gak langsung muncul semua. Kalo soal adegan [itu], maaf rasanya ane gak sanggup jelasin detailnya. Soalnya sedikit memalukan buat author. Ahaha... gomen.

.

HawkEye4869: Um... disini 'sebagian' penampilan chara DxD sedikit berbeda, karena menyesuaikan dengan dunia paralel. Dan kalo soal Kokabiel. Bukanya dia seharusnya berterima kasih karena mendapatkan peran orang baik sesekali? Meskipun botak, seharusnya itu sudah untung. Daripada saya jadiin dia sebagai adventure berbadan kekar yang [Homo]? Hehe... Dan terakhir, di chap pertama saya uda bilang, original fic ini adalah LN yang saya translete dari versi originalnya. Kalau mau baca, dan ingin mengetahui perbedaan alur ceritanya, silakan search google: **I'm a NEET but when I went to Hello Work I got taken to another world** by _**Katsura Kasuga**_ _ **.**_

.

X. I. V. I. X PHREAKER: Um, bukan dari ninja saga. Itu dari Original Novelnya. Um, itu karena ane kemaren update langsung 6 chapter. Malas update dikit-dikit, soalnya itu bukan gaya ane. Sekalian minta maaf karena uda lama gak nongol. Saya translate originalnya gak sampe seminggu loh. Dan karena bosan, selama kurang lebih 2 hari, ane edit dan ubah menjadi fic. Kalo mau lebih HOT, kenapa gak main bakar-bakaran aja? Hehe..

.

reygatcgplayer: Pairnya harem, tapi gak langsung muncul semua. Sisanya dikota-kota berikutnya.

.

dante: Ane usahain. Soalnya masih banyak fic lain yang ingin ane update. Yang ini cepet slese karena editan dari translate LN. Makasih soal idenya.

.

two-one kf: Um, ane cuma ikutin penulisan original LN-nya. Maaf deh, soalnya emang gitu. Makasih masukanya.

.

Bang Pama: Skill pedang Naru dan Magic nya ntar berkembang kok. Tapi, gak bisa skill pedang tingkat tinggi untuk sementara, soalnya tubuhnya belum bisa menggunakanya. Dikarenakan masih level rendah. Kalau sihir bisa langsung sihir tingkat tinggi kok. Um... kira-kira [Space Magic], [Summon Magic], [Time Magic], [Spirit Magic], [Gravity Magic], yang mana yang lebih didahulukan ya? Kalo Hinata untuk sementara ini bertugas sebagai support aja. Naru yang jadi Attacker.

.

The KidSNo OppAi: Iyo, Hinata yang ngemerkosa Naru. Soalnya kalo dibiarin aja, Naru gak bakal 'nyerang' Hinata sampe beberapa puluh chapter kedepan. Mini harem kok. Ane gak sanggup kalo nulis kebanyakan harem (kebanyakan skenarionya). Dan kesanya naru jadi Playboy. Ceritanya Naru kan orang yang normal, dia cuma dipaksa oleh Hinata (untuk saat ini).

.

Akbar: Um, kan semua Skill di dunia ini maxsimalnya cuma sampai Level 5 (Level Master). Jadi begini: Level 1 (beginner), Level 2 (commoner), Level 3 (veteran), Level 4 (first class), Level 5 (master).

.

Alma Restu440: Um, seperti kebanyakan game, asalkan kita main aman. Naikin Level untuk diawal game cukup mudah kok. Kalau kau sering main RPG, tentu gak bakal mati dikota pertama kan? Tapi, kalo uda level 20 keatas biasanya makin sulit. Ini kan masih di kota awal, masih belum ke Dungeon, Labyrinth, War, atau semacamnya. Jadi, cukup damai untuk sementara ini.

.

Dwi618: Hamil? Um, kan normalnya emang gitu. Tapi, ntar Naru nemuin halangan kok. Dan cuma Naru yang bisa lewatin halangin itu kalau berusaha.

.

Dobe: Um.. kalo ane bikin detailnya, rasanya kayak fic-fic lemon biasa deh. Ane cuma mau bikin plot yang menarik dan alur yang menarik. Jadi, adegan yang [itu] sengaja ane bikin greget. Haha.. gomen..

.

msyukronx: Sistemnya beda sama [The Gamer] dari Weebtoon. Ane ikutin versi Original dari LN-nya.

.

reyvanrifqi: Maaf, sampul fic ane biasa-biasa aja. Tapi, kalo soal adegan ranjang, ane sengaja nulisnya antara detail dan enggak. Meskipun bisa nulisnya secara detail, ane berusaha menahanya. Hiks...

.

Scale00: Um, Issei punya panggung tersendiri nantinya ketika hadir. Jadi, untuk Skill Cheat Issei, tolong kasi masukan ya. Silakan baca bagian akhir fic ini.

.

Zora: Fic lainya masih lanjut kok. Ane nulisnya sedikit demi sedikit, soalnya itu original dari Ane.

.

Drak Yagami: Makasih buat koreksinya, sebagian uda ane perbaiki. Kalo soal Kyuubi, kali ini dia belum muncul. Um.. dan soal adegan [itu], bukan salah Naru ato Hinata. Itu awalnya terjadi karena keduanya sama-sama salah paham. Kan itu pengalaman pertama Hinata, trus, juga pengalaman pertama Naru. Lalu, Naru adalah lelaki normal yang passive. Jadi, dia ngak tau cara nge-rem monster liar yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari dalam dirinya. Nah, karena itulah Naruto 'menghukum' Hinata sampe pingsan. Dan Hinata yang juga belum berpengalaman dan baru pertama kalinya mendapatkan hal yang seperti [ini]. Jadi... ya... begitulah. Jangan salahkan Hinata yang menjadi 'sedikit' ketagihan setelah itu. Dia bukan bitch, cuma gadis yang kelewat polos, yang gak tau apa-apa soal sensasi aneh seperti itu. Nyaha... dua-duanya kan awalnya masih virgin.

.

 **Dan untuk** : Emozonic, shella. utama. 3, agusgaga122, DedsecAP, one, LedZappelin07, Bantogar, galanggemilang436, uzuuchi007, iqbal6, aansofiyan, rohimbae88, Miftakhul827, Kurotsuki Kazuma, kuroryuuki, Anto Namikaze, uzumakiseptian, KitsuneBoy17, Jhoe Cule278, Nagitana, Rahasia, agra namikaze lucifer, raisulmn, Guest, juubi no yami, kazukiarashi, rizkyuzumaki603, Searfont Graffity, dianrusdianto39, feba anata, Crucufix

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah baca dan berkenan untuk meninggalkan review di fic ini. Mohon maaf, jika terdapat kekurangan yang banyak terdapat di fin ane.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Kishi ingin minta bantuan. Karena dibeberapa chap depan **[Healing Magic]** dan **[Earth Magic]** akan naik Level, kira-kira **[Sihir]** seperti apa yang **memenuhi kriteria level lanjutan** dari kedua sihir tersebut? Um, Sihir [Revive] atau [Auto-Live] bagusnya dimasukkan atau tidak? Tapi.., rasanya janggal deh kalo dua Sihir ini dimasukkan. Ok, Terima kasih. Kalo bisa jawab ya. Onegai~

Dan ini hanya untuk tambahan, kira-kira antara [Space Magic], [Summon Magic], [Time Magic], [Spirit Magic], [Gravity Magic], atau [Skill Lainya], apa yang akan Naruto gunakan selanjutnya untuk Survive didunia penuh monster ini?

Lalu, selain **Issei** dan **Vali** yang akan muncul sebagai [Hero], apakah diperlukan karakter hero lain sebagai tambahan? Dan [Unique Skill] cheat untuk mereka kira-kira apa ya yang cocok? Kalau saya inginya Issei punya Skill [Dragon Bloodline] dan [Reality Freeze], yaitu kemampuan 'Acceleration Growth', efek yang aktif selama perasaan dan tekad tidak berubah terhadap sesuatu, kayak milik **Bell Cranel** di anime ' **Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka** '. Sedangkan Vali punya Skill [Dragon Bloodline] dan [Absorbtion] yaitu bisa mendapatkan Skill dari musuh yang dikalahkan dan dimakanya. Kayak Skill milik **Goblin Rou** di Manga ' **Re: Monster** '

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Lets buy New Equipments**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dichapter sebelumnya, pagi-pagi sekali Naruto dan Hinata pulang kekota untuk melaporkan hasil buruan mereka. Tentu Naruto kembali membuat Sona panik dengan hasil buruanya selama seminggu ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah melewati proses tanya jawab (interogasi) ringan dari botak-san dan Sona-san seperti biasanya, Aku pergi menuju [Siory Trade Guild] yang terletak tepat disamping bangunan [Adventure Guild] untuk menjual dua monster besar yang perlu di _appraisal_ , yaitu [Wild Boar] dan [Wild Bear].

Sehabis itu, aku memutuskan mengisi waktuku untuk bersantai sejenak bersama Hinata dengan berjalan santai disekitar kota untuk mengembalikan Stamina dan MP yang baru saja dipakai untuk berlari super cepat dari Hutan menuju Kota.

Lalu, karena aku teringat akan nasib pedang [Iron Greatsword] lamaku yang patah, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat senjata baru.

Kali ini, Aku dan Hinata tidak berniat pergi untuk melihat-lihat senjata baru di toko Senjata dan Armor seperti biasanya. Melainkan aku berencana untuk pergi menuju [Blacksmith] yang tinggal di sisi kota bagian selatan. Karena Siory hanya kota kecil, jadi hanya ada satu Blacksmith yang ada disini.

Kata Sona-san, kalau aku ingin senjata dan armor yang lebih bagus dan lebih baik. Maka aku harus mengunjungi [Blacksmith]. Soalnya, senjata dan armor yang dijual ditoko merupakan perlengkapan untuk adventure secara umum dengan harga terjangkau.

Hanya adventure kelas atas saja yang mendatangi blacksmith untuk membeli senjata kualitas tinggi atau senjata pesanan khusus. Karena kebanyakan harga senjata yang dimiliki atau dibuat atau dikoleksi oleh Blacksmith terbilang sangat mahal.

Ketika aku sampai ditempat yang dikatakan Sona-san, seorang wanita berambut putih menyambutku.

"Selamat datang di [Mist Blacksmith], ada yang bisa saya bantu?" senyum wanita itu.

'Eh? Kenapa wanita yang menjadi pandai besi didunia ini? Bukankah seharusnya Dwarf? Aku mulai ragu, apakah dunia ini benar-benar dunia Fantasy? Kishi-gami-san! Harus kuapakan imajinasi dari penggemar RPG fantasy ini?!'

"Rosswiese? Ambilkan aku minuma- Eh? Siapa dia, apakah dia pelanggan?"

Tiba-tiba datang dari pintu yang ada dipaling ujung bangunan seorang pria besar bertubuh macho, dengan palu ditangan serta peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ah, benar Anata. Tunggu, biar aku kedapur mengambilkan Air minum. Kutinggal anak muda ini padamu" ucap Rosswiese-san, seraya pergi menuju pintu lain di dalam rumah.

'Eh? Rosswiese? Jadi Onee-san ini bukan pandai besi? Tapi istri pandai besi? Lalu, apakah ojii-san ini yang berperan menjadi pandai besi? Fyuuhh~ syukurlah dia memiliki penampilan yang cukup sesuai dengan dunia fantasy, paling tidak meskipun bukan dwarf dia terlihat seperti pandai besi yang cukup hebat.'

"Ah, benar. Maaf, nama saya adalah Naruto. Saya datang kesini mengikuti anjuran Sona-san. Saya ingin mencari senjata yang tajam dan memiliki durability tinggi"

"Ho~.. pemuda yang cukup sopan. Panggil saja aku Zabuza. Hmm... jadi ini rekomendasi dari Sona-chan? Hahaha...! Artinya, kau adventure yang cukup hebat. Oh, baiklah silakan naik kelantai dua. Disana aku memajang barang-barang kualitas tinggi milikku. Karena aku dan **murid** -ku baru selesai membuat masal pedang pesanan toko hari ini, kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatkan senjata pesanan nantinya."

Hoh, dia cukup profesional!

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, aku mengikuti Zabuza-san kelantai dua. Disana kudapati banyak Armor-armor mengkilap yang terpajang. Juga senjata-senjata bermotif indah dari berbagai jenis.

'Hmm... meskipun semuanya terlihat cantik, aku jadi sedikit ragu dengan kualitas mereka. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memilih Skill [Analyze]'

Sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk memilih skill ini, pertama karena Skill Point yang diperlukan cukup banyak, yaitu 20. Berbeda dari skill dasar yang biasanya hanya memerlukan 5 Skill Point atau rare skill yang memerlukan 10 Skill Point. Dan alasan yang kedua adalah karena penjelasan dari skill ini hanya berupa: **'[Analyze] To analyze** (untuk menganalisa) **'**. Hell! Kenapa penjelasan Skillnya sedikit sekali? Cobalah perjelas sedikit Kishi-gami-san!

Karena itulah aku ragu, dengan Skill yang terlihat mencurigakan ini!

Hahhh~... tapi, karena aku memiliki banyak sisa Point dan Skill Reset. Apa salahnya mencoba Skill ini. Kalau skill ini tidak berguna, aku akan meresetnya bulan nanti!

Kemudian, akupun memilih [Analyze], sehingga milikku yang awalnya Skill poinku tersisa 36 menjadi 16 Skill Point.

 **Ping!**

Setelah itu, aku mendekat kearah satu pedang dengan motif bunga mawar dan memikirkan untuk menganalisanya.

 **[Analize: Grey Rose Sword] Pedang buatan Zabuza yang terbuat dari 70% Steel, 24% Silver, 8% Iron. Awalnya pedang ini dipesan oleh ... bla... bla..**

 **Attack Normal. Durability Normal. Class Rare. Additional: -none-**

'Hee... seperti penjelasan normal item digame RPG. Tapi tidak ada nilai Nominalnya? Hmm.. sudahlah, kalau memeriksa pedang satu persatu akan terlalu lama. Seandainya bisa menganalisa sekaligus.'

 **[Analyze: All swords in this room]**

Ketika aku berfikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba muncul tabel yang berisi detail dari semua bedang.

'Yahooo! Skill ini benar-benar bermanfaat! Dengan ini aku bisa memilihnya lebih cepat! Terima kasih Kishi-gami-sama! Ternyata kau yang terhebat!'

Hebat, Sepertinya Skill ini sangat berguna! Aku harus menguasai dan mengetahui batas kemampuanya nanti.

"Umm... Naruto-sama, apakah kau akan memilih pedang itu?" tanya Hinata.

Oh, ternyata dari tadi aku terlihat terpaku pada pedang ini. Zabuza-san pun hanya memandang kearahku, sepertinya dia menunggu keputusanku.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya mau memeriksa detail dari pedang ini. Hiasanya sangat indah dan unik"

"Hoho... tentu saja, itu adalah pedang yang dipesan oleh salah satu bangsawan lokal. Tapi, karena suatu hal, dia membatalkan pesananya."

"Eh? Apakah Zabuza san tidak rugi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk pemesanan diperlukan pembayaran untuk bahan pembuatan. Jadi, kalau dia membatalkanya, dialah yang rugi karena telah membeli setengahnya. Seandainya dia membayar sisanya, barulah aku menyerahkanya"

"Hoo... baiklah, bolehkan aku melihat-lihat pedang yang lain untuk sementara?"

"Tentu, silakan saja. Aku juga sedang istirahat setelah membuat banyak pedang pesanan pelanggan. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, silakan saja." ucap Zabuza san, seraya duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada dekat meja kayu yang sepertinya biasanya digunakan untuk negosiasi dengan pelanggan.

"Terima kasih"

Setelah itu, aku berpura-pura memeriksa senjata disekitar. Sementara aku mensortir data analisa senjata-senjata yang ada diruangan ini melalui layar transparan yang hanya bisa kulihat.

'Hmm... aku bisa bisa mengurutkan semua senjata dengan cara sesuai Abjad, Attack, Class, Status atau lainya. Seperti [Search Engine] saja'

Penjelasan semua **Status** senjata yang ada diruangan ini berkisar antara: Bad Normal Good Excellent (nantinya ditemukan status lain: Deluxe, Perfect, dll)

Dan **Class** dari senjata yang ada diruangan ini berkisar antara: Common, Rare, Unique, Special, (nantinya ditemukan class lain: Ancient, Legend, Phantasm, Ultimate, dll)

Setelah memeriksa, menimbang, dan menilai, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memilih dua senjata, yaitu:

 **[Ordinary Mythril Greatblade] Attack Excellent. Durability Excellent. Rank Special. Additional: -none-**

 **[Ewen Long Bow] Attack Excellent. Durability Good. Rank Unique. Additional: Speed Enhancement, Wind Enhancement.**

"Hmm... aku terkesan karena kau memiliki penilaian yang bagus untuk memilih panah ini. Dua tahun yang lalu aku mendapatkanya dari merchant yang pernah kukunjungi di Ibu kota. Dia menjelaskan, Bahwa panah ini, adalah panah sihir/Magical Bow buatan Elf. Bisa saja aku menjualnya padamu, tapi harganya sangat mahal. 105.000 Gord. Apakah kau setuju?" ucap Zabuza san setelah meminum air pemberian Istrinya Rossweise-san.

'Uwa! Harganya 21x lipat pedang **[DarkSteel Sword]** yang kubeli ditoko senjata! Bahkan 2 kali lebih mahal dari membeli Hinata! Tapi..., karena ini panah sihir, mungkin wajar jika mahal?'

"Umm..., Baiklah, bukan masalah. Lalu bagaimana dengan pedang besar ini?" ucapku sambil memegang pedang besar polos berwarna silver kusam bermata dua dengan panjang 130 cm dan lebar 33 cm.

"Hmmm..., sebelumnya, bolehkan aku bertanya kepadamu? Kenapa kau tertarik dengan pedang polos yang tidak menarik seperti itu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membelinya?"

"Tentu, entah kenapa, aku suka pedang ini. Meskipun terlihat biasa, aku bisa merasakan semangat yang ada didalamnya"

Well, tentu saja aku tahu bahwa ini adalah pedang yang pertama kali dibuat oleh Zabuza-san ketika dia masih latihan menjadi pandai besi di Ibu kota dibawah ajaran seorang tetua Dwarf. Ternyata Dwarf itu ada!

"Hohoho..~ padahal selama ini tidak ada satupun Adventure lain yang tertarik dengan produk gagal yang terletak dipojokkan seperti itu. Meskipun terbuat dari bahan yang bagus, tapi karena pembuatnya kurang berbakat. Maka, hanya menghasilkan pedang besar biasa berwarna kusam seperti itu. Apa kau tidak menyesal membeli pedang murahan seperti itu?"

"Kalau memang benar pedang murahan, kenapa Zabuza-san memajangnya diruangan ini? Kulihat pedang ini dirawat dengan baik. Bahkan, sepertinya pedang ini telah beberapa kali dipertajam dengan hati-hati"

Ya, pedang ini sudah diupgrade berkali-kali oleh Zabuza-san. Mungkin dikarenakan pada pembuatan pertama kalinya kualitas pedang ini cukup buruk. Jadi, dia memoles ketajamanya kembali. Meskipun tampilanya biasa, polos tanpa hiasan dan terkesam murahan. Zabuza-san menjaganya karena kenangan lama. Meskipun menggunakan [Analize] itu curang, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting pedang ini memiliki kualitas yang bagus.

"Hohoho... baiklah, sepertinya pedang itu memang sudah memilih penggunanya. Hm.. karena itu produk gagal, jadi harganya cuma 30.000 Gord. Well, bagaimana?"

'Akhirnya, ada juga orang yang mengetahui usaha dan kerja kerasku dalam membuat pedang itu. Mungkin sudah saatnya meninggalkan kenangan lamaku dan mempercayakan cita-citaku menjadi Adventure hebat pada pemuda sepertinya' Pikir Zabuza

"Baiklah, Deal!" ucapku senang.

Setelahnya, aku juga memesan berbagai jenis anak panah untuk digunakan Hinata: 200 buah [Blacksteel Arrow] seharga 2.000G , 300 buah [Mythril Arrow] seharga 7.500G. Aku juga Iseng memesan pedang khusus [Katana] sepanjang 90cm terbuat dari Mythril, seharga 16.000G (kalau harga bahannya saja 11.000)

Meskipun aku kurang pandai dalam menggambar [Katana], tapi Zabuza-san bisa mengerti bentuk pedang aneh yang ingin kubuat meskipun hanya dibantu dengan sketsa kasar. Dan meskipun aku tidak yakin Zabuza-san mengerti cara pembuatan Katana yang benar. Tapi aku sudah cukup puas kalau hasilnya nanti berbentuk mirip seperti katana yang sesungguhnya. Anggap saja karena adanya rasa rindu dengan romance untuk mengayunkan pedang bergaya jepang itu. Haha..

Lalu, ketika aku bertanya pada Zabuza-san, dimana aku bisa membuat pakaian atau armor yang bagus. Karena aku masih memiliki 2 [Wild Boar Fur] dan 1 [Wild Bear Fur]. Dia menyarankan untuk menyerahkanya pada Rosswiese. Karena Istrinya adalah pengerajin Armor kulit yang sering bekerja dengan bantuan wanita lainya yang ada toko pakaian sekitar kota.

Setelah aku bertanya pada Rosswiese-san. Dia menjawab, bahwa dia dan teman-teman pengerajin pakaian lainya bisa saja membuatkan pesananku, yaitu [ 2 Cloak Wild Boar] dan [2 Mantle Wild Bear]. Dengan Syarat aku menjual sisa dari bahanya untuk mereka. Karena [Wild Bear Fur] dan [Wild Boar Fur] cukup langka dipasaran.

"Um... Rosswiese-san, apakah aku perlu melakukan pembayaran tambahan?"

"Fufu, tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau menjual ketiganya secara mentah dipasaran, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan sekitar 80.000 Gord atau lebih. Jadi, malah kami yang akan membelinya sisanya darimu. Dari yang kulihat, ketiga bulu kulit monster ini memikili kualitas tinggi, tidak ada bekas bakar, atau cacat lainya. Kami pasti akan membelinya"

"Be-benarkah itu?"

Well, aku mengalahkan dua babi hutan itu dengan satu tebasan diperut dan di leher mereka. Sementara untuk monster beruang, aku hanya membutakan matanya, melemahkanya, menahan gerakanya, lalu menusuknya dimulut. Lalu, tidak lupa, bahwa aku memisahkanya dengan Skill [Harvest], jadi wajar saja tidak terdapat kerusakan yang parah.

"Ya tentu saja. Setelah ini aku akan pergi kesalah satu toko pakaian temanku untuk melakukan [Appraisal]. Lalu, harga kulit bulu yang tersisa akan dikurangkan dengan harga yang diperlukan untuk membuat 4 pesananmu."

"Ah, tunggu Rosswiese-san, aku tidak memerlukan sisa dari bulu kulitnya. Kalian bisa memilikinya. Yang kuinginkan adalah pakaian yang kalian buat nanti memiliki kualitas yang bagus dan nyaman dipakai"

"Oh? Benarkah? Naruto-san benar-benar pandai mengambil hati orang. Pantas saja suamiku menjadi lebih bersemangat setelah berbicara denganmu. Fufu... tapi, baiklah. Akan kuterima kebaikanmu. Jadilah langganan tetap kami"

"Terima kasih atas bantuanya Zabuza-san, Rosswiese-san!"

"Fufu.. anak muda yang semangat" senyum manis Rosswiese-san

"Hn, bukan masalah!" Ucap Zabuza-san dengan nada puas.

.

Sebelum pulang kerumah, aku menyerahkan [Short Sword] dan 2 [DarkSteel Sword] milikku untuk diperbaiki. Karena, mendapatkan sedikit retakan dan mulai tumpul.

Sedangkan untuk [Iron GreatSword] milikku yang patah. Zabuza-san berkata bahwa lebih baik aku membeli yang baru dari pada memperbaikinya, karena kerusakanya benar-benar parah. Lagian itu cuma pedang besar murah normal yang terbuat dari besi.

Ketika aku bertanya berapa harga pembayaran untuk repair senjata, dia bilang semuanya gratis sebagai servis untukku. Aku pun menghargai keinginanya, dan berterima kasih padanya sebelum pulang kerumah.

Zabuza-san bilang, senjata yang direpair bisa diambil besok lusa, sedangkan senjata pesanan bisa diambil 10 hari kemudian. Karena bahanya [Mythril] cukup langka dan jadwal Merchant yang memesan senjata buatanya sekaligus pensupply/pemasok bahan mentah untuk pembuatan senjata, **kebetulan** akan tiba dari ibukota 3 hari lagi. Adapun Rosswiese-san mengatakan pesananku padanya bisa diambil 6 hari kemudian. Tapi, aku dipersilakan untuk mengambilnya bersamaan dengan pesanan yang lain.

Total pengeluaran hari ini adalah: 160.500 Gord. Uangku yang tersisa hanya 82.607 Gord. Dengan pengeluaran sebesar itu seharusnya aku bisa membeli paling tidak 3 budak baru kualitas tinggi. (karena harga budak lebih mahal dari senjata normal didunia ini). Dan kalau kugunakan uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli senjata ditoko senjata. Aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 30 senjata terbagus yang ada ditoko.

'Wew... ternyata benar, aku ini memang boros. Tapi.., itu semua untuk survival, senjata kualitas tinggi dan makanan yang enak. Jadi aku tidak rugi. Dan alasan aku membeli banyak senjata, tentu karena alasan: Sedia payung sebelum hujan. Daripada seperti Hero clasik dan pasaran yang terdesak karena satu-satunya senjatanya patah, lebih baik menjadi orang normal yang memiliki banyak cadangan armory senjata. Huahahaha!'

Setelah sampai dirumah, kami berdua mandi bersama sekaligus melakukan hal [itu] dikamar mandi. Setelahnya makan malam, lalu aku membuat laporan pada Kishi-gami-san seperti biasanya.

Sebelum tidur, aku melakukan [Itu] lagi terhadap Hinata. Sejam kemudian, aku menggunakan [Clean Up], lalu kami berdua terlelap sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esok harinya, karena senjataku masih diperbaiki, hari ini aku memilih libur. Setelah sarapan, aku dan Hinata pergi ke Guild hanya untuk mengambil [Guild Card] yang sudah di upgrade Ranknya menjadi Rank-C.

Setelah itu, aku mengajak Koneko untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota bersama kami. Sebenarnya, Sona-san juga ingin ikut. Namun karena kesibukan Guild, dia hanya bisa tinggal di Counter seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Ketika berkeliling kota, kami bertemu dengan Rias-Sensei dan Xenovia-san yang sedang mencari pakaian baru. Akhirnya, kami pun ikut bersama mereka. Sekalian saja, Aku membelikakan pakaian baru untuk Hinata dan Koneko.

Tapi, ketika sampai ditoko malah aku yang dijadikan boneka mainan oleh 4 gadis yang menemaniku ini.

"Hei! Kenapa harus aku yang-"

"Naruto coba yang ini!" ucap Rias

"Yang ini juga.." lanjut Xenovia

"Hei! Kubilang!"

"Naruto-sama, Ini!" pinta Hinata

"Hinata, kau juga jangan me-"

"Naruto, pakai..!" perintah Koneko

"Heiiii! Dengarkan aku!"

Akhirnya aku pasrah ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan para wanita ketika berbelanja pakaian.

Setelah aku mendapatkan 2 set pakaian mahal yang berbeda, sekarang giliran para gadis yang berbelanja. Sementara aku hanya bisa menunggu mereka didepan toko sambil memakan buah apel.

"Well, aku akan memakai pakaian ini kalau ada acara yang resmi atau spesial saja. Lebih praktis memakai pakaian normal untuk sehari-hari. Hmm... Sudah lama aku tidak ngemil buah apel seperti ini gara-gara aku memiliki banyak stok makanan siap saji yang tersisa."

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba tidak jauh dari aku berdiri, terlihat seorang gadis beroppai besar yang mengenakan pakaian suster [Temple] terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh seorang Adventure bertubuh besar sangar dengan pakaian set Rogue sampai-sampai barang bawaan suster itu terhambur dijalanan.

"Hei! dimana kau taruh matamu? Hahh~~?"

"Ma-maaf, a-aku.."

"Cuma maaf kau bilang? Kalau kau mau meminta maaf, tunjukkan dengan tubuh-"

"Hei! Kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan!" ucapku seraya mendekat dan mulai merapikan barang bawaan yang berhamburan dijalan.

"Hei, siapa kau hah~? Kalau mau sesuatu ucapkan langsung padaku!" ucap si Adventure Rogue sambil menggertakkan tanganya dengan gaya mengancam.

Sementara itu, aku menghiraukanya dan masih tetap merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan.

'Untuk apa kentang dan umbi sebanyak ini? Apa dia seorang pekerja dirumah makan besar?'

"Na-Naruto-san?"

Ketika namaku dipanggil, akupun berpaling dan mulai memperhatikan bahwa gadis yang terjatuh barusan adalah orang yang kukenal.

"Eh? Suster Serafall? Sedang apa kau disini? Jadi, ini semua barang belanjaan milikmu?" ucapku sedikit kaget. Aku dari tadi belum melihat wajah suster [Temple], karena aku datang dari arah belakangnya.

"I-iya, ini semua untuk anak-anak dipanti-"

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Berani-beraninya mengacuhkan ku!" ucap si adventure, seraya menginjak kentang terakhir yang hendak kuambil.

"Oi, kau harus mengantinya bodoh!" sekarang giliranku yang marah karena sibodoh dihadapanku menginjak barang yang akan dimakan anak di panti asuhan.

"Hahahaha! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sendirian? Kami ber 7 adalah Adventuere Rank-D Party[Rouge Daay]! Hahaha!"

"Kalau tidak mau mengganti, paling tidak kau harus meminta maaf dengan sopan!"

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-san. Ja-jangan-"

"Um, tidak apa Serafall-san, orang bodoh seperti mereka memang harus diberi penjelasan biar menger-"

"Keparaaaat kau!"

Buk!

Dan adventure yang menyerang ku tadi langsung mendapat pukulan ringan dariku tepat diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian ingin diberi penjelasan dengan cara lain. Hahh.. merepotkan..."

Bak bik buk!

Akhirnya penjaga kota yang melihat keramaian datang ketempat kejadian dan mendapati setumpuk adventure dipinggiran jalan.

Setelah kuberi penjelasan, dan dengan kesaksian beberapa orang dijalan. Mereka bertujuh kemudian dibawa ketahanan kota karena berbuat keonaran.

.

"Serafall-san, terima kasih karena sebelumnya telah merawatku ketika latihan Guild seminggu yang lalu." Ucapku setelah memastikan semua barang yang tercecer kembali kedalam tas kain lusuh yang ada ditanah.

"Ti-tidak perlu Naruto-san, itu memang tugasku"

"Hmm... apa Serafall-san sendirian membawa barang sebanyak ini? Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu"

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot"

"Um, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memberitahu yang lainya supaya mereka tidak repot mencariku karena menghilang mendadak"

Akupun masuk kedalah toko pakaian, memberikan 30.000 Gord kepada Hinata, dan berkata kepadanya untuk bebas memakainya.

"Na-Naruto sama, kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Oh, aku mau membantu Serafall san mengantarkan barang-barangnya. Kalian berbelanjalah sesuka kalian" ucapku seraya hendak berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tapi terhenti karena mereka berteriak bersamaan

""""Tungguu!""""

Setelahnya aku membayar 11.500 Gord untuk semua pakaian yang aku dan para gadis beli.

.

"Maaf Serafall-san, ternyata mereka juga mau ikut membantumu"

"Oh, Koneko-chan, Rias-chan, Xenovia-chan, dan...

"U-um.. silakan panggil aku Hinata. "

'Yosh! Kerja bagus Hinata. Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Servant milikku!'

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih untuk bantuanya. Um... sebelumnya aku akan mengantarkan semua bahan makanan ini ke[Temple], lalu sesudahnya kembali ke pasar untuk membeli barang lainya. Tapi, karena kalian bersedia membantu, maukah kalian menemaniku untuk membawa beberapa barang sisanya? Maaf karena menyusahkan kalian"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tentu aku akan membantu, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Hinata, Koneko dan Xenovia mengangguk pada ucapanku.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku membawa 4 kantung besar kentang. Hinata, Xenovia-san, dan Serafall-san membawa masing-masing1 kantung yang berbeda isinya, Koneko-chan hanya membawa kantung kecil. Dan terakhir, Rias-Sensei hanya membawa pakaian yang baru kami beli.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memasukkan semuanya kedalam slot [Item], tapi saat ini aku ingin sedikit pamer kekuatan pada Serafall-chan. Ehem! Pamer sedikir boleh kan? Dan aku melakukanya karena ingin menolongnya. Bukan untuk mencari perhatian gadis manis beroppai loh!

Ketika sampai dipanti asuhan yang berada dibelakang [Temple], aku dan Hinata menawarkan bantuan untuk memasak makan siang.

"Eh? Naruto-san bisa memasak?" tanya Serafall-san.

"Naruto-sama adalah dewa memasak" ucap Hinata

"Fufufu... Masakan Naruto-san memang sangat lezat!" ucap Xenovia-san

"Tentu saja, karena dia adalah Butler masa depan keluargaku. Ohohoho~" ucap Rias-Sensei.

"Masakan Naruto... lezat" ucap Koneko-chan.

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu bolehkah dia memasak untuk makan siang, kepala Temple?" tanya Serafall-san.

"Hmm.. sepertinya sesekali kita mengubah rasa masakan, tidaklah masalah. Dan karena Naruto-sama sudah berniat membantu, aku tidak akan menolaknya" ucap kepala Temple.

'Yosh, Saatnya kutunjukkan bakat memasakku! Aku tidak akan mengecawakan anak-anak panti!'

"Hinata, makan siang kali ini kita adalah [Nikujaga], kau masih ingat cara membuat nya bukan?"

"Tentu, Hinata akan membantu!"

Meskipun Hinata belum pandai mencampur rasa, tapi dia cukup bisa diandalkan ketika mengupas bahan masakan dan menyiapkan hidangan setelah kulatih beberapa hari ini. Untuk sementara, latihan dasar Hinata ialah mengolah bahan masakan. Karena itu sangat diperlukan sebagai koki handal.

'Untuk menyenangkan orang banyak, aku akan sungguh-sungguh kali ini!'

Kugunakan 10 Skill Point untuk menaikkan Cooking Level 4 menjadi [Cooking Level 5]. Sehingga Skill Point milikku yang tersisa adalah 6.

.

Dengan [Wild Bear Meat], dan bermacam bahan serta bumbu tambahan yang ada didalam slot [Menu] aku berhasil menyelesaikan 4 kuali besar [Nikujaga]

'Fyuh, meskipun bahan-bahannya masih kurang lengkap, sepertinya ini sudah cukup?'

"Na-Naruto san? Apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Tenang saja Serafall-san, sebagian besar dari bahanya berasal dari [Item Box] magic milikku. Aku sudah sering menghabiskan bahan masakan sebanyak ini. Jadi tidak masalah. Ahaha..."

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku..."

Kemudian, Hinata, Koneko, Xenovia, dan anak-anak panti lainya saling membantu menyajikan makanan dimeja.

Setelah semuanya duduk bersama di ruang makan besar milik Temple, semua orang yang disana mulai berdoa kepada dewa yang di sembah di Temple. Apakah itu kau Kishi-gami-sama?. Well..., Aku sih cuma mengikuti perkataan mereka saja.

Dan waktu makan yang dinantipun telah tiba.

"A-apa ini? Benarkah ini kentang?"

"Da-daging! Ada daging yang benar-benar lembut tercampur kedalamnya"

"Tidak mungkin kentang bisa menjadi seenak ini! apakah ini Sihir?"

"Ini adalah keajaiban yang diturunkan dari langit.. terima kasih.. hiks.."

"Terima kasih Kami-sama!"

"Hiks.. Terimak kasih 'Kami-sama' atas berkah yang kau berikan pada kami"

"Oh, my 'Kami-sama'~~"

"Hiks... ini benar-benar makanan ajaib!"

Dan berbagai macam ucapan lainya terlontar dari anak-anak dan penjaga panti asuhan. Sebagian dari mereka menangis ketika makan.

'Oi, oi..! Kalian terlalu berlebihan! Apakah sebegitu tidak enaknya makanan kalian sehari-hari?'

"Na-Naruto-sama, kali ini masakan Naruto-sama menjadi lebih enak.. hiks.. terima kasih Naruto-Kami-sama..."

'Oi! Hinata! Jangan mulai mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh! Anak-anak yang lain nanti menirumu!' batinku

(Dan pengikut Naruto-isme pun bertambah...LoL. Kidding!)

.

Setelahnya, untuk mencegah keributan. Anak-anak dan orang dewasa yang ingin porsi tambahan disuruh mengantri.

"Na-Naruto-san, tidak kusangka masakanmu habis"

'Bukankah kau makan tiga porsi Serafall-san?' pikirku, sementara aku hanya menanggapi perkatanya dengan senyuman terpaksa milikku. Well, kalau dibandingkan dengan Koneko yang memakan lebih dari 5 porsi, bukan masalah besar.

.

Ketika sore menjelang Aku, Hinata, dan Koneko berpamitan untuk pulang. Sedangkan, Rias-Sensei, dan Xenovia-san sudah terlebih dulu pulang, tidak lama setelah acara makan. Sedangkan aku dan Hinata harus mengantarkan Koneko-chan terlebih dulu menuju Guild ketika sore menjelang.

Sebelum pulang, kepala [Temple] memintaku untuk sesekali berkunjung untuk memasak.

'Umm... Kenapa teman-teman Sona-chan bersama Naruto-kun hari ini? Apa mereka juga berteman dengan Naruto-kun? Dan..., Siapa gadis beaskin yang bersama Naruto-kun? Apakah dia Adventure baru, patner Naruto-kun yang sering dibicarakan Imouto tersayangku-Sona akhir-akhir ini? Huff..., Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat berbicara panjang denganya karena sibuk harus mengatur anak-anak. Dan aku harus terlihat sopan dihapan Naruto-kun, jadi aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus-elus Koneko-chan seperti biasanya. Uuuhh... itu cobaan yang berat! Kalau berbicara dengan Rias-tan dan Xenovia-chan, aku sudah sering, karena terkadang Sona mengajak mereka berkunjung ke Temple. Tapiii... aku tertarik dengan gadis beastkin imut itu. Mungkin aku akan berbincang padanya lain kali? Ufufufu... Huaa... aku ingin _mofu mofu_ (elus-elus) Koneko-chan dan Beaskin imut ituu!' Serafall-san berfantasi sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersadar, lalu menyuruh anak-anak kembali kedalam panti asuhan karena sudah sore.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Koneko tiba-tiba merinding hingga bulu kuduk mereka berdiri sesaat. Insting binatang kecil mereka mengisyaratkan ada bahaya yang mengincar mereka.

.

Lalu, ketika sampai di Guild, karena Koneko-chan menceritakan acara makan besar di [Temple], Kokabiel-san dan Sona-san memintaku untuk memasakkan sesuatu. Tapi, karena aku tidak ingin repot, kuberikan beberapa stok makanan yang tidak kalah enak rasanya pada mereka untuk sekalian makan malam di Guild.

Setelah larut malam, barulah aku pulang bersama Hinata kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok harinya, setelah sarapan, aku dan Hinata hanya bersantai dirumah, sambil mengisi waktu dengan mengajar Hinata bermain pedang, melempar pisau, belajar berhitung, cara memasak dan lainya.

Karena sementara ini Sihir tipe serangan tidak mungkin bagi Hinata yang memiliki sedikit MP. Maka selain jago memanah, aku juga ingin Hinata ahli dalam berpedang dan melempar.

Siangnya aku dan Hinata pergi menuju Blacksmith, Zabuza-san. Untuk mengambil pedang yang selesai direpair.

Begitu kuterima, kucoba memeriksanya dengan [Analyze]

 **[Short Sword] Attack Normal. Durability Normal. Rank Common. Additional: -None-**

 **2 [Darksteel Sword] Attack Good. Durability** **Good** **. Rank Common. Additional: -None-**

'Hm.. kondisi ketiganya menjadi lebih baik, karena seingatku sebelum menyerahkanya pada Zabuza-san dua hari yang yang lalu. Status Attack dan Durability dari [Short Sword] adalah [Bad]. Sedangkan Status Attack dan Durability dari kedua [Darksteel Sword] adalah [Normal]'

.

Setelah berterima kasih kepada Zabuza-san dan Rosswiese-san, kami berdua pergi ke tanah lapang yang ada pinggiran luar kota untuk mencoba dan memfamiliarkan diri dengan penggunaan senjata yang kami beli sebelumnya.

Aku kemudian mengambil [Ewen Long Bow] dan beberapa [Iron Arrow] dari slot Item lalu menyerahkanya pada Hinata.

Setelah beberapa kali menarik senar dan memeriksa peganganya, Hinata mulai mempelajari fungsi panah barunya.

Lalu, untuk melihat kekuatanya, aku meletakkan balok batang pohon di atas tanah lapang. Kemudian, aku meminta Hinata untuk mencoba menembakkan panah dengan kekuatan penuh miliknya.

Hinata mengambil 1 [Iron Arrow] yang ada disampingnya, lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik senar panah sampai batas kekuatanya(karena, dengan kekuatanya yang sekarang, Hinata masih belum bisa menarik senar panah sampai batas Maximal). Disaat yang bersamaan ketika Hinata menarik senar, tiba-tiba udara disekitarnya terlihat berputar dan berkumpul disekitar anak panah. Sepertinya itu efek dari Wind Enhancement dari panah?

Dzing!

Dhuarr!

Balok batang pohon yang ada 20 meter didepan Hinata meledak dan terhambur menjadi serpihan kayu kecil. Sementara itu, busur panah yang ditembakkan sepertinya juga rusak dan terhambur karena efek tabrakan dari tembakan barusan.

"". . . . .""

Aku dan Hinata cukup terkejut dengan hasilnya. Ternyata panah sihir buatan Elf bukan main-main. Atau, mungkinkah busur panah Hinata adalah pusaka dari ras Elf? Kalau benar, kenapa sampai bisa terjual dipasaran!

"Hinata, sepertinya kau harus hati-hati ketika memakai busur itu. Jangan pakai kekuatan penuh, kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Mengerti?" aku tidak ingin Hinata tidak sengaja membunuh orang dengan panah itu.

"Ba-Baik Naruto-sama! Terima kasih sudah memberikan busur sehebat ini kepada Hinata. Terima kasih!"

'Shit! Itu bukan busur panah! Itu lebih mirip balista!'

Daya tembus, kecepatan dan power dari anak panah naik sampai batas maximal karena effect dari [Speed Enhancement] dan [Wind Enhancement]. Gabungan dari keduanya memberikan effect tambahan berupa [Anti-Air Ressistance], sehingga memungkinkan menembakkan anak panah ditengah badai. Itulah yang tertulis pada Skill Analyze milikku.

Selain itu, kekuatan Hinata juga perlu dipertimbangkan. Tidak masalah kalau Hinata menahan kekuatanya ketika memanah. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau Hinata yang terus naik level dan menjadi lebih kuat?

'Brr... membayangkanya saja membuatku ngeri! Tapi..., mungkin hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena, panah itu sendiri memiliki batas kekuatan yang bisa ditahanya. Kalau dipaksakan, bisa-bisa panahnya akan rusak.'

Sambil belajar menggunakan kekuatan yang pas untuk memanah, aku juga mengajarkan Hinata cara merawat senjata miliknya dan apa saja yang harus diperhatikan ketika memakainya.

Setelahnya, kali ini target latihan Hinata bukanlah Batang Pohon, melainkan bebatuan yang ada disekitar. Sehingga, serangan Hinata tidak meledakkan mereka berkeping-keping, melainkan hanya memberikan lubang dan retakan besar serta 'menghancurkan' anak panah [Iron Arrow] yang menghantam batu seperti peluru 'anti-tank'. Well, sesekali anak panah itu juga menembus beberapa batu rapuh. Mungkin karena batang anak panahnya terbuat dari kayu dan hanya ujungnya yang berbahan besi, jadi efek [Damage] dan [Pierching] yang dihasilkan tidak seberapa.

Sementara itu, aku juga ingin mencoba pedang baruku, [Ordinary Mythril Greatblade], pedang besar bermata dua yang tidak memiliki efek sihir padanya ini.

Pertama, aku mulai menebas-nebaskannya dengan gerakan combo dariku, aku juga mulai familiar dengan beratnya. Kukira pedang berbahan Mythril itu lebih berat dari pedangku sebelumnya [Iron Greatsword] yang berbahan besi, tapi.. sepertinya tidak terlalu berbeda? Hmm... atau kurang terasa perbedaanya? Hm..., entahlah, mungkin karena kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan beratnya.

Aku juga akan mencoba trik sihir baru yang kemarin hari diceritakan oleh Rias-Sensei. Dia mengatakan bahwa seorang pengguna sihir bisa mengalirkan sihir mereka pada senjata untuk memberikan effect tambahan sesuai dengan element sihir yang digunakan. Misalnya, kalau element api, maka senjata yang kau aliri sihir akan diselimuti api dan memberikan efek [burn] pada objeck yang ditebas. Kalau angin, maka akan menyelimuti pedang dengan angin tipis dan menambah tajam senjata untuk sesaat. Lalu, kalau menambahkan element tanah, maka pertahanan senjata akan meningkat dan lebih keras.

Rias-Sensei juga mengatakan bahwa metal yang paling efektif dan mudah untuk dialirkan sihir adalah Mythril dan Orichalcum. Keduanya adalah super konduktor untuk sihir. Yang artinya mengalirkan sihir pada keduanya jauh lebih mudah daripada mengalirkanya pada metal lain. Selain itu, jika mereka menggunakan sihir pada senjata yang terbuat dari metal lain, maka senjata itu akan mendapat Damage dari element sihir, dan rusak setelah beberapa kali penggunaan.

'Aku cukup beruntung karena memiliki banyak uang, sehingga bisa langsung mendapatkan senjata Mythril yang terbilang mahal ini. Well, selain itu [Ordinary Mythril Greatblade] milikku ini pasti harga normalnya lebih dari 100.000G jika dihias atau warnanya dilapis dengan Emas atau semacamnya. Entah kenapa, Zabuza-san membiarkan warnanya kusam dan terlihat biasa seperti ini?'

Aku pun mencoba mencari bongkahan batu, untuk percobaanku kali ini. Setelah menemukan batu setinggi 4 meter tidak jauh dari tempat latihan Hinata, aku mulai mencoba mengalirkan sihir elemen tanah pada pedang besar yang kupegang dengan kedua tangan.

'Meskipun aku belum pernah mencobanya, sepertinya cukup simple. Yang kulakukan cukup mengalirkan sihir element tanah pada pedang. Hm... oh, ternyata mudah! Seakan-akan pedangku menyerap energi sihir dariku. Mungkinkah ini dikarenakan bahanya terbuat dari Mythril atau... ok, ini bukan saatnya untuk memulai analisis yang tidak perlu. Mari kucoba'

'Oraaaaa!' dengan kuat aku menebaskan pedangku secara Horizontal dan Vertikal, membelah batu besar itu menjadi empat bagian dengan cukup mudah.

'Hmm... lumayan. Bahkan tidak ada lecet pada pedang baruku. Sepertinya efek [Earth Magic] bekerja dengan benar.. Ha ha ha... umm?'

Lalu, aku alihkan pandanganku pada batu besar yang terbelah menjadi 4.

'Err.. mungkin aku tidak seharusnya membelah batu ini. Bisa gawat, kalau ada yang melihat bentuk potongan aneh seperti ini. Ah, aku juga harus menghentikan Hinata sebelum dia melobangi banyak batu!'

Setelah memasukkan 4 potongan batu besar kedalam **[Item]** , aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Hinata. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah tidak menembak dengan kekuatan 'Balista' lagi. Mungkin dia sudah bisa mengkontrol batas kekuatanya. Fyuuh... Baguslah kalau begitu.

'Hm...?'

Ketika aku melihat potongan Batu Besar yang ada di [Item] list, aku mendapat sebuah ide menarik.

Aku kemudian berjalan kearah batu besar lainya (diameter sekitar 3.6 meter), lalu dengan Skill [Herculean Strength Level 1], aku mulai mengangkatnya.

'Urrrryaahhhh!'

Setelah terangkat dari dalam tanah aku kemudian memasukkanya kedalam slot [Item].

'Fyuh, dengan begini aku mendapatkan batu yang bisa kugunakan untuk pertahanan sementara dari serangan musuh atau unttuk serangan dengan cara mengeluarkanya dari [Item] ketika melompat keudara dan menjatuhkanya kearah musuh. Tapi.., kalau cuma satu terlalu sedikit, selain itu kalau mengangkatnya satu persatu menggunakan [Herculean Strength] aku akan kehabisan Staminaku dengan cepat. Ah! Benar juga, kenapa tidak kugunakan Common Magic [Float] yang dulu diajarkan Azazel sensei ketika latihan?'

Ya, sebelumya pada saat pelatihan para Adventure baru. Azazel Sensei mengajarkanku cara penggunaan Common Magic [Float] ketika menyuruhku mengangkat banyak kotak peralatan latihan.

Lalu, aku pun mulai mencari beberapa batu besar/[Boulder] yang terlihat keren dan menarik. Jiwa collector batu unik milikku bergetar! (teringat nostalgia ketika masih kecil)

Akupun menggunakan Float yang menghabiskan sejumlah MP yang berbeda sesuai dengan ukuranya. Lalu memasukkan mereka kedalam slot [Item]

'Sepertinya 7 sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin orang kota kebingungan ketika menyadari sebagian batu-batu besar menghilang, sehingga menghasilkan rumor aneh dan tidak jelas'

Setelah waktu makan siang tiba, aku mengeluarkan beberapa jenis masakan berbahan 'daging' dan menikmatinya di tempat latihan bersama Hinata.

Aku yang sekarang, tidak akan takut lagi jika Goblin atau Wild Rabbit menyerang secara berkelompok. Tapi, pada akhirnya beberapa goblin yang datang cuma berakhir sebagai latihan sasaran bergerak dari panah milik Hinata.

Sepertinya Wild Rabbit cukup pintar untuk mengetahui perbedaan Level dan menjauh dari tempat latihan. Benar-benar monster **pembully profesional** yang hanya menyerang mereka yang lebih lemah!

Setelah makan, kami bersantai sejenak dibawah pohon menikmati cuaca cerah sambil sesekali mengajar Hinata untuk berhitung. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengajarkannya untuk membaca dan menulis. Tapi, karena skill [Razgrad World Standard Language] hanya sebatas membuatku otomatis bisa membaca dan menulis. Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana susunan original huruf, atau bunyi vocal dari tiap huruf. Jadi, aku memutuskan nanti saja mengajarkanya.

Sore harinya kami pergi mengunjungi Sona-san dan Koneko-chan di Guild Adventure untuk makan malam bersama. Tentu saja aku yang memasak semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To be countinued -

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan bagi yang uda mau baca sampai sekarang, ada sedikit bocoran tentang dunia paralel ini: **[** **P** **eople summoned by other** **G** **ods]** _(Skill hanya perkiraan sementara_ _,_ _b_ _elum dipastikan)_

 **Dragon God** : _**Hyuudo Issei**_ _ **,**_ disummon dari Paralel World, berasal dari [Tokyo-Japan], Gift **[Dragon Bloodline]** , Unique Skill **[Reality Freeze]**. Dan _**Lucifer Vali**_ disummon dari Paralel World, berasal dari [Seol-Korea] _,_ Gift **[Dragon Bloodline]** , Unique Skill **[Absorbtion]**. Dragon god bisa mensummon dua orang karena dia adalah dewa terkuat, pemilik Magic dan Power yang tak terkalahkan diantara para dewa.

 **Demon God** : _**Cao Cao**_ disummon dari Paralel World, berasal dari [Beijing-China], Gift **[Pollution]** , Unique Skill **[Word Magic]**

 **Spirit God** : _**Fang Pendragon**_ _(nama asli Kiba sebelum dirubah Rias menjadi_ _ **Yuuto Kiba**_ _)_ disummon dari Paralel World, berasal dari [London-Inggris], Gift **[Over Soul]** , Unique Skill **[** **Air Projection** **]**

 **Nature God** : - **?**

 **Human God** : _**Namikaze Naruto**_ disummon dari Paralel World, berasal dari [Kyoto-Japan], Gift **[** **Library]** , Unique Skill **[Ygdrasill Seed** **]**. Meskipun dewa manusia adalah dewa terlemah, dia memiliki pengetahuan lebih banyak dari dewa yang lainya. Karena originalnya manusia adalah makhluk yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

.

Nah, sekarang terjawab alasan kenapa Naruto bisa melihat [Level] orang yang menjalin hubungan/kontrak dengannya (seperti Hinata). Dan membuat mereka bisa berkembang dengan mengalahkan makhluk lainya.

Hal itu karena efek Unique Skill [Ygdrasill Seed] pemberian Human God (yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai **Masashi Kishimoto** /Kishi-gami-sama).

Unique Skill ini memungkinkan pemiliknya tumbuh dengan mengumpulkan [exp/knowledge/pengalaman/pengetahuan] dari makhluk lain. Semakin tinggi intelegensi/kepintaran musuh, semakin besar exp yang didapat. [Exp Eater, Boost Exp Gain]

Dan yang bisa melihat **[Status]** cuma Naruto seorang, bahkan Hinata juga tidak bisa melihat statusnya miliknya sendiri maupun milik Naruto. **Sebab ini bukan game, melainkan kenyataan** yang terlihat sedikit mirip seperti game karena efek Unique Skill [Ygdrasill Seed]. Itu semua, dikarenakan Naruto adalah orang yang dipilih oleh Human God sebagai perwakilanya di dunia ini.

.

Adapun **[Gift]** , adalah pemberian yang mewakili **keistimewaan** dewa yang mensummon mereka.

Seperti halnya Dragon God memberikan [Dragon Bloodline] karena para ras Naga terkenal dengan [Pride] atau harga diri mereka sebagai Naga. Sehingga Gift [Dragon Bloodline] membuat pemiliknya memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan kekuatan yang tumbuh semakin besar sehingga mampu mendukung harga diri tersebut. Semakin besar [Pride] semakin kuat seorang Naga. (Boost Growth, Physcal Streght, Magic Power, Additional Skill, Etc)

Demon God memberikan gift [Pollution], yaitu kemampuan mengeluarkan miasma disekitarnya tubuhnya sehingga membuat makluk yang lebih lemah bermutasi menjadi [Lesser demon] dibawah kendalinya. Karena itulah pengguna skill ini semakin kuat, seiring dengan semakin banyak pengikut/penganutnya. ( **AOE** buff skill - Tipikal **Maou** Setting)

Jadi, karena itulah Human God atau dewa manusia memberikan Gift [Library] yang berupa kumpulan pengetahuan yang selalu bertambah ( **Skill List** yang ada pada Naruto). Karena kestimewaan manusia bukan terletak pada kekuatan, kharisma, harga diri, maupun yang lainya. Melainkan terletak pada keinginan mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa haus akan ilmu pengetahuan dan kemampuan mereka dalam menyerap pengetahuan. Seperti halnya manusia pertama yang bisa dengan mudah menyerap pengetahuan mengenai nama dan penjelasan dari semua benda disurga. Dan karena rasa keingintahuan mereka yang membuat mereka tergoda memakan buah terlarang disurga. Karena itulah manusia selalu belajar kapan dan dimanapun, dari awal mereka terlahir didunia, hingga nyawa menjemput mereka.

.

.

Namun saat ini Naruto **belum mengetahui** tentang Uniqe Skill da Gift pemberia Kishi-gami-san. Mungkin karena Dewa Manusia ini kelupaan memberitahukanya?

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kalau kalian mau tahu sehebat apa Skill-skill yang disebutkan, silakan temukan diberbagai literatur yang tersedia.

 **[Dragon Bloodline]** **– LN Dragon's Bloodline**

 **[Reality Freeze]** **– LN Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru**

 **[Absorbtion** **] – LN Re:Monster**

 **[Word Magic]** **– LN Konjiki no Moji Tsukai**

 **[** **Air Projection** **]** **– LN Fate/Stay Night**

 **[Ygdrasill Seed** **]** **– Terlalu sering disebutkan di Game atau Novel. Sudah sering dikenal dengan bibit pohon pengetahuan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **9** **–** **Interlude: Guild Master Siory**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Katsura Kasuga**_ _and_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. [Test Play dari Razgrad World. Dengan gaji perbulan 250,000Yen + Bonus]. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gabriel Angelano, adalah Guild Master yang mengurus guild cabang di kota Siory.

Saat ini dia berada di [ **Londona City** ] yang merupakan **Capital City/** Ibukota dari [ **Englande Empire /** Kerajaan Englande]. Dengan jumlah populasinya lebih dari 1.000.000 jiwa.

Londona adalah kota besar berdiameter lebih dari 6 km, yang sudah berdiri lebih dari 1000 tahun lebih yang lalu. _(kalau ada yang pernah nonton anime Re:Zero, maka kalian bisa membandingkanya dengan Ibukota kerajaan Lugunica, tempat Subaru pertama kali disummon)_

Kota ini memiliki tiga lapis dinding raksasa setinggi 50 meter yang melapis 3 bagian kota.

Dinding terdalam disebut dengan **[Wall Sheena]** , dinding yang berfungsi untuk melindungi istana kerajaan **[Duckingham Palace]**.

Setelahnya adalah **[Wall Rose]** , dinding yang dulunya berfungsi sebagai pelindung halaman kerajaan serta **barak tentara** di masa perang. Tapi, saat ini daerah ini digunakan sebagai perumahan bagi elit bangsawan yang terdiri dari keturunan raja terdahulu hingga sekarang.

Lalu, dinding terluar adalah **[Wall Maria]** yang dulunya berfungsi untuk melindungi peternakan dan pertanian yang diolah penduduk saat masa perang. Tapi, karena masa perang sudah lama usai, dan terjadinya pertambahan penduduk di ibukota, maka daerah ini sekarang berfungsi sebagai tempat berbagai macam fasilitas umum, seperti: Central Adventure Guild, Alchemist, Smith, Great Temple, beragam Inn, beragam toko, tempat tinggal para bangsawan umum lainya, dan beragam bangunan-bangunan lainya.

Tiga Dinding besar ini dulunya dibangun oleh para Sage dan Alchemist dimasa kerajaan **Eren Pendragon IV**. Sebuah maha karya besar warisan dunia yang dikenal sebagai benteng tak tertembus dari serangan pasukan [Demon Army] dari perang besar 1012 tahun yang lalu.

Sementara itu, saat ini yang terdapat diluar tiga dinding raksasa adalah perumahan masayarakat umum yang menyebar menjamur menglilingi kota Londona.

Meskipun dulunya perumahan penduduk berada didalam [Wall Maria], sudah lebih dari 300 tahun yang lalu raja terdahulu memindahkanya keluar dinding besar.

Hal ini terjadi, karena pertumbuhan masyarakat selama beberapa ratus tahun yang sangat berlimpah.

Waktu yang ditempuh untuk menuju ibukota kerajaan ini dari kota kecil seperti Siory adalah 3 minggu lebih dengan menggunakan kereta kuda. Tapi, kalau kau menggunakan **[Dragon Carrier]** milik Royal kastil [Duckingham Palace], maka waktu perjalanan bisa ditempuh hanya dengan kurang dari satu minggu. Sayangnya hanya keluarga kerajaan yang bisa menggunakan kendaraan super mewah ini.

Dragon Carrier adalah sebutan untuk [Young Dragon] atau naga muda yang berukuran panjang 20 sampai 30 meter _(tergantung seberapa hebat tamer dari setiap kerajaan)_ yang melakukan **kontrak** dengan darah murni kerajaan.

Saat ini, tuan putri dari Englande Empire [ **Arturia Pendragon]** (18 tahun)yang juga merupakan anak dari **[King-Uther Pendragon XII]** (146 tahun) telah melakukan kontrak dengan [Rock Lee]-sama.

Sebagai penerus ' **resmi'** kerajaan, tuan putri diberikan izin untuk melakukan kontrak dengan Naga hijau besar sepanjang 26 meter. Naga besar ini sudah menjalin kontrak dengan Royal Blood sejak 63 tahun yang lalu untuk menjaga keturunan raja. Sementara pendahulunya [Mighty Gai]-sama yang juga merupakan orang tua dari [Rock Lee]-sama telah kembali menuju [Holy Dragon Island-Austria] yang terletak di tengah [Great Ocean Atlanticz].

 _(Biasanya_ _ **Young Dragon**_ _, adalah kondisi naga ketika berumur kurang dari 100 tahun._ _ **Infant Dragon**_ _, biasanya ditujukan untuk naga yang berumur kurang dari 50 tahun. Sedangkan_ _ **Baby Dragon**_ _, yaitu naga yang berumur kurang dari 10 tahun. Umur naga sangatlah panjang, Jadi wajar jika masa pertumbuhan mereka cukup lama)_

Dipunggung Dragon Carrier terdapat sejenis gondola atau ruangan kecil berbentuk kotak dengan ukuran sekitar panjang 4 m, lebar 2.5 m, dan tinggi 2 meter. Ruangan inilah tempat keluarga kerajaan bertempat selama perjalanan. Selain dilengkapi dengan peralatan bersantai seperti meja, kursi, dan lainya. Bagian dalam dan luarnya juga dihiasi dengan ukiran dan hiasan indah yang sesuai dengan status kerajaan. Biasanya, beberapa regu Wyvern Knight juga akan menjaga disekitar Dragon Carrier selama perjalanan.

.

Empat hari setelah sampainya Gabriel di ibukota kerajaan untuk memberikan laporan tahunan pada Guild Adventure pusat, dia mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari [Cristal Larchima], yaitu sebuah alat telekomunikasi suara jarak jauh yang terhubung dengan Cristal Larchima pasanganya yang ada di cabang Guild Siory.

"Kokabiel? Kau kah itu? Ada urusan apa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku disaat malam begini? Aku baru saja tiba di [Penginapan/Inn] setelah seharian mengikuti rapat tahunan? Ughh... Apa kau tidak ingin membiarkan aku istirahat sama sekali? Padahal aku baru saja ingin tidur!" tanya Gabriel yang saat ini terbaring dikasur sebuah ruangan Inn mewah yang bekerja sama dengan [ **Central Guild Adventure** ] untuk menjamu tamu-tamu penting seperti _Noble_ /Bangsawan, _Merchant_ /Saudagar atau semacamnya.

Rambut pirang panjang indah miliknya tergerai bebas di kasur, sementara setengah pakaianya yang berantakan sudah terlepas. Sepertinya, dia menerima panggilan itu disaat hendak melepaskan pakaian. Dia memilih berbaring, karena kelelahan setelah seharian menghadiri laporan masal dari semua [ **Branch Guild Master** /Ketua Guild Cabang] yang tersebar diseluruh Englande Empire. Dan laporan ini akan berlangsung hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

Meskipun orang-orang penting di masa ini bisa menggunakan komunikasi jarak jauh **suara** dengan menggunakan [Cristal Larchima] yang berpasangan (walaupun harganya sangat mahal), tetap saja mereka masih memakai cara lama dengan mempresentasikan summary dari laporan tahunan, sekaligus memberikan bukti laporan tertulis untuk menghindari adanya kecurangan ataupun kelalaian dalam mengelola Guild Cabang.

Selain itu, pertemuan ini sangat dinilai penting untuk merencanakan perkembangan guild secara musyarawah dari setiap ketua cabang guild. Tidak hanya penyampaian laporan, banyak hal lain yang juga dibahas ketika rapat tahunan, seperti penambahan/pengurangan peraturan, perkembangbiakan monster, hubungan politik antara bangsawan, hubungan dengan organisasi lain dan bermacam hal sejenisnya.

Untunglah, terdapat beberapa kristal pendingin yang ada diruangan rapat, sehingga para Ketua Guild Cabang yang hadir saat itu tidak terlalu terbebani dengan rasa panas dan pengap. Kalau tidak ada kristal itu, sudah pasti rasa lelah yang dirasakan akan tertumpuk lebih banyak.

"Maaf.. maaf.., aku tahu kau sedang sibuk disana, tapi ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Dan kau sangat diperlukan untuk itu, terlebih karena saat ini kau berada di ibu kota. Dengan begitu kau bisa mencari informasi tentang apa yang tidak bisa didapat dari kota kecil seperti Siory ini." Ucap Kokabiel yang merupakan Asisten Guild Master. Karena Gabriel tidak ada, maka Kokabiel lah yang bertanggung jawab atas guild untuk sementara ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku mengerti. Jadi, langsung saja katakan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucap Gabriel dengan nada pasrah dan menahan kantuknya.

"Hm... pertama-tama, apakah kau pernah mendengar nama atau sebutan seperti [Namikaze], [Kyoto] atau [Jepang]?"

"Hah? Namikaze? Kyoto? Jepang? Apa itu? Terdengar seperti nama makanan asing?" tanya Gabriel dengan nada bingung.

"Hm... sudah kuduga, nama itu memang sangat asing. Bahkan bagi dirimu yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan [Angelano] yang terkenal dengan wawasanya"

"Hei, apa maksudmu Kokabeil Falenio? Kau ingin mentesku? Aku tidak sama seperti kalian para [Falenio] yang hanya bermodalkan otot saja!" kini hilang sudah rasa kantuknya setelah mendengar sindiran Kokabiel.

"Maa... maa... tenang lah. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk atau apapun. Dan..., keluarga kami tidaklah seperti itu, kami bukanlah orang barbar yang suka kekerasan. Kami hanya bangsawan terhormat yang melindungi keluarga dan bangsa kami dengan menjunjung tinggi kekuatan diatas segalanya"

"Haah~... apa benar demikian? Coba lihat bagaimana keadaan adikmu Azazel Falenio yang merupakan panglima besar keraajaan itu. Seharusnya kau mengatakan padanya: Jangan terlalu sering untuk turun dimedan perang seperti orang kesurupan. Apa dia tidak sayang nyawa? Suruh dia untuk beristirahat sekali-kali. Kalian itu sudah berumur 40 keatas. Sudah seharusnya kalian menikmati hidup aman jauh dari peperangan dan berkeluarga! Kalau Azazel mau, pasti banyak gadis yang mau mengandung anaknya!"

'Termasuk aku' batin Gabriel yang saat ini berumur 29 tahun. Beda 10 tahun lebih bukan masalah menurut Gabriel.

"Hmm... baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada Azazel kalau kau ingin menjadi Istrinya setelah dia pulang nanti."

" _Ba-ba-ba-bakaaaaaa_! Ja-jangan bilang langsung... a-aku belum siap! Ah, bukan! Ma-maksudku, biar aku saja yang mengatakan langsung padany- AH BUKAN! Ma-maksudku... maksudkuu..." Gabriel terus tergagap gagap sambil blushing untuk sementara waktu karena perkataan Kokabiel yang tepat akurat dan tajam, setajam silet.

"Hahh... meskipun kau sudah dewasa, kenapa pikiran yang ada didalam dirimu masih seperti gadis muda... Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah laku kalian yang sama malu-malu seperti itu. Hahh... apa kata mendiang Istriku Griselda di surga nanti?"

"Heii! Aku masih muda!" teriak Gabriel tidak terima.

Ya. Karena rata-rata manusia yang hidup diera ini (God Era) _bisa mencapai_ 200 tahunan. Jadi, kau masih termasuk golongan prima selama belum sampai 50 tahun. _(meskipun_ _ **golongan bawah**_ _sangat jarang berumur sampai 100 tahun karena disebabkan oleh serangan monster, wabah penyakit, terjadinya perang, kemiskinan, dll)_.

Karena itulah Gabriel yang berumur 29 tahun masih memiliki tubuh yang padat berisi.

"Ah, Tunggu! Apa katamu dengan Azazel yang malu-malu? Apakah aku salah dengar?"

"Hahh... sudah, lupakan saja. Urus saja hubungan kalian masing-masing. Kembali pada masalah yang baru kutemukan baru-baru ini..."

Lalu, Kokabiel menjelaskan tentang kemunculan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang asal usulnya tidak jelas seperti Naruto, satu hari yang lalu. Dan bagaimana kurangnya dia dalam memiliki _common sense (akal sehat/pengetahuan umum)_ sebagai Adventure/petualang _._ Seperti hal yang baru sajadilakukanya ketika memilih memasak ditengah wilayah monster seorang diri pada hari ini.

Meskipun pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Kokabiel dengan jujur. _(dibuktikan oleh Koneko yang Magic Eye yang bisa melihat kebohongan_ _ **[Truth Detector Eye]**_ _)_. Masih banyak tersisa kejanggalan dari jawabanya. Terutama berkenaan tentang asal usulnya.

Pada awalnya penjaga kota memperbolehkanya masuk begitu saja, karena tujuan pemuda itu adalah Guild Adventure. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak muda yang tidak terlihat berbahaya dan lemah. Walaupun saat itu terdapat sedikit kecurigaan pada kemungkinan nama dan asal usul yang ditulisnya pada buku catatan masuk gerbang telah dipalsukan. Sebab, nama keluarga dan nama daerah asal yang tertulis disana tidak diketahui oleh warga kota Siory.

Tapi, pengawal tidak ingin mencurigainya secara langsung. Dilihat dari perilakunya yang sopan dan kondisi, serta perawakan tubuhnya yang terlihat tidak pernah bekerja berat sedikitpun. _(Naruto mewarisi perawakan ayahnya Minato, dengan wajah baby face mulus, rambut berwarna pirang dan tubuh tidak berotot sama sekali)_. Jadi, diperkirakan ada 75% kemungkinan bahwa dia anak Bangsawan atau Saudagar yang tidak pernah bekerja keras sedikitpun dalam seumur hidupnya _(bagi penjaga gerbang yang sudah terlatih/profesional, tentu melihat tanda-tanda seperti itu cukup mudah)_. Entah ada alasan apa dia menyamar, penjaga tidak ingin tahu. Karena akan menambah masalah jika berurusan dengan anak muda manja sejenis dia. Tapi, kalau dia adalah seorang kriminal, maka penjaga kota yang patroli didalam kota pasti akan bisa dengan mudah menangkap pemuda seukuran dan selemah dia.

Dan alasan utama penjaga kota menyimpulkan bahwa dia hanyalah anak Saudagar/noble manja yang iseng dengan memalsukan identitas diri untuk berpetualang sebagai adventure adalah karena ' **tidak sedikit'** insident seperti itu terajadi. Dimana terdapat anak bangsawan yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya untuk berpetualang (salah satunya **Rias** ). Kalau berurusan dengan mereka akan merepotkan. Karena itulah penjaga menyerahkanya pada Guild Adventure. _(biasanya pihak Guild bisa langsung mengetahui detail asal usul para anak noble tersebut dengan_ _ **deteksi kebohongan**_ _ketika wawancara pertama. Sehingga kalau terjadi sesuatu, pihak Guild bisa berhubungan langsung dengan pihak keluarga anak bangsawan tersebut)_

Tetapi, pada sesi jawab masuk guild, penjelasan anak muda itu sangatlah aneh. Meskipun dia dengan jujur menjelaskan asal usulnya, siapa orang tuanya, dan tempat tinggalnya. Semuanya terdengar sangat asing bagi Kokabiel, Sona, dan Koneko.

Ya, karena pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama [Namikaze Naruto]. Nama yang cukup aneh dan jarang dikenal di bumi bagian barat seperti ini. Pemuda itu menjelaskan bahwa **nama keluarganya** berupa [Namikaze] yang diletakkan diawal nama asal. Sama seperti dengan nama ayah dan ibunya [Namikaze Minato] dan [Namikaze Kushina].

Menurut yang pernah Kokabiel baca disalah satu dokumen tua milik para saudagar dari [Siory Trade Guild], penyebutan nama keluarga didepan biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang berasal dari bumi bagian **paling timur**. Yaitu daerah **[Nine Tail Archipelago]** yang merupakan kerajaan kepulauan yang dihuni oleh campuran manusia dan Beastkin fox.

Kenapa bisa diketahui di dokumen tua? Karena info itu berasal dari buku yang ditulis **beberapa puluh tahun** lalu oleh beberapa Saudagar besar yang sering membawakan informasi dari berbagai daerah yang pernah dikunjungi mereka selama bertahun-tahun perjalanan berdagang/berbisnis. Namun sekarang sudah sulit mengumpulkan informasi seperti itu, karena banyak terjadi peperangan dimana-mana. _(sebelum bertanya pada Gabriel, Kokabiel sudah mendiskusikanya terlebih dulu dengan pengurus_ _[Siory Trade Guild]_ _)_

"Tapi... bukankah saat ini didaerah Timur terjadi banyak peperangan antar ras secara besar-besaran? Antara **Kerajaan Elf** yang berada di lautan hutan raksasa [Sea Forest-Rusiana], dengan **penghuni** lembah rawa terbesar [Green Marsh-Chinana]. Pasti akan sulit melakukan perjalanan dari [Nine Tail Archipelago] yang merupakan daerah paling timur menuju kota barat seperti Siory, bukan?" Tanya Gabriel yang mulai menyadari keganjilan yang ada dari pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto.

 _ **Rusiana**_ _adalah kerajaan besar gabungan dari banyak klan Elf. Sedangkan_ _ **Chinana**_ _adalah dataran luas tempat hidup kumpulan banyak kerajaan-kerajaan kecil dari bermacam ras, seperti: Dwaft, Centaur, dan bermacam ras Beastkin lainya. Kedua daerah ini dipisah oleh dataran rumput luas memanjang bernama [Dragon Grass Plain] yang membelah dua daerah ini sampai kedaerah padang pasir yang berada di bumi bagian tengah._

Ya, karena seharusnya Naruto harus melakukan perjalanan yang berat selama beberapa bulan, bahkan tahun untuk melalui salah satu rute [Green Marsh Chinana] atau [Sea Forest Rusiana]. Dan pastinya akan sulit bagi manusia untuk mendapatkan izin untuk melewati perbatasan dari kerajaan yang sedang sibuk dalam peperangan.

Elf, Dwaft, dan bermacam jenis Beastkin lainya sama halnya seperti manusia. Mereka juga hidup membentuk Kerajaan/Clan masing-masing. Populasi mereka juga tidak kalah banyak dengan manusia, apa lagi dengan kekayaan alam yang berlimpah baik tambang maupun hutan yang terdapat di [Sea Forest Rusiana] dan [Green Marsh Chinana].

Tidak seperti fantasy novel yang mengatakan ras mereka sulit untuk menghasilkan keturunan, nyatanya malah sebaliknya. Para [Beastkin] seperti Lizard, Fox, Wolf, Dog, Mermaid, Gorila, Phoenix, Elephant, Tiger, Lion, dan makhluk setengah hewan lainya lebih mudah membuat keturunan karena gene bawaan **[Holy Beast]** yang merupakan nenek moyang mereka.

Belum lagi, setelah melewati zona perang antar ras yang ada ditimur, Naruto juga harus melewati bumi bagian tengah yang sebagian besar dipenuhi dengan gurun pasir dimana kerajaan besar [Bagdadian] berada.

Barulah setelah itu dia bisa mencapai bumi barat dimana 3 kerajaan besar [Englande Empire], [Afryka Empire], dan [Euroka Kingdom] yang juga saat ini terlibat perebutan kekuasaan wilayah masing-masing.

"Hmm... Apa kau pernah berfikir kalau dia pergi ke Shiory setelah melewati [Great Labyrinth Bermuda]" tanya Gabriel ragu-ragu?

"Hahahahahaha...!" kali ini Kokabiel tidak menjawab dan malah tertawa dengan keras setelah mendengarnya.

"Hahh~... baiklah.., lupakan pertanyaan anehku barusan. Tentu saja jawaban pertanyaan itu adalah 100% mustahil!" desah Gabriel Angelano pasrah.

Ya, tentu saja melewati **[Great Labyrinth Bermuda]** sangatlah musthil bagi **hanya** seorang manusia. Bahkan 1000 tahun lalu, ketika hendak menyerang bangsa manusia, pasukan Demon Army yang aslinya berasal dari benua putih **[Antarticha]** hanya bisa menemukan jalan keluar menuju benua manusia setelah mengerahkan sekitar 50.000 pasukan untuk melakukan eksplorasi kedalam Labyrinth suuuuuper luas itu selama hampir 2 tahun.

[Great Labyrinth Bermuda] adalah sebuah dungeon alami yang telah ada **puluhan ribu** tahun yang lalu. Sebuah dungeon super raksasa yang terletak dibawah Samudera terbesar diseluruh dunia, yaitu [Great Ocean Atlanticz].

P **intu masuk** dungeon itu hanya bisa ditemukan di tiga tempat, yaitu: penguhujung benua putih tempat tinggal ras **Demon** yang selalu diselimuti oleh salju sepanjang tahunya **[Antarticha]** , disalah satu pulau _tersegel_ di daerah kerajaan **Beaskin** yang terdiri dari kepulauan / maritim **[Nine Tail Archipelago],** dan disalah satu tempat di benua yang ditinggalkan oleh sebagian besar **Manusia,** karena 80% benua itu terdiri dari gurun pasir abadi **[Eternal Great Dessert - Brazimerika].**

Sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu, pasukan Demon Army kesulitan mencari jalan keluar dari **Labyrinth** itu dikarenakan banyaknya jalan bercabang serta banyaknya [Ancient Teleport Gate] _satu arah_ yang terletak secara acak dan berhamburan didalam Labyrinth. Sehingga, mau tidak mau akhirnya para demon terpaksa memetakanya dan sedikit-demi sedikit memperluas explorasi mereka.

Selama explorasi, mereka juga menemukan bahwa Labyrith raksasa ini terdiri dari beberapa lapisan. Bagian teratas dimana terdapat banyaaaaak sarang monster-monster yang cukup lemah yang bisa dilawan kalau satu lawan satu. Tapi jika para monster menyerang secara berkelompok, tentu para [Demon Army] akan kewalahan dan terkadang terpaksa harus lari dari kumpulan monster yang menyerbu. Kebanyakan jenis monster yang ada merupakan species [Ant ], [Bee], [Worm], [Frog], [Spider], dan [Insect].

Dan lapisan bawah setelahnya terdapat beragam hewan **lebih besar** yang hanya bisa dilawan jika **satu monster vs beberapa** pasukan Demon. Saat itu yang ditemui para demon hanyalah species [Snake] dan [Lizard]. Meski demikian, para pasukan Demon selalu saja melarikan diri untuk mencari [Teleport Gate] lain untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka ketika diteleportkan kelapisan kedua ini. Hanya bunuh diri jika terus berlama-lama berada di lapisan kedua yang penuh dengan **banyak** ular yang lebih besar dari anaconda ataupun kadal seukuran dinasaurus.

 _(Saat itu, para pasukan yang selamat dikarenakan mereka beruntung dengan hanya menemui dua jenis binatang itu [Snake and Lizard]. Tapi, bagi pasukan lain yang tidak selamat, karena mereka diteleportkan pada monster jenis lain [Basilik, Elemental Ell, Big Spider, Big Wolf, dll]. Dan alasan lainya para Demon saat itu selamat karena_ _ **hanya**_ _diteleportkan pada lapisan kedua. Sehingga, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Labyrinth itu memiliki banyak lapisan yang lain selain dua lapisan itu [Upper, Upper Down, Middle, Lower Up, Lower, Lowest])_

Setelah hampir 2 tahun, barulah mereka berhasil selamat dari [Great Labyrinth Bermuda]. Saat itu, pasukan yang selamat dari horor labyrinth hanya sekitar kurang dari 5.000 prajurit. Dengan kata lain lebih dari 45.000 teman-teman mereka menjadi korban keganasan [Great Labyrinth Bermuda]. Karena didalam sana yang mereka hadapai tidak hanya teror monster, disana juga mereka harus berhadapan dengan kelaparan, rasa tidak aman, dan tentunya ketakutan akan kematian yang bisa datang kapan saja selama mereka masih berada didalam Labyrinth.

Setelah pasukan yang tersisa keluar, barulah mereka membangun [Teleportation Gate] dengan [Mana Crystal] yang bisa ditambang dari [Great Labyrinth Bermuda] untuk menghubungkan ke benua mereka [Antarticha]. Yang nantinya digunakan untuk menteleportkan langsung pasukan perang dari benua mereka, tanpa harus melewati keganasan [Great Labyrinth Bermuda].

 _Tentu saja setelah perang usai, pihak manusia manghancrukan [Teleport Gate] itu tanpa sisa. Bangunan yang digunakan untuk [Teleport Gate] didunia ini tidaklah kecil. Ukuran mereka kurang lebih seperti [Colluseum Roma] atau [Candi Borobudur]. Alasan diperlukan bangunan sebesar ini, karena rumitnya lingkaran sihir yang diperlukan untuk teleportasi jarak jauh. Besar lingkaran sihir dan besarnya jumlah [Mana] yang diperlukan sebanding dengan jauhnya jarak yang ditempuh._

Inilah sebagian sejarah yang terjadi sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu.

Sebagian informasi ini tertulis dalam artefak yang berupa buku kuno peninggalan para demon yang ditemukan oleh suku Indiana yang bertempat di [Mexcika Village] dan sebagian informasi lainya ditemukan oleh suku Amazona yang terletak di [Amerecca Village]. Keduanya merupakan salah satu suku nomad yang masih tinggal di ujung [Eternal Great Dessert - Brazimerika]. Meskipun desa mereka dikelilingi oleh gurun pasir, mereka tetap memilih tinggal disana, karena itu merupakan tanah kelahiran mereka.

Selain itu, untuk mencapai benua [Euroka Kingdom] dari [Eternal Great Dessert-Brazimerika] masih diperlukan berlayar selama sekitar 3 bulan melewati [Great Ocean Pasificz] yang **cukup** berbahaya.

Great Ocean Pasific, merupakan Samudera luas yang memisah antara [Bumi Barat] dan [Eternal Great Dessert-Brazimerika]. Samudera ini **masih bisa** dilewati oleh kapal layar, karena penguhuni lautan ini hanyalah binatang-binatang liar yang **tidak terlalu berbahaya** , seperti: bermacam spesies [Big Shark] ukuran (2-9m), spesies [Big Whale] (8-20m), spesies [Big Octopus] (2-8m), dan bermacam binatang besar lainya.

Sangat berbeda dengan Samudera terbesar didunia yang **sangat berbahaya** , yaitu [Great Ocean Atlanticz]. Karena di samudera ini selain terdapat [Eternal Tornado Wall] yang membuat laut itu tidak bisa diseberangi dengan kapal **normal** , juga dikarenakan penghuni samudera ini adalah **monster ganas** seperti: Species [Water Dragon], Species [Gargantuan Whale], Species [Wild Shark], Species [Kraken], dan bermacam species super besar dan berbahaya lainya.

'Yah, begitulah... Rasanya sangat mustahil bagi seorang manusia yang berasal dari [Nine Tail Archipelago] pergi ke bumi barat dengan menyeberangi [Great Ocean Atlanticz], [Eternal Great Dessert Brazimerika] dan [Great Ocean Atlanticz]. Sampai saat ini, para penduduk bumi timur hanya menggunakan jalur darat untuk menuju bumi bagian barat, begitu pula sebaliknya.' pikir Gabriel

"Nah..., begitulah. Bukankah pemuda ini cukup aneh?" tanya Kokabeil kemudian.

"Tentu saja aneh! Kalau kita mengkesampingkan bagaimana cara dia berhasil sampai dikerajaan Englande ini. Masih ada hal lain yang membingungkan, atas alasan apa dia jauh-jauh ke kota Siory? Tidak ada gunanya memata-matai kerajaan yang letaknya sangat berjauhan bukan?"

"Hahaha... Kau sepertinya mulai mengerti"

"Hmm... ini benar-benar mistery. Apakah dia terlihat berbahaya? Atau memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai mata-mata?"

"Hahaha... anak polos seperti dia tidak mungkin berbahaya. Dan dia juga sepertinya bukan mata-mata. Dalam tanya jawab denganku, dia menjelaskan bahwa dia datang ke Siory hanya kebetulan saja itu adalah kota terdekat yang ditemuinya. Dia berkata bahwa: dia hanya ingin berpetualang bebas. Dan menurut Koneko, semua yang dikatakanya adalah kejujuran"

"Apa kata-katanya bisa dipercaya? Mungkinkah itu hanya kedok saja? Bisa jadi dia memiliki sihir yang bisa membuatnya terlihat berkata jujur?"

"Hmm... entahlah.. memangnya ada jenis sihir seperti itu?"

"Mana kutahu! Ini cuma perkiraan bukan! Umm... meskipun rasanya tidak pernah ada jenis sihir yang bisa seperti itu" ucap Gabriel dengan gumaman kecil diakhir kata.

"Oh, kalau mengenai sihir, anak itu sepertinya cukup berbakat dalam Sihir Dimensi yang biasanya hanya bisa digunakan oleh sebagian orang saja. Spell **[Item Box]** miliknya luar biasa. Dia bisa mengeluarkan 65 daging kelinci dan 67 kulit kelinci. Dan ruang [Item Box] miliknya masih bisa menampung banyak [Heart Leaf] juga semua peralatan berburunya. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Hmm... kalau dibandingkan dengan Arc Mage dan para Sage (Mage senior berumur sekitar 150-an), jumlah seperti itu sangatlah wajar. Tapi bagi anak muda yang baru berumur 20 tahun hal itu cukup hebat. Mungkin dia genius dalam hal Sihir?"

"Haha... sayang sekali, sepertinya selain [Item Box] dia hanya bisa [Living Magic]. Dia bahkan dengan serius bertanya soal magic dan minta diajarkan dari Sona. Jadi..., kalau dia memang jenius dalam soal sihir, kenapa dia tidak mengetahui tentang teori Sihir secara umum? Disanalah letak keanehan lainya. Sekan-akan dia tidak pernah mengetahui tentang sihir sebelumnya sama sekali" jelas Kokabiel

"Oh, dia bertanya dengan Sona-Ojou sama? Hmm... berani juga anak itu mendekati Anak dari [Duke Siory]"

" _Maa... maa..._ sudah kubilang bukan, anak muda itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang peraturan masyarakat pada umumnya. Dia anak yang terbuka, apa adanya, bebas, cukup lucu, dan mudah digoda. Sampai-sampai, Sona dan Koneko juga terlihat tertarik pada keanehanya. Meskipun saat ini, ketertarikan mereka hanya sebatas seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat mainan baru yang beda dari mainan lainya"

"Ka-kau membiarkan orang asing mendekati Ojou-sama?"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Sona bukan gadis yang lemah. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya. Lagi pula kulihat anak itu hampir mirip seperti Azazel yang malu-malu terhadap wanita"

"Eh? Jadi Azazel memang pemal- Ehem! Ti-tidak, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita. Ehem! Jika saja asal-usul pemuda itu jelas tentu jadi lebih mudah buatku. Baiklah, untuk sementara awasi saja perkembanganya. Kalau ada kabar baru hubungi aku. Untuk sementara aku akan menanyakan kepada Guild Master lainya untuk mencari informasi tentang [Kyoto], [Jepang], dan bangsawan [Nine Tail Archipelago] yang memiliki nama [Namikaze]"

"Baiklah, itu saja yang kusampaikan. Maaf menganggumu sampai larut seperti ini. Selamat beristirahat"

Setelah itu, hubungan suara Crystal Larchima pun terputus,

Gabriel pun beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri sambil mandi air hangat sebelum beranjak tidur dan memimpikan Azazel-sama didalam mimpinya.

 _._

 _(pembicaraan ini seberanya cuma berlangsung singkat. Semua keterangan tambahan hanya penjelasan dari [Inner Tought] Gabriel chan ketika mendengar penjelasan Kokabiel. Dan Kokabiel menghubungi Gabriel melalui [Larchima Crystal] setelah dia mengintrogasi Naruto dimalam hari_ _ **kedua**_ _setelah dirinya tiba didunia ini. Yaitu hari dimana dia menjalankan_ _ **misi pertamanya**_ _, memasak makanan di alam terbuka dan bertemu Goblin untuk_ _ **pertama**_ _kalinya)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kokabiel kembali menghubungi Gabriel, dan meminta pendapatnya tentang mengenai kenaikan Ranking Naruto menjadi [Rank-D]. Kokabiel menjelaskan tentang bagaimana proses latihan yang dilalui anak itu dibawah pelatihan adiknya Azazel Falenio. Penjelasan seperti pemuda itu benar-benar semangat dalam latihan, dan mampu menyerap pengajaran Azazel dengan cepat. Seakan-akan menyaksikan perkembangan seorang Genius yang terlahir hanya beberapa ratus tahun sekali.

Sedangkan tanggapan Gabriel ialah menyerahkan keputusan itu pada kebijaksanaan Kokabiel saja. Soalnya dia lebih tertarik dengan kabar bahwa Azazel mengunjungi kota Siory disela-sela kesibukanya dalam menjaga perbatasan. Hingga pada akhirnya Kokabiel menyerahkan Crystal Larchima kepada Azazel yang saat itu sedang mengajar para [adventure baru] cara memanah. Setelahnya dia membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara sepuasnya.

Kedatangan Azazel ke kota Siory dikarenakan permintaan pribadi Kokabiel yang sangat penasaran dengan anak muda bernama Naruto ini. Jadi, dia minta pendapat adiknya Azazel mengenai Naruto. Lalu, karena Azazel juga curiga sama halnya seperti Gabriel bahwa anak muda itu adalah mata-mata. Maka dia berniat menemuinya langsung.

Namun, pada akhirnya Azazel juga tertarik dengan sikap dan perilaku aneh (tidak umum) yang dilakukan Naruto. Anak muda itu benar-benar berbeda dari Adventure kebanyakan. Sikapnya yang bebas, sopan, penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan bakatnya dalam berpedang menarik perhatianya.

Selain itu, gerakan yang dimiliki sang pemuda juga benar-benar unik, berbeda dari gaya berpedang dari kerajaan manapun yang pernah dia lihat. _(karena pada dasarnya Naruto hanya mengayunkan pedang dengan asal-asalan, Skill [Fencing Level 5] miliknya lah yang secara otomatis membenarkan kesalahan postur gerak Naruto sehingga terlihat menjadi efisien dan bergerak dengan mulus)_

Pada akhirnya, anak muda itu juga menolak tawaran Azazel untuk menjadi seorang Knight yang merupakan impian sebagian besar pemuda dinegara ini. Karena menjadi Knight artinya kau memiliki pangkat dan pengaruh lebih besar dari rakyat biasa. Dan kalau naik pangkat, pada akhirnya bisa saja akan diberi gelar kehormatan atau menjadi bangsawan dan menjadi terkenal dimana-mana.

Tapi, anak muda itu benar-benar tidak tertarik, seakan-akan dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan gelar kebangsawanan. (mungkinkah karena dia adalah bangsawan dinegara asalnya?). Bahkan penawaran naik ranking Guild yang ditawarkan Kokabiel juga tidak diterimanya jika tidak diberikan dorongan oleh Azazel. Sepertinya dia tipe anak muda yang ingin bebas dari tanggung jawab seperti pangkat dan lebih suka bebas tidak terikat dengan sesuatu.

Benar-benar mirip tipikal **sebagian** anak bangsawan yang **suka memberontak pada masa pubernya**. Karena **sebagian besar** yang lainya adalah anak bangsawan yang menjunjung tinggi tanggung jawab yang diterimanya [Nobless Oblige]. Dan **sebagian lainnya** adalah anak bangsawan yang hanya mengandalkan posisi kebangsawananya untuk kepentinganya, jenis terakhir adalah kebanyakan anak bangsawan yang sombong, picik, dan biasanya bodoh.

Pada malam itu Azazel juga terkejut, karena anak itu berkata bahwa dia bisa menggunakan sihir yang baru saja dipelajarinya dan sudah bisa mengkontrol serta mengaplikasikanya dalam bertarung. Bahkan dia hanya mendengar teorinya dari Rias tentang [Earth Magic] dan dari suster Serafall yang bertugas mengobati adventure yang terluka ketika latihan berlangsung tentang [Healing Magic].

Meskipun sebelumnya Azazel melihat sendiri, bagaimana pemuda itu langsung berhasil menguasai Common Magic [Float] yang secara umum digunakan masyarakat pada umumnya ketika dia mengajarkan padanya hanya satu kali. Tapi, menggunakan sihir dalam pertarungan tidaklah semudah itu, karena diperlukan kontrol, fokus, kemahiran, dan pengalaman yang cukup.

Berbeda dengan sihir mudah yang digunakan umum dalam keseharian. Penguasaan serta penggunaan sihir dalam pertarungan seharusnya diperlukan latihan yang cukup lama. Karena kalau kontrolmu kurang, maka sihir yang dihasilkan tidak efisien, atau gagal sama sekali ketika digunakan sambil bergerak. Hanya para penyihir jenius yang bisa menggunakan dan mengkontrol sihir dalam sekali coba.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, malam itu Azazel juga ingin langsung mengajak anak muda bernama Naruto untuk memperlihatkan kemampuanya dalam menggunakan sihir dalam latihan pertarungan _(benar-benar maniac battle)_. Tapi, Azazel terpaksa membatalkanya, karena dia harus ke perbatasan saat itu juga. Karena, sebelumnya kurir datang pada sore hari dengan membawa kabar bahwa pasukan dari kerajaan [Euroka Kingdom] mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyerang perbatasan kembali.

Dan **tujuan awal** Azazel berbicara malam itu **hanya** ingin menyempatkan diri mengajak Naruto untuk pergi denganya menuju perbatasan. Namun, karena Naruto menolak, maka mau tidak mau dia harus bergegas pergi pada malam itu juga bersama beberapa pasukan miliknya yang sudah siap diluar dinding kota Siory.

 _(Selama seminggu menunggu pemimpin mereka mengajar calon adventure, para pasukan Azazel beristirahat di Inn murah (permalam 20 Gord) yang ditawarkan Sona dan sesekali mereka melakukan misi Guild untuk menambah pemasukan)_

Meskipun Naruto pernah mendengar tentang para pasukan kerajaan, tapi dia tidak pernah bertemu mereka. Itu dikarena dia selama seminggu full tidur dibarak adventure dan lebih tertarik serta fokus dengan latihan intens pemberian Azazel-sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu, beberapa hari setelahnya, Kokabiel kembali menghubungi Gabriel yang saat itu bersiap untuk pulang besok harinya ke kota Siory. Karena setelah dua minggu lebih, akhirnya rapat tahunan itu selesai juga.

Meskipun begitu, Gabriel belum menemukan informasi yang jelas tentang daerah yang bernama Kyoto, Jepang dan nama Klan atau Bangsawan bernama [Namikaze]. Meskipun dia sudah bertanya dengan pengurus Guild Adventure pusat, Guild Perdagangan pusat maupun [Guild Master Cabang] lainya.

Mungkin dikarenakan kurangya informasi dari pihak Saudagar? Atau memang tidak ada sama sekali?

Apa boleh buat, perang ras sudah berlangsung selama 50 tahun **lebih** lamanya. Jadi selama lebih dari 50 tahun itu, jalur perdagangan menuju [Nine Tail Archipelago] terputus.

Bukan hanya barang-barang perdagangan seperti rempah-rempah dan tekstil dari daerah timur tidak bisa didapatkan, bahkan sangat susah untuk mendapatkan informasi terupdate tentang kerajaan lain yang letaknya sangat berjauhan ini.

Mungkin saja nama keluarga milik Naruto adalah nama bangsawan yang baru dilantik oleh raja [Nine Tail Archipelago] bukan? Namun karena tidak ada informasi terupdate hal ini tidak bisa dibuktikan.

Atau, bisa saja Naruto merupakan anak Saudagar/Penjual asal [Nine Tail Archipelago] yang menetap di bumi bagian barat? Tapi, tidak ada catatan tentang keluarga saudagar yang bernama [Namikaze] maupun nama lain seperti [Kyoto] dan [Jepang]?

'Ini benar-benar aneh...'

Jadi, karena itulah sampai sekarang identitas anak muda bernama Naruto masih samar.

'Tapi apa boleh buat, asalkan anak muda itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan merugikan kerajaan [Englande Empire], seperti memperkosa puluhan anak gadis atau melakukan pembunuhan masal terhadap warga kota, bukan masalah...' pikir Gabriel

"Hn? Ada apa Kokabiel, kenapa kau mengubungiku sekarang? Besok aku akan berangkat pulang ke Siory." Ucap Gabriel yang saat ini kebetulan sedang membereskan persiapanya untuk pulang ke Shiory.

Karena memakan waktu sekitar **sebulan** menggunakan kereta kuda, maka dia harus benar-benar siap supaya tidak mendapat halangan seperti terdampar, kelaparan ataupun ketinggalan barang yang harus dibawa.

"Aku memiliki kabar penting yang sangat mendesak!" terdengan suara Kokabiel yang cukup nyaring.

"Hn, Ada Apa?" tanya balik Gabriel dengan nada penasaran

"Naruto melakukanya! Dia berhasil membunuh puluhan, tidak, bukan puluhan, mungkin ratusa-" namun perkataan Kokabiel terputus dengan teriakan kaget Gabriel.

"APA! BENARKAH? Aku tidak menyangka dia akhirnya menunjukan taringnya! Apakah Sona-Ojou-sama, dan Koneko-chan selamat? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera menuju [Central Guild] untuk mengirimkan misi darurat pada Guild Cabang kota lain yang ada didekat Siory untuk memburu pemud-" Gabriel yang saat ini hendak berlari menuju luar kamar Inn mendadak berhenti karena suara Kokabiel berikutnya

"Tunggu Gabriel! Kau salah paham!"

"E-eh? Salah paham?"

"Hah~... aku kan belum selesai bicara. Dengarkanlah dulu baik-baik"

"A-ah, ma-maaf. Aku terkejut karena... Ehem! Baiklah... aku sudah tenang. Aku akan mendengarkanya sampai selesai kali ini." Gabriel kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk dipinggiran kasur menunggu perkataan Kokabiel berikutnya.

"Naruto berhasil membunuh ratusan monster dan menyelesaikan 11 misi Rank-D hanya dalam satu minggu! Kau percaya itu! Um, tunggu! Kalau dihitung dengan beberapa hari sebelumnya dia juga menyelesaikan 3 rank D, Jadi totalnya 14 rank D!"

"Hmm... kalau dia dibantu oleh 7 atau lebih kelompok Adven-"

"Tidak, dia menyelesaikan semua itu hanya dengan dua orang!"

" **EH!?** Yang benar saja? Apakah partnernya Adventure Rank A? Atau Rank S?"

"Bukan, yang membantunya hanyalah budak yang baru saja dibeli dan diajarkanya untuk memanah. Benar-benar luar biasa bukan! Bahkan hasil buruanya tidak hanya berupa monster rank-D, tapi terdapat beberapa monster dengan Rank C! Mereka juga mengalahkan [Wild Bear] hanya dengan dua orang saja!"

"Mengalahkan [Wild Bear] hanya berdua? Bukankah diperlukan beberapa orang Rank C. atau paling tidak 2 orang Rank B untuk mengalahkanya? Apakah dia benar-benar Adventure pemula?"

"Haha... itulah yang ditanyakan Azazel padaku ketika melihat langsung kemampuan Naruto. Dia juga tidak percaya bahwa pemuda lemah tak berotot itu adalah adventure pemula"

"Jadi, kau percaya bahwa dia pemula?"

"Hahahaha... mana mungkin aku percaya! Yaa... Itulah yang ingin ku katakan, tapi kalau kau bertemu denganya, dan mengetahui bagaimana konsep berfikirnya dan cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan Adventure. Kau akan benar-benar terkejut! Aku bisa jamin **100%** bahwa anak itu benar-benar pemula dalam kehidupan Adventure. Hahaha... aku hampir selalu tertawa dibuatnya, karena anak itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang peraturan umum hidup sebagai adventure. Aku bahkan hampir tidak percaya kalau dia masih bisa hidup setelah melakukan banyak kesalahan seperti itu. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak manja yang tertutup akan pengetahuan dunia luar. Hahaha..."

"Apa kau akan membahas kembali pendapatmu dan Azazel tentang kemungkinan anak itu adalah anak bangsawan dari [Nine Tail Archipelago] yang tinggal di bumi bagian barat ini? Dan karena itulah dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang peraturan dunia luar bukan? Baik, jadi akan kukatakan padamu sekali lagi, bahwa hal seperti itu belum-"

"Ya.. ya... aku mengerti, selama beberapa hari ini kau tidak mendapatkan informasi dari ketua guild cabang lain bukan? Dan tidak hanya itu, bahkan nama keluarga naruto [Namikaze] ataupun tempat asalnya [Kyoto] tidak perndah disebutkan dimanapun bukan?"

"Hn.. baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Jadi, **seharusnya** sudah pasti dia bukan anak bangsawan yang hilang atau semacamnya"

"Hahh... Ya... seperti itulah **seharusnya**... Tapi, nyatanya tidak hanya tentang pengetahuan umum seperti sistem masyarakat, cara kehidupan sehari-hari. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu tahu seberapa pentingya uang. Koneko chan yang berteman dan sering berbicara dengan budak-nya mengatkan Naruto itu benar-benar tidak terlalu peduli dalam menghabiskan uang. Dia selalu membeli bahan-bahan masakan yang unik, mahal beragam dan jarang digunakan secara umum oleh masyarakat. Tapi... ku akui bahwa masakanya benar-benar lezat! Sangat jauh berbeda dari **resep** **kebiasaan** makanan dibumi bagian barat ini. Bahkan, Sona dan Koneko juga menyukainya. Aku sendiri jadi iri dengan budak miliknya yang bisa menikmati makanan mewah seperti itu setiap harinya. Hahh~..."

"Hmm... kalau kau menjelaskanya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti tipikal anak bangsawan yang tidak tahu betapa pentingya uang. Ah... aku benar-benar pusing soal ini!"

Untuk menginap di Inn yang paling murah hanya diperlukan 20Gord, yang mencakup tidur satu malam dengan makan pagi. Untuk makan siang dan malam bisa membelinya di inn dengan menambah 20Gord. Jadi, perhari minimal adventure menghabiskan 40Gord. Jadi, kalau seorang Adventure memiliki 1200Gord (12 koin perak) maka dia bisa hidup tenang selama sebulan dengan makan secukupnya.

Untuk rank-F adventure yang memburu 4 [Wild Rabbit] dalam sehari bisa menghasilkan 200Gord kalau kualitas buruanya baik (1Rabbit Meat=25G dan 1Rabbit Fur=25G). Tapi, kalau kualitasnya kurang baik, bisa saja harganya menurun, misalnya hanya mendapatkan 160G perharinya. Tapi walaupun hanya dengan 160G, mereka sudah bisa menutupi biaya menginap dan minum-minuman beralkohol untuk satu hari. _(menginap 20 Gord, sisanya minum-minum)_

Cara menghabiskan uang seperti yang disebutkan barusan, sudah menjadi kewajaran oleh kebanyakan adventure.

Nah, sedangkan pemuda yang sering menghabiskan 1000G atau lebih hanya untuk makanan sehari-harinya sangatlah absurd untuk adventure rendahan. Hanya mereka yang rank-C keatas yang bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka setelah misi. _(kerumah bordil, makanan minuman yang enak, rumah/penginapan yang mewah, peralatan senjata yang mahal, dan lainya)_

"Hahaha... begitulah... Dan lebih absurdnya lagi, itu semua bisa ditutupinya dengan penghasilan besar yang didapatnya dari misi perharinya berburu rabbit. Sudah kejelaskan bukan? Bagaimana cara bocah itu berburu? Dan, bahkan hari ini saja dia mendapatkan pendapatan lebih dari 20 koin emas (200.000 Gord). Itu hasil dia berburu dihutan selama 7 hari"

"Se-sebanyak itu!? Seorang Adventure pemula bisa mendapatkan sebanyak ituu? Ja-jadi dia benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan 11 misi, tidak! maksduku 14 misi rank-D dalam waktu kurang dari 10 hari?" _(kalau dihitung dengan misi Rank D yang diselesaikan Naruto sebelum berkemah dihutan)_

"Ya, itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Aku sudah memastikanya sendiri dengan memeriksa [ **Guild Card** **]** miliknya. Disana benar-benar dijelaskan bahwa pemuda itu telah membunuh banyak Goblin, Orc, Grey Wolf, dan Trol, Harpy, dan monster lainya. Bahkan, pada hari yang sama dia juga langsung menjual tumpukan bahan buruan yang sudah dipisah-pisahkan. Hmm... daripada bingung tentang bagaimana caranya **berburu** jumlah monster sebanyak itu? Aku lebih bingung tentang bagaimana dia masih memiliki waktu untuk **menguliti** sebegitu banyaknya buruan. Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin dilakukan hanya dengan dua orang, bukan?"

 _(Guild Card_ _adalah_ _ **copy**_ _ **masal**_ _dari_ _ **Ancient Artefak**_ _yang dibuat oleh para Alchemist Spesialis terdaftar Guild. Fungsinya_ _bisa_ _menyimpan sementara (20 hari)_ _serpihan_ _sisa_ _Mana yang terlepas ketika Monster mati didekatnya_ _dengan_ _jarak sekitar_ _10_ _meter. Karena, menurut para peneliti Sihir, para Monster terlahir dari kumpulan Mana abnormal(Miasma)_ _yang terkadang muncul dialam secara acak.)_

"Jadi, karena itulah dia kunaikan menjadi rank-C. Kau setuju saja kan? Dan karena kau masih di Ibu kota, aku ingin kau menuliskan surat rekomendasi pada Guild Pusat. Seperti yang kau tahu, kenaikan Rank-C, Rank-B dan seterusnya memerlukan persetujuan Guild Pusat, bukan?" lanjut Kokabiel.

"Hahh~... Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya besok. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Aku penasaran dengan anak muda bernama Naruto ini"

"Hmm..., kalau begitu cepatlah. Karena kudengar dia akan berpetualang menuju kota lain dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Kau tahu tujuanya?"

"Hnn.., entahlah. Dia tidak mengatakanya. Mungkin saja tujuanya adalah [Linber City] yang ada diperbatasan dengan **[Euroka Kingdom]** atau [Leeds Town] yang ada di barat atau [Bristol Town] yang ada diselatan, atauuu... [Wells Village] yang ada di utara, sekaligus jalur menuju Ibukota?"

"Hahh... itu artinya kau tidak tahu sama sekali bukan? Baiklah, nanti kalau ada perkembangan, hubungi saja aku. Mungkin saat kau menghubungi nanti aku sudah ada diperjananan pulang"

"Oh, jangan lupa surat rekomendasinya"

"Baik-baik..., akan kuselesaikan besok pagi sebelum berangkat!"

Besok harinya, setelah menulis surat rekomendasi rank-C untuk Naruto, Gabriel pun pulang menuju Siory City memakai kereta yang ditarik oleh 2 kuda. Sementara itu, ada 2 orang Adventure Rank-C, dan 4 orang Adventure rank-D yang mengawalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

Apakah Gabriel sempat bertemu dengan Naruto? Silakan tunggu di beberapa chapter kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SBS - TIME:**

.

Q: Cepat munculkan Issei dan Vali!

A: Ehem, well... rencanaya kishi mau munculin mereka di interlude chapter depan. Kalau mau ringkasnya. Menceritakan kehidupan mereke setelah muncul didunia baru ini. Dan kalo wordnya belum nyampe 6k. Kishi juga bakal munculin kandidat dari [God] yang lainya. Jadi, chap depan Naruto bakal muncul dikit (atau gak sama sekali)

.

Q: Soal Skill kandidat [God] yang lain OP semua?

A: Hm... apa Kishi harus ubah? Kalau diubah bagusnya skill yang kayak gimana? Padahal Kishi sudah bangun plot twist yang banyak loh.

.

Q: Chapternya terlalu cepat/pendek?

A: Err... apa segitu masih kurang? Kishi capek loh nulisnya.. hiks... coba aja bandingin dengan fic lain yang lebih pendek, tentu fic Kishi (sedikit) lebih panjang bukan?

.

Q: Apakah ada kaitanya dengan LN Moshoku Tensei, apa ada Technique God?

A: Gak. Kayaknya gak ada deh.

.

Q: Jadwal update Fic milik Kishi kapan?

A: Err... soal ini Kishi gak bisa janji kayak author lainya. Soalnya Kishi saat ini cukup disibukan dengan IRL. Kalian kenal dengan [Over Power Enemy] yang namanya [Skripsi] bukan? Nah, tolong doakan moga urusan Kishi lancar... (Makasih...)

.

Q: Soal senjata Elucidator atau penggunaan Tameng/Shield?

A: Hmm... untuk sementara Naruto cuma punya senjata normal dan senjata kebanyakan Adventure biasanya. Yep, Mythrill Sword sama Elf Bow memang sudah cukup umum dimiliki Adventure Rank-C keatas. Bahkan ada yang memiliki Rank Legend, Myth, atau semacamnya.

Dan Soal Shield, meskipun tidak mustahil... tapi... maaf..., sepertinya akan susah. Karena Naruto menggunakan tangan satunya untuk Casting Sihir. Meskipun penjelasan saya singkat di fic, tapi system kerja Sihir Naruto sama seperti system kerja sihir didunia ini. Memerlukan proses pembentukan lingkaran sihir dan charging mana, sesuai dengan tingkatan kerumitan sihir. Mungkin nanti akan saya jelaskan tentang system sihir didunia fic ini.

Tapi, bukan berarti Naruto tidak memakai Shield, nanti ada waktunya ketika dia memilih [Full Armor Defense] daripada Stylenya yang sekarang [Dual Sword] dan [Magic Swordsman]. Fufufu... tunggu aja.. nanti pas pake Shield bakal keren kok. Tapi masih lamaaa... (saat perang besar-besaran Naruto Vs DRAGON?)

.

Q: Bukanya Skill Naruto [Ygdrasill Seed] dan [Library] juga OP seperti kandidat lainya?

A: Betul, hanya saja untuk saat ini masih banyak yang lebih hebat dari naruto dalam kehidupan dunia ini. Bukanya Naruto baru hidup didunia ini sekitar kurang lebih 1 bulan?

.

Q: Tentang Legend dan History dunia fic ini?

A: Hmmm... nah pada chap ini dijelaskan sedikit tentang dunia ini bukan? Dan tentu ada persamaan dan perbedaan dari Legenda normal Novel lainya. Soalnya ini adalah [Paralel/Alternate World] tentu system kerjanya juga berbeda. Dan Plot kehancuran dunia ini cukup dalam loh... Kishi sudah menghambur [Hint]nya dimana-mana. Soalnya gak seru kalo gak bagi-bagin Hint... haha...

.

Q: Sakura/Karin/Asia/Akeno/Kaguya dll..?

A: Ehem.. kalo soal ini, semua Heroine diatas nggak musti jatuh ketangan Naru. Dan yang saya maskud harem, bukan berarti [Mass Harem] _(soalnya saya tipe yang malas nulis banyak chara yang nanti bikin ribet)_. Nanti Issei, Vali, Cao Cao, Kiba, juga bakal dapet masing-masing. Kishi gak pilih kasih kok. Cuma kalo kalian ada pesanan buat calon Naru yang berikutnya silakan saja. Mungkin Kishi akan mengganti plotnya kalau memang yang kalian pilih itu mayoritas. (ini gak wajib loh)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagi yang tidak bisa menebak original dari nama plesetan tempat-tempat yang ada di fic ini:** _ **(untuk detail, silakan lihat di peta yang di-upload melalui facebok)**_

Razgrad World / **Asgard** World

Londona City / Kota **London**

Englande Empire / Kerajaan **England** (Inggris)

Duckingham Palace / Istana **Buckingham**

Holy Dragon Island-Austria / **Australia**

Nine Tail Archipelago / **Jepang** dan pulau-pulau kecil disekitarnya

Sea Forest-Rusiana / Benua **Rusia**

Green Marsh-Chinana / Republik **China**

Afryka Empire / Benua **Afrika**

Euroka Kingdom / Benua **Eropa**

Great Labyrinth Bermuda / Segitiga **Bermuda**

Antarticha / Benua **Antartika**

Great Ocean Atlanticz / Samudera **Atlantik**

Great Ocean Pasificz / Samudera **Pasifik**

Eternal Great Dessert – Brazimerika / Gabungan **USA-Amerika** dan **Brazil**.

.

.

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10** **–** **Interlude: The Otherworlders**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto dan Lainya.**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_ _Romance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character,_ _Light Novel_

Namikaze Naruto (23) mencoba browsing pekerjaaan di 'Hello Work' dan menemukan pekerjaan menarik. **[** **T** **est** **P** **lay** **dari** **Razgrad World.** **Dengan gaji perbulan** **250,000** **Yen** **Bonus** **]**. Namun, tanpa diduga, Tempat pekerjaanya itu adalah dunia lain, dunia fantasy penuh Sihir dan Pedang. Bisakah dia bertahan didunia berbeda itu? RPG Theme Fic.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Another Paralel - China – Beijing – 14 Desember 2016 #

Namaku adalah Yinhua Sasuke (24), seorang half Japan-China yang tampan tiada tanding. Memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna hitam legam bagaikan langit malam. Kulit putih mulus selembut sutra. Tubuh proporsional layaknya _manequim_. Dan bakat melimpah tiada tanding.

Aku hidup nyaman di apartemen mewah di daerah elit kota Beijing.

Aku adalah seorang genius, tampan, kaya, dan berasal dari clan elit China.

Semua wanita terpesona padaku dan semua pria iri padaku.

Ahhh~ betapa indah, elok, dan tampanya rupaku.

Tidak mengherankan sangat banyak perusahaan atau penerbit yang selalu memintaku menjadi cover majalah, poster, maupun iklan TV.

'Sepertinya, semua keberuntungan di dunia ini dicurahkan kepadaku!'

Kalau diibaratkan, mungkin keberuntungan milikku mirip seperti halnya karakter utama manga yang memiliki status [Luck: 999]

.

( _meskipun semua penilaian itu, hanya menurut Sasuke seorang_ )

.

Setelah menyelesaikan masa pembelajaran di Universitas super elit China, aku dan kakakku diberikan tugas oleh ayah untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan miliknya.

Namun, aku lebih memilih hobiku untuk membaca dan menulis.

Lalu, setelah mendapat izin dan restu dari kakakku, aku pun memulai karirku sebagai penulis.

Hingga saat ini, aku telah menjadi orang yang sukses sebagai Author terkenal dari banyak Novel dan Light Novel yang sudah di adaptasi menjadi manga, game, anime serta movie.

Yah, dengan kata lain hidupku sangatlah sempurna sampai saat ini.

.

Tapi, baru-baru ini aku mendapati beberapa kejadian aneh yang terjadi di sekitarku.

Dalam seminggu terakhir, sudah 5 kali truk yang melintas hendak menabrakku. Tapi, karena keberuntungan, insting dan refleks dari tubuh atletis milikku, aku berhasil menghindari semua insiden _cliche_ itu.

'Heh, sebagai Author, aku sudah tahu bahwa [Truk] dan alat transportasi lainya adalah [Evil]. Sudah banyak [ **Main Chara]** yang berhasil mereka bunuh. Hahaha... hal cliche semacam itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku yang merupakan Author terhebat dan ter-awesome abad ini!'

Itulah sebabnya aku lebih memilih jalan kaki dan selalu waspada setiap saat. Lagipula, apartemen milikku cukup dekat dengan perusaahan kakakku dan salah satu penerbit besar yang menjadi langganan tetapku selama ini.

'Aku tidak tahu apakah semua ini hanya kebetulan atau karena kehendak dewa. Tapi, jangan harap Author se-tampan, se-perfect dan se-fabulous diriku bisa ditaklukkan dengan mudah. Kukuku!'

Aku masih belum ingin mati sebelum menikmati hidup sampai puas. Dan aku juga tidak percaya dengan adanya hal seperti reinkarnasi atau terlempar kedunia lain setelah di tabrak truk.

Heh, semua itu hanya ada di Fantasy Novel, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih!

.

Lalu di minggu berikutnya pun aku beberapa kali tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan berandalan atau mafia China dalam perjalanan pulangku.

Untung aku selalu bersiap untuk berlari atau menelpon bantuan polisi.

Meskipun aku sudah belajar kungfu, wushu, bajiquan, dan seni beladiri kuno china yang diajarkan turun temurun di keluargaku, aku tetap berusaha menghindari bentrokan langsung dengan orang barbar semacam mereka.

Aku juga tidak terlalu khawatir, karena Alat kejut listrik dan senjata seperti [Pisau] atau [Handgun] dengan _license_ selalu menemani diriku setiap saat.

.

Hingga akhirnya, pada suatu hari aku dikejar kembali oleh beberapa berandalan bersenjata tajam karena hanya kebetulan lewat di wilayah mereka, lalu bertemu anak kecil yang menyeberang jalan ketika lampu merah dan hendak ditabrak Truk ( _lagi_ )!

'Shit, [ _Combo_ _ **Cliche**_ ]! ! !'

Tapi, dengan keberuntungan besar milikku, aku berhasil menyelamatkan sang gadis kecil disaat-saat terakhir.

'Fyuh~, ternyata keberuntungan milikku memang sangat besar! Ku ku ku... asalkan aku memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat mirip dengan **[Plot Armor]** ini, dewa, raja iblis, atau hero pun akan tunduk dan sujud di hadapanku! Hua ha ha! Akulah yang terhebat!'

Karena Aku dan gadis mungil itu telah selamat dan berada diseberang jalan, maka para pengejarku pun terpaksa berhenti mengejar, sebab banyak orang yang mulai berkumpul untuk memeriksa keadaanku dan gadis kecil imut ini.

'Kuh, tapi tetap saja semua hal ini sangat menjengkelkan dan merepotkan. Apa maksud dari semua kecelakaan aneh akhir-akhir ini? Apakah ada sesorang yang berusaha membunuhku? Apakah itu dikarenakan perselisihan bisnis antara Clan lain dengan keluargaku? Atau disebabkan karena irinya seseorang terhadap diriku yang tampan, rupawan dan jutawan ini?'

Meskipun terlintas di pikiranku organisasi-organisasi mana saja yang 'mungkin' bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, aku berharap hal itu tidak benar.

Ya, mungkin saja keluarga geng mafia lainya ingin membunuhku karena terlahir dari salah satu Clan mafia terbesar China. Sebab, Ayah dan kakakku memang memiliki banyak saingan dan musuh dalam bisnis di duia gelap dan dunia terang.

Jadi, mungkin saja ada orang-orang bodoh yang ingin mencelakaiku. Entah itu di landasi oleh balas dendam, uang, permusuhan, atau alasan villain kelas teri lainya.

'Tapi, paling tidak gunakan cara yang lebih kreatif! Kenapa mereka ingin aku ditabrak truk atau terbunuh oleh penjahat kecil jalanan? Hal cliche seperti pembukaan novel mainstream seperti ini tidak akan pernah berhasil terhadapku!'

.

Mungkin, seharusnya Sasuke harus berhenti memprovokasi siapa pun yang bertanggung jawab atas kesialannya baru-baru ini.

Karena jawaban dari tantangannya, pada akhirnya dijawab oleh berita TV yang dipajang di etalase toko elektronik. Saat dirinya lewat didepan toko, dia dan pejalan lainya berhenti sesaat untuk melihat berita yang sedang dibacakan oleh pembawa acara TV.

Onee-chan pembawa berita memberitahukan bahwa sebuah komet berukuran 3 kilometer lebih kemungkinan besar akan memasuki orbit bumi. NASA yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintahan China memperkirakan bahwa meteor itu akan memasuki orbit bumi dalam waktu kurang dari 8 jam! Dan 90% kemungkinan tempatnya mendarat adalah Beijing! ( _kota dimana Sasuke tinggal saat ini_ ).

.

'Apa-apaan dengan kesialan beruntun ini? Apakah aku membuat marah dewa atau semacamnya? Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin bukan? Bukankah seharusnya apapun yang dilakukan oleh diriku yang super perfect ini menjadi berkah bagi semua orang didunia?'

Gawat, kalau begini terus, hari ini aku benar-benar akan tewas ( _bersama penduduk lainya_ ) karena meteor yang nyasar.

8 jam mungkin cukup untuk evakuasi kota kecil, tapi bagi kota Beijing yang penduduknya sangat padat tentu kekacauan dan kemacetan lalu lintas akan terjadi dimana-mana. Belum lagi, meskipun aku berhasil keluar dari Beijing, bisa saja meteor itu tetap mengarahku karena pergesaran dengan atmosfir.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah, kalau aku tewas sekarang para pembaca karyaku yang ada di seluruh China dan luar negri akan menuntut update chapter terbaru bahkan hingga aku didalam kubur!'

Aku pun bergegas menuju apartemen milikku yang ada di lantai delapan.

Aku mulai memasukan benda-benda penting yang kuperlukan untuk menulis kedalam tas punggungku, seperti: Laptop, Notepad, Smarphone, Headset, bermacam Charger ( _normal dan tenaga surya_ ), 10 Hardisk yang berisi bahan penelitian materi untuk Novel, ransum, alat tulis dan beberapa benda lainya.

'Yosh! Saatnya melarikan diri dari kota ini!'

Namun, karena lift untuk turun sudah sangat penuh oleh penghuni lain yang berusaha mengevakuasi diri mereka, maka aku terpaksa harus turun melewati tangga.

Aku pun turun berlari dengan berhati-hati, karena terjatuh dari tangga juga bisa dijadikan _cliche_ sebagai kematian karakter utama dalam novel.

 _Namun_ -

.

Sepertinya sang dewi yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini kehabisan kesabaran dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Karena itulah, tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir bermacam warna muncul dari lantai, tepat dibawah kaki Sasuke.

Apakah ini nyata? Atau hanya ilusi? Atau aku berada didalam mimpi? Bukankah lingkaran sihir hanya ada dalam dunia fantasy? Ini bukan adegan pembukaan dari sebuah novel aneh bukan? ( _yep, ini bukan prologue, melainkan chapter ke-10 dari sebuah novel aneh, Sasuke-kun_ )

"FUUUUUUUCKKK! Aku tidak ingin tahu lingkaran apa ini! Tapi kalau ini digunakan untuk pergi kedunia lain, maka aku benar-benar menolak untuk pergi ke zaman kuno yang tidak ada toilet otomatisnya!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha berlari kencang. Meskipun hal itu sia-sia, karena lingkaran sihir tetap bersikeras mengejar dan mengikutinya dari lantai.

'Shit! Shit Shit! Sekarang semuanya mulai masuk akal, kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi adegan cliche novel yang muncul dikehidupanku. Apakah itu artinya aku akan di culik alien ke dunia lain?' pikir Sasuke masih berusaha berlari dari lingkaran sihir yang mengejarnya layaknya target yang sudah di kunci bidik / [ _Locked on_ ].

Semakin lama, lingkaran sihir stalker yang berada dibawah kakinya itu semakin bersinar terang!

"Sebagai Author, aku tidak terima dengan hal _clich_ -" Ucapan protes Sasuke tidak berhasil diselesaikanya, karena yang terjadi berikutnya adalah:

 **Yinhua Sasuke menghilang, diculik dari dunia ini, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mengingat keberadaanya selama ini.**

Adapun tentang meteor yang jatuh, satu jam kemudian pemerintah China menyatakan bahwa itu hanya kesalahan dalam perhitungan NASA. Karena meteor berukuran 3 kilometer lebih itu hanya melewati bumi.

Seperti biasa, Hoax tentang kiamat seperti pada tahun 1999 dan 2012 terjadi kembali tahun ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya berjalan normal seperti kebanyakan pembukaan Novel mainstream.

Sasuke yang masih kesal diculik ke tempat aneh, bertemu dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesialanya akhir-akhir ini.

Dia adalah loli suuuper imut berukuran 122cm, berambut putih panjang dengan kulit mulus sempurna, sepasang mata sayu dengan armor set knight hitam ditubuhnya, seorang [ **Demon God** ] yang memperkenalkan diri dengan kertas karton bertuliskan nama: [(Aku. Trixera-sama)]

Gadis kecil itu tidak berbicara, hanya diam memandang bosan kearah Sasuke dan sesekali memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke melalui bantuan kertas karton putih dan spidol hitam yang ada ditanganya.

Ketika Sasuke bertanya kenapa gadis itu tidak berbicara, jawaban yang didapatnya dari kertas putih adalah tulisan: [(Berbicara. Bahaya. Dunia. Sekitar. Semuanya. Hancur. Tidak ingin. Kau. Mati. Sekarang)]

Lalu gadis kecil yang mirip [ **Eucliwood Hellscythes]** itu sedikit menjelaskan alasan tentang pemanggilan Sasuke dari dunia lain sebagai perwakilan dirinya yang merupakan salah satu dari 5 [ **The Greater God** ] yang ada didunia ini, mereka itu adalah: [ **Dragon God** : The Great Red], [ **Demon God** : Trixera], [ **Spirit God** : Ophis], [ **Nature God** : Gaia], [ **Human God** : Hitogami]

Menghiraukan rentetan protes Sasuke, Trixera-sama memberikan Gift **[Pollution]** , Unique Skill **[Word Magic]** ,dan mengubah ras Sasuke dari manusia menjadi ras Demon. Sehingga membuat Sasuke memiliki dua tanduk merah kecil dikepalanya.

Dengan menjadi demon yang merupakan ras pemilik afinitas tinggi terhadap sihir, maka sudah pasti Sasuke pun memiliki jumlah mana yang berlimpah.

Setelah itu, Trixera-sama membuang- ehem, maksudnya menteleportkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi bawel kedunia bawah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# ? - Altar #

Hal berikutnya yang dilihat sasuke adalah sekumpulan orang aneh memakai jubah hitam longgar yang menutupi sebagian besar wajah dan rambut, layaknya para pemuja ritual sihir hitam.

Dirinya berdiri ditengah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa obor temaram di dinding. Sementara dilantai yang di pijaknya terdapat lingkaran sihir besar berlapis-lapis yang cahayanya mulai meredup.

""""""""""""""""""""""" **Selamat datang Maou-sama! """""""""""""""""""""""**

Suara menggema dari orang-orang aneh itu memenuhi ruangan.

Itulah yang terakhir kali didengar Sasuke, sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. Sepertinya tubuh barunya masih memerlukan adaptasi dengan banyaknya energi sihir dari dunia baru ini yang secara sekaligus memasuki dirinya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Virtual World – Unknown City #

Di paralel lain terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang bertarung untuk mempertaruhkan kesejahteraan dunia milik mereka.

Trang Trank! Dhar! Syuuut Dhuaar!

Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa bertempur dengan sengit menggunakan robot raksasa bernama Mobile Suit Gundam atau Gundam Frame. Karena semua gundam lainya telah hancur berkeping-keping dan tersebar diseluruh kota akibat perang besar berkepanjangan ini.

Ledakan terjadi tanpa henti, suara mesin jet terus-terusan mengaum di udara, sisa-sisa ledakan dari rudal, misil, laser dan senjata berat lainya berhamburan dimana-mana. Hampir seluruh bangunan kota hancur menjadi puing karena pertarungan robot-robot raksasa ini.

"Aku akan mendapatkan [Holy Grail] dan membuat semua gadis di dunia ini menjadi Loli!" ucap seorang pemuda Albino asal Korea, yang memperkenalkan diri pada teman-temanya sebagai [Vali Lucifel].

Dia adalah salah satu dari [Loli Lover], para pemuja fanatik terhadap gadis-gadis kecil, imut dan manis. Contohnya seperti dua Idol yang paling terkenal diseluruh dunia, yaitu dua gadis kecil imut bernama Ophis dan Le Fay _(versi dunia mereka)._

"Tak akan kuserahkan [Holy Grail] padamu! Akan kumenangkan turnament berdarah ini, dan meminta pada Grail untuk menjadikan seluruh gadis di dunia memiliki Oppai yang sempurna!" teriak seorang pemuda asal Jepang, yang memakai ID pilot sebagai [Hyuudo Issei].

Dia adalah salah satu dari [Oppai Lover], para pemuja sesat maniac terhadap wanita berdada besar, kencang, elastis, dan original. Contohnya seperti para model atau artis yang terkenal diseluruh dunia, yaitu Akeno, Rias, dan Kuroka _(versi dunia mereka)._

"HEEAAAAAAAA ! ! ! !" teriak Vali tidak menyerah dari serangan Issei seraya mencounter dengan tembakan laser dan beberapa missil Gundam miliknya yang ramping karena dia spesialis Agility

"URYAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! !" Issei tak mau mengalah dari Vali dengan tameng besar dan pedang besar Gundam miliknya yang bertubuh besar, karena dia adalah spesialis Defense.

Pertarungan sengit dari kedua pemuda ini berlasung seru. Menghamburkan apapun yang dilalui mereka. Namun-

"Jangan lupakan aku! [Megane Lover] juga tidak akan menyeraaaaaaaaah! Megane Banzaaaaaiiiiii" terdengar teriakan bom bunuh diri dari salah satu Gundam yang menjatuhkan diri dari langit dalam keadaan rusak parah, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang rusak.

Pemilik Gundam sekarat ini, [Gundam Virta-Full Ammo] adalah Genshiro Saji, teman Issei yang telah berkhianat karena bergabung dengan organsisasi lain yang bernama [Megane Lover]

Dua pemuda yang sebelumnya sibuk untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan bunuh diri yang jatuh dari langit secara tiba-tiba itu. Dan...

DHUAAAARRR ! ! !

Akhirnya ledakan besar terjadi, karena Gundam milik saji yang merupakan spesialis Damage meledakkan tas punggung besar berisi [Hyper-PlasmaNuclear] miliknya.

Setelah asap ledakan jamur mereda, yang tersisa di arena pertempuran adalah [Gundam Draig- Booster Pack] milik Issei yang kebetulan masih bisa berdiri, meskipun seluruh Armor berat pelindung, kedua tangan dan kepala robot miliknya hancur total.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Special Event! Holy Grail War!]**

 **[Total Participant: 85.755 Unit Gundam]**

 **.**

 **The Winner of Death Match Battle Royal:**

 **Leader of Legion [Oppai Lover]**

 **Hyuudo Issei [Gundam Draig-Booster Pack]**

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Burst link: Off]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Another Paralel - Jupiter - KUOH University – Minggu, 30 Agustus 200016 AM #

[Kitty Nyan~] adalah sebuah cafe yang berada di dalam area salah satu Universitas terbesar di planet ini, yang bernama KUOH-University.

Disalah satu meja pelanggan cafe tersebut bisa dilihat pemuda berambut putih dan pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan yang duduk sambil berdebat satu sama lain, mereka berdua adalah Vali dan Issei, mahasiswa yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di planet Jupiter yang merupakan planet pusat ilmu pengetahuan didunia paralel ini.

"Arrggh... sialan padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menembus pertahanan Gundam Draig milikmu!"

"Meskipun Saji adalah penghianat Legion milikku, sepertinya kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada kebodohanya yang melakukan bom bunuh diri disaat-saat terakhir. Aku benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki Gundam Type Defense. Hahaha..."

"Uggh.. Diam kau Issei! Mentang-mentang kau menang..! Sial... padalah sedikit lagi aku bisa mengubah semua NPC menjadi Loli selama satu tahun!"

Karena [Holy Grail] adalah hadiah dari Even besar-besaran untuk memperingati ulang tahun pembuat game yang mereka mainkan tahun ini.

"Maa.. maaa~... jangan cemberut Vali, kau juga tidak rugi kok. Karena saat ini, bahkan NPC Loli juga memiliki Oppai yang montok. Mwahaha!" Senyum mesum Issei.

"Itu bukan Loli namanya! Itu hanya Loli jadi-jadian dengan dada besar! Aku tidak terima penghinaan besar itu! Seharusnya gadis loli adalah gadis kecil yang memiliki tubuh imut, polos, dan dada yang belum berkembang! Nooooo!"

"Hahh~... Vali... tidak biasanya kau banyak omong seperti ini. Mana Vali yang cool dan penuh percaya diri itu?"

"Diam kau ISSEI!" ucap Vali seraya meminum secangkir kopi dengan sekaligus, lalu meminta pesanan kopi baru pada Waitres.

'Hah...~ Pasti dia benar-benar syok karena kekalahan pertamanya. Well.., sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengira akan berakhir seperti itu. Kupikir, aku akan tewas diakhir-akhir pertarungan seperti biasanya setelah mendapat hujan serangan beruntun dari Gundam Type Agility milik Vali. Aku juga mengakui bahwa [Gundam Albion-Divine Divide] adalah Gundam tercepat di game Online [Accelerated World V2]. Ah, sudahlah yang penting akhirnya aku bisa menikmati gadis NPC ber-oppai montok mulai sekarang. Mue he he he' seringai mesum Issei seraya mengamati dada besar milik Waitres yang mensuguhkan kopi pada Vali.

.

Setelah Vali mabuk _kafein_ dari kebanyakan minum Kopi, Issei akhirnya terpaksa merangkul tubuh Vali yang sempoyongan, untuk membawanya pulang menuju Asrama laki-laki Mahasiswa KUOH-University.

Issei tentu tidak mempermasalahkanya, karena dirinya dan Vali adalah teman satu kamar semenjak dua tahun lalu, atau lebih tepatnya 4 semester yang lalu.

Meskipun awalnya cukup susah berteman dengan Vali yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda darinya. Akhirnya mereka menjadi akrab setelah mengetahui memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu: Game Online VMMORPG.

Mereka pun sering melakukan misi serta menaklukan dungeon berdua atau bersama anggota Legion yang mereka buat.

Dan terkadang mereka juga saling bertarung satu sama lain ketika Event, Turmanent, War, atau Battle Ranking PVP.

Selama dua tahun ini, mereka sudah memainkan banyak VMMROPG. Tentu hal ini sangat wajar, karena pada abad ini (200016 AM) game VMMROPG merupakan standar minimum untuk sebuah Entertaiment di dunia virtual.

Dan game yang baru-baru ini mereka mainkan bersama adalah [Accelerated World V2], yaitu versi season kedua yang bertema pertempuran robot raksasa. Sangat berbeda dari versi sebelumnya yang hanya berupa battle epic dengan karakter bertema android.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Asrama laki-laki KUOH-University – Pagi hari #

"Hoaahmm... pagi Issei?" ucap Vali yang bertemu dengan Issei yang masih menyikat gigi didepat cermin.

"Phuaghi Vhali" sahut Issei yang menyikat giginya pada Vali yang berjalan ngantuk menuju kamar mandi.

Keduanya pun menjutkan kegitan pagi mereka masing-masing.

.

"Hei, Vali apa pagi ini kau mendapat pemberitahuan game baru dari Email tak dikenal?" ucap Issei yang memeriksa layar transparan didepanya seraya sarapan pagi.

"Hn? Yang mana?..., ..., Hnn.. yang ini ya?" ucap Vali yang memeriksa layar tranparan yang dimunculkan dari Neuro Link yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hnn.. entahlah, terlihat mencurigakan. Mungkin saja itu virus?"

"Tapi..., bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar link untuk game baru yang katanya lebih realistis dari game virtual yang pernah ada!" ucap issei semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Kalau itu bukan virus, mungkin aku juga akan memeriksanya"

"Hei! Kau mau mengorbankanku sebagai bahan percobaan!"

"Bukanya kau yang ingin mencoba?"

"Ughhh..." _aku tidak bisa membalas ucapanya_

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kita terlambat" Lanjut Vali.

Setelah sarapan, mereka pun bersiap menuju kelas pagi. Namun...

Ketika membuka kamar asrama yang mereka berdua tempati, cahaya menyilaukan memenuhi pandangan mereka.

.

.

"Issei? Kita dimana? Mana jalan menuju kelas?"

"Mana kutahu? Dan..., Hei! Pintu kamar kita juga menghilang!" ucap Issei cukup panik, lalu ketika berpaling dia mendapati pintu kamar milik mereka tidak ada.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada tempat gelap seperti goa besar, sementara aliran magma panas mengalir layaknya sungai tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"I-ini... apakah ini nyata? Apakah kita berada di dalam tanah atau gunung berapi?"

"E-entahlah, ta-tapi... pemandangan ini mirip seperti dungeon Last Bost pada kebanyakan RPG clasic" ucap Issei

[Selamat datang Hyuudo Issei dan _Yu Il Han_ atau kau memilih untuk dipanggil dengan Vali Lucifel?]

"Da-dari mana kau tahu nama asliku! Issei.. apakah itu kau yang menyebarkanya?"

"E-Ehh? Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan nama aslimu pada siapapun! Sumpah!" ucap issei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau! Apa maumu! Siapa kau! Tunjukkan wajahmu!" ucap Vali.

[Kau tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu anak muda. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku lebih mengetahui tentangmu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mengetahui apapun tentang kalian berdua. Sejak kalian lahir, hingga sekarang]

"Be-benarkah? I-tu tidak mungkin bukan!"

"Tentu saja itu mustahil Issei, jangan percaya dengan kata-katanya!"

[Hua ha ha... tentu saja aku tidak bohong, aku tahu semua rahasia milik kalian. Seperti: Gadis yang Vali idam-idamkan adalah mahasiswi kelas sebelah bernama Koneko]

"Vali? Benarkah itu!" tanya Issei sementara Vali hanya mematung, bisu, dengan wajah memerah.

[Folder saaangat rahasia yang ada di Neurolink milik Issei bernama 'New Folder 666' dengan password '12345']

"Glek! Da-dari mana kau.." ucap Issei tergagap

[Benda rahasia berbentuk segitiga putih yang Vali simpan di sisi kanan kasur tidur di Asrama]

". . . . ." Vali semakin memerah

[Majalah Porno yang Issei simpan didalam locker Vali]

"Issei? Apakah itu benar? Kau meletakan majalah porno di Loker milikku?" Ucap Vali dengan banyak perempatan didahinya

"GYAAA! Tolong! Hentikan! Jangan katakan apapun lagi! Ku mohon!" teriak Issei ketakutan karena hampir dicekik Vali.

[Atau seperti khayalan Vali ketika menonton Video Idol -]

" **NOOOOOOOO!** Maafkan hamba! Kumohan ampuni ketidak sopanan kami!" ucap Vali sangat nyaring untuk menutupi suara siapa pun itu. Sementara dirinya sudah melepaskan cekikan pada Issei dan melakukan dogeza dengan khidmad.

[Hmm, bagaimana denganmu Issei? Apakah kau ingin aku membeberkan rahasia lain milikmu?]

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan lagi!" ucap Issei yang juga ikut dogeza.

[Baiklah, karena kalian sudah tenang. Saatnya aku memberitahukan alasan kenapa kalian muncul disini. Yaitu, kalian mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia lain yang penuh sihir, pedang dan pertualangan]

"Eh? Jadi apakah anda dewa? Apakah kami akan berperan sebagai Hero? Atau semacamnya?" tanya Issei semangat.

[Aku adalah **Dragon King**. Dan apapun yang kalian lakukan nanti setelah sampai didunia lain tidak masalah. Aku hanya akan memberikan kalian kekuatan luar biasa yang bebas kalian gunakan] ( _Dragon King merasa tidak perlu menyebutkan namanya untuk orang rendahan seperti mereka berdua_ )

"Sebelumnya, kenapa kami yang anda pilih? Tentu kalau ini adalah kenyataan, maka kami pergi kedunia lain juga merupakan sebuah kenyataan. Dan kalau firasatku benar, tentu dunia itu tidak seaman dunia asal kami. Mohon maaf atas kelancanganya, tapi bisakan anda memberikan penjelasan?"

[Memilih? Ahh.. tidak, aku hanya membuka gerbang kedunia kalian pada koordinat acak ( _random_ ). Jadi, kalian hanya beruntung karena membuka pintu itu. Dan, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, karena kekuatan yang akan kuberikan pada kalian adalah kekuatan Naga yang merupakan ras terkuat di dunia itu. Asalkan kalian tidak lengah, kalian akan menjadi yang terkuat dan tak terkalahkan disana]

"Um.. kalau begitu, apakah ada misi yang harus kami lakukan? Atau alasan lainya?"

[Misi? Haha.. dengan kekutan yang kuberikan kalian bebas melakukan apapun di dunia itu.]

"Eh? Kami bebas melakukan apapun?"

[Benar, hnn... tapi kalau kalian ingin hadiah dari para dewa. Mungkin kalian bisa ikut bekerja sama dengan perwakilan dewa lainya untuk menyelamatkan dunia.]

"Perwakilan dewa lainya? Apakah itu artinya ada orang lain selain kami yang dimunculkan di dunia itu?"

[Kalian bisa mencari tahu tentang hal lainya ketika sampai didunia itu. Hahh... bisakah kita berhenti dengan tanya jawab ini? Meskipun awalnya aku cukup semangat karena sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan manusia, lama-kelaman aku menjadi bosan]

'Hei, Issei... apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bisik Vali

'Hnn... sebelumnya aku ingin tahu apakah kita benar-benar bisa meminta apapun pada dewa jika berhasil menolong perwakilan dewa lainya untuk menyelamatkan dunia?'

'Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika itu benar?'

'Tentu saja untuk menciptakan dunia harem untukku sendiri!'

'Ughh... Issei... seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padamu'

'Tapi, apa kau juga tidak ingin pulau yang dipenuhi Loli? Kau tahu, NPC dan manusia asli itu berbeda! Kehangatanya, kekenyalanya, tekstur dan kelembutanya.. Ahhhh~ aku benar-benar ingin mencapai impianku selama ini!'

'Oi! Bukankah itu hanya nafsumu!'

[Hei, apa kalian sudah selesai berbisik? Asal tahu saja, membuat satu atau dua dunia kecil pribadi adalah hal yang mudah untuk kami. Dan, tentu masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapat satu permintaan. Jadi, kalian bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kalian impikan. Asalkan hal itu tidak merugikan keberadaan kami para dewa]

"Err... maksudnya?"

[Tentu akan merepotkan jika kalian mengingkan semua dewa yang ada didunia itu binasa atau kalian ingin menjadi dewa. Meskipun tidak mustahil, tentu bayaran dan proses yang setimpal harus kalian lewati.]

"E-eh? Kami tidak akan meminta hal sebesar itu! Kami tidak ingin membuat dewa marah!"

"Benar, aku hanya ingin mimpi kecil milikku menjadi kenyataan" ucap issei

[Maa~ bukan masalah. Lagipula hal sepele seperti itu tidak perlu kalian permasalahkan. Asalkan kalian tahu posisi kalian, semuanya akan aman. Nah, jadi bagaimana keputusan kalian berdua? Apakah kalian menerima penawaranku atau tidak? Kalau kalian menolak juga bukan masalah, karena masih banyak manusia lainya yang **menginginkan** kekuatan besar para naga dan **kebebasan** melakukan apapun di dunia lain]

"Te-tentu! Aku akan menerimanya Dragon God-sama!"

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Vali. Terima kasih atas tawaranya Dragon God-sama."

[Nah, kalau begitu bersiaplah, aku akan mengirim kalian]

"Um.. Etto.. aku cuma penasaran, tapi sampai saat ini kami berdua belum melihat wujud anda." Ucap Vali ragu-ragu.

[Eh? Kalian ingin melihatnya? Kupikir kalian takut dengan suara milikku?]

Ya, sampai saat ini, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari awal tubuh Vali dan Issei gemetar setiap kali mendengar suara lantang dari sang dewa naga.

[Maa~ karena ini salam perpisahan, kurasa tidak masalah]

Lalu langit-langit goa besar pun runtuh, menampakkan wujud sang dewa naga yang menutupi langit karena ukuranya lebih besar dari [benua Asia]. Hanya melihat matanya ataupun merasakan Aura miliknya, mahluk lainya sudah ketakutan.

Buktinya, Issei dan Vali langsung pingsan dalam keadaan berdiri setelah melihat mata super besar yang ada dihadapan mereka.

[Hahh~ sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi. Karena itulah sejak tadi aku hanya memakai _telepati_. Well..., saatnya mengirim mereka kedunia yang akan dilanda kehancuran itu]

Lalu, lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah kedua tubuh manusia yang sudah diubah menjadi ras Naga dan diberikan [Gift] serta [Unique Skill]

Hyuudo Issei mendapatkan Gift [Dragon Bloodline] serta Unique Skill [Reality Freeze]. Dan Lucifer Vali mendapatkan Gift [Dragon Bloodline] serta Unique Skill [Absorbtion].

Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya pun menghilang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Another Paralel – London #

Seorang Magus bernama [Fang Pendragon] dalam keadaan sekarat setelah bertarung melawan Dead Apostle yang melakukan percobaan manusia di salah satu desa kecil yang ada diluar kota London.

Dia beruntung masih hidup setelah bantuan berupa beberapa magus lainya datang ke desa yang hampir habis terbakar itu.

Diantara Magus yang datang untuk menolongnya serta membunuh Dead Apostle itu adalah senpai-nya yang bernama [Emiya Shirou].

[Emiya Shirou] adalah senior magus yang sangat dia panuti, karena itulah Fang Pendragon berusaha keras melatih sihirnya. Namun, sekeras apapun dia berusaha, dirinya tidak bisa menyamai kekuatan dan kehebatan [Second Magus Killer] itu.

Terlebih, saat ini dirinya dalam keadaan koma, antara sadar dan tidak sadar dia terbaring kaku didalam sebuah ruangan rumah sakit.

Apakah selama-lamanya dia akan seperti ini? Selalu menjadi orang lemah dan orang yang dilindungi .

'Seandainya saja, aku bisa memiliki kekuatan besar seperti Shirou senpai. Mungkin kehidupanku akan lebih baik'

Beberapa saat kemudian, Fang Pendragon pun tertidur kembali di kesunyian malam yang gelap.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Royal Palace – Nine Tail Archipelago #

"Kiba-sama?"

"Kiba-sama... Syukurlah anda sudah siuman. Kalian semua, cepat panggil Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar"

"""Baik, Akeno sama""" terdengar tiga orang menyahut bersamaan.

Sreeekk~

Diikuti suara pintu yang dibuka oleh tiga orang yang keluar ruangan

"Kiba-sama~ Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan anda?"

Seorang perempuan cantik bermbut hitam mengenakan kimono yang sejak tadi menjaga tuannya yang pingsan akhirnya merasa lega. Karena tuanya sudah membuka mata dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

'Ugh... suara berisik apa ini?' pikir Fang Pendragon seraya penglihatan matanya yang kabur perlahan menjadi jelas.

"Kiba-sama?" terdengar suara dari pemilik wajah cantik.

"E-eh? Dimana aku? Eh? Siapa kau?" ucapnya pertama kali. ' _Apakah dia suster?_ '

"Kiba-sama? Ini Akeno, apa Kiba-sama masih tertidur?" tanya Akeno yang dijawab dengan raut tanya tuan muda dihadapanya.

"E-eh? Kiba? Siapa?" _lagipula aku tidak mengenal gadis asia secantik dia?_

"Ki-kiba-sama! A-apakah ini karena luka di kepala anda? Ki-kiba sama pasti bercanda bukan? A- ha ha ha" ucap Akeno dengan tertawa kecil ( _sedikit syok dan takut_ )

'Hn? Luka dikepala? Bukankah seharusnya aku masih koma di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Fang Pendragon yang merasakan pelipis kirinya sedikit berdenyut.

Drap drap drap... Srekk!

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dan membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Akeno! Benarkah si baka sudah bangun?" ucap seorang gadis berambut cream panjang berpakaian kimono bertema kelopak sakura.

"I-irina sama, ke-kepala Ki-kiba sama! Ke-kepalanya!"

"Hn? Ada yang salah? Bukakah kata tabib lukanya sudah sembuh?'

"Bukan, Kiba-sama tiba-tiba berkata..." lalu Akeno mulai menjelaskan tentang keadaan aneh tuanya pagi ini. Sementara Objek yang dibicarakan juga masih kebingungan.

'Ugh... apa yang dikatakan dua orang ini? Sejak tadi ribut-ribut. Hn..? kenapa tanganku mengecil? Eh? EE-' Fang Pendragon terhenti dari teriakan syoknya karena-

"EEHHHH? Onii-chan hilang ingatan? Tidak mungkin! Akeno! Kau bohong bukan?!" teriak Irina nyaring sehingga membuat hampir semua pelayan Istana ala jepang ini berkumpul didepan pintu kamar.

'Fyuh, hampir saja aku berteriak. Tenang..., ini pasti hanya mimpi! Meskipun sebelumnya aku menertawakan [Shirou] senpai yang sebelumnya pernah di kirim keparalel lain oleh [Zelrecth], bukan berarti aku berada diparalel lain bukan? Ahaha... hal seabsurd itu tidak mungkin bukan? A-ha ha ha ha..., ha..., ha..., ..., aku menyerah! Sepertinya aku benar-benar di paralel lain.. hiks...' akhirnya Fang Pendragon menyerah dengan pasrah pada keadaan barunya ini.

Karena sebagai Magus yang bekerja di London Tower, [True Magic-Kaliedeskop] adalah hal yang mungkin bisa menimpa dirimu jika kau sedang sial atau jika kau menarik perhatian seorang vampire tua sialan yang dikenal dengan [Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg] .

"Kiba Onii-chan?..., A-apakah Kiba Onii-chan juga lupa padaku. Ini bohong bukan? Ketika latihan kemarin, aku tidak memukul kepala Onii-chan terlalu keras bukan? Ki-kiba Onii-chan?" ucap gadis kecil sekitar 11-13 dihadapan seorang pemuda yang juga berumur antara 11-13 tahun, ( _meskipun seharusnya dia adalah Magus berumur 25 tahun_ )

'Etto... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pertama-tama aku harus pura-pura ingat!' sebagai magus, dia harus bisa cepat beadaptasi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Jadi untuk sementara, Fang Pendragon yang saat ini bernama [Kiba] akan mengumpulkan Informasi tentang dunia ini.

"U-um.. kau adalah adikku?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum hangat yang berusaha diciptakanya.

"Hiks..., Hu-hueeeeeee... Kiba-Onii chan melupakan ku! Tou-san~ Kaa-saan~ Hueee..." teriak gadis kecil bernama Irina seraya berlari cepat keluar ruangan.

"E-eh? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" ucap Kiba bingung

"Hiks.. meskipun Kiba-sama telah lupa ingatan, Kiba-sama tidak berubah. Sikap perhatian Kiba-sama terhadap orang lain sangalah bersinar terang.. hiks..." ucap Akeno yang terharu dengan perlakuan sopan Kiba.

"U-umm.. maaf aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Apakah seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan bahwa dia adikku?"

"Maafkan saya Kiba-sama. Meskipun anda bermaksud baik, sepertinya Ojou-sama tidak bisa menerimanya. Dan..., untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman lainya, mungkin lebih baik saya mengatakanya sekarang. Ojou-sama adalah sepupu serta calon istri anda dimasa depan. Sementara Kiba-sama sendiri adalah pangeran pertama dari kerajaan yang menguasai [Nine Tail Archipelago] ini, kumohon anda bersikap tenang ketika bertemu Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar. Karena saya yang akan menjelaskan bahwa Kiba-sama sedang kehilangan inga-"

"Tu-tunggu! Penjelasanya terlalu banyak! Dan, soal menjadi pangeran itu bohong bukan?"

"Ah, maaf saya akan menjelaskan semuanya secara perlahan. Dan, tentu saja sejak lahir Kiba-sama adalah seorang pangeran"

"E-EHHHHHHH? A-aku adalah pangeran!" teriak Kiba terkejut.

Lalu, Akeno yang ternyata adalah kepala pelayan kerajaan/Maid mulai menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit keadaan Istana, hingga kedatangan Tuan besar yang merupakan Ayah sekaligus raja dari kerajaan penguasa [Nine Tail Archipelago], tiba dikamar Kiba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# **Outer Dimension** – Unknown Room #

Karena para dewa sudah terlalu bosan dengan pemandangan mewah yang menyilaukan selama beberapa ribu tahun, akhirnya selama 100 tahun ini mereka mengubah suasana ruang pertemuan menjadi ruangan kecil berdesain Jepang. ( _sebelum-sebelumnya tema ruangan berganti-ganti seperti gaya barat, gaya purba, gaya china, gaya modern, gaya futuristik, dll_ )

Dalam ruangan sederhana beralaskan tatami ini terlihat 3 orang berkumpul di dekat meja penghangat, [kotatsu].

Duduk di salah satu sisi meja, terdapat seseorang pria dewasa pemilik mata berpupil seperti beriak air ( _rinnegean_ ), berekor naga, dengan rambut hitam panjang serta memakai armor merah kehitam-hitaman yang saat ini membuka majalah otomotif dengan santai. Dia adalah [ **Dragon God: The Great Red** ] yang memakai rupa [Dragon-kin] miliknya. Dia juga sering dipanggil dengan [ **Uchiha Madara** atau **Madara** atau **Red** ]

Disisi meja lainnya, terdapat gadis gothic serba hitam, berambut hitam kelam, mata hitam gelap, kulit putih indah layaknya boneka yang sedang santai menikmati teh hitam ( _rupa Ophis dewasa_ ). Dia adalah [ **Spirit God: Ophis** ] yang sering dipanggil dengan [ **Kuroyukihime** atau **Kurohime** atau **Ophis-chan** ]

Dan yang terakhir adalah gadis kecil berambut putih yang sebelumnya Sasuke temui, [ **Demon God: Trixera** ], yang sering dipanggil dengan nama [ **Eucliwood Hellscythes** atau **Eu-chan** ]. Saat ini dia sedang asyik menonton Tv sambil mengemil kue mochi sakura dari dunia paralel lain.

"Hn, jadi kau sudah mensummon pewakilanmu Ophis-chan?"

"Bukan urusanmu Baka-red!"

[(Aku penasaranan?)] tulis Eu-chan pada buku catatan yang ditanganya.

"Mouu~! Kalau Eu-chan yang bertanya, tentu nee-chan akan menjawabnya. Fufufu..." ucap Ophis yang langsung tiba-tiba muncul disamping Trixera/Eu-chan dan langsung menggosok-gosokkan pipinya dengan gemes pada pipi milik Eu-chan.

"Et-too.. Karena aku tidak mau ribet, jadi aku menculik seseorang yang hampir mati dari suatu paralel dan langsung meletakkanya kedalam jiwa lain yang hampir mati. Dan karena latar belakang kehidupa miliknya yang cukup familiar dengan sihir dan mahluk supernatural lainya. Kupikir tidak ada masalah. Semua beres!" ucap Ophis/Kuroyuki yang masih memeluk Eu-chan. Sementara itu Madara hanya menghela nafas dan memijit kepalanya karena rasa pusing, plus jengkel yang datang. ( _Adapun orang yang tidak beruntung diculiknya adalah Fang Pendragon / Kiba_ )

"Hahh~ itu artinya kau tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya?" tanya Madara.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, lagian tugas kita cuma membawa orang yang memiliki potensi besar sebagai perwakilan masing-masing bukan? Jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Spirit God, Ophis

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ojou-chan?" tanya Madara pada Trixera. Dan Eu menjawabnya dengan tulisan.

[(Sudah. Menculik. Author. Diberitahu. OK)] tulis Trixera-chan.

"Err.. Ophis? Bisa kau terjemahkan?"

"Etto, maksud Eu-chan, dia sudah membawa kandidatnya yang merupakan seorang Author dari dunia lain. Dia juga sudah diberitahu sedikit tentang dunia baru ini. Jadi tidak masalah. Semuanya OK!" Jelas Ophis dengan semangat, karena hal ini berkaitan dengan Trixera-chan kesayanganya.

"Hmm.. Benar juga, kalau dia adalah seorang Author, mungkin adaptasinya lebih cepat dari orang kebanyakan. Hnn.. tapi, meskipun demikian, perwakilanku lebih sempurna. Mereka berdua adalah pengguna bermacam simulasi reality Game atau.. err... Mm.. M-ROPG atau semacamnya. Jadi, pastinya pengalaman bertarung mereka lebih tinggi dari kandidat kalian. Huahaha..." ucap Great Red yang tidak ingin mengingat hal sepele seperti itu.

Sreek!

"Bagaimana dengan kandidat milikku Hitogami-san?" tanya Ophis pada orang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Ah, maaf terlambat. Aku ketiduran. Hn? Seperti biasa Hime-chan bisa mengetahui kedatanganku" ucap [ **Human God** / Hitogami] yang sering dipanggil dengan [ **Masashi Kishimoto atau Kishi** ]

"Hahh~ cukup berbasa-basi membahas hal kecil seperti itu Kishi-kun, langsung saja ceritakan tentang perwakilanmu" ucap Madara. Karena mengetahui kedatangan atau keberadaan dewa lain sangatlah mudah bagi mereka.

Sesama dewa memiliki kemampuan yang **hampir** imbang. Hanya saja, mereka tetap tidak bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Karena itulah terkadang mereka berbagi informasi atau saling membanggakan diri tentang pencapaian mereka.

"Ehem, baiklah.. Red-kun. Kandidatku kali ini adalah orang biasa yang hidup dikehidupan normal. Dia hanya seorang pengangguran yang kebetulan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kutawarkan."

"Heee~ hanya orang biasa? Membosankan.." ucap Ophis yang menyuapi Trixera/Eu chan akan biskuit coklat yang dibawanya.

"Ahaha.. mau bagaimana lagi, kekuatanku tidak sebesar milik kalian, jadi aku cuma mencari orang beruntung dengan kriteria acak."

[( Tidak apa. Semangat )] tulis Eu kali ini di buku note yang ada ditanganya.

"Ahaha.. makasih Eu-chan. Selain itu, sepertinya kali ini aku beruntung. Meskipun dia orang normal, dia punya semangat yang besar. Kuharap dia bisa selamat didunia itu sampai akhir"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Gaia-chan? Dia belum datang?" lanjut Kishi menanyakan tentang [Nature God].

"Sepertinya dia masih dikamarnya, kebingungan untuk memilih kandidatnya." Jawab Ophis

"Maa~.. lagi pula [dead line] kali ini adalah satu tahun, dia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk memsummon perwakilanya. Seperti biasa, di beberapa milenia sebelumnya dia juga mensummon di saat-saat terakhir." Ucap The Great Red/Madara.

Benar seperti yang dikatakan Great Red, meskipun asal-muasal manusia yang mereka panggil dari paralel yang berbeda, tenggat waktu pensumonan di dunia ini adalah satu tahun. Sehingga, kalau batas waktunya terlewati, maka mereka tidak diperbolehkan mensummon perwakilan mereka dari dunia lain.

Adapun waktu pensumonnan atau pemanggilan para kandidat berbeda-beda, kalau diurutkan maka: **Human** God ( _hampir tiga bulan yang lalu_ ), **Demon** God ( _sekitar dua bulan lebih yang lalu_ ), **Dragon** God ( _sekitar_ _sebulan lebih yang lalu_ ), lalu **Spirit** God ( _sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu_ ).

.

.

.

Sementara itu, [ **Nature God** : Gaia] yang sudah dua bulan ini berdiam dikamar sedang berbaring dikasur empuknya bersantai membaca banyak tumpukan novel romance dari berbagai dunia, sampai-sampai kelupaan akan tugasnya.

Jadi, siapakah yang akan menjadi perwakilan Gaia-chan nantinya?

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Author Note:**

Sebenarnya Kishi ingin membuat Cao Cao sebagai utusan Demon God. Dengan setting awalnya adalah karakter seperti Cao Cao canon yang manipulatif dan ahli strategi.

Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir dan berdiskusi dengan teman. Akhirnya Kishi menggantinya dengan Sasuke, karena katanya karakter Sasuke lebih cocok untuk di _bully_. Di fanfic lain juga sudah sering menuliskan sosok Sasuke dengan setting sifat angkuh, sombong, genius, ambisius, dan sejenisnya. Jadi kalau ditambahkan dengan sifat manipulatif dan ahli strategi sepertinya menjadi lebih cocok sebagai karakter [Maou] dari fic ini. Setting karakter yang tepat bagi [Super Vilain] yang **banyak omong** , terlalu sombong, terlalu _narsis,_ menjengkelkan, dan ngegemesin untuk dihajar masal. Nyahaha...

Nah, itu aja. Bagaimana pendapat reader, apakah ini sudah cocok? Atau harus di ganti?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


End file.
